On the Topside
by Shrub360
Summary: Kira was ready for a fresh start with her little brother, Terrin, and her best friend, Rontu, in their new apartment. Their neighbors turn out to be a group of brothers, the Hamatos, and a whole lot more than what she expected. Ninjas and gangsters weren't part of the plan, but the fight Mikey and Terrin stumble into at school triggers old grudges and new friendships. Human!AU, OCs
1. Move-In Day

**Author Notes:** So a few things I think my readers should know before we dive into the story.

This is a TMNT human-AU, with original characters thrown in from a different story I've been writing for years. These original characters were originally from their own fantasy-based D&D-ish universe, so they are also AU in their own way.

I draw from a few TMNT versions: 2k3, 2k12, Mirage, and IDW primarily. I'll probably just mix those elements around as I see fit for this. I added a little dash of the 80's but it's very minimal. Might add more of others later.

I was inspired by Taisi's _Problem Child_ , a TMNT human-AU (you should read it). I wondered what it would be like for my characters to interact with the human versions of the boys. Hopefully, you'll find it as entertaining as I do. I know original characters don't always do well, but maybe you'll give my peeps a chance. One of my characters is rather similar to Mikey in personality (and oddly sharing some traits with Donnie too), which really was just a happy accident. I promise, I had this character develop separately from TMNT for years. But I thought the fact they're similar might make things fun too.

I start out in Kira's PoV, but don't worry, I generally try to keep a lot of the focus on the Hamato brothers. On the other hand, I'm also not afraid to use my OCs, especially when they hold some key positions in the plot. My intent is to keep it balanced enough that we all have a good time.

As my anon guest reviewer suggested, I will keep the rating at T until more M rated things come up. But just know that they will.

 _Future M Rating:_ I tend to write in more serious and dark ways. You can expect particularly bad language; I have more than just Raphael who has a foul mouth. You can also expect dark and mature themes of violence, abuse of various natures, suicidal thoughts or possible actions, and references to drug and alcohol use. I don't really know if I will have any particularly sexually graphic scenes. I honestly only write sex scenes that I feel have a particularly big impact on a character and/or the story itself. But when I do, I usually don't hold back. I'll try to warn you at the top of each chapter if there is going to be any particularly hard core theme showing up (rape, suicide, etc.), just so if you're sensitive to that, you know when to stop reading (shoot me a PM if you want a less graphic summary of what occurred in a chapter so you can keep reading if you want).

This chapter has now been beta-read by myscout14, who helped me with this story from chapter 16 to chapter 18, and Dauntless Adrenaline.

Disclaimer disclaims - The usual I don't own TMNT because obviously I sit at home and write fanfiction about it.

* * *

 **Chapter One:  
** **Move-In Day**

A boy with long, blond hair held back with a green beanie bounded up the dingy stairs of an apartment building, cradling an enormous cardboard box. An older girl with a dark pixie cut followed him up the stairs, arms similarly laden with boxes.

"Terrin, slow down when you're carrying heavier stuff up the stairs," she called, glaring at the taped off, out-of-order elevator. "The last thing we need is for you to trip and hurt yourself."

"IknowIknow," squealed Terrin at hyper-speed over his shoulder—yet again making her nervous because he didn't stop climbing the stairs either. It didn't help that it was mid-February; the ice that still stuck to their shoes would make the steps all the more slippery. "I just can't wait to set everything up! It's _our_ home, Kira!"

"I know, but look forward," insisted Kira as she followed him up the stairs.

Thankfully, Terrin did as she asked, his hair whipping around at an absurd angle. It was past his shoulders now, and he refused to cut it. He claimed it would be a crime to cut hair as beautiful as his, and this statement was usually accompanied by a proud hair-flip.

She was excited too, even if she wasn't quite as energetic as Terrin about it. This was going to be their first home—they were finally out of the group home and _together_. When she had finally turned eighteen, she took the first chance she got to get them out of the foster system. Rontu, their childhood friend and fellow foster kid, had turned eighteen a full six months or so before her. He lived with some friends and occasionally with his girlfriend while he worked and saved money so that when Kira turned eighteen, they could move into an apartment together; much to the displeasure of Tilly, Rontu's girlfriend.

Her hands were beginning to numb, even with her gloves on. Winter was not the best season to move, but they hadn't had much of a choice as her birthday was in January. By the time Kira finally reached their apartment, the door was already hanging open, and she could hear Terrin banging around inside. She looked at the brass no. 362 hanging on the door with pride; it wasn't much, but it was theirs. She stepped into the small, two bed-room apartment, surveying the sparse kitchenette and living room. There was one bathroom with a shower, no tub. They would be doing their laundry at a nearby laundromat with quarters. Rontu and Terrin had agreed to bunk-up in the larger bedroom while Kira would take the smallest.

She sat her box down on the floor of the kitchen and looked around. It was small and had those electric base-board heaters that would be racking up a ridiculously high bill for the rest of the winter—but it was like Terrin had said, it was _theirs_.

She smiled as she heard the boy skipping out of his soon-to-be bedroom. He was only fifteen, but he was already rather tall, just a few inches under six feet. With his lanky build, he often appeared as an awkward colt not yet used to his limbs. Kira smiled back and followed him back outside to grab another load of boxes.

The good thing was that they didn't have many possessions. Being a foster kid, you moved around a lot, and didn't really accumulate a lot of stuff. It made for light-packing and less carrying, but they'd had to buy a lot of new things for the apartment as a result. Terrin had already claimed the top bunk of the cheap bunk bed set they'd gotten from Walmart, and Kira was making do with an air mattress until they could afford a real bed.

Most of what they had found was from thriftstores: TV, couch, kitchen stuff, and the coffee-table that would double as their dinner table. Terrin had managed to save enough money to buy his own PS3 second-hand. He'd built his own computer out of various parts all on his own and for free.

Terrin broke into a sprint down the hallway, whipping around the corner without a second thought. Kira tensed as she heard him yelp "Shit!" and a deep, unfamiliar voice growl "Watch it!".

Kira jogged over curiously to find her brother sprawled across the tacky carpeted floor. Standing in front of him was a guy around her age.

He was somewhat short for a guy, no taller than Kira herself. There was a suggestion of muscle in his shoulders and arms even while cloaked in a black leather jacket and gloves. He was cradling a black motorcycle helmet in one hand, and his other hand was running through his dark hair, which was close-shaven on the sides of his head. The rest of it was medium in length and looked as if it would normally fall in his face. His eyebrow was pierced, and his dark green eyes were glowering down at her brother.

Terrin looked up as he readjusted his green beanie and grinned like an idiot up at the stranger. Used to Mr. Dark-and-Brooding (aka Rontu), Terrin didn't shrink beneath the stranger's disapproving gaze. Rontu had a piercing stare himself when he wanted to, and he often directed his displeasure toward Terrin's antics. Terrin never took Rontu's "threats" seriously, but then again that was Rontu. Who knew who this guy was.

It was hard to tell how deep Mr. Dark-and-Brooding-Version-Two's anger ran. His eyes were intense but unreadable. Yet, the stranger's glare lessened when he noticed Terrin's grin. The goofball did have the sunniest smile, and it tended to warm the hearts of everyone he met.

"Heh, sorry," chuckled Terrin. He lifted his hand up to the stranger expectantly.

There was a pause again as the guy stared at Terrin's hand and raised a confused brow. Terrin pouted up at him and then whined, "Aren't you gonna help me up?"

Kira sighed and decided to intervene, stepping forward. "Terrin, stop bothering him."

But to her surprise, the stranger took Terrin's hand and gave him an arm-up.

"It's fine," the guy said.

Terrin was beaming—after all, he got his way. "Hi! I'm Terrin. This is Kira, my sister. What's your name? Do you live here? Your piercing is so cool—"

Kira stepped up and put a hand over her brother's mouth, apology at the ready. "He literally will not stop talking if you don't make him."

The stranger smirked at this with amusement. He definitely had that tough-guy thing going for him, but there was a lot of warmth to his green eyes as he said, "Heh, yeah, he reminds me of my kid brother."

Terrin muffled something just barely restrained into Kira's hand. No doubt, this new information about the stranger has inspired a whole new rush of questions that came bursting forth despite the fact she still had her hand on his mouth.

Kira half-smiled back at him. "So what is your name?"

"Raphael, and yeah, I do live here."

Terrin muffled some more, plaintive this time. Against her better judgment, she decided to release him.

"That's so cool!" erupted Terrin as if her hand had never been silencing him. "Do you live on this floor too? We're moving into #362! You have a little brother? How old is he? What's his name—"

Kira placed her hand back over his mouth. It had been a mistake to remove it. "Don't mind him; he's just excited about the new place."

Raphael didn't seem too bothered by Terrin's exuberance. Maybe that kid brother _was_ similar to Terrin. He just continued to smirk with amusement.

"Well, looks like we're neighbors," said Raphael. "I'm in #361 with my bros. So you might see my little brother sometimes. Trust me, you'll know 'im when ya see 'im."

It was then that Rontu came around the corner and paused briefly to give Raphael a once-over.

Rontu's heavily-lidded dark eyes swept over Raphael, making note of every detail, cold and analytical. He towered even over Terrin, though he was not lanky in his height. His face, long and angular, had distinct Native American attributes and appeared older than he was. He had long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

His eyes stayed fixed on Raphael in a steady stare that would make most people uncomfortable. It was just what he did: assess, almost like a wolf, if Raphael was a threat to his pack—herself and Terrin.

Raphael returned the favor. His own intense green eyes seemed to meet Rontu's dark brown in challenge, the warm smirk he had worn for Terrin fading. It was briefly quiet as the two gauged each other. Terrin had his perma-smile plastered on his face as he looked back and forth between them, either oblivious or just unconcerned.

It was time to break the ice. Kira cleared her throat and said, "Rontu, this is Raphael, one of our new neighbors. Raphael, this is Rontu, my roommate."

"Roommate?" Raphael looked from Rontu, to Kira, to Terrin.

It wasn't as if they looked like they could be siblings to begin with. Most people didn't even realize she and Terrin were siblings because they looked so different. While Terrin had more angular facial features, Kira's were rounder. Her eyes were blue rather than Terrin's green. Terrin was tall and wispy, while Kira was of shorter and stockier build. Though she was taller than average for a woman, the boy was like a tree with that growth spurt of his.

In any case, Kira figured Raphael was trying to figure out why Rontu was a roommate when he obviously wasn't related to them.

"Yeah!" piped Terrin at Raphael's confused tone. "He's like our brother, who's not really our brother, but is our brother. Because we were foster kids together."

Kira sighed, a bit exasperated by this point, as Raphael raised a brow and said, "Foster kids?"

Terrin bobbed his head, sunny smile still plastered across his face. Like it wasn't weird at all to mention being foster kids to someone he'd just met. "Yeah, Kira and I were abandoned when we were little. Rontu was—"

Kira's hand went safely back over her little brother's mouth as she groaned, "Terrin, you really need to not tell people uncomfortably personal stuff right when you first meet them."

She released him only to have him continue to smile cluelessly and state, "But that's not uncomfortably personal."

"It is to some people," said Kira with a pointed look and more forceful tone in her voice.

She didn't really care if people knew she had been a foster kid, but it did make people look at her differently. It depended on the person. Typically, there was pity but also like they trying to figure out how damaged you were. That aside, Rontu's story was a whole lot different than hers and Terrin's, and it was better that she didn't let him just blurt it out.

Kira did have to wonder what Terrin did consider "uncomfortably personal." Though, sometimes she thought he only pretended to be clueless and clumsy.

She looked back to Raphael and prepared to apologize, but she nearly did a double take when she looked at him. Instead of receiving yet another pitying look, as people usually did when they learned her story, he looked… she couldn't describe it. There was an almost understanding warmth to those green eyes even if he didn't smile back at her.

He shrugged casually. "It's no big deal … If ya guys need anything, we're next door."

Kira grinned. "Great, thanks. See ya around."

Raphael nodded and walked past them. He and Rontu caught each other's eyes again, as Rontu stayed still, a silent shadow against the corner. They both held the stare for a measure as Raphael walked around him. It was like watching two dogs circle each other—deciding whether or not they would bite.

Raphael's nose wrinkled as if he smelled something sour. His eyes rolled as he turned his gaze ahead toward his destination. Kira caught Rontu's gaze afterward and smiled. Rontu merely shrugged in response.

A sign he didn't find Raphael threatening, despite the eye roll, but she already knew that.

Kira had this thing about reading people. Call it a gut feeling, intuition, instinct. Whatever it was, after most interactions, she had a sense for a person's character and whether she liked or disliked them.

She liked Raphael.

After a brief moment, they heard him open the door to #361 and another boy's voice shouted into the hall, "Raph!"

Almost immediately Raph let out a surprised "oof" like something had slammed into him. "Oi, get off me, you stinkin' monkey!"

They heard laughter and then his door shut.


	2. House Warming

**Chapter Two:  
** **House Warming**

Raphael had to pry Mikey off, as his younger brother tackled him with an instant welcome-home hug. He really was like some kind of spider-monkey thing. Just when he managed to pry one arm off, another took its place. " _Stop it_ , you dork."

Mikey just grinned, half his face mushed in Raph's hand as it pressed against it—the older brother determinedly holding him at arm's length while the younger brother's arms still stretched out in equal determination. "You're home! How was work, dude? You smell like gasoline."

"No shit," said Raph, deflecting Mikey with his hand into the nearby sofa.

Michelangelo giggled as he collided with the soft cushions. Raphael worked at an auto repair shop on the weekends, but Mikey missed his brother while he was away so he didn't mind the smell too much when Raph finally returned. In sharp contrast to the welcome stench, the rest of their tiny apartment smelled like heaven—lasagna, courtesy of Mikey. The rich aroma of sauce and spices permeated the entirety of the apartment, even entering the two bedrooms that the brothers shared.

Raph looked up to find Donnie sitting at the kitchen table with his purple laptop on it; his tall form hunched and typing away. He didn't even seem to notice Raphael coming in and his noisy struggle with Mikey. His reading glasses reflected the bright light of his computer screen, his reddish brown eyes focused. The tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth. His brown hair was short but long enough to be pulled into a little tuff of a ponytail.

"Hey, Donnie, how'd it go today with your Geek Squad?" Raph asked as wiggled out of his shoes near the door. He chuckled. "I still can't get over the fact they literally call you guys that."

"Yes, yes, a name we don with great humility," replied Donnie with a deadpan tone, not looking up from his computer. Raph was almost surprised to get an immediate response, since he had looked so absorbed. "Nothing exciting to report really ..."

Raphael wandered into the kitchenette area to find the lasagna was still in the oven. Mikey plopped himself down in a chair at the table next to Donnie, his chin happily propped up on the heels of his palms pressed together as he beamed at his brothers.

It was quiet for a brief moment, which was shocking because Mikey was in the room. His mind wandered back to the people he met in the hall. Foster kids. How close had they all come to that themselves? As Raphael poured himself a glass of water he said, "We got new neighbors."

This was immediately followed by a really loud gasping noise from Mikey as his mouth fell open. "Seriously _sweet_! Cause our last neighbor was boooring—Hey, I'm gonna go—"

Raph's hand grabbed the top of his brother's head, fingers sliding over Mikey's strawberry blond curls, keeping him from leaving. " _No_ , you're not. They're busy movin' stuff. You'll get in the way."

That and he wasn't sure if he was ready for Mikey and Terrin to meet. Mikey got into enough trouble all on his own without adding someone who was likely to be equally talented in that. The two together would be overwhelming and distracting, not likely to be productive to moving-in needs. It was actually quite terrifying to think of. Like a great big explosion of Mikey.

"Whaaat? But I can totally help out. I'll move their stuff like it's never been moved before, dude."

"No, you'll probably break their stuff like it's never been broken before."

Mikey turned to puff out his cheeks at Raph in a huff. This pouting look almost instantly evaporated as his baby blue eyes lit up with his next idea.

"They gotta be hungry, right? We can invite them over for dinner n' stuff! How many neighbors we got? Cause you know I always make extra lasagnaaa."

Donatello glanced up from his computer screen to raise his eyebrows in a commiserating look with Raphael. Mikey always had a habit of being very open and informal with people, even too much so. That was why they always worried about Mikey the most. He didn't always exercise enough caution or boundaries. Neither Donnie nor Raph would have ever thought to invite new neighbors over for dinner. Their neighborhood wasn't the worst, but it was far from great. Raphael was fairly certain their last neighbor in no. 362 was a meth-head. He was intensely relieved that Mikey didn't find the guy interesting enough to interact with.

"Um, ehhh … ask Leo when he gets home," answered Raphael. Passing the buck onto Leo would delay Mikey's efforts for the time being.

Not that Raph thought the new kids across the hall were bad, but he just wasn't so quick to warm to people as Mikey was. He had only met them like ten minutes ago. He still wasn't sure about the really tall one, Rontu. Inviting them over seemed too soon for his comfort.

Of course, Leo had to walk through the door almost immediately after Raph said that. The smell of bleach and cleaner came with his brother. Leo worked several jobs depending. During the winter his construction job usually slowed down to a crawl, so then he would pick up hours as a janitor or go and work for Mr. Murakami at his restaurant or as a clerk at other stores. Leo always worked at least two jobs at once.

Mikey looked to Leo like he was his savior. He dashed toward him and dropped to his knees, sliding on the kitchen floor over to where Leo stood by the front door.

"Leoooo, my favorite bro!" He clasped his hands in front of his light blue eyes, making them as big and puppyish as possible. "Please let me invite the new dudes across the hall over for dinner."

Leo furrowed his brows in confusion as he stared down at Mikey's puppy eyes. "What?"

"Raph says we have new neighbors across the hall," Donnie clarified, his eyes back on his laptop screen.

"Oh, right, I did see boxes and stuff in their apartment … They left the door wide open," said Leo as he shuffled out of his shoes and coat.

"So let's invite them over," insisted Mikey, reaching up and tugging on Leo's sleeve.

Leo sighed with mild exasperation, looking down at his younger brother again. "Mikey, you haven't even met these people."

"That's the point, dude," said Mikey. "We invite them over and meet them."

Donnie looked over to Raph. It was better to make a decision based on some data at least. "Did you see them? What were they like?"

Raph leaned against the kitchen counter with his glass of water, the other hand propped behind him. He shrugged, but he had a thoughtful expression on his face, something more than his normal scowl. "They're kids … like us … One of them kind of let it slip that they were foster kids …"

Leo looked up at Raphael at these words. Donnie stared too. Mikey glanced around at everyone.

"Why are we all looking at each other?" asked Mikey, clueless.

"Well, because … we were sort of foster kids too—very briefly—before Dad adopted us," explained Leo. They had all been too young to remember it, but Leo heard enough stories about the foster care system to be intensely grateful that Yoshi Hamato had adopted them when he did.

"Ohhh, riiight …" Mikey still wasn't sure why that made his brothers give each other significant looks. This was quickly forgotten as he lit up brightly again. "Dude! That's even more reason to invite them over! I bet we got so much in common!"

"You have no idea," Raph muttered into his glass. He peered over at Leo as he drank. Donnie also fixed his older brother with an expectant stare, neglecting his computer screen.

Leo was still standing by the door, staring down at nothing. His face was heavy with thought. He wanted to reach out to others, because he knew what it was like to be in this world without a parent to guide you. He and his brothers at least had had their adoptive father up until three years ago. Dad had made extra steps during his last years to make sure Leo could emancipate himself, so that they wouldn't go back into foster care and possibly be split up after his death. It made it possible for Leo to take care of his brothers instead and help them take care of each other. It hadn't been easy, but he finally felt like things were in a stable and secure routine.

But he still didn't know these new kids across the hall. He looked up from his thoughts and found Raphael. "What did you think of them?"

Raph shrugged again. He didn't really want this to fall on him, but he had been the only one to really talk to the new neighbors. "They seemed okay. It probably wouldn't really hurt anything …"

But he imagined it might be weird and awkward. God, Terrin and Mikey together would be too much to handle in a small space.

Leo felt more than actually saw Mikey's intense puppy-dog eyes honing in on him. He sighed, giving in. "Okay, let's invite them over."

" _Yes_!" Mikey fist-pumped the air while jumping up to his feet. He then flung his arms around Leo. He was so enthusiastic about this hug, he hung on his brother like a monkey. "You're the best, bro!"

He let go and danced around Leo to head for the door. "I'll go invite them."

"Ugh, wait," said Raphael, setting his glass of water down to follow Mikey out the door. He felt like it was better not to leave Mikey to his own devices.

On the other side of the door and now in the hall way, Mikey and Raph could see into their neighbor's apartment across the hall. Like Leo had said, the door was left wide open. However, both Kira and Terrin could also be spotted within the line of sight. Terrin looked up immediately, halfway through setting a box down next to a worn couch. Kira had finished setting another box off to the side of their kitchenette; she was looking up when they stepped out into the hallway.

Mikey and Terrin seemed to auto-lock onto each other, both their eyes going wide. Terrin dropped the box he was in the middle of setting on the floor with a loud thud. He jumped over a few other boxes as he came zooming out into the hall and halted in front of the other boy.

"You're Raphael's little brother, right? This is so _cooooool_ ," squealed Terrin, unable to contain his excitement his hands clutched at the air. "I'm Terrin. This is Kira; my sister."

Kira had also emerged from their apartment to stand next to her younger brother. She smiled. "Yo, nice to meet ya."

"I'm _Michelangelo_ ," said Mikey with a slow tone meant to make him sound smooth and cool. "But people call me Mikey."

Rontu also stepped out into the hall but lingered by the door.

"This is Rontu," said Kira, hooking her thumb back at him.

Mikey's eyes widened in awe as he gazed up at the towering Rontu, his mouth dropping open. "Dude, you're like one of those redwood tree things."

Terrin grinned. "I know, right? Comes in handy, like this one time, this friend of Rontu's was trying to make me smoke weed—"

Rontu raised a single eyebrow as Kira literally face-palmed. Terrin paused, realizing only by their cues that he had somehow said something inappropriate. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right, that's that uncomfortably personal stuff again, right?—But that's just Dito because he's a jerk like that. Kinda hard to avoid him back in those days cause we were all in the same group home—" Terrin closed his mouth again as Kira dropped her hand from her face to give him an even more exasperated look.

"Aheh … oh yeah, the foster kid thing." Terrin grinned sheepishly but then shrugged it off just as quickly. "I already slipped that to Raphael so it's not like it really matters—Anyway, point is, Rontu beat the crap out of him. Cause he's a freakin' giant. Who is like, huge and can beat up jerks. Cause he's like a redwood tree thing."

Mikey grinned back at Terrin, despite the confusing and awkward comments. "Totally, he's like taller than Donnie! But scary and thick like Raph."

"Anyway," interrupted Raphael, brow starting to twitch with irritation. He knew letting these two meet would be like this. " _Mikey_ , you wanted to ask them something."

"Oh right! So like, I made lasagna, and I always make extra, so you guys should come over for dinner. I'm the king of house-warmin y'all."

"Oh." Kira blinked in surprise. She hadn't really taken Raph's comment about being next door if they needed anything to be anything more than just politeness. But then again, maybe that's all it really was at the time. "That's real nice of you. So your parents are cool with this?"

"Oh, we don't have parents either," said Mikey. "It's just me, Raph, Donnie, and Leo. Leo is kinda like a parent though … But yeah, it's just us bros."

Kira's blue eyes widened with even more surprise. That explained the look on Raph's face before. "Oh … well, yeah, if you're welcoming us … We were just going to order pizza for our first night …"

"Sweeet," said Terrin with a grin.

"Sorry," came Rontu's deep voice. It was actually the first time Raphael heard the guy talk. "I have to pass."

"Oh, right," said Kira. "You made plans with Tilly."

"It keeps the peace," said Rontu. Indeed, it made Tilly feel more important if he spent the night with her instead of at his new place. Though, he didn't really look forward to it … It was hard to look forward to anything with her lately. "I finished setting up the bunk bed, so Terrin should be good to go for tonight. So I'll be heading out."

He retreated back into the apartment without another word.

"So, when's dinner?" asked Kira, turning back to Mikey and Raph, arms crossing over her chest.

"In like, thirty minutes," answered Mikey after checking his wristwatch, "prepare to have your mind blown by awesome flavor."

Kira grinned back with a warmth that reached her eyes. "Great, we'll be over in thirty then. We just need to finish taking up the last of our things."

* * *

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on their door that could only be their new guests. Mikey dashed over to let them in while Leo, Raph, and Don stood by the table feeling both expectant and somewhat awkward.

"Welcome to our casa, amigos," said Mikey as he held the door open for Kira and Terrin.

This time they didn't have their coats on. Kira sported some black cargos pants with a white muscle-shirt and red flannel over-shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Terrin wore tan long-shorts, sandals—despite the fact it was in the middle of winter—and a tan earthy-green t-shirt. Wrapped around his head of long, golden blond hair was a dark green bandanna.

Terrin was the first one inside. He bounded up to where the other three brothers stood and grinned with a wave. "Hi, I'm Terrin."

Leo smiled with a patience that would have made Yoshi proud. "Hi, I'm Leonardo."

"And I'm Donatello," added Donnie.

"Whoa, wait," said Terrin, narrowing his eyes in as he stroked his chin, looking from Leo, to Donnie, to Raph. "Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello … Did your parents have a thing for Reissuance people?"

Leo's smile grew slightly with amusement. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Ohhh, riiight, Mikey said you didn't have parents either," said Terrin, dropping his analytical stance to point with a finger. He grinned. "That's cool."

Then he dropped his grin when he realized what he just said. "… Well, not really, really cool. Just cool that we got things in common."

"Nice save there, Ter." Kira approached the table with Mikey. She patted her brother's head and smiled ruefully. "Hi, I'm Kira. The one responsible for _this_."

She glanced around the three other brothers. It seemed she had been right about Raphael. With his leather jacket off, he wore a red muscle shirt that displayed the well-defined and developed muscles in his arms. Donatello was as tall as Mikey had alluded to before. Though maybe a couple inches shorter than Rontu. However, he was far more lean and lanky.

Leonardo was somewhere between Raphael and Donatello in height. His build was also similar in that regard. She noticed his arms were toned but not as muscular as Raphael yet not necessarily as lean as Donnie. He wore black jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt. His face and steel-blue eyes had a very calm almost "zen" feeling to it, a sort of built-in sense of stillness. It gave him a wiser-than-his-years sort of feeling. His hair was a natural black in color. She noted it was long but in a braided ponytail with his bangs framing his face.

They were all cute in their own way. Mikey was just adorable with his wavy strawberry blond hair that was nearly curly and his big baby-blue eyes. He was kind of baby-faced too around his cheeks, which was only made complete with the freckles across them. Donnie was cute in an adorkable way. When he smiled with his teeth she noticed he had a gap in the top row. Raphael was … well, Kira could only categorize him as "hot." He had a stronger and sharper jawline that complimented his piercing gaze. Leo was attractive too but more in a beautiful sort of way, his features more angular.

"I'm sorry Rontu couldn't make it," said Kira, looking around at them all. "He's not exactly a social butterfly though …"

"Who's Tilly, his girlfriend?" asked Mikey.

Kira smirked and put a hand on her hip as she replied, "Tilly is a client. Rontu is a gigolo, and I'm his pimp."

Kira took the staring and the awkward silence as the death of her terrible joke. Donnie slowly raised a brow. She smiled with a pained sort of sheepishness. "Heh heh, oh, rough crowd … Yeah, Mikey, she's his girlfriend."

"What's a gigolo?" asked Mikey with curious and innocent eyes that made Kira more deeply regret making the crude joke she did. He was just so adorable. She was starting to think she hung out with guys too much.

"A gigolo is a male—" Terrin has begun to answer when Kira clapped her hand over his mouth and gave him an imploring look.

"Come on, Terrin, look into those sweet, _innocent_ blue eyes and tell me you want to actually tell him what that means?"

Terrin raised his brows at Kira, seeming not to agree with her. "Then why did you say it the first place?"

She ignored him—hoping to escape the responsibility for this—and patted Mikey on the head. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Mikey pouted. "Hey, don't treat me like I'm a kid. I know about dirty stuff!"

"It's a male prostitute," Terrin blurted out before Kira could stop him.

"Terrin!" She smacked him upside the head.

"I won't leave you hangin', Mikey Bro," Terrin grinned at him, rubbing the back of his head and raising his other hand for a high-five, which Mikey grinned and slapped his hand to.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, T-Man!"

Kira sighed, feeling thoroughly embarrassed, but not really by Terrin. That had been a stupid joke to make. It was her fault. She rubbed the back of her neck like she could rub the humiliation away. _Great first impression, Kira. Now just stick your foot in your mouth and pack it in nice and tight._

Raphael seemed to find her embarrassment amusing, since he smirked as he took a seat. At least her bad joke made someone crack a smile.

"Well, let's eat before it gets too cold," Leo suggested, and saving Kira from dwelling on her embarrassment.

They normally only had four chairs for the kitchen table, but they had managed to pull up a few extras though one was Donnie's computer chair from his bedroom. The table had already been set and waiting for them, and all the food was served out on the plates too. There was a brief awkward silence as they started to eat. It was broken briefly by Kira and Terrin complimenting the food. Then there was more silence until Mikey finally spoke.

"So, have you guys always been foster kids?" asked Mikey, to the horror of his other three brothers.

Raphael choked on his water. The kid had no sense of tact.

But Kira just smirked like this amused her. "Yeah, pretty much. Terrin and I never knew our parents from the get-go."

Terrin swallowed a bite of lasagna to add, "Yeah, like I told Raph, we were abandoned. Kira was like … three, and I was a year old. But Kira's eighteen now, so we're finally out of the system. That's why we're moving here."

"Ohhh, that's cool. We don't really know our birth parents either; we were too little," said Mikey.

Leo decided to direct the conversation to a different topic before this got more uncomfortable. "So you just turned eighteen?"

Kira nodded. "On the 26th."

"Huh, your birthday is close to Leo's," said Donnie. "His was the 20th. He just turned nineteen … So are you still in school?"

"Yup," answered Kira. "We're going to a new school because this move means we've changed districts. So it will be off to Roosevelt High tomorrow."

"Seriously? That's our high school!" exclaimed Mikey accidentally flinging lasagna.

Terrin dodged the lasagna like a ninja and then prompted Mikey for another high-five, which was immediately returned.

"Mikey, you got lasagna on the floor again," remarked Donnie.

"Yeah, no shit, it's our high school, Mikey," said Raph with an eye-roll. "They moved in the same building as us, so of course they're in the same district. So same school."

Kira brightened with her own eagerness. "That's still great though. You know, it's easier adjusting to a new school if there's friendly faces around. What year are all of you?"

"Well, I'm a junior, Raphael is a senior, and Mikey is a sophomore," answered Donatello as his fork and knife clinked against the plate, his eyes focused on his food.

"Sweet, I'm a sophomore too, Mikey," commented Terrin with a grin. They fist bumped at this.

"Oh?" Kira glanced at Leonardo. "So I'm guessing you've already graduated?"

Leo gave his calm, polite zen smile. "Sort of. I got my GED. I'm taking online classes at the university right now."

His GED? That was the sort of thing high school drop-outs did. Kira stared at him thoughtfully. He must have had a good reason to drop out. Maybe it was just his zen feeling, but he didn't look like he got into trouble if he could help it. Raphael looked more stereotypically like the trouble-maker, and even he was still in school. Rontu had always talked about dropping out, but Kira wasn't going to allow that. She was going to make sure he graduated. They were so close too. They just had to last until May for graduation.

Maybe it was something about Leo's polite zen smile that told her not to ask why he only got his GED. She hadn't missed the fact he changed the topic earlier about their parents either. The brothers had invited them over, so Kira thought better of pushing a sensitive issue like that on the kind strangers.

"Leo is gonna become a cop and then an awesome detective," said Mikey, aiming his fork and turning side to side with it, like he was holding a gun and checking around corners.

"That's cool," said Kira. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, but they say that's what college is for."

"Heh, yeah," said Donnie with cheerful agreement. "I'm not really sure what I want to do either. I mean there's bio-med, engineering, biochemistry, microbiology, computer science—"

"Yeah! Computer science!" interrupted Terrin, lifting a hand to offer Donatello a high-five of comradery.

"Uh huh—wait, what?" Donnie turned to Terrin like he had never seen him before.

Terrin shrugged, lowering his hand when Don seemed too stunned to respond. "I was just considering the same sort of stuff. But I'm thinking I'll probably keep on with computer programming."

Donnie just blinked.

Raph stared, his brows furrowing in disbelief, and then said, "That's just weird … He's like a smart Mikey."

"Hey, I'm always smart!"

"What about music, Ter?" Kira asked with a frown teasing her lips. "You love music. You should still consider that."

"Right, right," chirped Ter, nodding and smiling.

The rest of dinner was spent with them talking about school and favorite subjects. Kira noticed Leo and Raph talked the least. Raphael spoke mostly to tease and mock the others. Soon dinner was over with, and Kira made it easy on them by declaring they had to turn in, because of moving-in and the fact they had school in the morning.

"Thanks for having us," she said as she and Terrin closed the door.

Mikey was clearing the table and getting the dish water ready as Raphael and Don grouped around Leo briefly.

"They seemed … nice," said Leo.

Donnie nodded with his own agreement. Raph shrugged, his brow furrowing again.

"What is it?" asked Donnie.

"Eh, I'm just not sure about that Rontu guy."

"To be fair, you've seen even less of him than Kira and Terrin," said Leo. "He didn't even show up for dinner."

Raphael shrugged again. "Don't always need to … I mean, it's just the weird things Terrin would say about him …"

Terrin had mentioned that "friend" of Rontu's who had once tried to force the kid to get high. Granted, he also reported that Rontu had smacked the guy around for it, but still, what kind of "friend" was that anyway? It sounded like they were still friends after it. Raphael sure as hell would never be friends with some asswipe who would ever try to get Mikey high. They would get beaten within an inch of their life and no way in hell would they ever be called a "friend" again.

After all, Raphael had dropped Spike like something that smells. When it came to his brothers, it was always his brothers first.


	3. Edge

**Chapter Three:  
Edge**

Rontu dragged on his cigarette as Tilly pouted with a dark scowl he knew too well. This night wasn't going to end well. Did it ever end well with them anymore? ...But it was fine. He somehow felt he owed it to her to deal with it. Because he knew it was his fault. It wouldn't have been like this now if it weren't for him. She wouldn't have had to have gone through something like that. Her tantrums were worse since it happened. So he would endure her foul moods. He would be there for her. Partly because he felt responsible. The other part had to do with love.

It was fine. It would be fine.

Empty liquor bottles littered the coffee table of the living room of Tilly's rather large home. Her step-father was very wealthy and too busy to notice things like his step-daughter drinking with delinquents like himself in their own home. Their housekeepers would clean up the mess like usual and say nothing about it. It wasn't their job to report Tilly's business.

In any case, he had hoped drinking might take the edge off things. Maybe only because it did for him. It numbed the piercing silence so he wouldn't have to be alone with his thoughts. His thoughts were even worse company than the moody woman sitting next to him on the sofa. The putrid sweet aftertaste of whiskey chased with sprite still lingered in his mouth as he pressed the butt of the cig to his mouth.

"I just don't understand what you need them for. You have me. _I_ love you," she said insistent and demanding, glaring at him as he let out a breath of smoke. Her dark eyes were scolding hot. He knew she only got angrier when he didn't get angry back.

But this was an old argument, and he didn't have the energy to be angry about it anymore.

"See, you're not even saying anything! You don't even care!"

Rontu flicked the end of his cig at the ash tray on the coffee table. He responded with a dull and slow tone. "Because I've already said this all before. I could make a recording, if you'd like. That way you can just keep playing it back to yourself."

 _Smack_!

His cheek stinging still, he turned his head slowly to look over at her. She was sitting up rigid with her indignation. Her long dark hair, once perfectly styled but now a bit frizzled from the make-out session just a moment ago, somehow made the burning glint in her eyes even more manic and crazed than usual.

Rontu supposed he had asked for that. After all, he had meant to endure her tantrum, not mock her. He felt the sting of regret pierce through his pickled haze and fester on his insides resonating with the sting in his cheek. This wasn't her fault. It wasn't right to mock her.

She raised her hand again and slapped him, harder than before. His face stung, but he didn't move away even when he saw it coming. After all, it wasn't her fault. Tilly pulled back her finely manicured hand again, but this time he caught it around the wrist. Her dark skin a similar hue against his own.

Their eyes met, and Tilly glared like her eyes were heated daggers. "Get. _Out_."

He let go of her wrist and put out his cigarette before standing up. He had made his way over to the doorway when the glass ash tray smashed and shattered into the wall next to him.

It usually ended this way, with her throwing things at him.

But it was fine. If that's what she needed to do. It would be fine.

He left her house and walked down the driveway to where he had parked his motorcycle. He left his helmet off and swung his leg over it. Soon the bike purred and rumbled beneath him in the same familiar and comforting way after he started the engine. He was soon pulling out of the long driveway and speeding away. He was driving too fast. The world was becoming nothing but blurring, colorful, and bright streaks around him. The icy-cold wind in his face, pushing his hair back as it whipped behind him. He drove too fast, and he was drunk. His hands were numb and cold, unprotected from the harsh wind that froze them. He didn't care. He never did.

And it was fine. More than fine. It was one of the things that made him feel alive. It was tempting fate, but Rontu knew it was more like wishful thinking to him now. He would probably be fine, and if not, oh well.

Rontu was more of a functional drunk, an alcoholic by now probably. Just like daddy, except his father had never been the functional kind.

He wasn't ready to go back to his new apartment yet. It might be new and unfamiliar, which comforted him in a different way than the familiar hum of his motorcycle, but it wasn't enough and not much was. Rontu wasn't drunk enough yet. He had to find a fresh bottle to crawl into and drown his unease. Though it was never enough. It was just enough to keep from him from an edge he knew existed. It was enough to help him make it through the night. Rontu could only avoid the nightmares when he was too wasted to dream anything.

So he drove himself to his typical dive called the Lair. It smelled like stale cigarettes and the usual booze. It was dark, small, and cramped inside, but it was mostly empty tonight. The bar owner knew him, but Rontu had a fake ID anyway. Besides, he could pass for twenty-one if he tried. He had a few more shots of Canadian Mist, feeling the warmth of the drink burn through him, relaxing the muscles in his jaw that set his teeth to clench and grind unconsciously.

He heard someone walk into the place and then come and sit down next to him. Rontu peered out of the corner of his eyes to find an unwelcome guest sitting on the stool beside him with his usual crooked sneer. The older man sat backwards on the stool, his elbows propped on the bar counter. He wore his usual brown leather duster, dark t-shirt, and the black eyepatch covered his right eye. His sandy blond hair was its usual uncaring mess on his head, his skin a pasty caucasian hue.

"What do you want, Hob?" Rontu asked.

"It's not what _I_ want, kiddo," said Hob, placing a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. "You haven't been around your boys for a while and you ain't been answerin' your cell. Shawn's a bit concerned."

Rontu stared at his glass of whiskey. _Shawn._ He lifted the glass and downed the shot. He focused on how it burned his throat. He let it blot out all other thoughts. The thoughts that lingered around the Edge. The burning warmth of the whiskey mixed with the stinging cold of dread that pitied in his gut. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the shot glass.

"What's he want?"

"Probably for you to get off your ass and stop being a bitch. It's been a couple months. You and your woman should be over it by now, eh? It's time to get back to work. You're higher up in the ranks now, kid. They got big boy jobs for you now. Not like it would hurt you any. The bucks get bigger too. You seemed plenty pleased with it before."

Rontu narrowed his eyes at his shot glass. Should be over it by now, he said. He cornered the thoughts that lived at the Edge and pushed them out. He replied in his usual deep monotonous voice, "I think I've done enough … I didn't ask for the ... promotion, so I don't see the need to fulfill the expectation … I did enough ... and that should be enough for Shawn and anyone else who asks … Can't you just get Spike or Slash or whatever the hell he calls himself now to do whatever it is he wants?"

Hob snorted. "Spike? I guess he could, but Shawn wants _you_ to do it. But hey … I can see it's still eatin' at ya. So I got you a little present."

Hob shook a prescription bottle in front of Rontu's face. It wasn't real medication. Old prescription bottles were just one of the ways to store pills of various kinds, and Hob sold various kinds. He also sold various other substances. Rontu turned his head to raise a brow at Hob's smirking face.

"Come on, take it, kid. Be grateful, you little shit."

Rontu reached up and took the bottle. "What is it?"

"The usual. Ecstasy. Nothing but warm fuzzies. It should help you get through them tough days."

"How much?" Rontu asked.

Hob snorted, his lip pulling back into a leer. "Damn, son. I said they was a gift. Stop being a stupid shit and take the goddamn shit I give you. You're the most ungrateful brat, you know that?"

Rontu raised an unconvinced brow at Hob. The one thing Rontu knew from the streets was nothing was for free. Hell, it was Hob himself who taught Rontu that lesson. Hob didn't do anything unless it benefited him. Kindness wasn't part of his nature. There had to be some catch.

"Don't expect any favors from me, Hob, just because you give me a little of your merchandise," grumbled Rontu, still holding the bottle.

"Kid, you keep talking and not pocketing my gift, I will punch you in the kisser. Take it. I don't need nothin' from a shit like you … Damn. Fine—buy me a fucking drink if that's what will make you stop being an antsy cunt." Hob turned around on his stool to face the bar.

Rontu nodded at the bar tender and a second shot glass was set down in front of Hob. But he didn't look away from the older man. The weird thing was it seemed like Hob was being honest. It was … unnerving. He wasn't sure which was more unnerving, Hob being honest or Hob giving something away for free. Rontu kept his eyes narrowed at him as Hob drank down the shot, ignoring his own refilled glass.

Hob set down his glass and glanced over at him. "Shit, kid, stop lookin' at me like that."

"Hob, what's with you?" asked Rontu. "You don't give away product. It ain't good business, right?"

Hob shrugged. "It's my fucking business, you brat."

Rontu hesitated a bit longer but pocketed the bottle. It might help. He still wasn't sure what Hob's angle was. It really wasn't like him. If Rontu didn't know any better, he'd say Hob was trying to be nice.

Hob frowned at his glass after a quiet and thoughtful pause. "Hey, kid … don't push your luck, okay? It was … shitty … what they made ya do, but if you start backing down now you'll end up right back in that situation again … Shawn knows ya, kid. If he thinks your woman ain't enough to keep you in line, you know who else he'll aim for."

Rontu closed his eyes. Kira and Terrin flashed in his mind. He opened them and downed his shot and felt the burning numb away that cold sinking dread in his belly. It was bad when Hob, of all people, was trying to be nice and give him advice. It wasn't as if Hob was sticking his neck out for him, but it still unsettled Rontu that Hob bothered to warn him at all. He hadn't wanted to see anyone tonight ... or for weeks before now. He still didn't. Hob being there was just a reminder of what waited for him at the edges of his thoughts. Rontu fumbled for his wallet and paid for the drinks. He stood up, his stool scraping the floor as he left Hob at the bar without another word. The cold air outside made him feel more awake and little more sober. Thankfully, cold air didn't really do that. It would have been a fucking waste of money otherwise.

"Rontu?"

He turned his head to locate the deep familiar voice. He knew it was Leatherhead before even taking in the tall, hulking form of the man that stood on the sidewalk outside the Lair. He was called Leatherhead because of the burn scar that covered the left portion of his bald head. His skin was a dark brown, being African American, and he had a disappointed frown on his face. His eyes glanced at the bar Rontu was standing outside of and then to the motorcycle he stood next to.

Leatherhead held out his hand to Rontu and raised a brow. "Keys."

Rontu's lips thinned and then he grumbled in a deadpan tone, "You expect me to walk home when it's this cold outside?"

"I'll give you a ride, in my truck. I'll watch after your bike for you. You know where to find me."

It was an argument Rontu didn't have enough energy to win. He pulled out his keys and tossed them to Leatherhead, who caught them and then started leading the way to wherever it was he was parked at this time of night. Rontu followed after him in silence, which persisted even after he climbed into Leatherhead's truck.

Rontu could feel his occasional stare as he drove, but he kept staring forward.

"Where's your new place?" he asked finally. Rontu grumbled some directions to him. It was quiet for a moment longer. "You start at Tony's next Saturday, right?"

"Mn."

Leatherhead smiled. "I'll miss you and Kira. Don't be a stranger and come over sometime."

"Well, I'll have to get my bike back, right?"

"Heh, right."

The silence stretched on after that, but for Rontu it was numbed. His brain was officially pickled enough he could chance some sleep. He could still feel Leatherhead's expectation, his concern. The guy was quiet, but there was that heavy and thoughtful frown on his face as he drove. It was nothing new. Rontu made him make that face often. He made Kira wear it too, but it took on a more disappointed flavor with her. At least Leatherhead knew nagging wasn't going to get him anywhere.

They reached his new apartment and Leatherhead pulled his car up, rolling to a halt.

Rontu opened the door but was stopped by Leatherhead saying, "Hey, Rontu."

He paused with his hand on the door and the cold winter air rushing against him and into the car. He didn't look back at him.

"… You know, if you need anything besides your bike … You know where to find me."

Rontu nodded. "I know."

Leatherhead was a good man. He looked out for them. But there were things he couldn't help Rontu with.

He got out and closed the door. He heard Leatherhead's truck pull away, and he made his way inside the apartment building. It was when he found the stairs that he realized exactly how drunk he was. He _was_ a functional drunk. Most of the time. But now it felt like the floor was moving. He had to grip the railing to make it up the stairs to the third floor.

He kept a hand against the hall wall as he made it over to his new apartment where he fumbled for his new keys at the door. It was dark inside. He hit his knee into the coffee table because he was now trying to find his way in the dark in a new place. Given time, he would master coming in late and drunk without bumping into anything and not almost tripping on boxes.

The world was starting to spin now, and Rontu felt his gut start to clench in a familiar and sickening way. He managed to find his way to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. After that he sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, feeling the world spin and spin, and his sweat cool on his forehead.

The bathroom light clicked on, blinding him for a moment. Rontu brought up his hand to shield his eyes.

"You know, when I said you're not allowed to die, it includes not dying by alcohol poisoning," said Terrin in a casual and light tone.

Rontu snorted as he squinted up at the lanky teenager in his Spider-man pajamas. "It would take more than this for me to get alcohol poisoning … Besides … everyone dies someday, Terrin."

"That's no excuse," said Terrin as he reached down and grabbed Rontu's hand. "Now come on, before Kira wakes up. If she finds you like this, she'll nag you until her head explodes."

He let the boy pull him up from the bathroom floor and help him to their bedroom. Terrin let him collapse on the lower futon part of the bunk bed. He put a trash can next to the edge. He also made Rontu drink some water and Advil before sitting back in his computer chair to watch him, just in case. Terrin folded his arms over the back of his computer chair and rested his chin on his forearms as he stared at Rontu in the dark.

It was just Drunk Rontu.

Which was better than Drunk Rontu with Gun in His Mouth.

Which had happened about a month or two ago. Terrin had bounded his way into his dorm room back in the group home. It was the one he and Rontu had often shared whenever Rontu wasn't placed with a foster family, and they were never with a foster family long. But he shouldn't have been there in any case. Rontu had already turned eighteen and moved out at the time.

Yet, Terrin had come into the group home room to find Rontu completely wasted and probably high too, sticking the barrel of his desert eagle into his mouth with a dead, dull, and vacant stare in his dark brown eyes.

Terrin hadn't told Kira yet, because he knew Kira wouldn't be able to not ask questions. After seeing Drunk Suicidal Rontu, Terrin _really_ didn't think Rontu was already to even answer the simplest of questions about it.

The pit of worry ached in his gut as he stared at Rontu sleeping. Sure, Rontu would drink and do drugs with his buddies. But it … wasn't like this before. It wasn't this much. It was never this … desperate. Terrin still had no clue as to why he found Rontu like that. He just knew he never wanted to see it again.

But what was he supposed to do? He wanted to ask Kira, but it didn't feel like it was time. Rontu wouldn't talk about it. He was like that. He clammed up.

But he did make Rontu promise him that he wouldn't die. It was promise, so Rontu wouldn't try to do it again. He wouldn't.

Terrin sighed and climbed up into his bunk bed. Maybe things would get better now that they were together in their own place. Rontu was here with them. Not with his street buddies.

He would get better.

It would be fine.


	4. Friends?

**Chapter Four:  
** **Friends?**

"Raphie, waky waky, eggs and bacy … Like seriously dude, eggs and bacon."

Raphael groaned into his pillow as his eyes cracked open, slow and with sleepy resistance. Mikey's beaming face was only a few inches away from his. Raph cringed, jerking his head back and pushing his brother's face away to get some space. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a second."

"You better, or I'll send Dr. Prankenstein in here."

Dear god no.

But for Raph this translated into a half-groan and half-growl in reply. Mikey seemed to believe his job was done, because he chuckled and left his room, whistling merrily and randomly the Star Wars theme song. No one should be that energetic in the morning.

Raphael's bed was warm, and he knew it would be cold out, but he really didn't want to chance a water balloon in the face for that same reason either. So he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and shuffled out of his and Mikey's bedroom.

In the kitchen, he found Donnie already at the table still in his pajamas, shoulders slumped, his brown eyes little slits on his lifeless face. His hands clutched a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. It made the kitchen smell like hazelnut coffee among the other smells like bacon. Mikey often called this sleepy, morning version of their brother, Zombie Donnie. He would not truly be among the living until his second cup of coffee.

Leo was already dressed in his janitorial uniform and just finished his breakfast. He always had to be out the door before any of them to catch the train. Mikey was scooping his dishes away to the sink as Leo got up from the table and both greeted Raphael and then said his goodbye as he was out the door. Raphael sat down to have Mikey set down a plate of the most beautiful biscuits and gravy with eggs and bacon he had ever seen. Raphael stared down at his plate and lifted his eyes to furrow his brow in question and amazement.

"What time did you get up this morning?" asked Raph in an incredulous tone. He knew he should be thanking Mikey, but this was the sort of thing that came out of his mouth instead. "This had to have taken forever."

Mikey turned to smirk over his shoulder, pleased with Raphael's amazement. "A chef never reveals his secrets."

Mikey had liked cooking even before Father died. But since he passed, Mikey had taken the responsibility of providing edible meals for everyone. He also did the majority of the cleaning. Leo wouldn't let him get a job. He told him to focus on school. So Mikey always tried his best to compensate in other ways. They all had their part to do.

Still, Raph felt some uncomfortable twinge at the thought of Mikey going through so much trouble. It was stupidly sweet, like Mikey always was. It almost made Raph forgive him for the idiotic pranks he pulled as "Dr. Prankenstein."

Almost. There would have been zero forgiveness if Mikey had made good on throwing a water balloon in his face in the morning. There would have only been _pain_.

Raphael shut up and ate his amazing breakfast. Oh god, the biscuits, they were so soft and warm. A plate was set in front of Don after he was revived with his second cup of coffee. After they finished, both brothers departed to get ready for school as Mikey cleaned up.

Somehow, Raph was always the first one by the door, waiting on the other two. He supposed Mikey had spent most of his morning making breakfast and not actually getting his things ready for school. And Don, well, it was always something. Something nerdy probably.

"Hurry your asses up, we'll be late!" Raphael called out. He opened the front door in anticipation.

To his surprise the door across the hall also opened. It was Kira, and her brows were furrowed on her face with an evident display of irritation. However, there was a certain flavor of raw and deep disappointment in her blue eyes as she spoke to someone else inside.

"You said you had plans with Tilly—not that your plans were to get wasted. You _knew_ we had school in the morning—"

She stopped when she faced the hall and found Raphael staring at her, her eyes widening. Then a sheepish and nearly pained smile split across her face. It was the kind of look that clearly spoke of the need to crawl into a dark hole and die of embarrassment. It was similar to the look she had last night when she made that stupid joke about gigolos but more intense.

Raphael just stared and inched his eyebrow upward.

Kira gave a nervous laugh and then snapped the door closed.

"What's wrong?" asked Terrin, pulling his green beanie down on his head.

Kira had her back leaned against the door, her face twisted in a grimace with her eyes shut. "Oh, nothing … Just realizing how thin these walls probably are."

Raphael stared at his neighbor's door, a light scowl growing on his face as he thought about what he had just overheard Kira saying. It had to be about that Rontu guy … He was starting to think he was right about him. He sounded like trouble. Not that Raphael himself wasn't trouble either sometimes, but he didn't do stupid shit like get "wasted." They couldn't afford shit like that. Leo worked hard enough as it was. It would have been like spitting in Leo's face and everything he had sacrificed in order for them to stay together if he did things like that.

Raphael supposed it was none of his business. As long as Rontu didn't mess with his brothers, it wouldn't be any of his business.

"Raph, is your face stuck like that or something?"

He turned to find Mikey at his elbow wearing his neon-orange coat. It nearly hurt Raphael's eyes, it was so bright. Thankfully, Mikey's backward cap was not as bright of an orange. Don was behind Mikey in his usual grey coat, purple beanie, his laptop-slash-school bag, and a Doctor Who thermos of coffee depicting a Tardis.

"Better than being stuck like yours," he quipped in return.

The door across the hall opened again, getting all three brothers' attention. Kira slipped out into the hall, looking with determination in any other direction than theirs. She was followed by Terrin who waved with a peppy zest that should not be allowed so early.

"Hey, guys!"

Kira reached a hand back to grab her brother's arm and hurrying him along.

"Hey!" answered Mikey. "Headed to school?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Rontu came out of the apartment. He looked a bit like Donnie did in the morning. His heavy-lidded eyes seemed even heavier and harder to see. No doubt, he was hung-over. Raphael could even still smell the faint hint of alcohol after he stepped into the hall. Raphael felt his scowl starting to itch back onto his face, his eyes narrowing a centimeter or so as his mouth began to thin.

Both families closed their doors and headed down the hall together in awkward silence.

Don glanced over at Rontu and smiled, nervousness making it wide, showing the gap in his teeth, though Rontu gave no sign of having noticed him. "Um, h-hey, sorry we didn't get to meet last night. Kira said you were already busy. But I'm Donatello, Mikey and Raph's brother."

Rontu turned his head to look over at Donnie, but his expression didn't shift even an inch. "… Right."

"Whoooa," cooed Mikey in awe, looking at the two of them. "He really is taller than you, Donnie."

"Um, well, yes …" said Donnie, unsure of how to really respond to that or if he should be offended at all.

Rontu continued to give no indication that he heard the remark or cared.

It was quiet until they all got outside. Terrin and Mikey started scooping up the snow that had fallen during the early morning and began throwing it at each other. The sky was still filled with gray clouds and the promise of more snow.

"You hit me with that Mikey and I'll be rubbing your face in the snow," warned Raphael when Mikey was giving him a suspicious look while cradling a snowball.

They were parked a spot or so away from Kira's car it seemed. She looked up and smiled over at them. "That's your guys' van?"

It was one of those old vans from the sixty's. Its time period was evident since it was colored in rainbows, flowers, and peace signs.

"Pretty sweet, right?" called Mikey with a grin. "I call it the party wagon."

"Don't call my baby that," said Donnie with a brief narrowing of his eyes. It was Don who salvaged her. He and Raphael had worked together to get her in pretty decent shape. "I'm going to paint her something else. I just haven't had the time."

Raphael snorted with a smirk. "What, you think _purple_ is any better than this?"

He knew if Donnie had a choice of color for anything, it usually always was purple unless there was some other more practical or logical reason not to.

Donnie glared at him, unamused. "Purple is a great color. It is the rarest one in nature _and_ the purple pigment bacteriorhodopsin found in early aquatic bacteria actually produces more usable energy in photosynthesis than chlorophyll, so it's a wonder why plants on land didn't turn out having purple leaves instead of green. It's more efficient light-gathering. Also, purple is the most powerful wavelength on the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. It's just a few billion nanometers in wavelength away from x-rays and gamma rays. And, more ironically, Leonardo da Vinci believed that the power of meditation increases ten times when done in a purple light."

"Uh huh, I stopped listening at 'pigment'."

Donnie scowled and grumbled to himself as he trudged over to the driver's side of the van.

Kira chuckled at their banter. "Well, I like it. I think a nice lavender would suit your baby well."

Donnie perked up and smiled with his gap tooth smile. "Really? I was actually thinking the same thing, heh. But I was worried it would seem too girly … It's—it's not too girly, is it?"

Raph rolled his eyes. He knew it was going to be purple.

"Nah, it's fine, Donnie. Who said lavender has a gender anyway?" Kira walked over to her car, which Rontu was already sitting in the front seat of and waiting. "And this is my baby. I call it the Brick."

She patted the hood of the silver car. The name was self-explanatory. One of those older cars with almost no aerodynamic features. It was all box.

"Nice Volvo," commented Raphael, giving the car a once-over. "240, right?"

Kira smirked. "Uh huh, it's got a 2.0L injection engine, pretty ahead for its time."

Raphael raised his brow in surprise.

She raised one back at him. "What? Think I don't know anything about cars 'cause I'm a girl?"

"What? No, I wasn't—"

Her brows furrowed in skepticism. "Don't worry, hun. You're not the first."

Raphael felt his expression drop into a glower. Well, it wasn't entirely untrue that he had been sorta surprised by it. Other than Marin at the auto shop, he didn't know any other girls who knew anything about cars or enough to really talk about their inner workings. That didn't mean it didn't piss him off for her to talk down like that to him.

"Well, don't worry, sweet cheeks, you ain't the first girl to have an alcoholic deadbeat for a boyfriend either."

Kira looked as if he had slapped her, and he knew it was an unfair thing to say, but it was out of his mouth before he knew what he was really saying. Those blue eyes of hers narrowed with her knitted brows in anger, the shock and sting of his words still evident by the parting of her lips.

Everyone had stopped it seemed. Terrin had been getting into the back seat, and even his bright smile dropped an inch at the painful partial-truth of Raphael's words. But he laughed, trying to brush it off, yet the sound was only awkward in the tension.

" _Dude_ ," said Mikey, hanging out of the side of the van. "Not cool."

Kira and Raphael were still locked in their glares. He knew it was a stupid thing to say. One could even say, it was a cheap shot. A low blow. Especially because he had seen how embarrassed she had been earlier when she accidentally let it slip, about Rontu drinking the night before. But he wasn't going to apologize either. Kira was the first to turn away as she opened the driver's side to her car.

"Asshole," was all she managed to say in response before slamming her door shut.

Raphael turned away and got into the front seat next to Donnie who was in the driver's. He scowled at the Volvo in front of them. It was her fault for being a bitch in the first place. Mikey came to hang in the space between their seats, pouting at Raphael in disapproval.

"Real smooth, Raph," said Donnie with that superior eyebrow-raise Raph hated.

"Shut up and drive."

Don shook his head as he started up the van's engine. "Why'd you even _say_ something like that? Besides, they aren't dating. It sounded like that Tilly person was his girlfriend. Unless, of course, they're in some weird kind of open relationship—"

" _Because_ , Donnie," snapped Raph, losing his patience as easily as his brother lost track of time working on his projects. "Her roommate apparently ran off to get wasted with his girlfriend last night. I heard her nagging him about it just before we left the apartment. Besides that, he's obviously hung-over. I can still smell it on him."

"But he can't be twenty-one if he's still in high school."

Raph angled his head toward him and flattened his face in a glare at his younger brother.

Don pressed his lips together briefly and then parted them to mutter nervously, "A-ah, right, and that would make it even worse than if he was twenty-one …"

It became silent for a moment longer as Donnie pulled out and began driving them to Roosevelt High.

"You know, technically, one instance of binge drinking does not automatically qualify someone as an alcoholic—"

"I swear to _god_ , Donnie, I will dump out your coffee if you don't shut up."

Raphael didn't need any more proof than the obvious sting of pain in Kira's eyes. The pain that lingered behind the shock and anger. It had only been a hunch before he saw that. She wouldn't have gotten so upset about it if it wasn't true. Point was, _she_ knew it was. So did the younger brother, Terrin. His awkward laugh and the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, it all proved him right about Rontu.

"It's still totally not cool, dude," said Mikey from the back. "You didn't have to say it like that … or at all."

Raphael glared at the snow falling against the windshield and didn't respond.

* * *

Kira gripped her steering wheel hard after slamming the car door shut. She glared at the road as Raphael's words still stirred her up inside. That asshole. This was why she didn't like people knowing too much about them too fast. Knowledge could be weapons. It could be used against them. Against her. And that's exactly what that bastard did. But that only made her angrier at herself. It was her fault. She hadn't been watching what she was saying that morning, and she hadn't been expecting Raphael to be in the hall to hear it.

It still surprised her how he was able to pick up on it with such minimal clues. Why'd he even say it? What the hell did she do? So she gave him a little sass, but it wasn't really that much to warrant him being such an asshole about it.

She heard Rontu exhale out his nose next to her. Terrin was silent in the backseat.

"Well, he wasn't exactly wrong, was he?" came Rontu's almost lazy monotone from her right as she glared at the windshield.

Kira half-smiled despite herself. "We're not a couple and you're not a deadbeat, so he's wrong about that at least."

Rontu snorted with a weak shadow of humor twitching his listless lips. He was no deadbeat. The functional side of him kept that consequence at bay, for now at least. Raphael had still noticed it, and now Kira was pissed off and upset, because of what someone else said about him. Even though it mattered little to Rontu personally. Raphael could say whatever he wanted. But it had bothered Kira, because all three of them knew how true it was. How much Kira wished he would stop the drinking and the drugs. More than anything, he knew how much they both wished he could stop hanging out with his "street" buddies.

They all knew it. That was what filled Kira's little box car with the thick tension after the sting of Raphael's words.

But Rontu had long ago run out of options. So he had also long ago accepted the grim reality that he would always be a disappointment to them, especially to Kira.

He would have told her to stop bothering with him. That maybe they shouldn't live together. Because he couldn't change, and because he was no good to them. Hob's warning last night had brought that to his attention even more than usual.

No good to them. If he was with them, they were always potential targets.

But Kira wouldn't ever listen to that. She was too stubborn. It would just make her upset, and her nagging would never end. So Rontu gave up on that. Maybe she would get sick of it herself and kick him out. He knew Kira was a sensible person … most of the time. She had a very low tolerance for bullshit. He was just waiting for her to be done putting up with his.

"So, are we going to school or not?" he asked. "You better not have dragged me into the cold for nothing."

* * *

They all got into the school parking lot about the same time, and there weren't many parking spaces left. So at least there was no chance of parking next to each other to make things even more awkward.

There was another car that pulled into the lot after them. It was a much shiner and newer, black Volvo. Kira watched it with mild interest as it parked. Two people got out.

The shorter of the two got out of the passenger side of the vehicle. He was a few inches taller than Mikey, but he looked more thick in build or at least wider under his white hoodie. He had the hood pulled up and black sunglasses on. He wore black fingerless gloves and black faded jeans, with worn and ripped holes in the knees. This was accompanied with a silver chain attached to his belt.

The one who stepped out of the driver's side was a study of contrast in comparison to the other. He was tall, maybe an inch or so shorter than Donatello, and with a body type similar to Leo's. The structure of his face was angular and the shape of his eyes suggested Asian descent. His eyes were a clear piercing blue. He had long, black hair that was pulled back completely in a very clean ponytail. He dressed more like an adult with black slacks, shiny dress shoes, and a smooth dark coat that didn't have even one wrinkle in it.

The younger and shorter one was already walking in a swift and impatient pace from the car, not waiting for the taller and older one who followed after him. The younger boy's stiff posture that spoke of irritation.

As they all approached Roosevelt High, there were lines at the front doors. This was because they had metal detectors and school security guards that checked the students over. This was due to the high levels of gang activity in this part of the city. There had been some cases of students bringing weapons to school.

To both Kira and Raphael's discomfort, their groups all ended up at about the same place in line. However, the older boy and the younger one in the hoodie from the parking lot were ahead of them. It was harder to mind their own business as the older boy, probably Kira's age, approached in the boy in the white hoodie. Yet this gave both parties something else to focus on while they stood in line together.

"Ren."

" _What_?" snapped the boy, turning only an inch to look at him from underneath his hood.

"Here's your schedule." The older brother held out a white slip of paper between his index and middle fingers. His tone was calm and even, despite the younger one's irritable response. They were brothers, no doubt. Kira could spot the sibling dynamic from a mile away.

She watched as a look of deepest disgust wrinkled Ren's nose up on his face, his mouth opening in the slightest grimace of nausea and horror. He snatched the paper from his brother in a crinkling flash and stuffed it into his pocket, and then turned his back on him. To wait out the line up to the metal detectors, younger brother stuck in his red headphones, which connected to a red iphone in his pocket.

There was more of a show for them to watch later.

Once the younger boy made it up to the metal detectors, he pulled down his hood and tugged the earphones out of his ears. His short hair underneath the hoodie was _white_. Not platinum blond but white like the snow outside. Kira stared. The kid must like white a lot if he dyed his hair a color only old people were known to have.

The boy called Ren looked up in grimace at the security guard. The guard's expression remained flat as he offered a little bin for Ren to put all his metal and electronic devices in. Ren put in his iphone and his wallet with chain strap and walked through.

The detector went off with a pleading beep. The kid glanced back at it, and then drew out a metal lighter. "Forgot this."

The security guard looked less than amused. He narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Step over here and assume the position."

Disgust washed over Ren's face again. "No. I can just walk through again without the lighter."

The guard shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "I said, assume the position. You aren't getting through until we've searched you. That's it."

Rage rippled through his face, fists clenching at his sides, his eyes gazing heatedly over his sunglasses. " _Fuck_ that."

Ren turned to stomp right back through the detectors to head back outside. However, he was met with Tasuki barring his way. He, too, had been a witness to the argument with the security guard.

"Ren, just do it," said Tasuki. "Even if you ditch today, Father will make you come to school eventually, and you will eventually have to be searched. It's inevitable."

The brothers' eyes were locked together, a silent battle of wills going on.

"Or are you scared of a little search?" The older brother's brow ticked a notch higher on his brow.

Ren's lip gave a brief ripple of a snarl, and then he snapped around without another word unzipping his hoodie, taking it off, and tossing it to a guard to search. The less clothes, the less touchy feely they would have to be. He held his arms out and spread his legs.

Ren grimaced with disgust the moment the guard started patting him down. It was over quickly enough, and he soon was jerking his hoodie back from the guards, gathering his other things from the bin, and stomping away, tying the hoodie around his waist now that he was inside.

Tasuki fast-walked to catch up with him. "You know you really only have yourself to blame—"

" _Fuck off_ , Tasuki!" erupted Ren, and again the passing students turned to look for a moment. Tasuki shrugged and started on his way to his classes, which he had already memorized. Ren paused to pull the crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket to decipher the letters from the wrinkled page.

Kira's brows were still raised from watching the boy in the white hoodie cause a bit of a scene at the metal detectors. The kid was built too, which she noticed when he took off his hoodie and there was a red shirt underneath. He had muscle in those arms. Kind of like Raphael, he had a stockier build to him. He was just younger and therefore smaller and compact.

They all passed through the metal detectors one by one only to be greeted with yet another scene. Students were all bunching and circling around in the entrance hall.

Raphael groaned in exasperation. "What _now_?"

As they approached, Mikey let out a little gasp and slipped ahead, squirming his way through the crowd as Raphael called after him.

It was Ren, the boy in the white hoodie from before, standing over the crumpled form of another student. He was about to adjust his sunglasses when he looked up and only just now seeming to realize he had a crowd.

No. An audience.

Mikey slipped into the gap where Ren and the other student were.

"Dude, Jason, you okay?" asked Mikey, leaning over his friend. "Mondo" or "Gecko" were his usual nicknames. Jason was curled up with his arms cradling his middle, his black hair tossed over his face that grimaced. Ren didn't even seem to notice Mikey who came forward to help his victim.

Ren took off his sunglasses but squinted. Damn florescent lights. But he figured, when all eyes were on you in situations like this, if you got it, flaunt it. What Ren had was the fortune of being born a freak, which attracted attention whether he wanted it or not. So he always thought he might as well make the best of it.

His red-pink eyes squinted as he looked around at the other students and he smirked smugly.

Fuck yeah, he was an albino.

He looked at the security guard that made it over to them first. Ren grimaced and his nose wrinkled up again. Well, damn, this just wasn't his day. But scenes were always fun, even if the aftermath was a pain in his ass.

"Is there a problem?" asked the guard.

"No," said Ren, casually hooking his thumbs in his pockets and smirking back. "There isn't a problem. Not any more anyway."

Mikey was helping Jason up.

The guard glared and shook his head at Ren. He seemed to notice Mikey then. "You take him to the nurse's office. And you …" his eyes narrowed on the new kid, "come with me."

The boy just shrugged, still smirking and followed the security guard away.

Terrin swooped in and went to Jason's other side to help him walk with Mikey. Kira, Raphael, Donnie and Rontu had made their way up to them by then. Rontu's eyes appraised the injured one. From the way he was moving, most of the damage had to be to his ribs and core. The kid's face was left untouched. But Rontu knew how much a cracked or broken rib could be a whole lot more painful to deal with.

"What happened?" asked Mikey.

"I dunno," grunted Mondo in pain. "I was just giving him a little bit of a hard time about getting frisked and the dude freaked on me."

"Well, if he's trying to get suspended on his first day, he's on the fast track," said Donnie.

Raphael shook his head. "Whatever, we're going to be late to class."

"Terrin and I have biology together first thing," said Mikey. "So no worries, peeps. We'll drop Jason off and then head to class."

Raph nodded at this and they all went their separate ways. Mikey and Terrin helped Jason to the nurse's office as instructed. Then Mikey showed Terrin to their class, and they explained to their teacher the reason they were late. The two boys then secured desks next to each other.

Terrin's foot started tapping in a rapid pace under his desk as he doodled some programming ideas in his notebook while at the same time listening to their teacher explain the project they would be starting, which would be simulating a mini-version of Mendel's experiment with pea plants. They would be splitting into pairs for the project. At this news Mikey and Terrin caught each other's eyes and grinned. A fist bump sealed the deal on their partnership for the project.

It was at this time that the door to the class room opened again and there was the kid from earlier, who had knocked down Mundo. There was a faint murmur of whispering as he walked over to the teacher.

"Ren Oroku, nice of you to join us," said Mr. Murphy, reading a slip of paper that Ren handed to him and frowning at it. "Pick a group, and I'll go on with the assignment. Your teammates can catch you up on everything up to now."

Everyone looked around at each other and avoided Ren's gaze, wondering which group it would be that would be cursed with his presence. News had traveled fast and no one wanted to be stuck with the new violent kid. They were all already paired off, so Ren was going to have to be the third wheel to someone's group.

Terrin frowned, but his eyes were thoughtful.

"Over here," he said called after making up his mind.

If he got a lot of stares for this, he didn't look around to see. He kept his eyes on Ren Oroku. What could he say? Terrin was curious about the kid. He doubted Ren would do much but be rude during class. However, Mikey stared at Terrin in dismay.

"What? But dude …" he tried whispering.

Ren stared for a moment at Terrin, brow wrinkling with more confusion. But then he rolled his eyes and figured he might as well get it over with. It didn't matter where he sat. It would all be the same. So he grabbed an extra chair on his way over, placed it at the end of the table next to Mikey and sat down. He slouched in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. He was still brooding inwardly about his first meeting with the school principal. It was the usual pain in the ass shit he was accustomed to dealing with, but that didn't mean he ever enjoyed the experience. He glared at the desk through his sunglasses.

Terrin waited until Mr. Murphy was done talking to explain everything to Ren. "The project is to note the differences in frequencies in the phenotypes the pea plants exhibit after reproducing. It sounded like there were gonna be other projects after this involved that we put together a report on all of them at the end of the year."

The anticipated disgust wrinkled Ren's nose and brow. While he hated tests and quizzes because of all the reading required and the fact that his short sight was shot without glasses, he despised having to work in groups and with partners. Company was even more annoying than solitude with a piece of paper.

"Oh joy," stated Ren with a dull drawl.

Students were getting up to collect their plant-growing kits. Mikey bounced up to go get theirs. There was going to be a line, so Terrin remained seated looking at Ren. His hair was so white. It was easier to assume it was dyed or something. However, his hair didn't look fried from bleach. It was perfectly white too. No light gold-yellow tones from the attempts of bleaching. He was trying to figure it out …

"You know pictures last longer, homo," sneered Ren.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen an albino before. Can't really blame people for wanting a look," said Terrin with an excited grin. He had figured it out. He was an albino. That was so cool. Terrin looked over at Mikey standing in line and then to Ren again. "Don't recognize him?"

"No," responded Ren, curt and annoyed with their conversation already. "Why should I?"

Terrin chuckled. "You don't pay a lot of attention, do you?"

Not that Terrin was one to talk about paying attention, but he liked to think of it as his paying attention to a lot of different things at once. He had wondered if Ren would have recognized Mikey as being the one who helped his victim up this morning, but it seemed like the other boy hadn't noticed.

Ren sucked in a breath and then leaned over the table toward Terrin.

"No, I guess I don't. But you know what I do pay attention to? The fact that both of you are small enough to stuff inside a locker. So here's how it's going to go this year as 'partners.' You guys do whatever you want with this project. I sit here."

"You ignore me." He pointed at himself.

"I ignore you." He pointed at Terrin.

"You two don't get to spend lunch inside a gym locker smelling of dirty socks or rolled across the football field in a trash can, and I don't get annoyed by the idle chatter that you produce out that thing you call a mouth."

Ren allowed his sunglasses to slide down his nose so that he could glare at Terrin over them with the full use of his red-pink irises. "Peachy?"

Terrin stared at his eyes with wonder. He didn't really get a good look at them this morning when he first saw him. He was too far away. Now he was close up. "Wow ... they're really red ..."

Ren glared harder. What was with this kid?

"Why do you wear sunglasses all the time? Are you trying to hide your eyes?" asked Terrin, a hunger in his eyes to know. He leaned closer across the table. "Or is it because the lack of melanin in your irises makes it harder for them to process light?"

"Oi, are you thick in the skull?" snapped Ren, leaning away quickly in disgust.

"Oh, right," said Terrin with a giggle, like Ren was making some kind of joke. "Yes, you're very scary and intimidating. I'm very shocked and frightened by your threat."

It wasn't anything he wasn't already used to dealing with in the foster group homes or the other schools he went to. There was always some kid posturing around and making threats. Ren was no different.

"You know, I can change that real quick," growled Ren, still glaring over the tops of his sunglasses, a snarl just starting to form around his lips.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Terrin with a mischievous smirk. "I'm pretty a good runner. I bet I can make it to my next class before you can catch me once this one is over."

"Wanna make that a real bet?" said Ren. He liked being challenged.

"Yeah, maybe, that's what makes it interesting right?" said Terrin, grinning again. "I win, I get to laugh at you. You win, you get to stuff me in a locker. Deal?"

Ren snorted. If he couldn't beat this twiggy kid to his next class then he deserved to be laughed at. He could stuff the idiot in a locker whenever he wanted, but it was more about the spirit of a challenge than anything. "Alright, but you're going to lose."

"Um, gonna to lose what?" asked Mikey, his blue eyes darting over to where Ren sat as he set down their plant kit.

Terrin beamed up at him. "He thinks I'm going to lose our bet that I can beat him in a race to my next class."

Mikey stared at Terrin in confusion. He wasn't really sure why his new buddy was so eager to challenge the new kid. Mikey wasn't really sure he liked Ren. After all, he had hurt Mondo, which totally wasn't cool. He sat down slowly, his little brows knitting together in thought, trying to figure it out. Ren sort of reminded him of Raphael. Muscly, mean, and aggressive. Only, it was like he was sitting next to a Raphael with the safety off. Mikey could provoke and mess with Raph mostly because he knew his big bro would never _actually_ hurt him. It was all just brother stuff. The safety switch would always be on.

"I dunno, man, does he have a safety switch?" asked Mikey, looking to Terrin, blue eyes completely serious in his inquiry.

Ren's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Hey, your name is Japanese, right?" asked Terrin, interrupting and not as concerned as Mikey was about safety switches.

"Uh, yeah." The irritation was growing in Ren's voice again.

Terrin's green eyes lit up. "Cool! What's it mean?"

Ren's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses again. "What's with all the damn questions?"

"Just curious ..." He pouted. He could tell from Ren's tone that he wasn't going to tell him what his name meant.

"Just do the plant stuff already," snapped Ren, slouching down in his chair, pushing his sunglasses back up on his nose.

Terrin continued to pout like a forlorn puppy but looked to the plant kit Mikey had brought them.

"So you're not gonna to help with anything at all then?" asked Mikey.

"Nope, this was a project meant for two people anyway," said Ren, waving a hand dismissively.

Now Mikey was producing a childish pout along with Terrin, cheeks puffing out and eyes narrowing. "You suck."

"And _you_ can suck it," said Ren, giving Mikey a proper view of his middle finger, displaying his utter lack of giving a fuck.

Mikey showed he was more mature by sticking out his tongue in return.

"Hey, wait, I have a better idea," said Terrin, lighting up like a light bulb. It was perfect. "Instead of me just laughing at you if I win, you have to participate and do some of the work on this project with us."

Ren made a face that Terrin guessed was him thinking, but it kind of still looked like a glare behind his sunglasses too. "I dunno, I need a little more for if I win, since you're adding more potential pain-in-my-ass shit to deal with …"

He thought for a moment longer and then smirked. "Okay, but only if I get to stuff your friend in a locker too, if I win."

"Hey, wait a second," pipped Mikey, frowning at this.

He didn't like being thrown into this without a say. Or thrown into a locker. He wasn't even sure what Terrin was doing as a good idea … But Terrin was like, Donnie-smart. He had to know what he was doing. Maybe Mikey was thinking too much about it.

Yeah. Totally.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I wanna race too."

Ren shrugged. "Fine. I can catch both of you easy."

Mikey snorted with confidence. "Dude, I'm like Speedy Gonzales. You'll eat my dust, _boiy_."

* * *

After biology, they waited until Mr. Murphy was done talking to Terrin and Ren about what they needed to do to be in sync with the rest of the class. After all, they were both transferring in the middle of the school year. Next, Terrin and Ren pulled out their schedules to figure out where their next classes actually were and which one they would be racing to.

"Whoa, dude, that's all kinds of eerie," whispered Mikey in awe, peering at their schedules.

"I know, right?" said Terrin. "It's like the universe wanted us to do this."

"I'm pretty sure the universe wants me to shove a bunch of idiots into a locker where they will torment no other soul with their stupidity," said Ren.

"Seriously, what were the chances we'd all have the same algebra class together?" asked Terrin, tucking his paper schedule away.

Ren rolled his eyes as he stuffed his own, severely wrinkled paper away. "Or the universe is using me for its own sick sense of amusement … Whatever, this makes this shit easier. Prepare to be locker trash."

Or friends. Terrin beamed with bright eagerness at the thought.

Ren stared at Terrin like he was some mentally ill patient: a mix of disgust and confusion. He had done nothing but talk trash to these idiots, but the blond one was standing there like some stupid dog that comes back even after they get smacked by their master. Ren could practically see his tail wagging with excitement. The other puny kid in the orange was almost just as stupid.

"Let's do this!" cheered Mikey.

Terrin leaned forward with his left foot forward and his right foot back so that it gave him a boost when they started. "Get set."

Ren and Mikey copied a similar position to his.

"GO!"

They shot off into the halls. Terrin had a vague memory of the math hall being somewhere on the second level, so he needed to find some stairs because he was on the first level of the school. He sprinted, dodging past students, bumping into the shoulders and bags of some. Some shouted at him as he went. Terrin thought he heard a teacher yell at him, probably to tell him there was no running in the halls, but too late—He was already flying past.

Everything was starting to blur. Terrin loved this kind of running.

He didn't know if Ren was behind him or not, and he didn't dare look behind in fear it would slow him down. Man was he glad he wore sneakers today instead of snow boots. Boots were no good to run in. He found stairs eventually and took them two steps at a time. Panting heavily when he reached the top, he found himself smack dab in the math hall. Now just to find the right class. He had memorized the room number already. Studying the numbers nearby him quickly, he found which way would be the right direction. He shot off to the right.

As Terrin came to a cross-section between halls, he saw a blur with white hair coming at him. He put on a burst of speed. If he was right, his class room was not far away. His lungs strained and a pain shot up in his side, but he pushed. However, he felt a hand close around his bicep and he was whipped around and then he stumbled into a closed locker.

"Gotcha," said Ren. He was breathing in deep but controlled breaths, not at all winded like Terrin was. "You are a pretty good runner, just not good enough."

Terrin gasped for air and looked around. They were getting weird stares, of course. But where was …

"Mikey?" he panted.

As if to answer his question, Mikey came walking up, shoulders slumped, his lips in a full pout.

"I got him first," said Ren, smirked, arms crossing over his chest with satisfaction.

There was an awkward silent pause. Terrin shrugged, still breathing in large hungry breaths. Well, it wasn't as if it was his first time being shoved into a locker. It wasn't so bad. But he kind of felt bad for getting Mikey involved. Both of the boys now eyed Ren with cautious expectation.

"So ... are you gonna shove us into a locker or not?" asked Terrin.

Ren stared at him for a moment. His red-pink irises were exposed due to his having removed his sunglasses to race. He was now pulling them back out of his pocket and pushing them onto his face as he shrugged. "Well, this was kind of fun, so I guess I'll take it as compensation for annoying me all Biology long."

Both Mikey and Terrin stared at him in shock

"Quit gaping like a bunch of stupid mouth breathers," drawled Ren as he turned and headed in the direction of their algebra class room.

Terrin grinned and followed after Ren, his imaginary dog-tail wagging. They were so totally going to be friends. Mikey followed too, a slow smile growing on his face. Maybe Ren wasn't such a bad guy after all. Sure, it still wasn't cool what he did to Mundo, but maybe they could get over it. Maybe with some apologies things would be fine.

They walked through the door into their math class. Not pausing to look around, Ren headed for the back row.

He didn't like school. He especially didn't like had stopped trying to make Ren learn this crap he didn't care about. Some were stubborn enough to still report him for not doing homework or get on his case when he wasn't paying attention. They sent him repeatedly to the office the year before at his high school in Tokyo. It didn't change anything. It didn't matter if he was in the classroom or the principal's office. It was all a pain in the ass. In any case, he still preferred to avoid getting any teacher's attention.

Terrin hesitated but then followed Ren to the back seats. Mikey followed without any show of hesitation. His reservations about Ren appeared to have vanished. Ren's eyes narrowed with annoyance at them following him but ignored it for the most part.

Math passed without anything eventful happening. Ren had pulled on his hoodie and put hood up over his head and threaded his headphones under his jacket and plugged them into his ears. Soon an American band, Pink Floyd, had been singing about being another brick in the wall in his ears. Ren had slouched back in his seat and as he had waited for tedious period to pass.

As Ren left the math class, Terrin and Mikey were at his heels again.

"So what's your next class?"

Ren exhaled out his nose and replied in an irritated tone, "I don't know. I only read the first couple lines of my schedule."

Terrin blinked, coming up to walk next to him instead of behind him. Mikey filed in line on the other side of Terrin. Ren still had his hood up, as Terrin eyed him with more curiosity.

"Don't you need glasses? Because of your eyes." He could read in between the lines. Besides, he knew those with albinism tended to have poor short-sight. Ren would have had to struggle to read even the few lines on his schedule with glasses.

Terrin saw Ren's brow pull together tightly in the middle of his forehead, and he knew he was wearing on his paper-thin patience. But still, Ren hadn't shoved him into a locker yet. He was kind of curious about how much annoying Ren he could get away with before he snapped on him. A dangerous curiosity perhaps. Terrin was just a bit confident after Ren decided not to shove both he and Mikey into lockers before.

"Look, are you both going to keep following me?" Ren asked with an even more curt edge to his voice. "It's creepy."

"It's not my fault," said Terrin with an innocent smile. "If the school's map is correct, my next class is in this direction."

"So's mine," added Mikey.

"Hey, were you on track or something?" asked Terrin. He had been wondering about Ren's athletic ability. After all, he had caught both him and Mikey.

Ren laughed full out and responded with an incredulous tone, "What? Hell no. Why the hell would I have been on some stupid track team? It'd be a waste of my fucking time."

Terrin's brow furrowed with thoughtful curiosity. How did he get to be so athletic? He didn't actually see him hit that Jason kid this morning, but he saw the aftermath of it. He had thought him to perhaps be some kind of jock.

"But ... what about your parents? Wouldn't they want you to join a sport at school?" It was supposed to be healthy physically, mentally, and socially. Terrin tried all sorts of clubs and sports all the time. It was hard for him to really pick one though.

Neither Terrin nor Mikey was aware that he had made a big mistake. Ren first turned his head finally to look straight at Terrin, a look mixed with disgust and outrage wrinkled his forehead, nose, and eyebrows and pulled at his mouth.

"I'm in the art club," proclaimed Mikey, inflating with pride and just as oblivious. "Much like the dude I'm named after, I am totally artistically awesome."

Ren stopped walking in the middle of the hall, but most everyone had passed them already. The hall was empty now, due to the fact that they were walking and talking and unconsciously they had slowed down.

He turned his body toward Terrin. "... When exactly did you think we became buddies?"

"Huh …?" Terrin tilted his head in a puppy-like manner, confused.

Ren walked over and snatched an open lock off a nearby locker. Not all lockers were claimed it seemed. There were a few empty ones. Ren started walking again, flipping open lockers at random. Terrin pursued him.

"Well, I didn't assume we were like best friends or anything," Terrin explained with a shrug. "I mean, we only met today, but ... this is how you make friends."

"Yeah, dude," agreed Mikey. "I'm still kinda iffy about you hurtin' Mondo before Biology, but you don't seem like a total jerk. So, let's be friends." The smaller boy beamed after saying this, like it felt right to him. He turned his bright baby blues on Ren and grinned. "I'm like, the best at makin' those and doin' friend things."

Everyone deserved a second chance. After all, Raph could be a jerk sometimes too—like earlier when he said that jerk-thing to Kira—but he wasn't a bad person really. He was actually really cool and the best big brother ever.

A smirk warped the side of Ren's mouth again. He found a pair of empty lockers and stopped to turn his head to look at them with an amused but incredulous expression, his eyes still masked by his sunglasses.

"You guys thought you were making friends ... with me?"

Mikey paused. His blue eyes suddenly unsure and blinking with confusion at Ren. "Well—well, yeah maybe ..."

He felt stupid as soon as the words came out of his mouth. It was worse when Ren laughed. Mikey clutched his notebook tight to himself, a frown starting to pull more at his lips. His blue eyes went down with an uncomfortable prickling in his gut.

Then Ren stepped forward, coming closer to him. "Look—I don't like dim-witted little shits like you ... okay?"

Mikey avoided looking up at Ren's face. He knew the awful stinging shame would only dig in deeper if he looked up and saw the sneer that he knew would be on the other boy's face. Raph called him stupid all the time. It didn't always bother him, but sometimes it really did. He knew he wasn't good at thinking stuff through and that's why he caused trouble for his brothers. But he knew Raph loved him anyway. That made it … okay.

But he had been so right about that safety switch.

Ren wasn't like Raph. He didn't have one.

"Hey—" began Terrin, to tell Ren that was uncalled for.

Ren slammed his knee into Mikey's gut just below his notebook. The smaller boy's blue eyes expanded in the shock and the violent force of air from his lungs by the pressure applied to his diaphragm. Mikey had been hit in the stomach before, but he hadn't been hit this hard for a long time. His world went white, and he felt his knees slam down on the hard title floor of the hallway. His elbows held him up, though he moved one hand down to hold his middle. His notebook lay on the floor in front of him.

He heard or, rather, felt Ren and Terrin shuffling nearby. Mikey gasped, his mouth gawking, his throat trying to make the air come back into his lungs. His stomach muscles and diaphragm were tightened in painful cramps. He heard some sickening dull thuds that sounded like someone was getting hit. There was a loud metal sound, some more scuffling noises and grunts of pain. Then there was another loud metal bang.

His hat must have fallen off his head, because he felt Ren's hand grip his hair and pull. Mikey gave a strained throaty cry as he still was gasping for air. Ren yanked and the pain pierced into his skull as he was pulled along the hallway floor. He was yanked again and slammed into something cold and metal. There was a reverberating loud bang that echoed around him, and Mikey was cloaked in darkness, still gasping.

"Be glad it's not a gym locker."

And then he heard Ren's footsteps as he walked away down the empty hall.

Mikey could only sit at the bottom of the locker, gasping, the painful wait for his lungs and diaphragm to start working properly keeping him company. The only light came through the three slits in the metal at the top of the door. There were some bangs that sounded like Terrin slamming into the door of his locker. After a few attempts, it was quiet for a while until he heard Terrin call to him from inside the locker to his right.

"Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey sniffed and swallowed. His lungs were finally doin' like a lung do. "Y-yeah … I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Okay, good …" It was quiet for a moment longer until Terrin spoke again. "Huh … somehow … I think I should have seen that comin' …"

"Nah, dude, it's cool … I thought he was probably okay too …" Mikey had been on board to try to make friends. It wasn't all Terrin's fault. He tucked his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His cheek pressed sadly into his knee. What had gone wrong? They had been talking just fine until Ren just went all … crazy on them.

There was a deep sigh inside Terrin's locker. "Well, don't worry, this happened to me a few times before in my old school. A janitor will come along soon and we'll get out."

"Right … oh, _man_ ," Mikey groaned with a sudden realization. "I'm going to miss class … I hope they don't call Leo …"

"Hey, don't worry, just explain to him what happened. It wasn't your fault you missed class."

Mikey's head gave a vigorous shake even though Terrin couldn't see it. "No, dude, you don't understand. My bros can't find out about this. Raphael would _kill_ him."

There was a brief silence from Terrin's locker. "Ohhh, so he's like the uber protective type?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda …" Boy was that putting it mildly. "Donnie and Leo can get that way too sometimes. Raph is just the most likely … What about you? You said Rontu beats up jerks who mess with you, right?"

"Wellll, yeah, he does. Sometimes. It kind of depends on the situation," admitted the earnest echo of Terrin's voice in the adjacent locker.

Mikey stared at the front of his locker. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness now. There was gum stuck to the inside of his door. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, Rontu doesn't … baby me," explained Terrin. Mikey heard a shuffling noise that was probably Terrin sliding down to sit at the bottom of his locker. "If I'm not really, really hurt—he usually tells me it was my own fault and to stop being an idiot. Heh, and he's usually right … He doesn't worry unless it's something like … really, really serious, you know? Kira is kind of the same way, but she can get more hotheaded if she sees someone mistreatin' me right in front of her."

"Oh," said Mikey, thoughtful now. "Yeah … my brothers aren't like that. They get kind of edgy, you know?"

Terrin's chuckle echoed. "Yeah, it's kind of sweet … even if not totally necessary."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Mikey exhaled a despondent sigh. "So … what are we gonna to do?"

"Well … pray that they don't call your brother because you missed class, and then keep this between us. After all … we _totally_ have to get him back for this." There was an excited glee in Terrin's voice.

"W-we do?" squeaked Mikey.

"Yeah, trust me. You have to let guys like him know that they didn't get under your skin. So, we mess with him!"

"How?"

"Well, depends … what kind of pranks do you know?" asked Terrin.

Mikey chuckled and grinned. "Dude, you're talkin' to Dr. Prankenstein … And you're like some kind of evil genius, you know that?"

Terrin responded by laughing an evil, cheesy, and maniacal laughter from within his locker. Mikey joined in with his own chorus of cheesy, fake, evil laughter. They both had continued evil-laughing for a few moments until a janitor heard them and looked very bemused after opening their lockers for them. After thanking him, they both split and raced off to their classes. They would be late, but at least they wouldn't miss their entire class.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** There you have it. I'll let you stew on that. Don't worry about Karai; she'll have her place in this too. Don't get too wigged out because Ren has Oroku as a surname. I have plans. I have reasons. Trust me.

Additionally, realistically, albino individuals don't actually have red-pink irises. They would be blue at most, as blue is the result of the lack of melanin, which is the pigment that colors the tissue your eyes, skin, and hair and generally protects you from the sun (that's why people with more olive skin tones tan better/more than more fair skinned individuals). But the look is part of Ren's character design, so I play fast and loose with the realistic details.

Also, for those wondering, Mikey's apparent lack of martial arts skills will be explained later. Don't worry, it's not that he doesn't have them. He does. But I suppose I will say just one thing about it right now: The worst hit is the one you don't see coming. One good hit can keep you down for a bit too.

Anyway, I'll try not to talk so much in my notes ...


	5. No Exit

**Author Notes:** To answer my guest-anon reviewer, I won't be likely to detail all of their experiences for the school day. I'll just be focusing on things that have some relevance to the plot and story. So basically, I focus where the action is happening, the important parts. Or at least the interesting parts. So you'll get tid-bits from the others depending on what's going on in the plot.

Prepare yourself for a little angst and a little bit of sibling and friend fluffs. _Light warning:_ some brief alluding to suicide in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**  
 **No Exit**

Mikey and Terrin found each other in the halls again after third period was over. Terrin had a bad bruise turning his skin a delicate shade of lavender that Donnie's party wagon would have been jealous of at the side of his head near his temple. It was likely to only grow uglier in shades of purple and blue over time. Mikey had been downed by Ren's knee to the gut, so he hadn't really gotten to see what abuse Terrin had received before being thrown into a locker.

So the smaller boy grimaced upon meeting Terrin in the hall. "Oh man … dude, you should go the nurse's office."

"Nah," Terrin shook his head and grinned. "I'm completely fine. It's not like I haven't been hit before."

One brow lowered as the other raised questioningly with Mikey's lips in frowny-mode. His blue eyes worriedly searched his new buddy's grinning face. He certainly acted like he was okay … It wasn't like Mikey hadn't been hit before either. He and his bros grew up on a rough side of Manhattan. That aside, when you trained in martial arts with three brothers, getting hit was a common occurrence. Of course, that didn't mean he _didn't_ milk it for what it was worth when one of his brothers did hit him pretty hard. Mikey had been comfortable using guilt as a weapon during those days, and it had made Dad scold them more for doing it.

"Man, stop worrying," insisted Terrin with a light chuckle as he turned to start them down the hall. "Besides, you got hit too … How you feelin'?"

Mikey gingerly put a hand over his yellow t-shirt he wore under his orange hoodie. His hand touched his middle where Ren's knee had made a very accurate and powerful strike to his solar plexus. He frowned thoughtfully, thinking back to it. He hadn't really seen it coming … but he knew what it felt like when someone hit you who didn't know what they were doing and when someone hit you and they knew _how_ to _really_ hit.

Mikey shrugged. "I'll live, I guess. I've been hit before too …"

It was nice to be able to talk to someone about getting beat up without them freaking out about it. He could never really just talk like this with his brothers. Because, of course, they would go nuts. Really, he was intensely relieved that Ren didn't leave a visible mark he would have to explain somehow. Mikey would even feel bad for Ren if that happened. Sure, he was a jerk and all. But that didn't mean Mikey wanted to see him seriously hurt. He also didn't want to see Raph go to jail for assault. It wasn't worth it over a bruised and tender tummy that would heal in a week or so. No big deal. Everyone got _so_ overprotective. Even his buddies like Woody and Gecko. It made his insides squirm a bit with guilt. He didn't mean to make everyone worry. But sometimes, he thought they worried too much.

So it was nice to have Terrin. A buddy who not only didn't baby him but actually got into trouble with him. Partners in crime.

Mikey turned and beamed a smile so big at Terrin it made his eyes squint slightly. "Dude, you are the _best_ partner in crime."

"Evil geniuses unite." Terrin grinned and offered his fist for Mikey to bump, who promptly bumped it and then glomped Terrin with a hug in addition. Terrin laughed and hugged him back. Awesome sauce.

Mikey liked that Terrin had made the "geniuses" plural. Even though, he knew wasn't nearly as smart as him or Donnie. It was just nice that … Terrin didn't seem to think he was stupid.

"We need a secret handshake."

"Definitely."

Mikey frowned thoughtfully for a moment and turned to Terrin as they walked. "So … what are we going to say about your face? I mean, I'm sure your sister will notice too and if my brothers are around …"

"Don't worry," said Terrin, smiling and exuding cool confidence. "Just follow my lead. Oh, and try not to move like you're hurt. Rontu picks up on that stuff."

Mikey blinked and the raised an uncertain brow, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous about this. "What, is he some kind of wild animal or something?"

He showed Terrin to the cafeteria where they got their lunch. After collecting food on their own trays they ventured out to find a table. Terrin spotted Rontu hunched over a table with only a powerade in front of him. His hand was over his brow, shielding his eyes. No doubt, he was still feeling hungover. Terrin bounded over to him and Mikey followed. Terrin set down his tray and plopped into a seat next to his tall, dark friend. It was like a little sun next to dark storm clouds. Mikey hesitantly set his tray down next to Terrin's, thinking about what Raph had said that morning in the party wagon.

Mikey didn't think it was really good to jump to conclusions like that … it was better to give people a chance, right? Raph was just being overprotective and jumpy.

He glanced around until he spotted Woody at their usual table. He waved and then pointed to Terrin, trying to silently communicate that he would be setting with his new buddy today. Maybe tomorrow he would get Terrin over to their table. Mikey had a feeling him and Woody would get along just great.

* * *

Raph ran into Don at their usual intersection on the way to lunch. When they entered the cafeteria, Raph stopped when he saw that Mikey was sitting at a table with Terrin and … Rontu. His green eyes narrowed. Donnie rolled his brown ones as he watched the glare grow.

"You know, you really don't have any evidence that he's an alcoholic," said Don. "Even if he was, so what? He hasn't done anything to us. We've hardly even spoken."

Raph shot a sharp glare in return at his brother, brows lowering flatly. "Donnie, sometimes you have to think with your gut and not your head so much. It's instincts. They tell you shit your head is too slow to while looking for all that 'evidence.' Besides, you saw how she got all pissy right?"

"Uh huh … you called her close friend a deadbeat alcoholic. Isn't that grounds to get a little … 'pissy'?" Don arched his brow.

"Oh? If it wasn't at least a little bit true, why didn't she just laugh at me and call me an idiot?"

"Maybe because she was too busy calling you an asshole …" Donnie paused to purse his bottom lip in thought and hesitation. He _really_ didn't want to bring it up, but he felt like he should since Raphael was getting so adamant about their new neighbor. It wasn't fair to project on innocent strangers like that. "Raph … don't you think you're seeing things that might not actually be there because of what happened with Spi—"

He shut his mouth immediately and cringed, because he saw how quickly his older brother's face darkened into an ugly glower. Those green eyes became sharp and stormy under the intense pinching of his eyebrows. Don knew this was a likely result. Raphael was fairly predictable given some specific variables. Donnie almost winced just at watching Raph's jaw tighten and grind his teeth like that under those thinned lips. Mentioning Spike often made Raphael look like he was going to strangle someone or be sick at the same time. Don felt immediate remorse at even assuming he would be able to get Raphael to consider his point.

"You think I'm fuckin' stupid?" came Raphael quiet but deadly growl through his clenched teeth.

"Heh, yeah, sometimes."

Don and Raphael looked up to find Casey Jones smirking at his friend. "Dude, what's with your face? Did someone take a piss in your bike's gas tank or somethin'?"

Donnie left out a silent breath of relief as Raph's scowl lessened to his normal standard. It was one of those rare times he thanked god for Casey's sudden and uncanny appearances. Normally, Casey did this when he was trying to be alone with April. He was far less appreciative at those times. But now Casey had managed to, unknowingly, diffuse the bomb that was Raphael.

"It's nothin'." Raph shrugged. Which made Donnie wonder … had Raphael ever told Casey about Spike? He would wager on not, since talking about sensitive stuff was the last thing Raph _ever_ wanted to do. Not that Donnie could blame him when it came to the Spike incident. Even he didn't really like reflecting back on it.

"Good because you know you guys are blocking the entrance, right?" All three boys turned to find April raising her red eyebrow at them and waiting.

"April." Donnie couldn't stop himself from sounding so happy or the stupid smile that spread on his face. Even though he knew it also showed the gap in his teeth.

Raphael and Donnie moved out of the way so that she could get through. She smiled a little amused smirk at them and her blue eyes lingered on Donatello as she walked past them into the cafeteria. "See you in lab later, Donnie."

"Uh huh … heh …" _Yup, that's me. A silver-tongued devil. Master of the English language. God, I'm such an idiot._

Casey glanced at Donnie and then followed after April. "Hey, Red, about tutoring after school …"

Donnie felt his stupid smile drop immediately as he watched them go. Of course, April had been tutoring Casey for a while now. He didn't like to think about their cozy little sessions. But then again, he and April did plenty of projects and study sessions together. Donatello had alone time with her too … Not that it actually got him anywhere, but still. When he was with her …

"No luck with your girlfriend there, eh, genius?"

Donnie flushed immediately, scowled, and then said for what had to be a hundred thousand times in almost four years, "She's _not_ my girlfriend."

Raph smirked with a raised brow. "Exactly, and she ain't ever _gonna_ be if you don't do something to get yourself out of the friend's zone before Casey beats you to the punch. Maybe if you stopped overthinking everything and just _acted_ you would be there already."

Don still felt his face burning though his glare lessened only to become a gloomy and doubtful pout on his face, avoiding Raph's eyes. He spent plenty of time thinking about everything he did wrong (meaning stupid) … as well as everything he could possibly do to embarrass himself in the future when it came to April O'Neil. They had been friends since he was thirteen, and he had the biggest crush on her right from the start. It wasn't his fault she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Every freckle on her face was endearing. Clearly, he was the innocent victim here, helpless before her.

"So what do I do? I mean, we spend time together as friends doing all sorts of stuff. Going to the movies, eating out, studying … If I just ask her out I don't even know if she'll understand what I mean by it …"

Of course, at the moment of truth he would probably happily default to her assuming it was just as friends because he would become so completely mortified at the thought of her possible reaction to him actually asking her out as a date and not friends. When he thought of that he could only produce images of her disgust or pity or both on her face. It made him so nervous he actually felt a little bit nauseous.

"Uh huh, _that's_ exactly why you should never let yourself flounder in the friend's zone for so long. It just makes everything worse," said Raph with a headshake of pity.

Donnie flattened his brow in irritation. " _Thanks_ , Raph, that's so _helpful_ now. Remind me, why am I even listening to _your_ advice on romance? Your relationship with Lisa wasn't exactly successful, was it?"

Raph only snorted again and gave Don an obviously smug look of superiority as he hooked his thumbs in his pockets. "At least I _had_ one, genius."

Donnie scowled. Sometimes, he really wanted to _hit_ him. He hunched his shoulders up to his ears as he moved into the cafeteria. Somehow he felt like this was pay back for bringing up Spike, even if Raphael was seeming to pretend like it had never been mentioned. "Whatever."

Raphael followed after him, still smirking. "Stop sulkin', ya whiner. Here's some better advice, just kiss her or something. On the lips. No confusion there about your intentions."

Donatello looked at him, aghast. "Why does that sound more like sexual assault? I can't just kiss her unless I know she wants me to. You are so barbaric sometimes."

"What? I still think it's an effective way to figure out if she likes you or not." Raphael shrugged.

Donnie sighed, staring at the gross green jello in little portion trays hopelessly as they moved through the lunch line. Who was he kidding? He was a socially awkward idiot. He had none of his other brothers' luck in looks. They all gave each other a hard time and snarky insults about being ugly as brothers, but in truth Don knew where he stood in that regard. He was the awkwardly tall, lanky, and ugly one. Mikey was adorable and wouldn't likely have trouble with girls when he finally seemed to notice them. He wouldn't be surprised if a few girls already had crushes on the oblivious little brother. Leo and Raphael were both attractive. Raph had even had a girlfriend once. Leo just didn't have time to even think about a relationship, which in retrospect made Donnie feel even worse. Here he was, enjoying a full high school education and the opportunity to even worry about girlfriends while Leo was working and doing online classes at the same time after dropping out of school with a GED. When would Leo ever stop to even _think_ about a girl? Likely never, he was too … dutiful like that. Leo didn't even really get to finish being a kid …

 _I should just be thankful I even get to go to high school with April._

"… I thought …" began Donnie his voice lowering as he moved along and a thought occurred to him. He didn't look up at Raphael as he grabbed a bagel and put it on his tray. "I thought maybe you would have supported Casey … You know, being best friends and all …"

"Dude, you're so damn smart and yet you can be so _unbelievably_ dumb."

Donnie looked up at Raph who had his brows raised incredulously at him.

"Donnie … of course, I support you going after April—"

"Don't _say_ it like that. It makes me sound like a stalker."

" _Donnie_ , I'm talkin' so shut up for a second." He just had to interrupt at the important parts about stupid little things like that. Don complied with the silence at least, so Raphael continued after a pause. "So yeah … you and April, of course I support that. You're my brother. Besides, I know how you feel about her so … Casey can get over himself."

Raphael figured Casey knew better than to try to win him as an ally on the matter. As much as Casey and Donnie butted heads and competed for April's attention, Casey never once complained about it to Raphael. He knew better. Because he knew if he said one ill word about Donnie that Raphael would knock him flat on his ass before he could finish the sentence. So like a good friend, Casey kept any negative thoughts about Donnie to himself and didn't share them with Raph. Besides, he really didn't want to be caught in the middle of the love triangle.

Donatello smiled, looking down at the meatloaf on the lunch line. Obviously, trying not to look so pleased about Raph's admission. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh …"

Raphael fought his own pleased smile and cleared his throat. "Anyway, enough of this mushy shit."

"I know, who in their right mind would call this meatloaf when it looks like bear scat?"

Raphael snickered and took the out Don had provided them. "It could be. A bear could probably take a shit that big."

The lunch lady on the other side of the lunch line looked less than amused with the comment, so Donnie and Raph quickly escaped. They paid for their food and wandered back out into the main cafeteria area. Raphael led the way to the table where Mikey sat. Kira had arrived during the time it took them to make it out of the lunch line. Or maybe she had just been in line before them, because she had two trays. One she was setting down in front of Rontu as she was looking in critical shock at her younger brother.

"Terrin, what happened to your head?" she asked in a demanding and almost motherly tone as Raphael and Donatello sat down on Mikey's other side. Kira didn't seem to even notice Raph's presence, which was fine by him.

Terrin leaned said head against Rontu's shoulder, like a forlorn and sad puppy, lips pouting. "Mikey and I were racing each other to Algebra and I tripped."

Rontu expression didn't even twitch as Terrin leaned against him for support nor did he move away. But he muttered, "Stupid imp."

Terrin beamed at this response and nuzzled against his bigger friend's shoulder, somehow transforming from dog straight into cat. However, Rontu paused, his dark eyes staring at the tray of food Kira had put in front of him, but he was staring past it in thought. Then he looked out of the corner of his eye at Terrin as he was nuzzled.

Mikey swallowed and tried to keep his eyes from shifting or staring too much. Did he know? What was that look for? _God, it's so hard to tell what redwood tree guy is thinkin'._ He was trying not to move a lot in case he moved like he was hurt, which Terrin said Rontu could like sense. But then Mikey wasn't sure what a normal way to move was or what moving like you were hurt was like either.

"Oh, and we had that angry kid from this morning in our Biology class," said Terrin, pausing in his nuzzling.

Mikey tried to keep from letting his eyes expand in his head. _Play it cool. Yeah. I'm like ice. Frosty the snowman ain't got nothing on me. Or Mr. Freeze. Huh, I wonder why only super villains have the freezing powers_ —Wait—why did Terrin even bring it up? Wouldn't it be better not to mention Ren at all? Terrin had said to follow his lead though.

He could feel Raphael stiffen with tension next to him, but Mikey didn't dare look over at his brother in fear that somehow the truth would be spelled all across his face. He heard Raph ask next to him, "You didn't _talk_ to him, did you?"

Terrin shrugged. "Not really."

Man, Terrin was really good at lying.

"Heh, yeah, not a peep, like why would we even want to, heh." Mikey swallowed compulsively and grabbed his milk to busy himself. But he noticed Rontu looking over at him out of the corner of his eye. It distracted him so badly he didn't realize for a few solid moments that his milk as spilling out the corners because he had forgotten to keep swallowing. "Aw, man, this is my favorite t-shirt!"

Raphael raised his brow at his antics. "Good thing milk doesn't stain, dim-wit."

Mikey froze a little, his hand pausing as he dabbed at his shirt with his napkin. He could still hear Ren's words ringing, almost stinging in his ears. _Dim-witted little shit_. Raph called him stupid all the time. No reason to get sensitive about it now …

Thankfully, Casey arrived, his tray clattering onto the round table in between Donatello and Kira, the latter of which he glanced at. He noticed Terrin and Rontu too. He raised a brow. "Who are you guys?"

"Our new neighbors across the hall," answered Donnie as he glanced over at the table April was sitting at with Irma.

"I'm Kira," she greeted, smiling. "That there is my little brother, Terrin, and my roommate, Rontu."

"Hi!" piped Terrin.

"Oh … cool, I'm Casey Jones." He smirked smugly.

Rontu got up at this moment, though half the food on his tray was uneaten. He muttered, "See you," to Kira and left to dump what remained on his tray.

He left the lunch hall, pausing outside it to get his bearings. He already knew where the exits were here, as he had made note of it when he had first came that way. It was a habit Shawn had instilled and encouraged in him. Always know how to get out. It made him uneasy now to sit with his back to his only exit. He liked to keep them in his line of sight. But right now he wasn't too concerned about getting out.

He turned his head and found her waiting for him at the entrance to the hallway. She was a toned and shapely young woman. Her hair was black, cut so short in the back it hugged the back of her head, and the front bangs were cut to reach her chin and parted to the sides. A streak of dark purple ran through her left bang. She had many piercings decorating both of her ears, plus an eyebrow piercing, and a lip piercing. Rontu knew she also had a bad habit of clicking her tongue piercing against the back of her teeth. Her lips were painted dark purple, and her mascara and eye-liner were particularly dark around her eyes. It contrasted in a strangely beautiful way with her pale skin, even though it kind of made her look like a vampire too.

She wore black, long cargo pants, the ends of which were tucked into her black combat boots, and the waist was secured by a purple belt. She wore a snug-fitting black and purple-striped top, cut off at the bottom to show her midriff and belly-button piercing with an amethyst jewel. Hugging her hip and side of her exposed middle appeared to be a black and purple tattoo that snaked behind her back and hid beneath the rest of her clothing. The sleeves stopped just past her elbows. Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves and showed that her nails were short but painted purple. She had black leather spiked bracelets on both wrists.

They had caught each other's eyes in the lunch hall. Rontu had waited until she left before leaving himself.

Angel stared at him, her blue eyes glanced toward the cafeteria doors. Rontu glanced that way as well and then back to her in their own silent communication. He jerked his heard toward a pair of doors that sported the green "Exit" signs above them. Angel nodded, and they both walked together and went out into the cold.

Rontu pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He pulled one out and offered it to Angel, who took it. He got himself one and then handed her his lighter. She lit up, and then he did as well. Rontu leaned against the building wall and stared at the other side of the alley, waiting for what Angel had to say.

"… I didn't know you still went to school." He heard an exhale and the smell of cigarette smoke wafted over him as the cold began to bite his nose and ears.

Rontu shrugged. "I didn't know you did either."

Of all people, he had assumed Angel had dropped out of high school already. She shrugged back, bringing her hand back to her mouth to drag on her cig, the end lighting up red. Her blue eyes looking to the side. If she was cold without a coat on, she didn't show it. That was typical Angel though. Never one to show weakness no matter how small, not if she could help it.

"Somedays, when I feel like it … Just kind of nice to have something different …" She looked over at him. "So what are you doin' with the Hamato guys?"

Rontu returned her stare, dragging on his cigarette. "… Eh?"

She smirked. "The brothers you were sittin' and playin' house with. The Hamatos."

"Didn't really know their last name … Just met them. You know them?"

"Kind of. I noticed them." It was her turn to shrug again. "Just 'cause of Casey Jones. He's friends with the angry one … We used to be childhood friends, but then his dad's shop got burned down because he wouldn't pay protection money and well … ancient history now."

Angel's shoulders curved inward slightly as she brought her hand up to inhale the smoke again. Her eyes staring off to the side, deep in another time. Rontu knew her shoulders hunching like that had nothing to do with the cold. There were little signs he knew how to read in her. The signs of vulnerability. She'd hate it if she knew he could. But that's what being friends was about for them. Keeping quiet about those things. The things you said without saying them at all.

He knew; her still going to school had nothing to do with a mere whim. After all, if had only been that, then she would have barged right up to him in the cafeteria and demanded to talk to him right then and there, with no regard of who he seated with or what questions it would have inspired.

Angel was one of the few he actually considered a true friend. The others were … just necessary. Still, he couldn't bring himself to mention that the Hamatos were his neighbors. It would have told her, if she dug into it, where he was living now, and he didn't want other people finding out about his new residence. If it was just Angel, it probably wouldn't be an issue. But if he asked her not to tell anyone else … He didn't want to deal with the questions. Rontu knew he was already facing an interrogation from her. He had seen it in her sharp glare across the lunch room.

"Rontu … where the hell have you _been_?" There it was. "Shawn told us to lay off you for a little while, otherwise I woulda just gone to my dad's bar to find you. I can't believe I found you at my school of all places, which you still need to explain to me … It's been two fucking _months_. I'm about ready to literally bust Dito's balls. He's been drivin' me crazy … Besides, you're a Fang now, right? I thought you woulda wanted to party, celebrate … But then you disappeared on us. Now some are thinkin' you're actin' like a rat … Shawn told me he wants you at the next circle, on Saturday … If you miss anymore circles, Rontu, he's gonna start thinkin' he needs to clean you from the books. Don't think just 'cause he and Hob favor you that you're fuckin' untouchable."

Her eyes narrowed forcefully as she studied Rontu's deadpan face. "You hear me, Naiche? He'll green-light you …"

Rontu exhaled smoke, leaning his head back against the cold brick wall. His dark eyes stared up into the cold, cloudy and gray sky. "I heard you, Angel. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be at the next circle."

He knew since Hob warned him last night. He couldn't put it off any longer. This time there were no exits. No way out. He had lost sight of those a long time ago, before he knew to look for them. Before he even knew that he needed to. If it was only getting green-lighted, Rontu wouldn't have been worried. That would have been a way out, but it wasn't as simple as that. Shawn knew him too well, and he wasn't willing to let him go it seemed.

Angel was still fixing her hard, narrowed stare on him. She flicked her cigarette in the brief silence between them. "You better be … It's gonna be a big one. There's new players in town apparently. Yakuza."

Rontu arched a brow. "Yakuza …?" He knew what yakuza were, so that wasn't really his question.

She nodded. "The OGs already met with them, lookin' like they wanna make a partnership … Things are gonna start happenin'."

Well, that explained Hob telling him that Shawn had a job for him. Things were happening.

* * *

Rontu parted ways with Angel after they finished smoking outside. He lingered in the hall off to the side and out of the way for a moment, which allowed him to come across Terrin, who was exiting the cafeteria. The blond boy grinned upon making eye-contact. That bruise on his face seemed darker just after the brief time they had been apart. Rontu did not smile in return.

"Where are you off to?" Rontu asked.

"Bathroom," answered Terrin, then he smiled in feigned coyness. "Wanna come wiiith?"

"No. I want you to tell me what really happened to your face."

 _Ah, snap._ Terrin pouted. It was no use lying to Rontu now. "Man, I thought I was doin' good. What gave me away?"

"Mikey, mostly, but I could tell anyway," answered Rontu with a shrug. It was just because he knew Terrin so well.

"Yeah, he's not so good at lying," admitted Terrin, which he supposed was a good thing mostly, right?

Rontu's dark eyes settled piercingly on his little friend. "So out with it. Tell me what happened. No … actually, tell me what the hell compelled you to speak to that angry kid from this morning in your Biology class."

 _Oh, damn he's good._ Terrin smiled sheepishly. He shrugged. "I dunno … I thought he was interesting. Did you know he's like, legit albino? … I was curious, and I thought I was doing okay with him and then I guess I miscalculated. I mean … you're kind of rough around the edges, but you're okay."

Rontu let out a sigh through his nose, his eyes narrowing with disapproval at Terrin's explanation, especially that last part. "You should know better than to assume other people are like me."

And whether he was even considered "okay" was a matter of opinion.

Then he motioned with a hand for Terrin to come over to him. He did, and Rontu lifted his hands and held his face, turning it to the side so he could get a good look at the bruise that was darkening at his temple. His dark eyes appraising the injury. Rontu smelled of a fresh new dose of cigarette smoke and his hands were cold to the touch on Terrin's face, but he didn't mind. This was how Rontu showed he cared. He expected to get lectured next.

"Idiot." Terrin just grinned at this. Rontu continued anyway. "You think I can't tell the difference between falling on your face and getting smacked in the face? If you really just fell, you would have had to fall on it at a really unusual angle to make it look like this … And for being a genius, you have absolutely no sense of danger. Curious my ass."

Terrin just kept beaming, like a puppy getting attention and petted. Rontu sighed out his nose again, staring at his bright smiling face. It was so ridiculous. For that smile, there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do. Terrin, Kira, and Tilly. They were his world. Take them away and he was nothing. Hob's warning floated up in his mind again. _"If he thinks your woman ain't enough to keep you in line, you know who else he'll aim for."_

No way out now. No exit.

Rontu knew it wasn't just that he was waiting for Kira to be sick of him. _He_ was the one who didn't really want to leave. He was the one who didn't want to let go. But part of him did expect her to eventually leave with Terrin. He expected to be left behind. And he knew that was what was best. It was what was right. _He_ should have left. He shouldn't have moved in with them. But after what happened, he had been fooling himself. Avoiding Shawn, Angel, everyone. Pretending like he could just leave it all behind and move on with Kira and Terrin.

But then again, it didn't matter now. Shawn knew what Kira, Terrin, and Tilly meant to him since the beginning. Leaving them wouldn't have changed anything. Shawn would still have had every intent of using them against him if he didn't come back. So now, Rontu just wanted them close. He wanted them in his sight. He could protect them better that way …

One hand rested on the side of Terrin's face after he finished his inspection of his bruise, brushing the blond hair back. His dark eyes stared down at Terrin's happy green ones, searching them. Terrin attracted trouble like a magnet. If there was an edgy guy you shouldn't mess with, somehow Terrin would end up being the one who did. Rontu knew that half the shit Terrin got himself into was mostly his own fault. But that didn't mean he wouldn't happily smack the shit out of anyone who hurt him. Rontu had just learned to pick his battles. Terrin bounced back pretty well. He was resilient that way. There wasn't much that could wipe that stupid smile off his face. All the same …

"… You sure you don't want me to talk to that kid?"

Terrin shook his head, and his eyes turned down away from his gaze. "… If you did that then no one would talk to me … It's been nice, you know, being in a new school where no one knows us … And I like Mikey. I don't want him to hate me … or you."

That's right. Back in their old school, Terrin didn't really have friends, and Rontu knew that was mostly his fault. Because everyone knew who Rontu hung out with. They knew who they were. Who he was. It didn't take long for everyone to know not to mess with Terrin. But it also meant no one wanted to get close to him either. Rontu knew it had to have been lonely, even if Terrin never said it or acted sad.

"Right, I'll lay low then."

He would have to tell Angel they couldn't talk at school unless they were alone. Dressing like she did, it would raise questions if he seemed too friendly with her. He wanted Terrin to have as normal of a high school experience as possible. It was good to see him with Mikey, like a normal kid with friends. Rontu wasn't going to mess it up for him this time. He would have to be careful, because Raphael seemed to have those gut instincts like some of his boys on the street did.

"And how's Mikey?" asked Rontu. The way the smallest Hamato didn't seem to move his core as much as before made it look like he was hurt a little. "He didn't seem too hurt, but he must have got hit in the gut or something."

Terrin chuckled at Rontu's deduction. He suddenly felt really stupid for thinking he could hide any of it from those dark, analytical eyes. Rontu picked up on the smallest details like that. Nothing got past him. "He's fine. He's a tough little dude. Don't mention it to his brothers though, he says they're super protective and stuff …"

Then he reached up and grasped Rontu's wrist, his eyes turned down again and his smile faded a little. "… Rontu … you—you won't hang out with your street buddies anymore, right? I mean, you haven't for a while so I thought maybe …"

Another heavy breath sighed out of his nose. "Terrin … you know it doesn't work like that."

That sunny smile was gone as Terrin stared down at his shoes, still holding onto Rontu. "… Right, of course … stupid of me … Sorry."

Rontu felt his gut drop heavily. That stupid smile was gone. It figured that some punk could use Terrin as a punching bag and the kid would still come back smiling, and yet it took just a few words from him and that sunny smile would vanish.

Terrin's grip suddenly tightened like he was afraid to let him go. Those green eyes still downward, his blond brows bending in a tensing anguish. "You—you promised you wouldn't die … It's a promise, so … you can't do that."

It was such a stupid, terrible promise to make. But Rontu would make it to bring back that smile. Even if he couldn't keep it.

"Yeah. I won't."

* * *

Kira met up with Rontu at the very last period of the day, because it was auto shop class which they both had together. Not that anything in shop would really be anything new or useful to them, but they were seniors, and it was an easy elective credit. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to find Raphael and Casey already in the school's little garage that was used for their class. So she didn't stare much. Instead, she and Rontu went over to their shop teacher. Transferring in the middle of the school year had her in a routine checking in with all her new teachers at the beginning of all her classes.

Raphael looked up and saw Kira and Rontu talking with Mr. Rivera and frowned lightly. Somehow, it felt like the universe was rubbing it in his face—the incident from the morning had involved Kira's know-how of cars. Looked like she didn't just know a little about cars but had to have some knowledge of what went on inside them too.

"Dude, you got some sort of grudge on your neighbors?" asked Casey with a raised brow, noticing the not exactly friendly look on his face as he looked at them.

Raphael shrugged. "Not exactly … just didn't start out good."

"Why were ya sittin' with 'em at lunch then?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey. He and Terrin have become best friends overnight it seems …"

"Hey, Hamato, Jones," called Mr. Rivera, and they both looked up as their teacher walked Kira and Rontu over to them. "This is Evans and Naiche. They're new, so I'm throwing them into your project."

Of course, that wasn't a question. Rivera was telling them, as he usually did. Fan-fucking-tastic. Rivera knew this stuff was easy for him and Casey, so he knew throwing some new people in would only sort of slow them down. But not as much as it would for the other students.

Casey just shrugged and said, "Okay."

The teacher walked away, leaving them in an awkward silence together.

"Relax, Hamato," said Kira, breaking the silence with a smirking and mischievous quirk to her lips. She hadn't known his surname before. "I'm a big girl, and I don't really like to carry grudges so …" She shrugged. "I won't bite. Consider this morning forgotten by me."

Raphael shrugged in return but unsure he really believed her. "Good to know, Evans …"

"So, what do we got here?" She pointed to the car next to them.

"We're repairing the head gasket on a 3.4 Pontiac Grand AM," answered Raphael.

It was clear pretty quickly once they got started that Kira didn't just know a little about the inner workings of cars. She knew a lot. Enough to debate with Raphael on just about everything, which was exactly what happened. It lead into heated arguments, well, heated for Raph anyway. It didn't seem to matter how much he growled or snarked at her, she would just stare right back at him with a calm and unimpressed demeanor. It was even a bit smug with that stupid quirking of her lips, which only pissed him off more. They even argued about the best way to label the plugs when detaching them.

Rontu and Casey were smart enough to stay silent and out of the way, though Casey would try to mediate sometimes. Kira and Raphael mostly just ignored him. Before they knew it, the bell was ringing and they had barely gotten any work done.

"Dude, did you really have to argue about labeling the plugs? They don't even fit in the wrong spots," said Casey as they left the school garage together.

"Yeah, but it's fuckin' annoying when you can't find the right fuckin' plug," growled Raph. "She slowed everything down."

Casey smirked. "What, can't handle that she knows just as much about cars as you do? You work with Marin, right? She knows about twice as much and it never bothered you."

"No, that's not _it_ ," snapped Raphael, throwing his books roughly into his locker and slamming the locker door savagely. "I'm fine with her knowin' as much as me. I'm _not_ fine with her actin' like she knows _better_. She's no Marin."

Casey just shrugged and kept smirking. "I dunno, didn't seem like that to me. Just kinda seemed like she was as stubborn as you are. I'm sure you guys will yell it out and then be fine. After all, you and I punched it out when we first met. Us stubborn hotheads have our own ways of gettin' acquainted."

Raphael only retorted with a grumbling sort of non-committal grunt. He just couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose. He wasn't sure if he trusted her word on considering the morning fuss forgotten. But it could just be that they were oil and water to each other. She might be stubborn, but Kira didn't seem to get heated up as quickly. Apparently that only happened if he struck a tender nerve, like he did that morning.

He pulled on his leather jacket as they headed outside, where he met up with Mikey and Donnie at the party wagon. They didn't have any club or sports activities today, hence why they all took Donnie's van. Otherwise, Raphael took his motorcycle usually. Mikey would bum rides off Donnie during the winter, but when it got warmer he liked to ride with Raph. Hell, if it was really cold, even Raph would prefer to wait on Donnie for a ride.

They piled into the party wagon, and they got home around the same time as Kira, Rontu, and Terrin did as well. It was yet again another awkward and quiet trip up the stairs to the third floor. Well, it was only quiet between the older siblings. Mikey and Terrin were yakking up a storm. When they got to their hall, they split though Mikey stopped and turned to Donnie and Raphael outside their apartment door.

"Hey, Terrin and I have homework and stuff to do together, so is it cool if I go over to his place?"

Raphael's eyes were already starting to narrow at the idea.

"Yeah, sure," answered Donnie, who simultaneously started nudging Raphael through the door and into their apartment. "If that's okay with Kira."

"It's cool," she answered.

"Sweet! I'll be back to make dinner!"

Mikey turned to Terrin and grinning they both slipped through the door across the hall. Terrin's place was still littered with boxes both unopened and the partly emptied. He led him through the maze over to his bedroom. Terrin's room was pretty much the same partly put together state as the living room area was. He closed the door and turned to Mikey.

"Alright, Rontu is going over to his girlfriend's again, so we'll be alone and we can plan our prank on Ren … Oh, and Rontu found out what happened, but don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

"Whoa, man, I thought so at lunch. I was totally freakin' out when he would look at me like he was readin' my mind," said Mikey, his eyes going big with awe.

"You know, I've often wondered if he can myself." Terrin nodded sagely.

Mikey plopped himself absent-mindedly on the futon portion of the bunk bed. He looked around the bare room. He fidgeted for a moment. "You weren't kiddin' about him not like … freaking out about the whole gettin' beat up thing."

Terrin grinned as he sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "Yeah, he's pretty chill. He offered to beat Ren up, but I told him not to worry about it."

Well, that was nice … kinda. Mikey remembered the face Raph just made back when he asked if he could come over. And all that stuff Raphael said about Rontu … He didn't want to believe it was true. After all, the way Terrin talked about him, Rontu was a pretty cool dude. Like a big brother.

"So … um …" Mikey fidgeted again, unsure if he really should ask Terrin about it. He had seen the look on his face that morning. He didn't want to like, put pressure on him or something, but at the same time if it was true … "Sorry about what Raph said to your sis this morning … you know, about Rontu."

Terrin's smile faded but not into a frown at least. "Oh … don't worry about it. It's cool. Kira's probably not even angry anymore."

"That's cool …" Mikey swallowed and his fingers drummed for a moment on his thighs. His attention focused on this for a moment as he gathered his courage. "So, um … he doesn't like … you know, hurt you and Kira or anything when—I mean if, he does, you know, like … drink a lot … If he does that …"

Mikey held his breath until he saw Terrin's hand touch his knee and he looked up into that smiling face. Terrin had an almost Kira-ish look on his face, his smile gentle and his green eyes understanding.

"Heh, dude, _chill_. I'm not gonna blow up on you just for asking … And before you say anything else, Rontu would never _ever_ hurt us," he said. He kept his eyes locked with Mikey's big blue ones. "I swear it. Seriously, we're not in some screwed up domestic abuse situation. Kira would _so_ drop that like a bad habit before it could even start. And yeah … Rontu does sorta … drink a lot sometimes. But he never does that around us. He just comes home and passes out … He's not an angry drunk. Rontu would hurt himself before he would ever hurt us."

It actually scared Terrin how true that was. Of course, he couldn't tell Mikey about finding Rontu wasted and with a gun in his mouth. He couldn't even tell Kira about that. Terrin supposed he understood what "uncomfortably personal" meant now.

But it was fine. Rontu promised he wouldn't die. He promised.

Even if it scared him too, that Rontu would be back to hanging out with his street buddies. That was what he called them. Because he didn't want to even think the other word for them.

Relief washed over Mikey as he stared into Terrin's earnest eyes. He knew Terrin could lie pretty well when he wanted to. After all, he just saw that today. But he couldn't believe Terrin would lie to his face or about something serious like this. Mikey knew it was kind of ... actually, it was _completely_ none of his business, but he had just been … worried. Rontu drinking had just reminded him of something else, and he had … jumped the gun a bit.

"Okay … sorry, dude, it wasn't really cool of me to get in your business like that, I just—"

Terrin chuckled. "Mikey, it's cool. I understand why you were concerned. It's _totally_ a legit reason to be worried. You're just an awesome enough guy to be straight with me about it."

A smile grew on Mikey's face and tackled Terrin with a hug. "Dude, I'm so glad you're not mad."

Terrin laughed and hugged Mikey back. Awesome sauce. Terrin was like the best at giving hugs.

"Why would I be mad? You just asked 'cause you care, right? … Anyway, you gotta be home to make dinner. So let's get our evil genius plan together for tomorrow."

Mikey grinned. Terrin was the best ever. He couldn't wait for Woody and the guys to meet him.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Forgive me, I know nothing about cars. I wish I could have been more detailed about Kira and Raphael's car repair debates, but I just don't have that knowledge. I had to research what little stuff I threw around in that scene. I tried to make it sound legit. Interestingly enough, I already had Kira and Rontu as auto-shopists in my other AUs with them, so it just ended up fitting together with them and Raphael and Casey having that class together.

And yes, Evans and Naiche are Kira's and Rontu's surnames respectively. I haven't been able to throw that in until now.

And yes, Raphael's ex-girlfriend "Lisa" would be Mona Lisa from the 1980's TMNT. Looks like I'm mixing even more TMNT verses around than I first thought I would. I started writing this before the introduction of the revamped Mona Lisa in the 2k12, so she's not based on that new version.

And I lied about not talking so damn much in my notes.

Anyway, I was really pleased with this chapter. It seemed to write itself. Hope you liked it too.


	6. Placid Facade

**Author Notes:** As my anon-reviewer said, there's been very little of Leo so far. It's been kind of hard to work him in, because he's off doing adult things separately from most of the other characters. The majority of the characters still go to high school. But rest assured, I never intended for him to stay side-lined. There will be more and more Leo as the story moves further away from the high school scene. I didn't really intend this to be a high school AU exactly. It's just one of the scenes and places the characters spend a lot of their time at.

So here's some Leo for your fix.

(Also introducing some more OCs. Hope you like them. Some will be more interesting than others.)

* * *

 **Chapter Six:  
Placid Façade **

Leo placed his mop into the top portion of the bucket and pulled down on the lever to slowly squeeze the excess water from the head of the mop. He heard the doors to the building hall open and the loud voices of the college students announced their presence to him without Leo needing to look up. Their discordant noise reflected their presence as they walked past him, treading on his still wet and finally clean floor. Their shoes leaving brown and smeared marks. Leo looked up to see a couple of them notice him and sneer.

The one in the back kicked over one of the waste bins in the hall, scattering trash on the floor as the metal bin clamored against the tile. He and his buddies laughed.

Leo stood with his hands propped on the top of the handle of his mop. His steel-blue eyes appraised the other young man and the trash on the floor along with their new foot prints. His expression calm and smooth like the surface of a still pool of water. The one who hand knocked over the trash bin stared back, his smirk falling, his brow furrowing almost in confusion at Leo. He turned away with his buddies who were still chortling about his displacement of the bin, and they walked on and turned the corner.

Leo sighed softly out his nose. More cleaning didn't really bother him. He had integrated it into his active meditation. So really, it had become relaxing to him. But he did suppose it would be a problem with his boss if he took too long on this hall. He had a schedule he was supposed to meet. He leaned his mop against the bucket and walked over to set the trash bin up right.

"It's because you're so damn stoic, you know?"

Leo looked up. It was the girl sitting on one of the benches in the hallway. She had been there earlier. She had pulled her legs up and tucked them under herself as she sat reading her book, in order to allow him to sweep and mop where her feet had originally been. She had not even bothered to look up then.

She was somewhat tall for a woman, slim in figure, and distinctly Japanese. Leo assumed she was around the same age as him. She wore black dress slacks and boots with heels. Her shirt was a white dress shirt, typical of most men to wear. However, she wore it with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, the bottom untucked, with a loose black tie, and the first few buttons undone. Sunglasses hung on one of her front pockets. She smirked at him across the hall with playful brown eyes. Her natural black hair was cut to the level of her chin.

Leo paused as he stared at her, and then looked away as he squatted down to start picking up the scattered trash. "… Is it?"

"Mhm … you're so calm, it makes people want to mess with you … get a rise out of that placid façade. You know, like one of those soldier guys in England who can't move or anything. The tourists love trying to mess with them, to get them to break. It's a game, see? Of challenge and conquest."

Leo smiled softly as he rose and deposited some of the trash into the bin, his back to her still. "Maybe … but then why didn't he continue to do so when he failed the first time?"

"Because he's a mindless idiot," she answered bluntly and carelessly. "You threw him off with your Zen eye-beams."

Leo chuckled, squatting down again to pick up more trash. "Zen eye-beams?"

"Uh huh … but see me, for example, I wouldn't have stopped there."

Leo paused in picking up a candy wrapper. Her voice had become closer than it had been a moment ago. He stood up slowly and turned to find the girl standing next to him, that same sly sort of smirk shaping her small lips. That glossy smile grew when he had turned to face her. He hadn't heard her move at all. His eyes glanced over at the bench. Her boots laid upon it next to her abandoned book. She stood in her black socks on the floor, which mercifully did not leave any more foot prints for him to mop up.

He looked back to her mischievously smirking face. Leo slowly turned away and tossed his trash into the bin. "… Oh really?"

"Mhm … you make me want to tease you too … See if I can get an uncontrolled, unguarded, vulnerable expression from your face. I want to see you … squirm."

Her voice got closer again, a lot closer, and yet quieter like a whisper. He could feel her breath on his ear and her warmth bleed through to his back. Leo turned sharply and found himself almost pinned between her and the metal trash bin. She was a few inches shorter than him, but still tall in comparison to other women. His grey-blue eyes stared, somewhat wide in surprise, into her light, golden brown ones.

She chuckled, and despite himself he felt his heart beat quickened, causing a fluttering through his core. Her smirk grew, her eyes glancing down briefly before looking back into his. Her hands reached up and felt and smoothed the collar of his janitor uniform, playing with it.

"Yeah … something almost like that …" Her voice was lower and held a warmer, more sultry tone.

Leo kicked his brain back into action. He wasn't sure what she wanted from him exactly, but he knew it would be better not to play into whatever … _this_ was. It felt … strange. He couldn't tell if she was trying to make fun of him or not. His eyes rested back to their usual calm affect. His heartbeat slowed. "Miss, I need to get back to my work please."

The girl chuckled and a charming smile that showed her teeth broke the smirk that had played along her lips. "Aw … back on point already, Leonardo?"

He paused but then remembered his uniform displayed his name. They continued to lock stares in the quiet and abandoned hallway. "I need to work."

"Well, I like that better, I think. If it were so easy, it wouldn't be so much fun, would it …?" She pressed her lips together teasingly and then bit her bottom lip, her eyes flickering down focusing on his lips and then looking back up into his eyes. Leo blinked and his heart speed up again. She wouldn't …

But then she let go of his uniform and slowly turned away, her feet covered in black socks padded silently on his still-wet floor and back to her bench where she gathered her things. She turned to look over her shoulder at him as she walked away, flashing another sly and teasing smirk, carrying her boots along with her book without putting them on.

"See you around, Leonardo." She left out of the doors at the end of the hall.

Leo was still frozen against the trash bin. What the hell had that been? Was she harassing him or flirting with him? It could have arguably been both. But he had felt something different when she turned away … A sort of sinking lack of anticipation …

His phone vibrated, breaking him out of his stunned and confused thoughts. His cell phone displayed that it was Roosevelt High calling him. His heart sank and became a heavy weight in his gut. It had been a while since the school had to call him. Raphael had gotten better about not getting into fights. It almost never happened anymore. Leo knew Raph felt guilty about it later, especially when he had to leave work to come down to the school's counseling office to talk to Principal Honeycutt.

Leo accepted the call and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Leonardo Hamato?" asked a male voice.

"Yes, this is he."

"Ah, this is Adrien Krest, I'm the school's new social worker. I'm sorry to say I'm calling because your younger brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, were involved in a fight in the school hallways."

Leo stared. "… What? All three of them?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was wondering if you would be able to come in and talk with me, Principal Honeycutt, the boys, and the other students involved today as soon as possible?"

Leo sighed. What had happened? It was typical of Raphael, but what would have compelled Donnie and Mikey to get involved? "Yes, I'll be there in an hour or so … Are they okay?"

"… For the most part, our nurse doesn't seem to think they're in any immediate danger. However, she's concerned Michelangelo might have a concussion. She's holding him longer in her office to do a thorough examination."

Leo felt his insides vanish and leave a cold and empty dread. His ears suddenly felt like there was cotton stuck in them and the social worker's voice became more distant and muffled in his head.

A concussion? Might have a concussion? Mikey?

Furthermore, who could have managed to hurt Mikey enough to do that? Leo was usually more concerned his brothers might hurt others if forced into a confrontation, though he would prefer that if they were in danger. They had been trained in martial arts since they could remember, though they had stopped training three years ago. All the same, Mikey was capable of defending himself just fine…

"… I'll be right there."

* * *

Leonardo's pace was a swift walk, bordering on jogging as he entered the school and made his way to the counseling office a half an hour earlier than he said on the phone. He came through the door to find the office was rather full. Raphael and Donatello were seated on one side of the room. With them, however, were his three new neighbors from across the hall. Leo really only recognized two, those being Kira and Terrin. The other was a very tall and solid Native American young man seated with them.

Raphael was sporting a cut lip, an eye that was starting to darken with a bruise, and the signs of his nose having been broken not along ago, with white tape over the bridge and his face already beginning to bruise in other spots. Leo stared. Someone had managed to do that to Raph? Donnie had some bruises and split skin on his face as well, but not as bad as Raphael looked.

Terrin only had a bruise at his temple that looked too old to have been recent. Kira also appeared mostly uninjured as did the young man next to her.

Raphael was glaring daggers across the room at two other students who sat in the chairs on the other side. Leo turned to see another teenager about Mikey's age with pure white hair. His face looked almost identical to Raphael's when it came to being injured and battered. His red-pink eyes locked deadly stares with Leo's brother. More strange about the young man was that he appeared to be splattered in bright colors of green and orange all over his front. It looked like paint. Another student sat next to him, looked to be closer to Raphael's age and generally unharmed. He was tall and slim, his hair dark and pulled in a very clean ponytail. His clothing suggested someone older than he was, almost business-like. The shape of his eyes and his face suggested one of his parents was probably Japanese. There was a similar hint of this shape to the albino boy's red-pink eyes as well, but it was less pronounced.

Raphael only broke his glower with the younger one when Leo entered the room. All eyes went to him. Kira looked down shortly after and cringed slightly, obviously ashamed of being there. Terrin had his head bowed, not looking at Leo directly, and his long legs bent and tucked against his chest with his arms wrapped around him. The tall young man next to them didn't alter in affect at all. His expression was still slack and deadpan. Donnie glanced up at Leo, but then looked away, his own expression heavy but more with anger or frustration than sorrow.

Leo had only one thing to say, "… Michelangelo …?"

"Right here, Leo."

The voice came from directly behind him. He turned quickly to find Mikey in the hall with the nurse partly holding him up.

"Oh god, Mikey …"

Mikey's face was already swelling all over it seemed. Lips cut a few times, broken nose, he would be sporting two black eyes soon, and the skin was scabbing over several places it had been broken. But his little brother still smiled weakly at him, even though Leo knew it must have hurt to do it.

"Heh, dude, calm down. I'm okay."

"… This—this is _not_ okay," came Leo's voice with a tremble. His fists clenched at his sides until the knuckles turned white.

Mikey looked down, cringing with shame. "Yeah … I know … I really messed up …"

Leo sighed. He knew Mikey probably misunderstood his words. He wasn't so much angry as he was terrified in that moment. He was not reprimanding Mikey, but correcting him. This was not the definition of being okay. Mikey was _not_ okay.

"He doesn't have a concussion, thank god," said the nurse as Leo rushed over to Mikey's other side to help him as well as hold him closer. "Some of his ribs are slightly cracked though. You should take him the hospital just to be safe."

Cracked ribs, she said. On top of everything else …

"Ah, Leonardo, right?"

Leo looked up while helping Mikey into the room. There was a man, perhaps thirty in age. He was tall and slender in build, with brown hair that was straight and elegantly smooth. He had a warm smile and strange hazel eyes possessing the colors blue, green, and brown. His eyes were gentle with a tender sort of empathy and understanding.

"We spoke on the phone. I'm Adrien Krest. Please have a sit with your brothers."

Leonardo nodded as they found seats next to Raphael. He kept Mikey close, almost permanently pressed against his side with his arm around him. Adrien took a seat at the front and middle of the two rows of students in the room alongside Principal Honeycutt, a balding older man with round glasses that Leo already knew from previous occasions.

"Sorry, we're still waiting on Ren's family to show up. His grandfather should be joining us shortly," explained Adrien.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Terrin said so softly it was almost a whisper, "This is all my fault."

"Dude, we did it together," said Mikey, leaning to peer across Leo and his other brothers at his friend. "So it's like … half all my fault."

"Yeah, pretty much," interjected Ren bluntly from across the room. "Thank Stupid One and Stupid Two."

"You shut the hell up," snarled Raphael. "No one fucking asked you, Rainbow Bright. And no one calls Mikey stupid except me!"

"Language, please, Hamato," implored their principal. "And we should wait to really discuss this until Ren's grandfather—"

Ren sneered, smugness narrowing his now blackened eyes. "What's wrong? Still pissed I was kicking your ass?"

Leo stared. He … kicked Raphael's ass? From what he could put together, it seemed this boy, Ren, was the one his brothers fought. Just this one boy, no older than Mikey. All three of his brothers.

"Look in the fuckin' mirror, punk, and tell me who kicked whose ass," Raphael growled back.

"Now boys—" began Principal Honeycutt.

"Oh, please, you didn't do all this to me by yourself," snorted Ren, gesturing to his bruised and beaten face. "It was a little three-on-one, remember? More than that if I counted the others I smacked down first."

Both Adrien and Principal Honeycutt started trying to interject and calm the argument. Leo would have told Raphael to be quiet, but he was still processing what was said. It took more than three people to injure this Ren kid? His brothers, who trained for years in martial arts. One of which was even more seriously injured than the boy who seemed to be the center of their animosity.

Who the hell was this kid? And why the hell had he harmed his brothers?

Then Leo was aware of a deep, penetrating burning in his center. Like a condensed flame, so hot he wasn't sure if it was actually cold instead. He was distantly aware of Raphael standing up, as did Ren across the room. They were both glaring and snarling, like two mad dogs, bearing teeth and ready to tear each other's throats out. The boy's older brother stood around the same time as Donnie did to hold both of them back. Leo was not aware that Mikey started to cringe a little in pain, because his arm was squeezing around him too tightly.

"Yame!" This shout was accompanied with a loud thunk of wood against the ground.

Leonardo snapped out of his daze immediately.

That word. Said like that. It did strange things to him on the inside.

There was a different kind of daze it slapped him into. It came with a sting emptiness, a remembrance of a thing he knew was supposed to be lost. It had been gone for three years. Just that command said with such authority made a lump catch on his throat and caused a deep ache in his chest. He couldn't have heard right, and yet it had brought him out of his brooding and to attention like it always had before. Leo slowly turned and looked to the door where the shout had come from.

Before them stood an older Japanese man, but it was not Yoshi Hamato. Of course, it couldn't have been. He was long gone.

Ren and Raphael had stopped shouting immediately and stood at attention. Raphael looked as shocked as Leo felt, staring at the old man like he had never seen one before. Ren was far less shocked, of course. He just stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away.

He was not terribly old exactly. Perhaps in his mid-sixties. Some wrinkles had begun to set in his face, particularly crow's feet at his eyes. His nose was crooked showing that it had been broken several times in the past. There was a thick scar that went through one of his eyebrows and cut very close to his left eye. The scar curved around his cheek bone, a few inches below his eye. The older man had rather sharp bone structure in his face. His eyes were smaller, narrower, and incredibly piercing, kind of giving the impression of a hawk to his face.

He had long gray hair that was pulled back into a tight and neat ponytail, no bangs or anything falling into his face. It was all pulled back flat on his head. The tail of his hair was braided just as tightly starting at the base where one hair tie held the tail near the base of his neck. He wore a traditional white gi-top and bottom. He wore a red shirt under the gi-top and a plain black belt around the middle of it. There was a black coat draped over one of his forearms. In his hands was a smooth, wooden cane that he positioned out in front of him with both hands resting on top of it. His brown eyes peering at them all in a strict and piercing stare.

"Ah, Mr. Nevisu, please come in and have a seat so we may begin without further … agitation," said Adrien, smiling gently and apologetically, though his eyes almost seemed to glimmer with a little mischievous humor too.

Nevisu nodded sharply, his eyes went over to Ren and the older boy. They both automatically took their seats without complaint. Though, Ren still brooded in his, not looking at his grandfather. He walked over and sat in between the older boy and Ren, staring now at the other students across the room. Raphael had also slowly taken his seat, still staring at Nevisu almost cautiously. Donnie followed his motion, staring at the old man with an almost accusing furrow in his brow.

"Mr. Nevisu, this is Leonardo Hamato and his three younger brothers, whom he is the guardian of, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Leonardo, this is Kuza Nevisu, Ren Oroku's grandfather."

Kuza's eyes went straight to Leo's and stayed there as Adrien introduced them. Leo felt like he was being x-rayed for something, but he wasn't sure what. He didn't look away though.

"And this is Kira Evans, older sister and guardian of Terrin Evans, the other boy involved in this incident. She was involved too. Next to them is Rontu Naiche, who lives with them and was also involved."

Kuza looked away from Leo to nod in recognition at Kira and Rontu. Then his dark eyes surveyed the lot of them before he said gruffly, "… Well, get on with it. What happened this time?"

* * *

It had actually taken two days before Terrin and Mikey were ready to pull their prank on Ren. After their first brainstorming session in Terrin's room, they realized it would take some time to collect the necessary equipment and assemble what they needed. So, it was awkward to sit in class with Ren, mostly in Biology when they had to give the appearance of working as a team on the pea plant experiments. They didn't sit next to him Algebra, of course.

Ren didn't speak to them either. Though he would sometimes sneer at them in Biology if they caught his eyes, as if to make sure they didn't forget what would happen if they did try to speak to him again.

But every time Mikey thought of their plan, it made him feel better and Ren's sneering face didn't bother him so much. Nor did the memory of being called a dim-wit.

It was Thursday when the moment of truth approached. Terrin and Mikey managed to find excuses to leave third period, the class before lunch, in order for Terrin to pick the lock on Ren's locker (which was pretty awesome to watch) and set up their little surprise for him inside. They chose their spots to wait and watch wisely after the bell rang. Terrin checked to make sure they had their skateboards at the ready in their backpacks, for easy grabbing-and-going.

They waited with hungry anticipation as students flowed into the halls. It was always easy to spot Ren, because of his snow white hair. They had tailed him the past two days to see if and when he ever opened his locker usually, as well as to find out where it even was. Ren would ditch his book bag in his locker before lunch.

"Ohhh, man, here he comes, dude," squealed Mikey in a low tone as they watched him approach his locker.

"It's the moment of truth," agreed Terrin. "You got your paint balloons ready?"

"Locked and loaded," sang Mikey with a grin and showing that both his hands clutched a water balloon.

They both nodded and turned to watch their target, eyes glued to him as he clicked the combination on his lock.

It clicked open.

Terrin swallowed and Mikey held his breath.

Ren swung the locker door open.

Green acrylic paint sprayed all over his front, splattering his chin at the highest and freckling the rest of his face with green spots. He stood there, completely still. Students turned and stared. There were a few chuckles and laughter, students pointing, and someone said with shock and amusement in their tone, "Oh my _god_ …"

Ren turned on the spot. It was eerie how still he was in that moment, but the tension in his eyebrows, forehead, shoulders, and the snarl starting to ripple his lips clearly spoke of his displeasure. He was searching for the culprits.

"Now," whispered Terrin.

He and Mikey ran forward, balloons in hand.

"Booyakashaaaaaaa!" cried Mikey and Terrin as they hit him with two balloons each.

Ren turned to be ambushed with balloons that broke and splattered more paint all down his front, but this time it was a bright orange.

"Ah yeah, _boiiii_. You just got had by Dr. Prankenstein." Mikey completed this claim with some quick little dance moves combined with some moon-walking and a spin with an end pose of a V-sign with his fingers for victory.

Ren stood there in that eerie quiet stillness, wet green and orange paint all over his front. Mikey wasn't sure if it was scarier that they couldn't see his eyes with his sunglasses on or if it would have been scarier to see his red-pink eyes get all enraged.

"Whoa, you're like a volcano man. It's like your head is gonna pop." Mikey completed this image with a gesture with both of his hands expanding away from each other.

That growing snarl on his lips, the fact his fists were starting to shake as his sides, his knuckles were growing white, and his shoulders were starting to raise like a hackles of a cat spoke clearly of their impending need to—

"Dude, go—go, run!" Terrin grabbed Mikey and they were tearing down at hall and once they got a good enough clearing, they took out their skateboards and they hit the hall floor tiles—of course skateboards weren't allowed in the halls, but this was a matter of personal safety. Of course, they knew they needed a solid get-away. Ren had displayed on the day they met that he could easily catch them on foot. That's when Terrin asked Mikey if he could skateboard.

Now they were zooming down the hall, zig-zagging between students, shouting for them to get out of the way. Terrin chanced a glance over his shoulder. Ren was still hot in pursuit. Damn, he was fast, and they were still on skateboards. He still couldn't believe he wasn't on track or something. It was time for part two of the plan.

"Mikey, it's time for the slip-n-slide!"

"You got it, T-Man!"

They both turned around sharply on their boards and paused before they both slammed their smoke bombs down on the ground (possibly the most awesome thing Terrin had put together for their get-away, in Mikey's opinion). The two produced a plum large enough to obscure the hall for a foot or two, from floor to almost the ceiling. They ran ahead where they both kicked over buckets of soapy water prepared ahead of time at a maintenance closet. Then they threw down their boards again and were off.

They both glanced behind to see the outcome of their efforts.

Aside from the coughing and complaining of the other students, who stumbled through the smoke screen, another figure came hurtling through the smoke. Ren's sneakers slid across the tiles. The albino rolled across his back, and came back up on his feet, which slid but kept his baring until he came to a squeaky stop.

Ren looked up, one hand on the floor to balance himself as he came to a stop. His red-pink eyes hot with his glare, his sunglasses lost in his tumbling.

"Whoa …" breathed Terrin.

"Dude, he's like the terminator," Mikey commented.

"Uh huh—so go, go!"

But they were coming up on the end of the hall, and there were only stairs.

"Grind it!" called Mikey.

And Terrin kicked his board up and he slid down the stair railing that was set in the middle of the large stair-well. He heard Mikey land the railing behind him. He jumped again when the stair well turned a corner and he had to make it to the other railing.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Terrin as people dodged out of the way on the stairs as they flew past. He had never done anything like this before.

Ren watched them head for the stairs but paused. Despite himself, he heard Karai's annoying voice, lilting with its usual superiority in his head. _"I keep winning because you're so damn predictable. Tiger style is stupid like that. You're like a stupid boar, just charging in without thinking."_

Ren would _never_ admit she was right, but in this case, the idiots did have the advantage on him. They had planned all this shit ahead, so if he didn't start thinking ahead too, he just _might_ fail to catch these cowardly shits. Though the blood pumping to his head fueling his rage was a strong pull to resist, it was time to show he was the tiger, not the boar. He became vaguely aware he was already familiar with this part of the building.

Terrin and Mikey finally landed in the hall of the next floor and were sailing down it. It was a less crowded one, seeing as they had beat most of the usual student hoard on the way to the cafeteria. Terrin turned his head back to grin at Mikey.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Terrin called back to him.

Mikey was grinning and laughing, but then his face fell and his blue eyes widened. Ren was on the other side of the hall. He had taken a short-cut. Terrin was headed right for him, but he didn't see because he was looking back at Mikey. He found his friend's stunned expression odd, so he turned his head to look forward again and that was when Ren's whole hand grabbed his face.

Terrin's skateboard went sliding out from under him as Ren slammed him full-bodily to the ground by his face. And it wasn't the same as a couple of love taps and then being tossed into a locker, like before. Mikey heard Terrin's head hit the tiles with a sickening _thwack_. Ren wasn't playing this time.

But neither was Mikey. He was prepared this time. Before, he had been off guard and not expecting Ren to attack physically. Sure, it had been three years since he last really trained, but this stuff was like ingrained in his body. That's what Dad always said, something about muscle memory. He also said something about Mikey being naturally athletic due to this, something about him just doing without thinking.

It was time to do. Terrin was counting on him, even if he didn't know it yet.

It was a strange, new, and scary feeling to have someone counting on him for a change.

Michelangelo jumped off his skateboard and hit the floor running at Ren. Of course, the albino knew he was coming too. He let go of Terrin's face to fire off a strong straight cross with his right hand. Mikey slipped past it, ducking low as his left arm came up on the other side of Ren's extended one. He raised it and dropped his elbow down on that arm, and then Mikey slipped his hand back down and around to Ren's back.

Dad had taught him plenty about taking down guys that were bigger than him. Probably because he was the youngest and smallest of his brothers.

So it was second-nature for him to clasp both his hands together over Ren's shoulder in a solid lock and rotate his hips to get Ren to bend over and fall to a knee. He also wasted no time in directing his knee in a strike at Ren's solar.

However, it seemed Ren wasn't clueless either. He managed to block Mikey's knee with his forearm. And then Mikey felt an impact to the inner part of his right thigh. It was a hard hit to a pocket of nerves that was located in that part of the leg. He gasped and lost his grip on Ren and fell to his knee as a strange mix of both pain and numbness spread through his thigh. He also noticed something weird about the way Ren held his fist, the way he only curled his fingers part of the way in so that that second row of knuckles pointed out.

Mikey knew that strike. It was a leopard's paw.

He didn't get much more time to think about it, because Ren whacked him in the nose with a swinging backhand followed by a beautiful rotation of the hips that ended with Mikey getting hit a second time in the face with a palm strike with Ren's other hand.

Mikey hit the floor on his side but managed to keep himself propped up on his hands. His head was aching and ringing from the blows. But now he really knew one thing that he had only felt a glimmer of before—Ren wasn't just some punk bully. He wasn't just a thug with an attitude. All those strikes were something Mikey never saw just anyone do on the streets or in the halls of the school. No one just did leopard's paws or palm strikes on their own.

Only people with training did it like that. And only people with training could hit him like that and make it hurt like this.

"You little faggots think that was _funny_?" Mikey heard Ren growling. "Let me show you what _I_ think is funny."

He forced himself to his feet even though he staggered and felt like the floor was trying to wiggle out from under him, because he knew he couldn't go down yet. What would Dad have said after all those years of training and he couldn't take a few decent hits to the face? Yeah, something about upholding honor or whatever.

He was Yoshi Hamato's son and pupil.

Hamatos don't just go down without a fight, _boi_.

Mikey tasted the metallic hint of blood in his mouth and spat it out, then he squinted at Ren 'cause his eye sort of hurt. He could feel the warm trickle of blood run out of his nose and over his upper lip. He saw a fist coming at him and he dodged, almost flailing out of the way combined with a startled yelp.

Man, this was why his bros never took him seriously. He never seemed to manage the total-badass look for long.

Ren's fists came in a barrage that Mikey swerved and ducked like a mad man to avoid. Man, Albino was fast. Mikey twisted, slipping on his foot and almost fell over on his face as he scrambled away, now running away from Ren. He looked up to find there was a wall in his way.

And then he just did what he do.

Mikey ran up the wall and flipped over Ren who had come charging after him. He landed facing Ren who turned sharply to stare at him in an angry and incredulous shock.

"Aw _yeah_ , boi, that's what I'm talkin' about! I still got the magic feet!" Raphael called him a flying squirrel because of his ability to jump and flip so much. It was the upside to being so small and light.

"Whoa, Mikey …" Terrin was sitting up in the hall way and staring at his friend in shock while cradling the back of his head. "Did I really hit my head that hard or did you just do a flip over him?"

"Nah, dude, I _totally_ just landed that—I'll fill you in later—Leo says we're not supposed to show off."

And then Ren ran in again and slammed a front-thrust kick into Mikey's gut in a very This-is-Sparta manner.

Dad always said he needed to focus more.

Mikey staggered backward, but Ren pressed forward with his barrage of fists. Mikey didn't have enough time to recover, his mouth still hung open in a gasp. Ren seemed to start at his solar and move his way up the front of his body as he let loose a storm of strikes that kept firing straight forward like a set of rotating pistons. Ren almost literally bulled Mikey over with the sheer overwhelming force of his strikes and the amount of them. Mikey fell back onto the ground, but Ren didn't stop until he had thoroughly finished pummeling his face and head against the hard tile floor of the hall way.

Then Ren stopped, standing over Mikey's collapsed body, huffing and panting from both the effort he used and the rage still shuddering through him. His fists were wet and bloodied and clenched tightly at his sides. His red-pink eyes were still wide and crazed.

Terrin stared, his pupils shrinking as his eyes widened, staring at Mikey's bloodied face. His voice pitched and shook as he breathed, "… _Mikey_ …?"

Ren turned those red-pink crazed eyes on Terrin and stepped over Mikey's unmoving form to stalk toward him.

He wasn't moving. God, Mikey wasn't moving.

It was bad to have your head hit like that against a hard surface. How had it come to this? Terrin knew if Ren managed to catch them that they would totally get beaten up, but he didn't think it would be like _this_. He didn't think it would be this bad. It happened too fast, too sudden.

More things happened quickly, as Terrin watched Raphael come charging in from the side and aim a solid hook-punch at Ren's face.

* * *

Donatello had been walking to the cafeteria with Raphael like he usually did because their paths from their third period classes always crossed. Though, this time April had managed to catch up with them, so Donnie's attention was focused primarily on her. They were discussing the SAT and ACT, so he was sure Raphael had checked out of the conversation a while ago. It was when the conversation shifted to concerns about the results of their Chemistry lab that April's attention turned away from him while he still chattered on about how much more interesting it would be if he could use UV beads or even his own device he made that could detect UV radiation.

"The tech is more efficient, obviously, but it wouldn't really show the chemistry component like the UV beads do, since they change in color due the ultraviolet radiation exciting the central carbon atom—"

"Oh my god, is that Mikey …?" April gasped, her hand going up to her face as she pulled on the shoulder of Donnie's sleeve.

Her eyes widened in a way that alarmed him. Otherwise, he might have thought Mikey was up to some stupid stunt as he usually was. Nothing serious. But her tone was too urgent and her complexion paled too much for it to be something ridiculous. So dread instantly grasped Donnie by his gut. Tones and expressions like that reminded Donnie too much of hospitals and Father dying and when Mikey got stabbed.

He turned his head to find the dreaded scene before his eyes.

Mikey was on the floor, with Terrin not far away, and there was another boy standing over him. He was practically hammering Mikey over and over in the chest until his storm of hits found its way to his little brother's face, which then mercilessly struck it over and over.

Donnie's book bag thudded against the floor as it dropped from his arm. He didn't need to look to know that Raphael saw it too.

And Don remembered back when Mikey had been bleeding out in Leo's arms. Raphael's face white with shock, green eyes wide. Donnie had ran to get Father, because he didn't know what to do. He hated not knowing what to do. _He_ needed to know what to do. It wasn't enough for someone else nearby to know what to do. Donnie needed to understand what to do for himself. He needed to know he could have some sort of control over it. After Mikey got stabbed, he had learned everything he could about stab wounds and how to treat them, which lead to him learning even more about basic first aid and other more advanced methods of treating other wounds most typical of violence.

Donatello didn't need to look to know what sort of expression Raphael had on his face. He knew it would be the same look as if he had set eyes on Spike again. It was strange and ironic how green his brother's eyes were in color, and yet how well he could embody the phrase "seeing red." Donnie was certain he heard his older brother literally growl through his teeth before charging forward at the thing that hurt their little brother.

And Don let him. He would not hold Raphael back from causing whoever this kid was untold harm. Donnie did not give a damn. In fact, he would have happily joined Raph, but he had a different task in mind. He ran forward not toward Ren, but toward his little brother's unconscious form.

Don collapsed to his knees, his hands grabbing Mikey's bloodied head and face. He pulled back an eyelid, examining. He could see Mikey's chest moving so he knew he was breathing at least. His little brother groaned and swatted weakly at Donnie's hands and caused a wave of relief to wash over him. Don didn't let go, but then he realized April was next to him because her soft hand touched one of his.

"Mikey?! Can you hear me? It's Don."

Mikey's blue eyes cracked open blearily. He swallowed with difficulty and breathed shallowly and swiftly through his nose. He managed to move his bloody lips apart to speak. "… D … h-hurts …"

His little brother's weak, broken voice cracked and Donnie saw his blue eyes tear up. And Donatello felt instantly helpless. All his research in first aid and medical tips could not take this away. His little brother was hurt. And Donnie knew that the pain itself was what was scaring Mikey the most, somehow. After all, Mikey knew what it was like to come close to death before. To be in so much pain but not know if that meant you were going to die in a moment. And Don didn't have what he needed to really give Mikey a thorough examination here. But it was good that Mikey was conscious at least.

"I—I know, Mikey, just hold on, we'll get you help," breathed Donnie in a shaky voice as his hands grabbed Mikey's.

April's hands joined his as well in holding his little brother's. "It's okay, Mikey, we're right here with you …"

Then he felt her hand grab at his shoulder's sleeve again, the same urgent tension in the motion, causing him to tear his eyes from Mikey's.

"Don—Raph!"

He looked away from her own shocked gaze to follow it to where he had trusted his older brother would be giving the punk the pounding of a life time. But that's not what he saw. What he saw was worse and terrible and completely unbelievable to him.

It looked like Raphael was losing. Ren side-thrust kicked him into a wall.

* * *

Raphael was in his burning place.

That's what he had come to call it when all the blood rushed to his head and all he could see was red. It wasn't really a color though. But it was almost nearly as blinding without being blind at all. Burning was all he could describe it with. The burning consumed everything. He didn't know how long he would burn for. He supposed it depended on how much "fuel" he had to burn before his head would clear.

So he wasn't really coherent as he let his body fly on auto-pilot, driving forward and letting loose the hook punch for the underclassmen's face.

But he hit nothing but air.

Ren ducked his hook as he came in from the side. In fact, the younger boy stayed low, his stance sinking into a deep horse-stance, and then he quickly returned fire with a hook punch of his own, reinforced by the rotation of his hips and the pivoting of his foot. His strike slammed straight into Raph's side, a liver shot.

Raphael was aware of the pain, but it only made him burn more. He staggered for a moment but leaned forward in his stagger to slip past Ren's next strike to return his own.

And they danced like this. Raphael would slip, dodge, and block Ren's strikes, and Ren would do the same to his. They would tag each other on occasion, but neither had managed to get a good solid hit. Until Ren changed things up by dropping to the ground to sweep Raphael's legs.

Raph almost felt it coming. He jumped, pretty high for not having trained in three years, and successfully landed a scissor kick that struck Ren in the chest as he rose from his attempt at a sweep. The younger boy staggered back from the blow. He followed-up with a palm-heel strike directly to Ren's nose, which he felt break under his hand rather satisfyingly. Raphael couldn't recall whether or not a sadistic grin broke over his face. But it probably did.

And that was when Raphael felt his fuel burn up. He was still pissed as all fucking hell, and his head was still burning, but his lungs were working overtime, and he was panting, breathing deeply and sweating. Sure, he was still physically active. He joined the hockey team with Casey just so that he would stay in shape. But nothing quite took it out of you like sparring did. And it took a very small amount of it to get you there.

He couldn't keep up with the kid anymore. Ren boxed him around pretty easily at that point; Raphael only managed to block some of his strikes and dodge a few more. Ren landed a solid jab, cross, and hook combination to his head and slammed Raph into a wall with a very strong side-thrust stick to his solar that had Raphael gasping, the wind escaping him.

"Hey, pink-eye!"

Ren turned to find Terrin running at him. However, the lanky teen was stopped with a simple front-ball from Ren to his gut. Terrin gasped, grasping his middle and falling to his knees.

That was when Raphael saw Kira run up, almost out of nowhere, and grab Ren by the shoulder and punch him in the face, throwing her whole body into it. He had watched her come forward while Ren had been in the middle of kicking Terrin in the gut. It was really pure luck she had managed to catch him off-guard at all.

It was short-lived too, because Ren then slammed a fist into her gut and she crumpled to her knees just the same as her brother. They had a crowd surrounding them in the halls now. Raphael knew someone would be running to alert a security guard soon, but Raph didn't want to finish it like that.

He wasn't fucking _done_ yet. He wouldn't _be_ done until he turned that brat into a bloody mess.

Raph forced himself away from the wall, even though he hadn't quite finishing getting his air back into his lungs. That was when Donnie came in swinging what looked like the handle of a mop down at Ren's head.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Donatello deduced from watching Ren kick his older brother into a wall. A lot of it came from what he knew personally about his brothers, especially Raphael. Hell, even the fact that this kid had managed to hurt Mikey so badly had been evidence to the fact that he knew how to fight, and not just from a few self-defense lessons. Donnie had just been freaking out too much to analyze it at first.

But he needed to set aside the panic that threatened to overwhelm him with Mikey lying hurt in front of him and Raphael getting smacked into a wall before his eyes.

Donnie needed his cold place. His calm, still place where the logic lived in his brain. His feelings had their say, and now they needed to be quite for a moment.

The only way this Ren kid would be able to hurt any of his brothers was if he had training that was at least equal to theirs. This was obvious to Don just by the way he moved. That was a rather perfect side-thrust, the way he turned his knee to the side and kept it level, pivoting just enough on his post foot, and uncoiling that kick like a well-oiled spring. Ren had professional training by an expert, and not just someone who slapped colored belts on their students and pumped them for money. Ren must have had training from a very young age, like Donatello and his brothers had. Ren had to be training regularly. This was why Raphael was losing in the endurance race. They had not really trained in their skills since their father died. Those skills had become dulled in that time.

Ren was still sharp and smooth. He reminded Don of Raphael when he was fifteen. He was very skilled. Raphael was such as natural at martial arts that he was pretty much equal or better at it than Leonardo. Don knew that Leo had always ended up training harder because of this. There had been a natural competitiveness between those two in those days.

That's what made it so shocking to see his older brother, possibly the strongest fighter of them, being beaten by this kid. Added to this, the fact that there was probably nothing they could do. They hadn't trained in so long, and Ren clearly was still active and regular in his training.

But that—that was something Don couldn't just accept. There was always an answer, a solution if you were just clever enough. Really, they didn't have to beat Ren. Donatello looked around to find they had an audience, a crowd of students gasping and watching. Someone had to have gone to alert the school security guards or a teacher at least. They just needed to hold out until they came.

Even if Ren didn't stop willingly, the security guards would have tasers at least and would keep the kid from targeting and hurting his brothers further.

Though Donnie was aware of a dissatisfaction that was felt in the place he had shoved his feelings. He hated that this … _punk_ was able to hurt them. That not he or any of them had been able to stop him by themselves—been unable to defend themselves from his attacks.

It brought with it an ache, penetrating and deep, and Donnie recognized it as both loss and shame. What would Dad have said? Hadn't he trained them so that they could protect themselves on the harsh streets of Manhattan? Of course, Father had wanted to pass on his skills, but Don knew it also had brought their father peace of mind. That they could fight to protect themselves and each other.

But after three years of abandoning practice and training, they had lost that one gift Yoshi Hamato had tried to give them.

Donnie was filled with a sense of having failed him.

But wallowing in that was no solution either. He would work on fixing it later. Right now, Don had to work the damage reduction as much as he could.

Donnie spotted a maintenance man nearby who was staring with a mop in his hand. Donatello stood and rushed over to the janitor and yanked the mop out of his hand without bothering to ask for it. It wasn't hard because the janitor was distracted by the fight. Donnie deftly twisted the head of the mop off the handle and let it smack wetly to the floor. The wooden pole handle was all he needed.

"Donnie?" April called after him.

He trusted she would stay with Mikey, so he rushed forward without responding. He dashed forward, planted his feet, and swung the pole down toward the cranium of the punk who had dared to mess with his brothers.

Donnie liked the bo-staff. At first glance it was plain and boring. Probably like most people saw him, especially in comparison to his brothers. Leo was dashing and brave and always had a plan. Raphael was passionate and brazen and with an attitude to back it up. Mikey was sporadic and creative and trying to predict him was to court disaster. They had all trained in weapons that Don felt embodied their personalities, and they were all unique and exciting weapons.

And then there was him, Donatello, with his stick.

In his youth, he had complained about training in the bo-staff, but Father had insisted it was the best weapon for him. He said that for having such a complex mind a simple weapon would suit him best. Donnie hadn't understood it at first. But then he saw that it took ingenuity, and more than that, it was a very practical sort of weapon form to learn. It was a stick, so it was the weapon others least suspected in comparison to carrying around a katana or a sai. Donnie was also the most likely to find a suitable substitute in his environment should he find himself without his official staff. A broom or a mop pole could become a weapon in his hands.

It reminded Donnie of science and engineering. They were art forms to him that took the basic and turned it into something complex and useful. It was like being asked how many uses a paperclip has. The answer was limited only by the user's imagination and resourcefulness.

A stick was limited only by Donnie's own amount of resourcefulness. And _that_ was something he had in spades. Father always said appearances were deceiving.

Yet, he wasn't really surprised when his pole swooshed through the air, only creating a breeze that ruffled the white hair on his target's head. Ren had turned his torso so that it just barely missed his head. But Don's goal wasn't to beat him. It was just to keep him distracted. Raphael and Mikey had taken enough damage, and maybe Donnie could use the pole to keep him at a safe distance and busy.

Donnie followed up with some more fast, paced jabs with the end of the pole to keep Ren dancing. Every time Ren tried to close the distance between them, Donnie jabbed and swiped with the pole. He looked up to catch Ren's eyes and that was when he saw his red-pink irises and realized he was an albino. That white hair wasn't a dye job.

Those eyes also made the frenzied berserker look to them a lot more intimidating. He saw him grind his jaw in frustration and fury. And Don wanted him frustrated. He wanted the anger to cloud his judgment, so he would make more mistakes and strike blindly.

But then he forgot how much Ren reminded him of Raphael as a fighter. There were some who used their rage to sharpen their focus, narrowing it like a fine, piercing laser.

Donnie went to aim a sweep at Ren's legs. He jumped to avoid it but then landed precisely on the end of the pole, snapping it out of Don's hands. Ren had hopped off it the moment it smacked to the floor and charged Donnie like a laser-guided missile.

He felt pain in his gut as the air was forced out of his lungs, and Donnie gagged, spitting flying out of his mouth before the force of Ren's other fist smashed against the side of his face and Don hit the floor painfully on his side.

* * *

It kind of impressed Raph how well Donnie could still swirl that stick around.

But he knew it wouldn't be enough, and Don had to know that too. Raphael could tell when Donnie was just trying to buy time. He would do that when he knew he couldn't win against Raph in sparring. Don usually just settled for trying to either tire him out or just last for as long as he could. Donnie always aimed for damage reduction when he knew that getting beat was inevitable.

Don had to be aiming to distract Ren until the school security could come.

Raphael felt his teeth grind and ache as he jaw tightened with a trembling fury that engulfed him. Donnie wanted to end it like _that_? After what this fucking bastard _did_ to Mikey?

Hell _fucking_ no. No one fucking hurt Mikey and got away with it. Not if Raphael could help it.

Raph felt the burning place consume him again, feeling his heart pulse with the rage, sending a kind of energy shivering all through his body. He was barely aware of Ren sending Donnie to the floor. He was already charging in, full of steam again.

They danced again, like two mad dogs snapping and snarling at each other. Biting here and there, but just grazing the skin. Until Raphael finally managed to knock Ren's arm across his chest with a block and land a solid cross-hand hammer into his ribs, which he followed with as many successive thrust punches to his gut as possible, like a piston.

But then he was interrupted. Someone else's hand grabbed a fist full of Ren's white hair. Raphael's eyes followed the dark, tanned hand up to Rontu's deadpan face.

Without blinking an eye, Rontu took Ren's head and rotated, guiding it to smash straight into the nearest hallway wall.

And his face didn't change at all, not one bit. It was as relaxed and placid as it was during their idle lunch room chat that Rontu had never truly joined. Raphael stared at that calm, blank, and impassive expression. Those black eyes were as cold and unmoved as ice as he mercilessly slammed the kid's face into a wall. Even Rontu's body seemed relaxed and fluid with the motion, like he was just shutting a heavy car door.

Rontu released him. Raphael glared at Rontu. He hadn't asked for the ice-man's help.

Ren's hands pressed against the wall after his face got smashed into it. He pushed himself away from it and turned to face them with a rather bloody face now. But that face was grinning, a manic sort of light glinted in those red-pink eyes. That grin with white teeth stained red with blood.

It was like he was excited or something. Which … Raphael kind of understood actually.

Ren bent his knees slightly, his front foot planted while his back foot raised the heel off the floor. The way his legs were lined up, Raphael recognized a clear tiger's stance. Ren sprang off the back foot to charge in at Rontu.

But another new figure entered the scene. Ren's older brother, who Raphael had only ever seen the one time at the metal detectors in front of the school. Tasuki came in from the side and with a fluid motion, took Ren's leg out from under him, grabbed his arm, and had him on the floor. Tasuki had Ren's arm locked back, his face held against the ground, and his knee pressed into his back.

"Ren, stop," commanded the older brother. His face was hard but cold like stone as he held his brother against the floor.

Ren twisted and writhed, his eyes widened with an explicit rage at being held down. "GET. THE FUCK. OFF."

"Only if you stop."

The tips of Ren's sneakers scrapped against the floor as he continued to try to buckle Tasuki off. His teeth were bared like a dog snarling. Those wide red-pink eyes now had a more frenzied, trapped look as he fought. A sort of panic caught Ren's gut. He did not like this. He did not like being held to the ground with someone bigger and older than him having that hold. It didn't matter that he knew it was Tasuki. That primal fear made Ren angrier. He didn't like being afraid. It was disgusting. Pathetic. Weak. Rage was the only thing he knew how to fight the fear with. Worse, everyone was watching while Tasuki pinned him to the floor. The bitter taste of humiliation made the bile rise in the back of his throat.

" _Get … off_ ," Ren growled in a quitter and yet somehow more deadly tone.

Tasuki's eyes narrowed, but the look was somehow … tender, softer and full of a sort of regret at he stared down at his younger brother. Then he looked up at Rontu and Raphael, the calm stone-look overtaking his expression again. "Please, step back."

"The _fuck_ I will," snarled Raphael. "You let him up. I ain't done with him."

"I am very sorry for the harm my brother has done you and your friends—"

"Not just friends, my brothers— _Look_ at Mikey!" Raphael pointed at Michelangelo on the floor where April still held his hands.

Tasuki glanced in the direction Raph indicated. He paused, his face calm in their assessment of Mikey's bloodied face. He looked back to Raphael.

"… I know that my apologies mean nothing, but this must end now."

That was when the security guards came bursting through the crowd of students. And so it ended, whether they wanted it to or not.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I had been looking forward to this moment for a while. Things will happen because this happened. Yesss …

Next up will be the continuation of the consequences of these happenings. I had to stop here, because wow this got long.

It's funny how well I can write science babble for Donnie and yet I suck so bad at mechanic babble for Raph. I'm like, those plug thingies and stuff … You can tell who I personally relate to the most, right? (But I love you forever, Raph.)

The fun thing about fight scenes is that I've actually practiced martial arts so I actually sorta know what I'm actually writing about. I ain't no black belt, but it's always fun when you know enough to write in fairly accurate detail.

Also that barrage of strikes that Ren floored Mikey with is something I took from Ip Man, the movie. If you watch it, make sure to watch the one starring Donnie Yen. I'll provide a youtube link to the scene from that movie that I had in mind in my profile page.

Please don't be too upset about the brothers sort of losing that fight. As stated, they haven't really trained for three years. You DO get rusty _far_ more quickly than you realize. Seriously, I go a month or two weeks without training and I suck so much when I get back. Endurance and skill is something you create and maintain, son. The boys still are awesome, don't get me wrong. After all, they were training in this stuff since they were _wee_ children. Muscle memory is something that lingers when you've done something for a really long time, even after a hiatus of practice. But … Ren has also been training since he was a wee little one, and Ren has had no three year break from training. You do that math. Do it.

Trust me, it's realistic. I'm not just stroking the ego of my own OC. If they had not had a three-year hiatus from training, Ren would definitely have _not_ kicked them around so easily.

Not to mention, this shit leads to things. Important things. So deal with it for now, and I promise they will level up again later.

I have submitted to the fact my end author notes will always be stupid long, but that's why I put them at the end mostly. So you can read the chapter and just skip this shit if you want.


	7. Amends

**Author Notes:** Special thanks to my reviewers, whoever you lovely mysterious anons are. I am pleased that you have been pleased. You keep me writing these, so keep reviewing. Also, thank you, tmntlover2013. Keep sending me the love, guys.

Also, don't worry, you'll see the mysterious girl who teased Leo in the last chapter again later. Not in this chapter, but you know in future chapters. She will return.

And now we continue back with the scene in the counseling office with Leo.

 _Language notes:_  
Jiji – kind of means grandpa, but it's more like "gramps"  
Hai – means "yes." Most people should know this, but meh just in case.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:  
Amends**

Terrin and Mikey began their explanation for how the fight started. Donatello, Raphael, Kira, and Rontu explained the rest with their involvement, confirming each other's stories for the most part. When they finished there was a pause with tension thick in the air. Adrien, the social worker, turned to Ren and his family.

"Ren, is there anything you would like to tell us or anything you wish to contest about what the others have said?"

"No," was the curt and cold response from the boy.

For some reason, this made Adrien smile. He oddly reminded Mikey of Terrin but sort of mixed with Leo. Because while he always seemed to smile a lot, there was a kind of … tranquility that he did it with. In fact, everything the social worker did was done with a steady and calm manner.

"I see, so you don't deny any of it?"

"I said no, didn't I? You deaf—Ah!" Ren flinched as he was smacked on the head with his grandfather's cane briskly.

Kuza had his sharp gaze narrowed at his grandson. "Ren, you show respect to your elders."

"Hai, Jiji," grumbled Ren, but he still scowled and did not look his grandfather in the eyes, dropping his hand from his head where he had been struck.

This interaction did not break the peaceful and almost lightly amused smile on their social worker's face. Leo was actually getting sick of that smile. None of this was anything to smile so lightly about. This kid obviously did not have any remorse nor did he deny doing anything the others said.

"Hmmm," Adrien hummed as his strange eyes looked over both groups of students and their families. He glanced at Honeycutt who merely nodded back to him. "Well, I guess this is where we sort out your options, Ren."

The boy raised his brow slowly at Adrien and Honeycutt. "… What? Suspension? Expulsion? Assault charge?"

Adrien smiled softly with a light chuckle as he shook his head. "Well, I can't speak for Michelangelo and Leonardo in regard to charging you with assault as that is their decision to make … but I did want to discuss something else with all of you …"

The social worker paused thoughtfully as he looked at all their faces. "Perhaps we should consider something different, especially since all the other options you have so aptly listed for us seem to have had no effect on you in the past, Ren. This I can see from your past disciplinary records that your school in Tokyo has so kindly sent us in preparation of your arrival at our school. They seemed to feel it was their duty to inform us … None of these attempts in your record have ever shown to change your behavior … So I think it is time to try something new. After all, the definition of insanity is to attempt the same thing repeatedly and expect different results."

Everyone was staring at Adrien as if he was speaking another language. Not because they didn't understand what he said; it was just unexpected.

"What do ya mean something new?" asked Raphael almost defensively. "This psycho should be locked up."

"Perhaps," said Adrien with a non-committal shrug. "But does locking up or causing an individual suffering for their sins really do anything to resolve the harm they have contributed to the world? … What I am suggesting is something that some Native American tribes would do when similar transgressions occurred in their communities … The perpetrator of the incident would work to make amends, or make right the wrong they did to the other. For example, say if they killed someone's cat, they would help that person pick out a new cat ... That's a bit of an overly simplistic example, but I think it conveys the idea."

It was quiet for a moment after Adrien finished. Raphael looked angrily confused. Donnie looked heavy but skeptical in thought. Mikey was glancing around at everyone else, kind of confused about what their social worker was getting at. Leo was staring at Adrien with a heavy and thoughtful brow. Kuza, too, was fixing the school social worker with his x-ray stare.

Kuza nodded after a pause. "I think you are right … I am willing to support attempting this new … approach to my grandson. My own attempts at discipline appear to be lacking …"

"But I don't have a cat …" said Mikey slowly, still confused about what the new approach was supposed to be. He paused thoughtfully. "I really want one though …"

"God, you're such an idiot," said Ren with an eye roll as he brooded, slouching in his seat. He wasn't really sure he liked where this seemed to be going himself.

"Hey, pinky, what did I say—" began Raphael angrily.

This time Leo put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sharp look that silenced Raph. But Raphael did not look happy about it. After giving Leo a resentful glance, he kept glaring at Ren. Raph really did not like this idea of Adrien's. He had enough of this punk-ass brat. He didn't want him around any of his brothers, period.

Leo returned his gaze to Adrien. "… I'm not really sure what Ren could possibly do to make this right. My brother will heal in time, but … this isn't as simple as replacing a pet."

Adrien smiled with a gentle sort of patience. "Of course not, that's why I said the example was a bit overly simplistic … Do you have any suggestions, Mr. Nevisu? Perhaps that will help clarify the notion itself."

Kuza nodded. "I do … It's clear to me that the Hamato brothers have had martial arts training. Though I don't condone it, it's undeniable that in the past no one has ever managed to inflict as much harm on Ren as he usually does to others … until now … Am I right in my assumption, Leonardo-san?"

Leo looked up into Kuza's direct and piercing stare. He felt like he was being x-rayed again. Part of him didn't really want to talk about this. Not with him. This older, Japanese man who reminded him too much of something he had been trying to let go of.

"Yes …" He broke his gaze with Kuza. Leo didn't want to admit there had been a temptation to answer him in Japanese just out of reflex.

"Then this is what I propose … Michelangelo-kun and Evans-kun will receive training at my dojo which will be facilitated by Ren, under my supervision, of course. Since my grandson has used the skills I have given him to unduly cause harm to them, it seems only fitting that he help them to better protect themselves from such assaults. I also offer my time and knowledge to the rest of your families. If you wish to be trained by me, I will do so and free of charge. In addition, Ren will accompany Michelangelo-kun and Evans-kun at school and other activities as deemed necessary in order to provide them with protection should they need it."

Leo looked up at Kuza. The older man stared back with that same steady, sharp gaze. It was dead quiet. Shock, no doubt, silenced everyone.

Ren was the first to speak. "… Jiji, you've got to be shitting me—ah!"

He was smacked with Kuza's cane again. His grandfather narrowed his eyes at Ren, who glared back. "What have I told you about that tongue?"

Ren didn't answer that. "But seriously, jiji, this is stupid. Besides, they won't go for it anyway. They're happier just slapping assault charges on me—"

"And they have every right to," snapped Kuza sharply, his piercing stare did not wavier from his grandchild. If anything, it only got sharper and more unyielding. "How many times must I be called to your schools, Ren? Suspensions, expulsions … Not to mention the hours of horse stance, plank, and meditation have done nothing to make you reconsider your actions. Clearly, you have shown me that you not only lack any sense of respect for others but for myself as well … I am out of options. If this is what they want, then you _will_ do it."

"And I will help," said Tasuki, sitting in his chair with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest. His expression that same calm and yet almost rigid, emotionless stone as Raphael had seen it before. "I will make sure Ren does not shirk his duty in providing protection to Hamato and Evans … or use it as an opportunity to harass them further."

Ren rolled his eyes at his brother's statement in clear disgust.

Adrien nodded and then turned to Leonardo and the others. "So … what are your thoughts about Mr. Nevisu's proposal?"

"Hell no," said Raphael firmly, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "This shit protectin' _my_ little brother? That's _my_ job. How's he supposed to protect someone he doesn't give a shit about anyway?"

Honeycutt sighed quietly. Apparently, he had given up on getting Raphael to stop swearing.

"I agree with Raph," said Donnie in a more subdued manner than his brother. "I don't really want Ren around Mikey at all. I don't think it's a good idea to try to force him to make amends when he clearly has no remorse or desire that would motivate him to do so."

Leo stared at his brothers after they spoke. He had to admit he agreed with both of them. He didn't want his family near Ren at all. The kid was clearly dangerous and a loose-cannon. Even his own grandfather was unable to keep him in line. Leo couldn't really trust someone who didn't want to change. And Kuza just reminded him too much of … everything. Training with him was just too much.

But … the one who was hurt the most was Mikey. Leo also had to admit, Mikey and Terrin held some of the responsibility themselves for having intentionally provoked Ren, even though it didn't excuse what he did to them or his brothers.

Leo sighed and looked down at Mikey, who he still had his arm wrapped securely around. "… This should be Mikey's decision. Not mine or anyone else's. He was the one who was hurt the most."

Neither Raphael nor Don seemed to agree with this completely. Their expressions depicted frustration and skepticism, but none of them spoke to challenge Leo on it either.

Mikey glanced around at everyone, suddenly feeling like he was being put on the spot. He wasn't usually the one who got to make the decisions. That was Leo, but now his big bro was putting it on him. He glanced at Terrin, who looked at him. For once, Terrin was not grinning and care-free as Mikey had known him to be. He stared at Mikey with ashamed and uncertain green eyes and a furrowed brow. Somehow, he knew that Terrin would do whatever it was that he decided as well. Mikey looked away from him to glance briefly at Ren, who was scowling and yet unfazed. He mostly just looked annoyed. Like he already knew how all of this was going to turn out and all of this was just the filler in between. And why shouldn't he? Mikey could tell from the things that were said … Ren had done this song and dance a million times.

Mikey didn't want to admit that Ren … did scare him. Even more so now than before. He wasn't even sure that Ren had truly frightened him even after he got shoved in that locker. He had been hurt but not scared really. So part of him wanted to accept the suggestion just to prove he wasn't a coward. He also thought about what Adrien said … even though a lot of it still confused him. But Mikey thought he kind of got what their social worker was getting at … If something didn't change, Ren would just keep doing this sort of stuff to people. People would keep getting hurt by this guy, like he was. Mikey knew that wasn't really any of his business, but … neither were all the crimes that super heroes put a stop to in the comics he read. Doing good in the world was sometimes about doing stuff that wasn't your responsibility. If Mikey had a chance to somehow stop Ren from being a total jerk all the time, then maybe he should do it? Though, he wasn't sure if what Ren's grandfather proposed would really take the jerk out of Ren …

Mikey looked down and then up as he gazed around at everyone. "… Can—can I think about it for a while?"

The fact that he even wanted to think about it caused Don and Raph to stare at him in shock. They had obviously thought Mikey would choose the most reasonable path … which actually was probably pretty silly of them. After all, when did Mikey ever do anything that was reasonable? Sure, he was predictable in some ways. But Leo never underestimated Mikey's ability to surprise him. He honestly didn't really always understand the way his little brother thought. Just when they thought they knew what Mikey would do, he would do the unexpected.

And that was Mikey: always expect the unexpected.

Adrien smiled at Mikey with the same gentle and patient understanding as before. It somehow made him seem older than his youthful face showed. "Of course, Michelangelo. You don't have to rush a decision today. Take your time … Terrin? Kira? What are your thoughts?"

"I'm—I'm with Mikey," said Terrin, looking away and fidgeting. "Not sure …"

"I'm with Leo," said Kira with a shrug. "It's not really my decision to make. I'll leave it up to Terrin and Mikey."

"Very well, and in the meantime, I'm afraid Ren will be suspended," said Honeycutt, looking at them all solemnly. "We will wait and see what actions will be needed to be taken once you have come to a decision. Also, there will be consequences for everyone else who engaged in fighting—"

" _What_?" said Raphael abruptly. "You're saying we're also in trouble for _defending_ ourselves _and_ each other from the psycho?"

Honeycutt frowned, his hands laced together on his knee, his thumbs fidgeting together. "Raphael, those are the school rules. Fighting is not condoned no matter who started the fight first."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ then," snapped Raph, leaning forward on the edge of his seat, his shoulders raising, and fists tensing on his thighs as he glared at their principal. "I'll remember that next time my brother is getting beat around and your fucking security guards are too slow to do anything about it. I'll just stand there and let him get a fucking concussion."

" _Mr. Hamato_ ," began Honeycutt, his voice becoming suddenly hard and stern as did his expression. "I have asked you several times not to use that language … That aside, from the reports of your fellow students, you were not willing to stop the fight yourself even when Tasuki stepped in and stopped his younger brother from further engaging you all. Obviously, your intent was not merely to protect your siblings or yourself … Now, I am sorry but these are the rules. Your punishments won't be as severe as what Ren might be facing himself due to the circumstances. But there still will be consequences. Not to mention the … mess both Michelangelo and Terrin made in the hallway. They also broke into a fellow student's locker and intentionally harassed him. These are things that will need to be addressed. However, it can be done later, and you will be informed."

"Hm, but that does bring up a question that hasn't been answered," mused Adrien. He looked to Mikey and Terrin. "Is there any particular reason you both decided to harass Ren?"

Now that Leo thought about it, it was a fairly obvious question to ask. He had been too distracted with seeing Mikey injured as he was. But he had wondered it briefly while Mikey and Terrin had explained how the fight had started. It had seemed random. But then again, Mikey could be rather random himself at times. So Leo had set the question aside in favor of hearing the rest of the story.

He glanced side-ways at his younger brother who he had wrapped next to him in one arm. Mikey was looking down and away from Leo, specifically. Mikey was never good at hiding things, unless it involved some sort of prank. Even then, he was usually pretty easy to see through. He had that look at his face that told Leo that not only was there more to the story, but he was ashamed of whatever it was. His blue eyes were scrunched together with discomfort at whatever thoughts were going on in his head.

Leo glanced over at Terrin who was also staring at the floor with a troubled but thoughtful expression on his face. It seemed like both boys were trying to figure out if they should explain themselves or not.

"Probably has to do with whatever happened on Monday, right, Terrin?"

Leo looked up at the deep and unemotional voice that spoke. It was Rontu, who Adrien has introduced as Kira and Terrin's roommate. The one they had both mentioned the night they had dinner together. It was really Leo's first time seeing him at all. All he really knew was that Raphael seemed to not trust him much. Rontu looked the most at ease and untroubled in the room besides Adrien. In fact, Leo might have said he looked uninterested. He was reclined in his seat. His dark eyes were pointed at the boy he had addressed. Kira raised her brow at her younger brother too.

Terrin winced a little and looked around. His green eyes landed on Mikey, who returned the look and nodded.

Raphael tensed in his chair as he watched this interaction. "Wait—What happened on Monday?"

Terrin sighed, his expression looking far heavier than Leo had ever seen it. It had almost seemed like nothing could have darkened his usually bright, smiling face before now. He was about to speak, when Ren spoke for him.

"I shoved them both in lockers." Ren had a light scowl still on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. But his scowl was still colored with a tone of near apathy.

"You _what_?" growled Raph, tensing in his seat more, his glare deepening.

"Alright, I think I'll interject at this point and ask Ren some questions, Raphael," said Adrien gently. "Ren … why did you forcibly lock Michelangelo and Terrin in lockers?"

"Because they were following me around like a pair of retarded puppies after Algebra," said Ren. "I got sick of it, so I took care of it."

" _Took care of it_?" repeated Raphael in a low snarl, his expression darkening and his fists began to tremble so much on his armrests that Leo put a hand on his shoulder to remind him that he couldn't lose his temper here.

Leo wasn't happy about it either, but there was no use in losing his cool. After all, it was just another thing that made him … dislike Ren Oroku even more. But in comparison to how much Ren had hurt Mikey today, Leo was far less concerned about him getting shoved into a locker earlier in the week.

"Hm," Adrien hummed calmly, his hazel eyes studying Ren with peaceful gaze. Then he looked to Michelangelo and Terrin with the same tranquil and observant stare. "So was tampering with Ren's locker and covering him with paint your way of seeking retribution?"

"Well, no," said Terrin hurriedly at first and then shrugged a little. "And yes, in a way. Mikey and I just wanted to show him that we weren't scared of him is all."

Ren snorted, a sneering smirk appearing on his scowling face.

"Is this true for you as well, Michelangelo?" continued Adrien.

"… Yeah," answered Mikey quietly, looking away from his brothers.

"Well, even with that sorted out the results are still the same and so are the consequences …" said Honeycutt with a heavy sigh. Then he looked to the Hamato brothers. "For now, you are excused for the rest of the day if you wish to take Michelangelo to the hospital as our nurse has advised. The rest of you, Evans, Naiche, and Oroku will return to class."

"Leonardo, please contact me once Michelangelo has made a choice," said Adrien. "And the same goes for the both of you, Kira and Terrin. I will let Mr. Nevisu know what we will do next from that point on."

Leo and Kira both nodded as they stood. Donatello paused though. He looked to Kuza almost reluctantly, who was putting on his coat with both of his grandsons standing next to him.

"Leonardo-san."

Leo looked up to Kuza, trying to ignore that subtle feeling of dread as he did so. "… Yes?"

"If you should desire compensation for any bills at the hospital, please let Krest-san know and I will take care of it."

"No … thanks," said Leo. He knew it would probably be better for him and his brothers financially, but even that small thing made him feel too uncomfortable.

Kuza merely nodded, not appearing perturbed by the rejection. However, it seemed Donnie's curiosity got the better of him just as the older man was leaving out the door.

"Mr. Nevisu … would you mind if I asked what style of martial arts you teach?"

Kuza paused at the door as his grandsons exited. "I am not so sure I would say it was a specific style … Tai jutsu is just one discipline of ninjutsu, and usually it is the only discipline I teach to those outside my family."

Kuza gave a brief tilt of his head and then he left, leaving the Hamatos staring in shock after him. Leo felt like his insides were ringing. Why was it like this? Why was this old man so similar to their father? He even taught ninjutsu. That also meant the Oroku brothers were being trained in it, all eighteen disciplines. Just like Leo and his brothers had been. Yoshi Hamato had also owned a dojo and taught only tai jutsu, "unarmed combat", to outsiders for business. Even then, there were things in the tai jutsu discipline their father would only teach to them and not those who paid money for his lessons. These were secrets of the arts that were only ever shared in his family.

Kuza Nevisu and his grandsons … Who were they?

Leo was aware then that his brothers were all staring at him. He shook his head. "… Later …"

No doubt, they were just confused about it as he was. They left the counseling office with Kira, Terrin, and Rontu. It was when they were in the hall and about to go their separate ways when Raphael stocked up to Rontu.

"Hey, why was it you seemed to know about that locker shit?" Raphael's brow hardened, and he had his green eyes narrowed hotly up at the taller guy.

Rontu shrugged, looking as deadpan and uninterested as he usually did. "No special reason. I just know when Terrin is lying … He lied about the bruise on his face at lunch that day. I asked him about it later. He said he and Mikey had a little encounter with Ren that day. I didn't know the thing about the lockers specifically."

Anger shivered through Raph visibly as his jaw tightened. His green eyes livid. He growled through his teeth, "… And you … didn't think to tell the rest of us?"

Rontu stared down at him with his unchanging dark eyes. "I didn't think it was important."

"D-didn't think it was important?" Raphael stuttered as he trembled with anger at this.

"They were fine. Terrin told me not to worry about it. Obviously, I couldn't have known what they were planning to do at the time." Rontu continued to speak, completely relaxed and nearly apathetic in tone. None of Raphael's danger signs seemed to be bothering him.

"Dude, Raph," began Mikey. He knew this wasn't going to go well. They were too different, from what Terrin had told him about Rontu. Raphael wasn't going to understand that.

"Just because you obviously don't give a _shit_ about anyone doesn't mean other people don't," snarled Raphael, taking an aggressive step toward Rontu. The fact the native was bigger than him was not even a factor in his mind as he glared up at him. "But I thought you would have felt _something_ for your friend's kid brother."

Bam. Raphael was shoved to the side, but not by Rontu. The tall native stood as still and impassive as he had before. It was Kira who shoved him away from her friend. Her blue eyes were burning in that same fierce way they had the morning when Raphael had called him a deadbeat drunk.

"You _shut up_ and listen," snapped Kira, stalking toward Raphael, getting in his face and jabbing his chest with her finger. "I know you're angry, and I'm sure Rontu looks like a pretty nice target for all that frustration, especially since you never liked him to begin with. But you don't know what the _fuck_ you are talking about, so don't _even_ try! You _don't_ know him. You've hardly even said a word to him."

Raphael bared his teeth and snarled right back. "I think I get a pretty good idea since you get all bitchy with me whenever I say anything that's remotely true!"

Leo stared in shock at the two of them. He hadn't known that Kira and Raphael weren't on good terms. They had seemed fine before. He didn't really even know that Raphael so strongly disliked Rontu just on first impressions of him. He didn't know Kira and Raph had exchanged words before this either, but it seemed like this was not their first argument. This was mostly why Leo wished he could still be in high school with his brothers. He felt so … isolated from them sometimes. They didn't always tell him everything. He was out of the loop.

"Just because I get fucking pissed off when you bad mouth my brother to my face doesn't mean you're right!" she retorted.

"He ain't your fucking brother!"

And that was when, for a moment, Terrin thought Kira was going to hit Raphael. It was like lightning went through her blue eyes.

"In all the ways that matter," she began, her voice quitter but trembling and tense with her anger, "he _is_ my brother. And just like you don't like anyone but you calling Mikey stupid, I don't like anyone but me calling him an alcoholic. So … Shut. Up. You don't know us."

"Kira." Rontu put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. You know I don't care what others say."

"I know," she snapped tensely and shrugged. "But _you_ know I hate it."

Raphael was still tensed with anger, but he opened his mouth and he couldn't say anything back. No words came. Something uncomfortable twisted in his belly like a snake, eating up all the words that he would have normally responded with. He felt Leo's hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael … leave it alone. Come on, we need to go."

So he turned away, shrugging out from under his brother's hand. If he didn't have anything else to say, then there was no point anyway. The Hamatos turned and headed toward the school front doors, while Kira and Rontu headed with Terrin back down the hall toward their classes.

Mikey and Terrin were the only ones to look over their shoulders at each other. Mikey saw Terrin's brow knitted together and his green eyes heavy in sadness that reflected his own. And guilt. He felt like he had made everything so much worse. Like he _always_ did. He always felt like he messed things up for his brothers and everyone. Now Kira and Raphael were even angrier at each other than before, and Raphael hated Rontu even more. Everyone got hurt because of him.

Even if Terrin was his partner in this crime ... it didn't feel so good anymore.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Heh, Raphael and Leo are kind of like the daddy and mommy sometimes in their dynamic. I won't be specific about genders in that, because sometimes they switch on being more motherly or fatherly in behaviors. Blah, fuck gender roles anyway, am I right?

Kuza was another OC who developed some similar traits (to Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi) separately in my writing of him in other projects of mine. Seriously, I gave him a cane long before I ever thought of this story or got reacquainted with TMNT. Kuza was always an older, experienced warrior and trainer of younger warriors in my various versions of him (and always from some culture that was Japanese or similar to Japanese). I even wrote an AU of him being a ninja before this. So it really just worked out great. It was like I already had all my material developed (not always the case when it comes to writing this story). He has also always been the grandfather of Ren and Tasuki.

Though like my others, Kuza does have distinct differences from Yoshi. Yoshi/Splinter has always been … warmer I think. Kuza is more gruff and hard-nosed. Rigid in some ways. But also wise.

See you again soon.


	8. To Make Friends

**Author Notes** : I forgot to thank all those who have either added this story to their favorites and/or have chosen to follow it. This also lets me know you like what I do. So thanks a bunch, all of you! Maybe sometime you'll have a review for me too ;) If you have not done so already.

Now, be prepared for angst and sibling fluffs.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:  
To Make Friends**

It was dead quiet in the party wagon.

Leo was driving, and Mikey sat in the front seat while Raphael and Donnie sat in the back. Mikey hadn't even dared try to argue with Leo about going to hospital. It seemed like a waste of money just to double check what the school nurse told them. But Leo's face was kinda scary right then. It wasn't like Leo really glared the way Raph did. It was all in those steel-blue eyes. They would get all chilly and hard while the rest of his face just went slack. But his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

Mikey kinda just wished Leo would yell at him. It probably would have been easier. Sometimes, Leo could be scarier than Raph when he was really angry.

It was Donatello who broke the thick silence in the van. "You know, Raph, Rontu did step in and help you."

"I didn't ask for him to—"

"That's my point," interrupted Donnie briskly, his reddish brown eyes looking up into Raphael's green ones with a hard edge. "If he really didn't care, he wouldn't have bothered at all."

An ugly glare grew on Raph's face again. "I wouldn't have needed his help if he had told me about that shit on Monday. So what if he jumped in then? The fact he didn't think it was important is proof enough he didn't care enough to think harder. He's fuckin' incompetent and careless, like the fucking drunk he is. And if you had just jumped in with me from the beginning, we could have taken out the punk-ass little—"

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault because I'm not a barbaric brute like you, and I went to check on _Mikey_ to make sure our little brother was still even _breathing_ ," retorted Donnie hotly. "And it's really rich of you to call someone else incompetent and careless. If we wanted to charge Ren with assault, us beating him within an inch of his life, even if we could, wouldn't have made for a good case. You call _him_ a psycho, but have you forgotten what we used to call you, 'maniac'?"

"Oh, shut up, I was never as bad as that freak … most of the time—Even after that, you were just fucking _stalling_ for time, and all you're fuckin' thinking about is how to avoid legal shit?" snapped Raphael back. "You weren't even gonna try to take him out yourself after what he did to Mikey."

"Oh, right, because going to _jail_ for assault ourselves is just what we needed, Raphael," yelled Donnie, whose voice had steadily been raising as they argued and there was also the steadily belligerent and shrill tone that Don got in his voice when he was getting really stressed and upset. "That's assuming we would have even been successful, which was extremely unlikely. We haven't trained or done anything related to our ninjutsu skills for _three years_. Now maybe if you were paying _attention_ at all, instead of charging in like a bear, you would have noticed the fact that Ren was obviously professionally trained, skilled, and regular in his training. I was trying to _protect_ you and Mikey!"

"Shut up, both of you," came Leo's voice. He didn't even raise it. With the icy tone it took, he didn't even need to. Raphael and Donnie stopped immediately and looked up toward the front of the van. "You're just making this harder on Mikey."

Leo sighed. He had noticed Mikey practically shrinking in the front seat as Raphael and Donatello argued. He was nearly curled into a ball in the front seat. His face was buried in his arms. Leo felt his own tension and anger melt at the sight.

"I'm sorry," came Mikey's shaky and muffled voice. "This is all my fault because I'm so s-stupid."

Raphael and Donatello looked down and away from each other, cringing, both feeling the instant guilt at arguing with each other … and not realizing how Mikey might have been feeling about all of it. Every time they said his name as their voices raised, Mikey felt his insides turn and twist. He knew they wouldn't be arguing if it hadn't been for him. None of them would have been hurt. But he didn't think. Because he was stupid and didn't think things through like he should.

"Mikey," began Leo, his voice warmer and softer now, as was his face. "It's not all your fault, and you're not stupid … That's not to say what you and Terrin did wasn't wrong. But that still didn't give Ren any right to hurt either of you like he did. I'm not mad at you … If I seem angry, it's just 'cause … I got scared. And I'm angry at the person who hurt you, okay?"

Mikey lifted his head up, his light baby blue eyes were all wet and red as he stared at Leo in disbelief. Leo was scared? But Leo never seemed afraid. Leo who took care of them when Dad died, gave up graduating high school to work too many jobs and was tired all the time so that they could be a family. Leo who never complained once about any of it. Leo who held him when he got stabbed that time and told him he was going to be okay. Mikey had believed him, and it had been okay.

Mikey sniffed a little. "Y-you were scared?"

Leo's eyebrows tensed softly on his face, though he kept his eyes on the snowy road. "… Yeah, of course I was … Hearing you might have a concussion and then seeing you hurt like this …" In a softer and quitter admittance he breathed, "It scared the hell out of me."

It was almost like when Mikey got stabbed all over again. Leo had grown accustomed to risk and the dangers of growing up on the most crime-infested and gang-ridden part of Manhattan. There weren't many things that really scared him because of that. But Mikey getting hurt like that had terrified him. Nothing was more terrifying than holding his little brother in his arms, trying to keep the blood from leaking out of his hand as it pressed over the wound. Not knowing if he was going to die right there in his arms like that. Not knowing if the last thing he would say to him would be a lie or not.

The only other time he had ever felt so afraid was when Dad told them that he had cancer.

And Leo couldn't help but wonder now what might have happened if only he had been there at school with them today. As he listened to Raphael and Donatello argue, he saw that they were both right but … disorganized. They had both fought Ren one at a time. They could probably have overwhelmed him if they had fought him together. But Donnie wasn't wrong for checking on Mikey first. But if Leo had been there … he was sure he and Raph could have taken Ren … But he knew Donnie was right about more than one thing. Beating Ren up was not the ideal goal, even if it was an extremely tempting one. Injuring the Oroku boy more than necessary would have just made everything more complicated and worse for them all.

He didn't say it out loud, but he was frustrated that they hadn't noticed something was wrong with Mikey on Monday. Rontu had known when Terrin was lying. And Leo knew Mikey was a terrible liar. Why hadn't they noticed? If they had noticed, would they all be here like this now? Donnie was right about saying it wasn't fair to blame Rontu for not having thought about it more. After all, neither had they. They hadn't even noticed when Rontu did.

And a little voice in Leo said that _he_ would have noticed. If only he had been there.

"I'm sure that's why Don and Raph are so upset too …" continued Leo. "But blaming each other or ourselves isn't the answer. So no more fighting about this, okay?"

The silence in the van Leo took as agreement. The silence persisted but was far less heavy than it had been before. It continued until they got to the hospital. Leo and Donnie talked with the doctors and worked out the insurance. While they talked, Raphael sat with Mikey, one arm wrapped around him. Mikey was tired so he let himself lean into Raph. He might be a hothead, but Raph's strong arms always made Mikey feel safe.

It was a vague memory, but he remembered when he first woke up in the hospital after he got stabbed. Dad had been there, leading Raph into the room. It was the first time Mikey ever saw his older brother cry and look so scared. He had only been ten-years-old, and Raph had been twelve. Raphael had grabbed his hand and sobbed about being so sorry. Which Mikey remembered being confused about, since it hadn't been Raph's fault at all. The only other time he had seen Raphael cry had been when Dad died. He didn't like hospitals much because it reminded him of all this stuff.

So Mikey kinda understood what Leo said about Raph and Donnie being so angry because they had been scared too. Mikey knew how much Raph cared. His big bro usually just responded with anger first.

The doctor confirmed that Mikey's ribs had some stress fractures, but they were tiny and would heal faster than broken ribs so long as he didn't do anything that would put more strain on them. He didn't have a concussion. They prescribed some mild pain medication to help him sleep mostly. They picked up the meds and then drove home. It was quiet in the party wagon then too.

When they got home, Raph carried Mikey princess-style up the stairs, much to his delight. He got put on the couch where Raph covered him with a blanket and took off his shoes, and Donnie made him take the pain medication. Raphael made Leo leave to take off his work clothes and shower. When he got back, Mikey sat up suddenly.

"Man, it's laundry night, I gotta—"

"Rest," Leo finished for him, sitting down on the sofa and pulling his head down on his lap where he applied a cold pack to his aching face.

"I got it, Mikey," said Raphael and he went off to gather everyone's laundry.

Mikey worried his bottom lip. "But what about dinner?"

"I got it," called Donnie from the kitchen.

"Just make it simple, D," Mikey tried to call from the couch, and Leo had to pull him back down again.

"Calm down, Mikey. Cooking is fairly simple chemistry; I think I can handle it," said Donnie as he poked his head into the fridge.

"Just relax," insisted Leo, stroking Mikey's strawberry blond curls.

Mikey submitted to the gentle touches of his brother's hand and the nice cool pack on his bruised and beaten face. He slowly began to really let himself relax. He still felt really awful about everything. But the fact he had to make a decision about the whole Ren thing weighed on his mind now that his bros had stopped arguing with each other. He wondered how Terrin was doing. He was aware his new buddy felt badly too, and took the blame a little too much himself. Mikey didn't want Terrin to make a choice based on what he decided, but he had a feeling it would be like that. He wished he could talk to him now.

He remembered a conversation he and Terrin had had the day before, while Terrin had been putting together the thing that would spray Ren with paint from inside his locker.

* * *

"I was thinkin' more about what went wrong," Terrin had said as he fiddled with a screw driver, his green eyes focused on his task but also thoughtful as he talked. He had his long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail as he worked. It reminded Mikey of Donnie, except Don had this habit of sticking his tongue out when he was working.

"Huh?"

"You know, like why Ren just kinda flipped and whacked us like that."

"Oh … yeah, it was kinda out of the blue," agreed Mikey.

"Sort of, but I think I've isolated some factors that may have been the catalyst," said Terrin. Now he really reminded Mikey of Donnie when he talked like that, which he noticed Terrin would do sometimes like when they were in Biology and working on their pea plant project. Mikey still wasn't really sure what their project in class was about exactly either. "If you remember, it happened around the time he asked when we had become 'buddies' and such."

"Uh huh …"

"So it was like he was fine until he realized we were actually getting along and stuff. Once he realized that this was possibly forming into some kind of friendship, that's when everything shifted. So my hypothesis is that Ren doesn't want friends. It was like once he noticed it, he actively did everything he could to repel us from getting any closer to him as friends." Terrin paused in the construction of their booby-trap to look up thoughtfully. "Which … I don't really understand myself. I always want friends."

"Yeah … me too," said Mikey. At least he felt like he understood what Terrin was talking about more than when Donnie talked about things. "… Why wouldn't he want friends?"

Terrin shrugged and went back to his tinkering. "Like I said, I got no idea. The human species is a highly social creature. We naturally seek social interaction. It's important to our development too … I mean, it's not even like he's neutral about wanting friends. If he just didn't care, he wouldn't have bothered to make himself so … unlikeable and unapproachable, you know? It wouldn't have mattered either way … So it's like he's averse to the notion of friendship. Like he wants to be alone."

"Right …" Mikey pressed his lips together thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, even after that day, he never saw Ren with anyone. He was always alone. He even seemed to avoid his older brother. If he wanted to be alone, Mikey didn't know why Ren couldn't have just said so …

* * *

"Leo …?" asked Mikey quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why … do you think someone would be like … ad-adverse to having friends?"

Leo raised a brow at his little brother's word choice. That wasn't really the way Mikey talked, and he even said it rather clumsily. In fact, Leo was sure that wasn't the right word for what Mikey meant to say. He wondered what had inspired the question itself.

"Well … a lot of reasons, I think. But generally, engaging in any kind of intimate relationship involves some element of risk. When you're friends with someone … it's like you're opening your world up to them. You expose yourself a little at a time as you get closer to that person. Obviously, the closer you are as friends the more you open yourself up to them. Friends can probably hurt us even more deeply than even our worst enemies … Friendship involves … making yourself more emotionally vulnerable to that other person."

"Oh … right, kinda like with, you know …" Mikey paused to make sure Raph wasn't in the room. Then he laid his head down and whispered, "Like with Spike and Raph."

Leo sighed very softly and stroked Mikey's head as he whispered back, "Yeah … Spike really hurt Raph, and it hurt more than if it had been anyone else. Because they had been friends."

Mikey didn't like thinking about Spike. It scared him. More than Ren scared him. Even now, his heart was starting to thud almost painfully in his chest and his tummy twisted sickly. He felt Leo's hand on his shoulder and it squeezed him wordlessly, like Leo knew what talking about Spike did to him. Of course, he did. Leo was always insightful like that. Mikey pushed thoughts of Spike away. He didn't have to think about it.

He let his thoughts go back to Ren instead. "So—so someone might like … try to push others away because of that?"

"Yeah … They might isolate themselves from others because it feels safer. If you don't open up to other people then they can't hurt you like that … But to live your life that way would be worse. You remember what Dad would say right? The most important thing in life is love. To let love in, we have to expose ourselves. If we shut everyone out then love can't touch us either."

Mikey stayed quiet and Leo stroked his hair some more and iced his face. So maybe Ren pushed people away because of that? Was that why he was such a big jerk all the time? It was really … sad, actually. Like Leo said, not having friends was like … super lonely. Mikey loved having friends. It was kinda like having more bros but different.

And that's when Mikey knew what he was going to do. It made him feel worse in a way, because he knew his brothers weren't going to like it at all.

"Leo …" began Mikey, fidgeting with the edges of his blanket. "I … I made a decision about the Ren thing."

Leo blinked, staring down at Mikey. Now he was really curious where all this talk about friendship had come from.

"Let's hear it." Mikey and Leo looked up to find Raphael leaning against the doorframe. Donnie also looked attentive in the kitchen.

Mikey fidgeted a bit. "Do … do I really get to choose?"

"Yeah, Mikey, whatever you want," said Leo softly, even though part of him was screaming to say no. But he knew it was the right thing to do, to let Mikey have this choice.

Mikey swallowed. "I … I wanna do it. The amends thing with Ren."

It was quiet, and Mikey didn't dare look any of them in the face. They were probably so mad and disappointed.

"… Yeah, okay," came Raphael's voice to Mikey's amazement. "I was thinkin' … and he's right. That stupid little punk was kicking my ass … and I can't just accept that. And I got this way 'cause I haven't trained, right …?"

Mikey looked up to see Raphael still leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. His face a steady and calm sort of determined. Donnie nodded his head in the kitchen as he chopped veggies.

"So if we all train with Mr. Nevisu, we'll shake off the rust and keep an eye on Mikey when he's with Ren," said Don. He paused in his chopping. "We have to do this together, as brothers."

Leo smiled. "When did you get so wise, Don?"

"Meditating in a purple light, probably," Raph answered for him. "Apparently, Leo da Vinci thought it was the shit."

Donnie smiled and looked up at Raphael. "I thought you stopped listening at 'pigment'."

"I did, and then I picked up again somewhere at the end."

They both smiled at each other, chuckling a little. Leo was a bit lost though. Yet again, probably something he missed.

Mikey stared. "So like … it's really okay?"

Leo chuckled softly. "Yes, Mikey. It's okay. We'll do this together like Donnie said."

"But Leo … do you really have the time to do training?" asked Don. "I mean, it's a nice thought, but you know you have a really full schedule as it is."

"Don't worry about it," said Leo with a shrug. "I'll make it work. Besides, you know I have money saved up from financial aid for emergencies and stuff. I might just have to work less."

Mikey felt his stomach twist with guilt again. He was making things harder for Leo because of his choice. And, as if his older brother had sensed his dis-ease, Leo's fingers stroked his hair again, playing with a curl. Leo always said he liked his hair.

* * *

Terrin was still down by the end of school when he met Kira and Rontu at the Brick in the parking lot. That smiling, sunny face was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a sad version of her usually exuberant brother had taken its place. They all got in the car wordlessly, and it was quiet for a while as Kira drove them home.

Kira kept glancing at him in her rear-view mirror. It had been a while since she saw him like this. Terrin usually bounced back from most things that would dampen the spirits of others. But this was lingering with him longer.

"Ter …" began Kira. "It wasn't your fault … Well, not completely anyway. It was a mistake."

He turned his head and stared listlessly out the window. "… I was so used to doing things on my own … It never really mattered if I got hurt myself, because it was just me usually … But this time, I dragged Mikey into it and he got really hurt … I wanted friends so bad, but I didn't realize I would suck at it so much."

Kira sighed. "You're not a bad friend … Terrin, did you force Mikey to do the prank with you?"

Terrin pouted. "No, but it was my idea in the first place."

"Yeah, but Mikey chose to do it with you. He could have said no at any time. He's his own person who makes his own choices. So he chose to do this with you. You're both responsible for the choices you made … Mikey was right. It was half his fault too that this happened."

Terrin crossed his arms over his chest as he slouched down more in his seat, still staring out the window and watching the buildings move. "I guess so … But what do I do from now on? I'll probably do something stupid again … but like, I know Mikey doesn't want to be babied by another person. He's already got three brothers who do that … But now I'm … scared that I'll make a mistake again."

Kira smiled. "Then he'll get to choose if he makes that mistake with you or not … Worrying about a friend is okay, but I think it only becomes babying if you try to make his decisions for him, right?"

Terrin pressed his lips together for a moment. "… Right." He smiled a little then. "… Thanks, Kira."

"No problem … what are you going to do about that whole proposal thing?" she asked, still smiling.

"I dunno … I kinda just wanna do whatever Mikey decides to do. I mean, I definitely wouldn't wanna do it at all if he doesn't do it. And if he decides to do it … well, it's like we got into this mess together so … I think I should see it through with him, you know?"

Kira nodded. "Right … makes sense to me."

"Yeah," said Terrin thoughtfully, nodding his head. Then he got out his cell phone and started texting to Mikey. He wanted to let him know that.

* * *

Raphael was gathering up Leo's work clothes to put through the wash when a piece of paper fell out of the front pocket of the shirt. He picked it up and unfolded it, wondering if it was anything important Leo had jotted down. He stared when he saw what was written on it. Then a huge shark-grin spread on his face.

He wandered out into the living room and kitchenette area, still holding Leo's work shirt and the piece of paper in his other hand. "So Leo … who's 'Karai'?"

Leo looked up from icing Mikey's face, and Mikey also looked up from playing his Gameboy. He furrowed his brow in confusion at Raphael.

"Uh … I dunno …" He had no idea what Raph was getting at.

Raphael only continued to smirk and held up the piece of paper. "What this then …?" He cleared his throat and read: " _'Give me a call sometime so we can continue our game of conquest, soldier boy. Keep practicing those Zen eye-beams. Karai.'_ … There's a number on it, too."

Leo's eyes widened slowly as Raphael read the note out loud. He froze in playing with Mikey's hair. Donnie looked up, his eyes widening as well, and his cooking coming to a full stop. Mikey's mouth formed a little o-shape.

"So … when did you meet a girl, Leo?" asked Raphael, his smirk still broad as he waggled a brow.

"Leo met a girl?" Mikey sat up, and Leo was so shocked he forgot to make him lay back down.

Donnie rushed over and snagged the note from Raphael's fingers. "… Yeah, Raph's not pulling our leg here. This is clearly a girl's phone number and handwriting."

"I found it in the pocket of his shirt," reported Raph, holding up the work shirt.

Leo remembered when that girl had played with his collar. When had she slipped the paper into his pocket? He supposed she had plenty opportunity, after all, she had been rather close. Leonardo sighed and stood up, walking over and taking the piece of paper from Donnie.

"It's nothing … Just a girl I ran into earlier today." Leo frowned thoughtfully at the note. He hadn't even known her name at the time. He still wasn't sure … Somehow he felt like even giving him her phone number was some kind of trick just to tease him … Yet somehow he wanted to find out if it was or not. It was a stupid thought, though.

"So …" Raphael nudged Leo's arm. "Come on, dude. Was she hot?"

Leo looked up and then back down at the paper. "Well … she was … attractive …"

"Are you going to call her?" asked Donnie.

Leo sighed. They all seemed so … excited about it. More than he was, and he was the one who got the note. What was so fascinating about his love life … or maybe the complete lack thereof. "… Probably not. I don't have time for this."

"Leo," said Raphael flatly, raising a brow at him, "Come on. Live a little once in a while. All work and no play makes Leonardo a dull boy."

Leo just shook his head. "It's just a distraction. Relationships take time and energy, and I don't really have any of that to spare."

"Yeah, but think of it as self-care," said Donnie. "Self-care is really important, especially for someone like you. You work too hard all the time. It's healthy to have a little down time and some fun."

"Yeah, emphasis on the fun part," agreed Raphael, throwing his arm around his older brother. "Like, damn, Leo, we're not saying you should marry her. From her note, it seems like she enjoys little 'games', so even if it's not like … totally serious, you should totally tap that."

Leo chuckled and still shook his head. "I don't know that I'm a 'gamer' type really … To be honest, she's … probably just messing with me. I mean, I couldn't really tell if she was flirting with me or just trying to get a rise out of me."

"There's a difference?" asked Raph.

"There's no harm in finding out if she's serious about her intentions," added Donatello.

Leo raised his brow at the both of them. "… Jeez, why are you guys pushing this so hard?"

"Because, you never do anything normal … you know, like a normal guy your age would be doing," said Raphael. "And you _should_ at least every now and then. Besides, I'm worried you'll end up dying a virgin if this carries on."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whether or not I'm still a virgin when I die is really low on my list of priorities."

"Leo?" called Mikey from the sofa, making him look over. His little brother fixed him with big, sad puppy eyes. "Is it my fault you're not gonna call her? Cause I'm making all these choices that take up your time and stuff?"

Leo squirmed under that puppy-eyed stare. He didn't care what Karai said about his Zen eye-beams. They were no match for his baby brother's puppy eyes.

"It would probably put Mikey at ease if you set up a little date," suggested Donnie.

He sighed. Leo didn't even know how he got to losing this battle. But they all had him cornered.

"Yeah … maybe just a little one …"

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and since Donnie was closest, he answered it. He opened the door to find April staring up at him with wide blue eyes. He stared back. It wasn't as if it was the first time she had come over, but he usually was forewarned. It was usually planned ahead of time with texting and phone calls and study sessions. Donnie liked that planning ahead. He liked it a lot. Then he could usually have a plan about how to not make an idiot out of himself in front of her, even though those plans often failed. Flow charts were perfect in theory, but in practice …

Oh god ... she had watched him get his ass kicked by an underclassmen earlier.

"Donnie …" she breathed, her eyes taking in his face like she hadn't seen it before or something. Which didn't help with the fact he always felt a thousand times more self-conscious in front of her anyway. He did identify the furrow in her brow that designated she was distressed. That was bad.

"… April?" he said back questioningly.

"I, um, brought your bag … You—you left it in the hallway." She raised up his bag but never took her eyes off his face, as they seemed to be making sort of detailed scan of it. The furrow in her little brow was getting steadily deeper.

"Oh … right, thanks," said Donnie, quickly taking his bag from her. He couldn't believe he forgot it … then again he could actually. There had been a lot more on his mind, like Mikey's injuries. He set it quickly by the door on the inside of the apartment before quickly turning back to her.

"Is Mikey okay?" she asked. Ah, now Donnie knew what the distress was. She had been worried, of course.

Don nodded. "Yeah … just some small stress fractures. No concussions. He'll be okay …"

She nodded too. "Good …"

But she was still staring at his face really intently. And then she flung her arms around him. Donnie froze. Not that he didn't like it. Actually, he loved it when she would touch him. But it was unexpected, and he didn't have a plan for this. It only got worse, because then her hands reached up and touched his face, holding it.

Donnie stared down at her like a deer in headlights.

April stared up at him, her face still tense with that distress, but now it looked almost angry too. "God, Donnie, your face."

Oh god—what was wrong with his face? … Oh, yeah, Ren had kind of hit him. He wasn't nearly as bad looking as Raphael though.

"You idiot!"

He jumped at her sudden exclamation. She definitely looked angry now, her eyebrows furrowing. That was bad. What had he done?

"All of you! You, Raph, and Mikey. I know you guys can handle yourselves, or at least I had thought that at first myself. But when he kicked Raph like that ..." April grumbled, looking down her brow still furrowed in frustration, her hands going to his shoulders now. She kept her blue eyes low, guarded by her long eyelashes as she said in a barely audible voice. "… You scared the hell out of me running in like that."

Donnie swallowed nervously. "Oh—I'm sorry."

Her hands kept touching him, making his thought process rather spotty at best. Her fingers stroked back some of the hair that fell in his face. She stopped only to hug him close again. Donnie was still frozen. April was sweet, but she wasn't usually this touchy and affectionate on a regular basis.

"You're not allowed to do that …" she breathed against his chest. "Not when I can't fight with you, okay? Mikey needed me there. That's the only reason I didn't try to pound that brat's face in myself."

Donnie felt his gut sink again. Yeah, great, just what he needed. April seeing him getting his ass kicked. It wasn't exactly flattering that she felt like she needed to protect him. Still, he did love her fiercely protective side. It was sweet and how she showed her affection.

She looked up at him again, her blue eyes were heavy with her distress. She was really close too. He could count her freckles. "I'm glad you're okay …"

"Heh, yeah, well," Donnie tried to chuckle the humiliation away. "You'd think the martial arts training would count for something—"

And then he felt her lips on his. His eyes flew wide open.

It didn't last long, because April's eyes opened wide too. Her hands froze in place on his face. She looked shocked by her own actions. They stared at each other in equal surprise.

"Hey, Don, who you talkin' to …" Raphael came to peer out the door and found them standing together rather close. He raised both his brows in surprise. Then, to Donnie's horror, he smirked. "Oh … hey, April."

It only got worse. Kira opened her door and was holding what appeared to be a trash bag she was taking out. She paused when she saw them in the hall together and raised a brow. It was like something out of Donnie's nightmares. The only blessing was that he wasn't naked or something.

April let go of Donnie's face like it was a hot pan and took a quick step away. She cleared her throat as her face glowed red. Don felt his own heat up like … a hot pan probably.

"Right, so I—I just wanted to check on you and give you back your bag, and since you look okay, I'm gonna go now," she said in rush and turned away, walking in a swift pace down the hall.

It was quiet in the hallway. Kira cleared her throat and carried on down the hall, closing her door and leaving Don to Raphael's mercy. Donnie didn't need to look at him to know he was still smirking.

"So …" said Raphael casually. "… April, huh?"

Donnie was still frozen on the spot. Did all of that really just happen? He didn't even know what to think. He just nodded mutely and numbly at his brother's question.

* * *

April got into the passenger side of Irma's car and shut the door to stare with wide eyes out the windshield. Irma looked over at her and raised a brow. "… Wow, is he really hurt that bad?"

April shook her head mutely and then after a pause she replied almost robotically, "… No … he's fine. They're both okay …"

Irma raised both of her black eyebrows now. "Ooookay … so why do you look like you're having a panic attack or something?"

"Because … I just kissed Donnie," breathed April.

"Oh … is that all?" Irma chuckled while smirking. "I was wondering when _that_ was finally going to happen."

April looked over at her slowly, still looking a little dazed. "… What …? What do you mean? You … you _expected_ this?"

" _Oh_ yeah," said Irma. "I mean, it was either going to be Donnie or Casey, right? I'm so proud you picked the right one. I would have been ashamed if you had gone with Casey. At least Donatello is actually intelligent."

"… What?" April's face pinched in her almost pained confusion. "But … but I dunno. Donnie is … Donnie is like my best friend, other than you …"

Irma nodded and patted April on the shoulder gently. "I know. Friendship is so much easier and safer than dating, right? You get all the benefit of the intimacy without the sex making it all weird. You know, with all the socialized societal roles involved in the whole concept of dating and relationships making it all convoluted and messy."

April really couldn't process Irma's babble about how society screws everyone up at the moment. She couldn't even really process what she just did. Donnie …? When had she developed those kind of feelings for him? Why did she do that? Why did she kiss him like that? It just happened without her really thinking. She was just so glad he was okay, and seeing him hurt …

"Irma … what am I going to do?"

Irma sighed and patted her shoulder again. "What you want to do, hun."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Surprise romance stuff. I like a little romance. Well, I like a little everything. I plan to have the focus be mostly on family, but the drama piece allows for various other things I enjoy.

Yeah, I'm an AprilXDonatello fan. I get the Casey thing (Irma just doesn't like him), but I feel like Casey has had plenty of the actual canon-pairing for like … years. One gets bored of it, and come on, April and Donnie are so adorable.

And I'm obviously a LeoXKarai fan too. Not that I don't get the appeal of LeoXUsagi either … I like me some yaoi (if you don't, that's fine, to each their own, yah?), and they would make a cute couple. But for this I'm going with Karai.


	9. Actions

**Author Notes:** In response to my lovely anon-reviewer, thank you for the lovely review. Of course, I love my OCs. I've written these guys for years in various versions. But, obviously, I know anyone who reads TMNT fanfiction are reading it because they love the Hamato guys (and of course, I do as well). So, I figured the story should always have a strong focus on them. I've basically just inserted my characters into their universe. I try to make my characters relevant to the guys and their world because of that. But they are also main characters, so they still will have similar screen time as the Hamatos. I try to keep it as balanced as I can.

Speaking of, in this chapter we will venture into the world of Ren. So you guys will get to have some things clarified about him and his peeps. Not much of the Hamato bros in this chapter, but this provides some needed pieces to the plot.

 _Language Notes:_  
Oto-san = father  
Oto-sama = kind of more like "honored father"  
Yanki = basically means "delinquent", though I do believe the word is obviously English in origin, yankee, the meaning of it changed in Japan over time.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:  
Actions**

It was quiet in Tasuki's Volvo. But it wasn't like that was unusual. And neither was the thick tension inside the vehicle. This had all become routine to them. Tasuki drove in stony silence, and Ren glared out the window. Neither spoke to each other because it was just an old story. Tasuki could have tried to lecture Ren about the dishonor he put on their family with his actions, but he already knew that Ren didn't care about that.

Kuza had let them know he would be talking to them about the incident after school. Ren didn't look forward to it. He didn't even know what the fuck else there was to even say that his grandfather hadn't already said to him about this. It would be a little while longer before Kuza would finish closing up the dojo.

Tasuki drove them to a large and towering skyscraper in the city. He pulled into some private in-door parking, and both he and Ren got out of the car without a word to each other. Another man in a suit came up to them.

"Your father wants a word," was all he said, and he turned and waited to escort them.

Ren made a face. What did the old man want now? Conversations with his father was something Ren never looked forward to. He preferred it that his father was usually too busy to acknowledge his existence most of the time. But he still resented the fact he was being chaperoned in his own home, escorted to see his father in his office. Though home and work was often integrated for them in the giant building, they still rarely saw their father.

"Oh? So he cares now?" snapped Ren at his father's messenger.

The man in dark sunglasses and a sleek black suit merely raised a stoic brow at Ren. Tasuki let out a soft breath.

"Come on, Ren, let's just get it over with, okay?"

Ren gave a derisive snort but started following Tasuki who began to follow the man. He could only assume that their father had been informed about his fight at school. But this was already routine, so Ren wasn't sure why he suddenly gave a damn now. His father usually just threw money at the problem or moved him to a different school.

They stood in silence in the elevator as it shot them up through the building. Stepping out of the elevator once they reached the right floor, the interior of the building was a sort of synergy of traditional Japanese design and modern architecture. Their father sat behind his desk. His office was generally left open, the two sliding rice paper doors on each side let others see into the room. In front of his desk was a larger wooden floor space, usually for visitors of various kinds to stand before him while their father gauged them from his desk. Two of his men stood beside him as Ren and Tasuki were led into the office.

One was a particularly tall and muscular American. Bradford. The other was Shigeo, a tall but nearly lanky Japanese man with limp lengthy hair, a rat-like face, and a cigarette usually smoking between his lips. Xever was usually somewhere nearby too, but Ren didn't see him yet.

Oroku Saki was a tall man of deceptively slender form. It was really just the business suit that made him look less muscular than he really was under it. Though the Ashikage, or "Foot Clan," have become more like yakuza in their operations now, they were still ninja. As the head of the clan, their father was expected to be their best warrior. His face was angular and his dark hair was longer in length and cut evenly just before his shoulders. He was a handsome Japanese man, but his face was unyielding and cold as he regarded his two sons.

They both came and stood in the empty space before their father's desk. Tasuki gave a quick bow out of respect. Ren still had his sunglasses on, his hands in his pockets, and a vague sneer of disgust and disdain wrinkling his lips, nose, and eyebrows. He did not bow.

There was a short silence.

"I was notified of your incident at school and that there may be some sort of community service involved," said Saki as he stared at the boys. His eyes rested on Ren specifically. Ren could feel that gaze critically appraising the bruises he had gathered from the fight earlier.

Neither of them spoke, but that was to be expected. It wasn't as if their father had asked for a response yet. Not that Ren would have cared anyway.

"Aside from the fact you have allowed school children to mark your face, I have grown tired of your lack of subtlety at school, Ren."

Ren's expression twitched with a sudden and sharp anger that shot through his core. "Hey, they weren't fucking normal—they had training and—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," interrupted Saki with a cold and hard tone, his dark eyes narrowing sharply at Ren. "There is _no_ excuse to disgrace yourself in such a way. As my son especially, I expect far better than this. You are Ashikage. Ninja. Not some common street yanki."

Ren's lips thinned with the deepening glower on his face and his teeth clenched hard in his mouth. His fists tightened at his sides. But he kept silent. The fact it wasn't fair didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going to _beg_ his father to believe him. Ren didn't ask anything of him or anyone for that matter. Even if they had thrown him in jail for assault, Ren didn't care whether Saki decided to throw money at this or just let Ren rot in jail. Ren wouldn't have begged for help. So he wasn't going to now. It was pathetic to keep whining excuses.

It was weak. And that was something Ren was not.

"If you are to be successful in our family business," continued Saki, "it does not due to make the less condoned parts of our business obvious for anyone to see. So … if there is community services involved, you _will_ do the work like any normal citizen would. Deception and appearances are important aspects any ninja should master."

Ren snorted. "The fuck I will. I don't need to put on airs for _you_. Tasuki is your heir. Not me."

The air seemed to freeze as the tension in the room filled. Father and son staring each other down. Tasuki watched on, his brow steadily furrowing deeper as he heard Ren speak. _Please, Ren, just stop talking. Just say you'll do it and be quiet._

"That has yet to be decided," responded Saki after a moment's pause. "The leaders of our clan are decided not just by blood lineage but by aptitude and merit. You are both my sons and you should _both_ strive to take care of our clan. Like in the Edo period of past. Merchant sons grew to be merchants. Artist sons grew to be artists. Samurai sons grew to be samurai. Sons of ninja become ninja. My sons will grow to be both merchant and warrior as this age requires us to, and one of you will one day have the great honor and burden of leading our clan."

Ren's lips twisted into a snarl as his brow furrowed further, but slowly a sneer shaped his face smugly. "Actually, I think it _has_ been decided. Since I don't give a fuck about being your heir. Tasuki is your happy little tool, so you can go eat a dick for all the shits I have to give."

Tasuki closed his eyes in a pained sort of way. Why couldn't Ren just be quiet? Why did he have to do this all the time?

Bradford stocked forward and backhanded Ren across the face. Tasuki took a step forward, instinctively, but stopped, turning his head to look at his father.

"Be quiet you insolent brat. How dare you speak to your father with such a tongue," growled Braford. Then he turned to Saki, bowing shortly. "I request permission to teach your son a lesson."

Saki paused, his dark eyes appraised Bradford and then Ren coldly. "Granted."

Tasuki's eyes widened and he looked over at their father. His blue eyes seemed to hold a silent plea, but Saki never turned to look at him. The man that had escorted them, grabbed Tasuki's shoulder and pulled him back, out of the way.

Ren hadn't moved. His face had been moved to the side. His sunglasses had been knocked off. His head turned slowly, his lip bloody from the strike. An arrogant bloody sneering smirk rippled up his face as his red-pink eyes stared at Bradford with a near-manic rage glinting in them. Instantly his legs bent into a wide horse stance, left foot forward. His hands went up into a guarded position. He knew Bradford was older, stronger, bigger, and had years of experience above his own. But he just didn't give a fuck.

Bring it the _fuck_ on.

With a battle cry, Ren charged forward. He went in with a barrage of punches. Bradford simply side-stepped this direct frontal assault, hinging in a full circle so that he ended up behind Ren. A cross-hand hammer of his fist bashed into Ren's left temple. Ren hinged on his right-foot to swing back around, aiming a smash-kick as he went with the direct the blow to his head forced him. Bradford drew back, out of the way of the kick, into a cat-stance. His hand hooked, slapping Ren's leg away, redirecting the force. It forced Ren to spin around. Another backhand greeted Ren's nose when he came back around.

Ren stumbled back, blood staring to drip out of his nose, but there was still a heated snarl on his face. With another cry of rage, Ren was charging back in.

However, the results continued to be the same. Tasuki watched on, feeling his stomach continue to tighten with each strike that landed on Ren. He felt the muscles in his face tensing as his brow fought to keep the emotion off his own face.

A hit to Ren's solar plexus. Follow by a knee to his face.

Tasuki's fists tightened at his sides.

Ren was knocked to the ground with a well-placed side-blade kick.

"Stay down, boy," growled Bradford. "Bow low to your father and ask for forgiveness."

Ren pushed himself up to his knees. Blood all down his face from his nose and a busted lip. He spat out more blood and glared up at Bradford. With a burst of energy and rage, Ren pushed himself up to his feet, already springing, charging as he pushed himself up.

Another spurt of punches he fired at Bradford, who dodged and blocked all of them.

But then Ren landed a solid thrust punch into Bradford's gut. It made the older man gasp and flinch, almost more out of surprise than pain. Bradford's face twisted into an ugly snarl to match Ren's.

However, now there was a bloody smirk curving up Ren's face. Half-crazed, his red-pink eyes wide with the frenzy. He got a hit in.

 _SMACK!_

Bradford slammed a thrust punch into Ren's face, knocking the boy back down to the ground. Ren's head made a _thwack_ as it hit against the ground when he fell. He laid there for only a second, his eyes opening slowly, squinting through the pain, the swelling, the blood that ran into one eye. It made that eye burn, closing shut, as his forearms pressed against the ground to start supporting him, hands grasping the ground, nails digging into it.

Saki watched on. His face unmoved by the scene. He spoke to one of this other men without looking away, "Shigeo-san, aid Bradford-san."

"Hai," mumbled the man through his lips that held a smoking cigarette in his mouth and his hands in the pockets of his suit.

Tasuki's face immediately sharpened with more tension. His head whipped over to his father.

Shigeo went over, not even putting out his cigarette or taking his hands out of his pants' pockets. His long, lanky leg swung up and then came directly down on Ren's back, heel slamming downward in an axe-kick. It knocked Ren back down on his stomach. Ren gasped but ground his teeth together, determined to not let one cry leave his mouth.

Tasuki swept over to Saki and dropped to his knees, bowing low, hands on the ground, his forehead nearly pressed to it as well. "Oto-sama, please … please, Ren has had enough. Please tell them to stop."

Saki stared down at Tasuki and his eyes only narrowed with disgust. "… Tasuki, do not do something as disgraceful as getting on your knees and begging. The Ashikage do not beg. If you wish for them to stop … Then make them stop."

Tasuki swallowed and raised his head to look up at his father.

His face rigid, tense, but he kept the anger off, the panic. Then he looked down. He was saying to fight. Meaning, Tasuki had every right to make them stop beating Ren … if he had the power to do so. If he was strong enough. Tasuki already knew that he did not. He did not have the skill to defeat both Shigeo and Bradford on his own. Tasuki could still hear them behind him. Fists hitting. The impacts of strikes thudding into Ren's body. The sound caused Tasuki's shoulders to tense slowly. Though he did not hear Ren cry. Not once in pain. Tasuki knew if he wanted to be successful for Ren, fighting Shigeo and Bradford would not protect him. He had to think of something fast. His thoughts reeled as the sounds of the hitting continued the drum into his ears.

"I see … Oto-sama … but can my honored father … make them stop if he so wished it?" asked Tasuki. His voice stayed calm, tranquil. Yet, there was more to that question. There was a challenge. Was Saki strong enough to defeat both Shigeo and Bradford?

Saki stared down at Tasuki for a quiet moment. That impassive face seeming to consider his son's words carefully. "Tasuki, you've proved to be adept at manipulating others. A skill I also value … but it is not the only skill I value. You will not bend me to your will that easily. It is not I who needs to prove himself in this family …"

Tasuki looked down, staring at his hands that were still on the ground. His brow knitted together, swallowing, as he felt himself sweat. He supposed it was stupid to try to manipulate Father in that way. Saki was too smart to be blinded by pride to snatch up such a challenge. He nodded, standing up to his feet, his head still bowed.

"I understand, Oto-sama," he replied softly.

Bradford slammed a foot down on the side of Ren's face, grinding down, pressing it into the ground. Shigeo chuckled through the cigarette in his mouth, his thin eyes narrowing with his amusement as he looked down at the boy through his limp lengthy hair. Shigeo put his foot near Ren's face.

"Kiss the boot and surrender, little boy," said Shigeo softly. "You're too small for the adult class, see? Best do what your daddy says."

Ren's eyes burned like a hot flame as he stared up at them grimacing as Bradford's boot pressed him down. He forced words out, somewhat slurred due to the pressure on his face. His lips curved into a smirking sneer as he spoke the words, each one full of pride. "My mother could have made you look worse than me."

Shigeo let out a belly laugh which died out slowly. "Is that so? If she was so great … why is she dead then, hm? You shouldn't look up to the weak or your momma, boy."

Rage rippled through Ren, his red-pink eyes ablaze as his body tremored with it. Before he could get a retort out, he saw Tasuki behind Shigeo. He saw the flare of blue icy rage in his eyes. It felt like he watched it in slow motion. Tasuki's foot shooting out, but the heel and foot hooked back, in a hook kick that slammed his heel into Shigeo's gut. Shigeo's mouth dropped open, cigarette falling out, his eyes widening in pain and shock.

Tasuki's hook kick looped back around, setting his foot back down on the ground so Tasuki could pivot on it, spinning around to deliver a low round-house kick to Bradford's knee, the one above the foot that pressed down on Ren's face. It made the big man stumble back, the foot coming off Ren's face. Tasuki's foot came back to the ground briefly, only to come up again to fire a front-thrust kick, driving toward Bradford with the heel of his foot, toward his gut. It drove the big guy back, but it didn't seem to hurt him a lot. Tasuki drew back into a cat stance, his hands up but open as he looked around him. His blue eyes alert, watching Shigeo and Bradford.

But then he felt Ren's hand grip his pant leg. Tasuki looked down. Ren was glaring up at him from the ground. His fist squeezing the cloth as his red-pink eyes burned up at him, his lips snarling. "Don't need … your fucking help …"

"Ren, shut up," said Tasuki, calmly and curtly, looking back up at Shigeo and Bradford.

Both men came in at him and Tasuki let out one calm breath before the assault began. However, it was not long until the two men plus Ryojin, their previous escort, had Tasuki laying prone on the floor next to Ren. Shigeo was not done with him though. He was swinging his foot back and it was coming forward to kick Tasuki, aiming directly for his face. Tasuki cringed, his hands going up to grab his head while his forearms went to shield his face from the strike.

Another hand came into view as it grabbed Shigeo's leg and swept it up. It was Kuza, standing next to Shigeo as he swept the leg into the air and then his hand followed it down into a clean and neat shuto to the groin. Shigeo fell to the ground, hands cupping his genitals as he gasped in pain. Kuza brought his black cane down, the point smashing into Shigeo's nose.

And then Kuza stepped over Shigeo's body and faced Ryojin as he came charging in. Kuza used a knife-hand block to smack Ryojin's fist away, drawing back into a cat-stance. His cane dropped to the ground. His other hand jabbed forward with the second knuckle of his index finger hitting into his opponent's temple in a trigger finger. The same hand that had blocked earlier came down, scooping up his leg, while slamming a palm strike into the man's ribs with his other hand. Kuza came forward two steps, pulling Ryojin's leg up and throwing him off balance and onto the ground. Kuza dropped down to his knee briefly, actually kneeing his victim in the groin at the same time, only to secure Ryojin's leg against his chest, grabbing the heel of his boot. He stood up and then hinge-stepped around. This forced Shigeo to roll over onto his stomach. Kuza still had hold of his leg that was bent. Kuza dropped his knee into his back and yanked on Ryojin's leg in a swift and snapping, twisting motion of his hips to the left.

There was an audible crack. Kuza dropped Ryojin's leg. He knew there would be no immediate scream. He just laid there with wide stunned eyes. Motionless.

He had just broken Ryojin's back.

Needless to say, Bradford was wise enough to stop.

Kuza stood up. His dark eyes going to Saki as he turned to face him. He spoke, his older face as stern and unafraid as ever. "I shall be frank, Saki-san. It is _my_ position to be teaching your sons lessons. Not these hooligans."

Saki looked to Kuza and nodded. "Very well."

After all, Kuza had proven his strength and prowess. He had won the right. Besides, it seemed Saki felt he had made his point.

Kuza nodded and bent down to pick up his cane, and then he went over to the boys. As he turned he saw Ren, who was already forcing himself up to his knees though his limbs shook. Kuza went over to Ren first, as Tasuki was able to stand with greater ease. Kuza went to pick Ren up, legs and all.

Of course, Ren instantly shoved his grandfather away and snapped, "I _don't_ need your help!"

Kuza did not look impressed. His eyes narrowed hard at Ren, with a sharp sort of strictness. "You be _quiet_. You've been foolish enough for one day as it is."

However, Kuza did comply and merely became Ren's crutch as he put Ren's feet back to the floor. They hobbled out the door, Tasuki limping after Kuza and Ren. Kuza led Ren and Tasuki down to his personal dojo located elsewhere in the tower of a building. He helped Ren settle down on the matted floor, as there were no chairs in the room and he hobbled off to find some medical supplies. Tasuki left briefly, not needing much attention himself. It would just be a patch job. Kuza would have to call in one of Saki's doctors to really help Ren. Kuza had seen enough fighting, done enough fighting, and been hurt enough through fighting to know how bad it really was.

Kuza ruffled through a cabinet, trying not to feel bitter and frustrated with himself at the same time.

 _Lotus, it always seems I am too weak to protect your boys._

And Ren ... he was too much his mother's child. He was so like Lotus. He seemed to have the same strengths as her: talent, power, skill, courage, and tenacity. And pride. Definitely the pride. Only Lotus was Ren's equal in these attributes. However, he had the same weakness: thirst for power.

Kuza knew it had been this weakness for power that had driven Lotus to Saki. He had told her, this man was not for her. He was dangerous. But of course, that had only excited Lotus more. She had the thirst for power, excitement, and danger. Always the dare devil, she always wanted the next challenge to overcome. Just like Ren.

Love had not been Lotus' concern when she married Saki. But once the excitement and adventure faded from the illusion, his daughter had found that love was missing. That love turned out to be a very important aspect, which Saki was void of. The man was ice. And Kuza had known his daughter was merely a means to an end to Oroku Saki. Just as the boys were.

And Tasuki. He was nothing like his mother or his father. Though he tried to be like his father, Kuza could see that kind and reliable heart that beat strong in the boy. Tasuki sought to please too much, and his heart was too tender for this kind of life.

He did not know how to protect them from ... simply life in the clan. Kuza had done the best he could without betraying his true thoughts. After all, one does not simply leave the Foot Clan. He also could not risk their lives in attempting to leave. That aside, even if he were to attempt it, he needed them to comply. He knew that Tasuki would not. He was too loyal and obedient to his father. The elder son was still unable to see Saki for who he truly was.

But he felt he was losing a slow battle as he watched the boys grow. Especially with Ren. If he could not get them out of the clan ...

Kuza slammed the cabinet door shut in frustration and limped his way back to Ren and Tasuki in the dojo. He sat down next to Ren and began clean his wounds on his face with disinfectant and a rag. However, he did so roughly.

Ren grimaced but did not complain.

After a moment Kuza spoke. "Ren, you _will_ do the proposal if the Hamatos agree to it."

Ren's face twisted into a defensive snarl. "What? I can't fucking believe that you would side with—"

Kuza gave Ren a small tap with the fingers covered in the disinfectant rag to make Ren pause to interrupt him. "I am not choosing sides. It is not for the reasons your father gave that you need to do this. You _must_ understand—Your actions always have consequences, Ren. These are more important than consequences involving your father's wrath merely because you defy his will. It is about acting with honor and integrity—This is about _who_ you are becoming!"

Kuza paused, but Ren had nothing to say. His mouth closed, but he merely glowered with contempt.

"Why was it so important that you so viciously harm that Hamato boy?"

Ren's nose wrinkled with disdain but his eyes did not meet Kuza's. "Because I fucking could? Because they were trying to humiliate me—I was defending my honor in my own way."

Kuza shook his head. "Honor is not the same as pride. Tell me, what was the difference between what you did to that boy and what your father just did to you?"

"Well, I beat the shit out of him myself instead of letting some fucking cronies do it—" Kuza stopped him by tapping him hard on the forehead again.

"What you did was not different from your father. Saki felt insulted and sought to 'defend' his honor. You are no different from your father."

Deep glower sank into Ren's face. "I'm not—"

"Tell me how you are not," snapped Kuza sharply. "Pay _attention_ to your actions. Or you will be no different from your father in the end, no matter how much you loath him … Take responsibility for your actions and all the consequences they come with. Remember, your actions not only affect others, they affect you. They are part of you. Words are just words, but action has intent. Action is real, Ren. What you do in this world matters. It will determine who you are and who you are becoming each moment of everyday. Your actions transform you, your actions make the world around you."

A breath breezed out of Ren's nose. His red-pink eyes still did not look at his grandfather. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Kuza sighed and continued to clean Ren's wounds. He knew that his words had not really sunk into Ren. He hoped that one day, Ren would understand what he meant and why it was so vital.

 _Lotus, how am I to teach these boys the meaning of honor while their father teaches them the meaning of fear and dominance?_

Tasuki returned to the dojo and settled down nearby only be followed shortly by Karai, who paused in the doorway to assess them both and Kuza with his medical supplies. She still had her sunglasses on and wore her casual dress clothing.

"… So, mouthed off to Uncle Saki again, Ren?" asked Karai, a smirk shaping her lips.

"Eat a dick, stupid cunt." Ren was promptly smacked by Kuza for the language.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kuza glanced over at Karai briefly. "How were your classes today?"

She sighed. "Boring … but I did find a cute, new boy toy. He's an adorable Zen janitor."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "I pity the men you set your eyes on."

"The smart ones _should_ be afraid," agreed Karai, the mischievous smirk on her face showing that she was pleased with this.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** So yeah, of course, they're part of the Foot Clan. Dun dun duuuun.

I'm kind of going with a more 2k3, IDW, and Mirage take on Saki. In 2k12, you have some kind of sense that Saki cares about Karai as a daughter even if he's really bad at being a father. But in the other versions of him, he's just colder and less invested. So I decided to go with that for my version of him as Ren and Tasuki's father.

There's a lot of reasons I decided to go with making Saki their father. In other versions of them, Ren and Tasuki were the sons of … some kind of tyrant. A cold and emotionally unavailable, neglectful, and even abusive father. I even had them as the sons of a yakuza boss in an AU of them, so I kind of just mixed the ideas since they seemed to go well together. It made more sense to me to make Saki their father than to introduce more OCs than necessary. It's just more efficient in a lot of different ways for the story and plot.

It's not really hard to imagine Saki being a terrible father, as we've seen examples of this before with him. So he just fit rather well as taking their father's place (an OC of mine usually played this role).

I have similar reasons for using Lotus as their mother. Her character type was similar to the OC that was their mother. I think of Lotus' love for money as similar to that of power. Power comes with resources. She also seemed like the type that really enjoyed excitement and being challenged. Since we have Karai for Leo in this, I felt this character could serve a different purpose. Besides, Lotus wasn't very developed since she was only really seen twice in the 80's cartoon. I thought I could fill her out a little in my own interpretation.


	10. Changes

**Author Notes:** Am I the only one who is always a little disappointed that the name of the feared ninja clan has to be the "Foot" Clan? I mean, why "Foot"? I need to write Kevin Eastman or something about it. Because all I can think of are human feeties and I'm like, that's SO random. And I have a really hard time ignoring that when I'm writing about them. I wish they had a cooler and more Japanese-sounding name for a ninja clan.

So I actually did come up with a slightly different name for their clan: Ashikage. It means "shadow foot." It's more Japanese and it still has "foot" in it, so I don't feel like I'm totally messing everything up. But if anyone still totally hate this and just want me to call them the Foot Clan, leave a review to let me know. If you're silent I'll assume you don't care either way and I'll keep doing what I do. Also, usually people outside the clan will call them the Foot Clan still, unless they are more familiar with them. So it's not like the original name is going to totally vanish.

I want to address one of my reviewers who left a lovely and longer review for me, but I try not to make my chapters "top" heavy with author notes (which I have already failed at). So I'll respond at the end.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:  
Changes**

It was strange having Leo home in the morning. He was taking the day off work to look after Mikey, who was staying home from school to recover a little more from his injuries. As a result, breakfast was far more simple than when Mikey would make it, but it was still edible which was the most important thing. Raphael was also somewhat glad to find that they didn't run into their neighbors on the way out to the van. Things were going to be awkward since he and Kira had their little shouting match yesterday. As for Donnie, Raphael wasn't sure he really recovered from April's visit the night before. He looked particularly nervous during breakfast and unusually awake, and yet there were bags under his eyes which told Raphael the only reason he was somewhat awake was probably because he couldn't sleep last night.

"Dude, I'm driving," said Raphael as they approached the party wagon. "You look like shit. I mean, the fact both our faces are black and blue was enough to begin with."

It seemed Donnie didn't have the energy to argue and handed over the keys with a less than amused expression. Raphael got into the driver's seat as Donnie climbed into the shotgun. It was quiet as he started the engine and they rolled out onto the road.

"I don't really get why you seem more bothered," said Raphael. "I mean, April kissed you, right? Isn't that … good?"

Donnie sighed, his tired reddish brown eyes staring out the windshield dully. "Raph, it's not that simple. I mean … when it happened she looked … shocked, and _she_ was the one who initiated it. So … I dunno, maybe she didn't really mean to do it … Maybe she was aiming for my cheek and missed?"

Raph glanced over at him and arched an incredulous brow. "Brother, I swear, only you have mastered the art form of overthinking this shit."

Donnie decided to take a drink of coffee out of his Tardis mug as he pondered, nearly ignoring Raphael's remark. "… It was just so … awkward and sudden … Not exactly how I fantasized our first kiss would be … Or my first kiss, period."

Raphael chuckled. "Yeah, it's never exactly how you think it's gonna be. Don't worry, it gets better the more you do it."

It was quiet again as Donnie brooded over his Tardis thermos. Raphael made it sound like Don would be on his way to an increase in kissing frequency sometime soon, but, of course, Donnie thought it was entirely too soon to tell.

"… So, what are you going to do when you see her next?" asked Raphael.

Donnie half groaned and half whimpered painfully and stared with an agonized gaze out the window, terrified at the prospect. "I have no idea. I couldn't sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about it …"

Yeah, Raph figured as much. Donnie had a hard time going to sleep at a normal hour anyway, because of whatever nerdy thing he gets obsessed about and then tinkers on his computer for hours. It had encouraged his love/addiction for coffee.

"Heh, I noticed you didn't worry about sexual assault when it was April kissing you without asking for consent." Raphael smirked his smug shark-smile. "I told you the kissing would at least get shit started for you."

Donatello rolled his eyes and chose his retort well. "What are you going to do when you see Kira in shop class?"

Raphael's brow flattened slightly at the mention of it. He had been wondering a little how that was going to turn out. Because they argued on a regular basis in shop class since the day she transferred to their school. It was just … that kind of arguing was about cars, so neither of them really held a grudge … Not that he wasn't still intensely annoyed by her for it anyway.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

His younger brother arched that stupid superior brow at him that Raphael could just feel without actually taking his eyes off the road. "You know, you could actually apologize for once."

"What for?" snorted Raph, leaning his arm against the van door as he drove one-handed. "I still mean everything I said."

"Raph … you know, Mikey and Terrin are still friends, and Kira and Rontu are our neighbors. Mikey said Terrin was on board with this Ren thing … We're going to have to see each other whether we want to or not. It would … behoove you to be more diplomatic once in a while, especially since we're going to interact with them on a regular basis more often than not."

Raphael glanced over at Donnie after he finished and then looked back disinterestedly to the road. "So you want me to say something I don't mean just to play nice?"

Donatello sighed and narrowed his eyes with annoyed frustration. " _Never mind_ , obviously, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Yeah, you did."

"Still … maybe you _should_ say something you don't really mean," said Don. "For Mikey's sake."

Raphael stayed silent, glaring at the road, feeling that uncomfortable twisting in his gut like he had the day before.

* * *

Ren hated meditating.

It had to be why Jiji wanted him to do it all the time. Usually after he did something "wrong." Of course, Jiji said it was part of _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_ , one of the eighteen disciplines of ninjutsu, "spiritual refinement." Ren didn't really get what focusing on his breathing accomplished, but it was boring as hell. Just like when Jiji would also make him hold a deep horse stance for hours without moving. Jiji had to know he couldn't really force him to take meditation seriously. But that didn't stop the old man from making him sit still in a room for hours on end. Ren had to at least make it look like he was doing it on the outside. The consequences for being caught sleeping or fidgeting were severe.

Only Jiji could really make Ren sometimes care about those consequences.

All the same, trying to sit with perfect posture combined with cracked ribs was extremely painful and difficult to do. So much so, he didn't notice Karai in the room until she blew softly into his ear, causing him to spasm with disgust. This involuntary flinching also caused untold, hot sheering pain to shoot through his sides where his ribs were cracked and nearly broken from the beating he took from Bradford and Shigeo the day before.

"MOTHER _FUCKING_ CUNT!"

"Oho," Karai chuckled, coyly raising her hand to her mouth as she smirked like the sly fox she was, sitting with pose on her knees. "Did you really kiss Auntie Lotus with that mouth?"

Ren glared through his black and blue eyes at Karai, sitting a good measure away from her now on the dojo mats. Even though his ribs hurt enough to make him feel sick, he didn't dare show it while Karai was around. The only signs that denoted his discomfort was the fact he was even paler than usual, breathing more shallowly, and clammy.

In fact, he almost looked like he was ill to Karai as she studied him. She knew he had to be hurting a whole lot more than he was letting on. Because she knew Ren. They grew up together. They were practically siblings seeing as she was raised by her late aunt and current uncle—actually, Karai wasn't really sure it counted as being raised by Saki. More like she was raised by Lotus and Kuza. Ren was probably just as averse to showing weakness as she was, if not more so. The little tiger cub really didn't know how to look after himself …

"What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have university classes to go to?" retorted Ren. He had been immensely relieved when she started college. Saki had even sent her to America before them, just because logistically it was easier. Ren had gotten used to not having her around. It had been ... peaceful. Sort of. As peaceful as his life could get. After all, it wasn't like he had an overwhelming love for peace. That would be too boring. But Karai being around to try to toy with him was not what he considered a good time.

"Indeed, I do, little boar, but they start later in the day. So I thought I would drop by and see how my favorite cousin is doing after the spanking he took … Heh, you're so twitchy."

Ren flattened his brow at her, red-pink eyes smoldering. "Keep doin' that shit and I'll give _you_ something to twitch about."

"Ooh, scary. Did you practice that in the mirror? And did you know that's not particularly intimidating when your face looks like it's been through a meat processor." She cocked a brow at him.

Ren's glower deepened. He hated her so damn much. Karai smirked happily, leaning back to sit in a more relaxed position on the dojo mats. Hot bitterness at the fact she was practically glowing because she got to mess with him boiled inside him. He wasn't her fucking toy to play with whenever she wanted.

"You know, if you actually meditated you might have noticed I was there."

"Or it could be that I don't acknowledge your existence in general if I can help it." He didn't want to let her think she was winning by getting under his skin like she usually did.

"Why aren't _you_ at school, by the way? … Ohhh, did you get suspended again? Or did you get expelled? Is that why you talked back to Saki yesterday? Huh … I thought he didn't care," mused Karai thoughtfully.

Ren snorted. "Yeah, me too. But I guess he decided he hasn't told me what to fucking do in a while and it was about time for it again."

Karai sighed and rolled her eyes exhaustively at him. "Oh, sweet little cousin. It would seem like that to your young, boarish mind, wouldn't it?"

Ren rolled his eyes in return and leaned against the dojo wall that was now closest to him, stretching out his legs. He wasn't going to bite at her bait this time.

"Come on, little boar, just _try_ using your head for once."

Ren sighed almost angrily out of his nose and looked over at her with a flat stare. "… You know you're just talking to yourself now, right?"

"Really, Ren, if you want to be worth anything as a ninja, you shouldn't take everything at face-value," Karai continued anyway. "I'm doing you a favor here by pointing it out. Uncle Saki didn't wake up yesterday morning and decide to give a damn about whether or not you behave in school like a regular person."

Karai reclined back on her hands, stretching out her legs too. "He moved HQ to America. We're in a new country. It's more important to him now to maintain a lower profile than it was in Japan. We won't be as secure as we were before until we settle into New York, set down roots."

"Wow, and I still don't give a fuck."

Karai chuckled. "You should. It means Uncle Saki wasn't being forthcoming about his reasons for caring. This can mean two things: he doesn't think he really has to explain himself or he doesn't want to expose the fact it's important to him because he thinks you would then actively use this against him. If you want to find Saki's weaknesses, you should pay attention to this stuff."

And that was their life as part of the Ashikage clan. Dissecting each other's words and actions for signs of weakness. It was no wonder she and Ren didn't like showing it if they could help it. Even Tasuki had his own method of concealing his, even if he was terrible at it by comparison.

Karai felt a sort of obligation in helping Ren analyze his father for such signs of weakness. Even if she wasn't sure if she believed Ren's claims about Lotus' murder. But he was the only witness to his mother's death, so Karai gave him some benefit of the doubt. Also, it wouldn't have surprised her if Saki had Lotus killed for trying to leave the clan—especially if she was trying to leave with his two sons, his precious heirs. But Karai wanted more evidence and confirmation before she allowed herself to become emotionally invested in that possibility.

If they found evidence, then she would happily help Ren kill Saki. After all, Lotus had practically been her mother too. She was the woman who had raised her, even if she had not been the one who birthed her. Karai had admired her—loved her as much as Ren had. But, of course, finding evidence was the hard part. After all, if they weren't good at assassinating people without a trace, then they weren't very good ninja. If Saki truly had Lotus assassinated like Ren claimed, then he especially wouldn't have made it obvious. He was too competent for that. But if Saki had had Lotus killed for defecting from the clan, then the higher members of the clan would know about it even if no one talked about it.

That aside, it's not as if assassinating Lotus would have been an easy thing for just anyone to do. She had been not only their most skilled kunoichi, but one of their strongest warriors in the clan all together. A fact Ren was very adamant in reminding everyone of, both as a matter of pride and evidence to his claims. Needless to say, her potential killer would have to be one of a very small group of people with enough skill to even have a chance at it.

Karai only knew one thing was certain. Lotus had been murdered. But it could have easily been one of their few rival clans or other various enemies of their clan that had it done. Still, that had been five years ago, and they still had no idea who had done it. All they had were Ren's testimonies from the closet Lotus had hidden him in moments before she had been attacked. He didn't even get a good look at who killed her. It wasn't enough to go on, and Karai wouldn't be surprised if Ren wanted to blame Saki for everything just out of spite.

Ren let out a breath from his nose after Karai finished explaining. "Whatever. You know that isn't enough."

"Maybe, but the point is to start looking for things like that."

"Ren …" They both looked up to find Kuza standing in the dojo entrance, his hawk-like eyes narrowed in fine points at his grandson.

Oh shit, he was caught not pretending to meditate.

"Jiji, do you really expect me to meditate with Karai here?" said Ren quickly.

She smiled up at Kuza and said sweetly, "Morning, Jiji."

"… We'll talk about it later," said Kuza, waving his hand as if to hesitantly wave an irritating fly away. "I just got off the phone with your school social worker. He said the Hamatos and the Evans have agreed to my proposal. Michelangelo-kun will rest today and over the weekend and return to school on Monday, as will you, and that is when you begin your duties in being his and Evans-kun's bodyguard, so to speak, during school. Krest-san is rearranging your schedule so either you will have the same classes with him and Evans-kun or your classes will be nearby. You will accompany them during lunch every day. You two will start training once you have both fully recovered. I will start training the rest of them as soon as we work out a schedule."

Ren stared up at his grandfather. His brow slowly knitted and tensed together as the reality of what he was told sank in. There was still a sort of incredulous shock added to the mounting outrage.

They … _agreed to it_? Why the _fuck_ would they do that? They hated him, which was fine by Ren. Hell, it was great even. Ren had been fairly certain the puny kid's brothers wouldn't go for it at all. Especially that angry one.

What was _wrong_ with these people? No one in their right mind would have said yes to a proposal like that. What was with that retarded one? The choice had been left up to him almost completely. And yet he still …

"… Son of a bitch," Ren growled quietly as his seething glare lowered. His lips pressed together as he felt bile rise in his throat and his teeth clenched with a sickening rage.

That little shit, Michelangelo or whatever, had to be doing this just to fuck with him. _Just_ to piss him the fuck off. Because he could. Because everyone had given him the power _to_ mess with Ren. Or he was just trying to prove he wasn't scared of him or some shit, like the stupid blond one said. Hell, it was probably both.

Well, Ren was just going to have to show him how wrong he was. He wasn't going to be the tiny little faggot's bitch.

Karai paused, looking back and forth between Kuza and Ren. "Bodyguard? That's … different. Why is he being a bodyguard?"

"To make amends with another boy he brutalized at school and others. He will also be training the two boys under my supervision."

Ren grimaced. Great. Karai hearing about this was the very last thing he wanted. He would never hear the end of it. At least she didn't know that those guys actually managed to land some hits on him. It was bad enough having Saki criticize him for it.

She chortled. "Poor little boar has to train the helpless American brats? How adorable."

Kuza narrowed his hawk-like eyes. "I wouldn't have called them helpless. Well, not the Hamato brothers in any case. They had training of some kind. Otherwise they would not have given Ren as much trouble as they did."

No. Jiji did _not_ just out him to Karai. Goddamn.

"What?" Karai perked like a cat that just spotted a new shiny toy. "They … gave him trouble? What does _that_ mean?"

Ren grimaced and his shoulders curled further inward. There was no stopping it now, and if he protested too much, it would be even more pathetic. No. Ren did not beg Saki to understand that his opponents were not just any high school students. He would not beg Karai to understand that either.

"Did … did they actually land a _hit_ on you?" Karai asked with incredulous glee. It seemed she took Ren's sullen lack of response and deepening glare as an affirmative and started laughing. "The _normals_ landed hits on you … That's so _sad_ , Ren."

Ren gave her a look of the deepest loathing, folding his arms cross his chest. If he wasn't so damn injured he would have done more than glare at her. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Enough, Karai," interjected Kuza briskly, losing patience with her games. "As I stated, I'm not sure they would have qualified as 'normal' individuals."

Karai pressed her lips together thoughtfully. She knew that was true. As much as she enjoyed mocking and teasing Ren, the kid was a ninja, Ashikage, like her. They were trained almost from the moment they could walk. And though she would never tell Ren this to his face, the brat was a _gifted_ fighter. She supposed it might have to do with genes. After all, Lotus having been his mother and Saki being his father, the two arguably greatest warriors of their clan. It would have been shameful if Ren _wasn't_ an excellent fighter, above the norm for his age even among their clan. Karai was pretty sure that was the only thing about Ren that Saki was really satisfied with.

And then there was Tasuki, who reminded her more of an obedient dog than a son. Tasuki was hardworking and extremely disciplined which really made up for whatever he lacked in natural talent. Most of the time. But there was one of those things in their family that everyone was acutely aware of but never said out loud. It was the elephant in the room, as the Americans often said.

Tasuki knew that Ren was the more gifted warrior and that eventually as Ren got older, his little brother would most likely pass him up in skill and prowess. Karai knew this was the reason that Tasuki would never be enough for Saki. She knew that on some level, Tasuki knew this as well.

And as for Karai herself? Well, she was just the bastard child of Saki's older brother. She was sure he always wished she had never existed. It didn't matter what a skilled kunoichi she was. All she saw was the cold resentment in his dark eyes that clearly said that some part of him blamed her for his brother's death. Or at least, that was all he could see when he looked at her.

In any case, while they were all skilled ninja even if not the most talented of their clan (yet), they should never have problems dealing with normal people outside of their clan in combat. So it did say something about the brothers who fought Ren if they could manage to hurt him at all. It meant they had some good training under their belts.

"… Their surname," said Karai, now that she really thought about it. "'Hamato' that's Japanese. Are they really Americans or are we talking about some other clan we don't know about?"

Kuza shook his head. "Their ethnicity appears to be American … Not that it matters. Bradford-san is also American, and he is a skilled martial artist … Evidence to that sits before us."

Ren scowled at the reference to his beaten face.

"I would need to see them fight myself before I could have a sense of where their training might come from, even then …" Kuza shrugged. "I may not find an answer … In any case, do not mention this to Saki. He's never been thrilled about my teaching outside the clan at all. If he found out I have arranged for his son of all people to facilitate it as well … Fortunately, yesterday he was only informed of the bare minimum details. We should keep it that way."

Karai smirked. "No worries, Jiji, you know we love keeping secrets from him."

Ren considered if telling his father about it would be better or worse … Definitely worse. Even if it got him out of teaching the stupid Hamato kid and the blond Evans, it wouldn't get him out of bodyguard duty. Though he resented the whole thing, he didn't really want to cause Jiji trouble within the clan. That aside, running to Saki for any kind of help wasn't something Ren was _ever_ going to do. It was also only something a coward would do. Cowards were weak bitches, so that was a definite no for Ren.

"What about Tasuki, the perfect dog—I mean son," sneered Ren. Kuza did not smile at this. So Ren continued before he could get scolded. "He's Oto-san's little boy, so how are you going to get him to be quiet about it?"

"I imagine that he will do it for you," answered Kuza simply.

Ren stared and then let out a bitter laugh. "For _me_? Why would he lie to _Oto-san_ for me?"

His grandfather's stare became particularly pointed. "Because, Ren, he _does_ care about you, and he genuinely wants the best for you. If he believes that this might have a chance at improving the way you have been living your life then I am certain he will keep silent about it."

Ren wrinkled his face with disbelieving disgust and he slowly stood up, trying not to cause more pain to his ribs than necessary but he knew that was a losing battle.

"Bullshit, Jiji—all he cares about is being the best model son and ninja he can be to win Oto-san's favor. He only decided to help out for that reason, and that's the only damn reason. He likes sucking up to you too."

" _Sit_ back down," commanded Kuza, sharply. His stern frustration hardening his brows and narrowing his gaze at his grandson. "I did not excuse you from the dojo. You will return to your meditation, and do an extra hour for using that tongue in the dojo. Karai, come with me and leave Ren to his practice."

"Hai, hai," said Karai, standing up and stretching.

Ren scowled sullenly as he slid back down to the floor to prepare to pretend to meditate again.

* * *

Donatello wandered back and forth from the door to his classroom to several paces down the hall, unable to decide if he was going to go to the cafeteria. Because that was where April was likely to be. Was she looking for him? Or was she avoiding the cafeteria because she didn't want to see him? Was she avoiding him now? He needed a plan for how to deal with this, but he had no idea since he didn't know what she was thinking right now …

"Hey Donnie."

He jumped and snapped around to find it wasn't April but Kira who addressed him. "O-oh, hey, Kira."

She smiled with light amusement at his reaction and raised a brow. "Kinda twitchy today?"

"Oh, well, yeah … you know, too much coffee not enough food …" Donnie tried to shrug and bob his head casually, but he was sure whatever jerky motion he did was not that. He decided to drink deeply from his Tardis mug.

"And maybe something about that cute little red-head in the hallway yesterday?" Kira smirked, blue eyes doing that mischievous glint again. At least her smirk wasn't as bad as Raphael's.

"Um, well, that's not—well, just one factor among a lot of possible factors that could maybe contribute to one's overall state of—"

Kira patted him on the shoulder. "Don, just spit it out. Come on, I don't bite. I could even give you some advice. You know, as a member of the woman gender … In any case, I'm full of untold wisdom aside from having a vagina and identifying as a girl. Romantic advice is not the only advice I'm good for."

Huh, the way she talked did sometimes remind Donnie of Irma, but that wasn't exactly comforting.

"Uh, well, I never said anything about needing romantic advice—"

"I mean, really, who _else_ can you ask for advice on relationships?" She arched a compelling brow at him.

…Well, that aside, she did have a point. Raphael hadn't really been helpful. Leo didn't have any experience on relationships. And Mikey was Mikey. Donnie was clearly out of resources to deal with this on his own. It couldn't hurt to try a new source of knowledge.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Well … okay …"

"Walk with me," said Kira, nudging him down the hall with her. "So what's the deal with the cute red-head?"

Donnie swallowed and held his Tardis thermos with both of his hands. "Well … her name is April, and—and we're friends. Best friends. Been that way for years …"

"But you like her. Not just as a friend."

Donnie sighed and looked away, brow flattening. "Is it really that obvious?"

Kira chuckled. "Well, I figured since you looked so flustered … but something changed in the hallway last night?"

Donnie tried to bob his head and shrug again. "Uh, well, yeah … she—well, she kissed me sort of on the lips—It was quick though, and she looked like … like she was surprised that she did it—and I was surprised she did too. So it just sort of … well, I don't know what it means."

"Hmm," mused Kira for a moment. "She probably doesn't either. You guys have been friends for a long time, right? If she was surprised by her own actions that means she wasn't even aware of the feelings that caused her to do that until she just did it. She's probably freaking out right now too, because she probably doesn't know what to do with this new discovery."

Donnie blinked and swallowed. He supposed Kira's reasoning was sound. "But—but what if she just kissed me by accident and she's embarrassed?"

"Don, it really didn't look that way to me. She kind of had a good hold on your face there and you were like a statue. How does one kiss a statue by accident?" Kira arched that compelling brow at him again, imploring that his worries were ridiculous.

Well, when she put it that way … Donnie swallowed, lifting his Tardis mug to his lips, his eyes getting wider at the prospect of April having intentionally kissed him on the lips. "… What do I do?"

Kira put a hand on his shoulder again and made him stop and face her. She looked him straight in the eyes with a nearly stern sort of stare. "Now listen, Donnie, this is very important … It might be tempting to get excited about this new development in your relationship—but … you could ruin it all if you try to rush things along before she's ready for it. You _have to_ let her decide what to do next. Let her make the first move. This is probably a scary thing. I mean, your relationship is changing from friendship to possibly romantic. There's a lot at risk with that. She's probably unsure if she wants to sacrifice what you already have in favor of those new feelings she's discovered. If you pressure her into it …"

Kira made a cringing sort of face as she tried to find the right words. "Iiit just won't go well. _Never_ pressure a girl to change your relationship with her. It's just a dick thing to do anyway."

Donnie stared at her with wide eyes and nodded slowly. "Right …"

She chuckled then, all bright again. "Good, and don't worry. If you give her the space she needs, it will probably go well for you. And hey, even if it doesn't, be a good friend and get over it."

Donnie's eyes stayed wide at the end of Kira's statement. "R-right … just get over it."

"Well … you care about her, right?" said Kira, arching her brow at him. "Don't over emphasize romantic love over unconditional love, or you'll ruin something great that you already have. Trust me, nothing was more frustrating or disappointing to me when a guy would tell me he's okay with just being friends … but then not actually be okay with it later. Women are not the only ones who do the passive-aggressive thing. Apparently, it's a trait common to all genders. Point is … don't be a dick, Donnie, and accept her as she is."

Don swallowed and nodded, trying to digest what Kira told him. His brow starting to furrow in thought. He believed he could do that. After all, he had spent over three years letting things just … flow with April. Though, he had spent much of that time looking for any signs that she might possibly be attracted to him, perhaps in vain. Especially since, until last night, he hadn't found any that were definitive.

He certainly didn't want to cause April any distress, so Donnie understood what Kira was getting at about not putting pressure on her to change anything. He didn't want to … lose April. Her friendship was important to him, despite his feelings complicating things.

Kira smiled and patted him on the shoulders. "Good man. Now let's go to lunch."

They continued on down the hall and turned a few corners before they ran into Raphael. The awkward silence hadn't even had a chance to sink in when April emerged from the flowing current of students, making a straight line for Donnie when she saw his head above the sea of students. It was a blessing he was so tall.

"Donnie …" she began quickly but then paused when she saw the others. She glanced at all of them quickly. Her eyes lingered on Kira, who she recognized not just from last night but from the fight yesterday.

"Hi," said Kira, breaking the silence between them and smiling like the tension wasn't there at all. "I was in the hallway last night. I'm Kira, Donnie and Raphael's new neighbor across the hall."

"Oh … Hello, I'm April, Donnie's—Donnie's friend."

"Right," said Kira soothingly and nodding her head. "Well, Raphael and I are just going to go ahead to lunch now."

She grabbed Raph by the elbow and pulled him along.

April and Donnie watched them leave for a moment before glancing back to each other and then proceeded to have trouble looking at each other.

"I … want to talk about last night," began April, her hands crossing over to grasp her other arm. She glanced up cautiously at him. "So maybe we could go some place … more private?"

Donnie swallowed, feeling himself starting to sweat already and his stomach turn with the anxiety. He just had to do what Kira said and not be a dick. "Y-yeah, that's—that's a good idea … Um, wh-where should we …"

April lead the way, peering into classrooms until she found an empty one. Don followed her into it, feeling his heart rate increase even more after he shut the door. And it was just them again, standing in an empty classroom, having a hard time looking at each other. Donnie tried taking a slow breath. Kira said to let her make the first move in all this.

"Okay—okay," started April, who paced for a moment before turning back to him. Her brow wrinkled in thought and distress. "First … I'm really sorry for just … doing that out of the blue. Especially since I didn't really know if you would have wanted that at all."

Huh. Well, it was kind of comforting that they thought similarly. Take that Raph. April cared about consent too. But it was also sort of … disheartening. Since she seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact he most definitely did want it. It seemed like everyone else _except_ April was aware of his feelings for her. Like he had a big sign on his forehead that everyone else could read except her.

April paused, staring at him now, brow still furrowed but more like she was studying him, waiting for his reaction. Donnie swallowed. What did she want him to say now? His tapped his fingers against his Tardis mug and cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, it's—it's okay, so don't—don't feel bad …" He had a feeling there was more he should have said. Especially because she was still giving him that expectant and attentive stare.

"So … you don't mind that I kissed you?" she asked, her blue eyes keeping that steady beam on his face that really made him sweat. More so than usual because he felt like she was scanning him or something, and the tone of her voice and arching of her brow seemed to imply he didn't answer to her satisfaction.

"Well … well, no, I didn't mind … It was—it was nice." He cleared his throat again and drank from his Tardis, not meeting her eyes.

"Donnie …" Her hands came into his line of sight as they gently pried his thermos out of his hands and set it on a desk. He couldn't escape her now. She was standing a lot closer and looking up at him with eyes that were nearly concerned now and almost sad. He didn't like the sad in those blue eyes and eyebrows. But they also looked very intense as if she was trying to puzzle something out inside his eyes. He swallowed and tried to remember to breathe as they stared at each other. He felt like his heart was pumping in his ears. He watched as the look in her eyes changed from that intense searching to an almost tender and sad understanding.

She breathed softly, "Oh, Donnie …"

That tone in her voice was like a knife to his heart. This was like it always was when he imagined telling her about his feelings. That look was a pity look. That sad look when she would realize his feelings and not share them with him.

He cleared his throat again, plastered a fake smile on his face, and looked away, rubbing the back of his sweaty neck. "Heh, well, like I said don't—don't worry about it. It was just an accident, right? No worries."

He gave her that out. She could take it, and they could go back to being friends without this … discomfort. Well, for her at least, right now it felt a little like he was dying inside. He found that April probably wasn't the only one who was actually afraid to change their relationship like Kira said. It was in this moment that he realized he had been afraid all along too. Afraid to try to change things like Raphael said because he was afraid of losing her in the process. Afraid of ruining their relationship as it was just by making his feelings known. That his feelings could easily destroy everything. He had let himself stay in that safe and comfortable friend's zone, even if he knew he wanted more.

He felt her arms wrap around him middle as she nestled in close, her face pressed against his chest. She squeezed him warm but firmly. "I'm so sorry …"

He wished she would stop. It just felt like that knife would twist with each thing she did. He hesitantly patted her head. His voice cracked a little as he said, "It's—it's fine."

April pulled back from her hug to look up at his face. He couldn't met her eyes, but he had seen that she looked almost confused with that tender and sad look in her eyes.

"You've had feelings for me for a long time, haven't you?"

He definitely couldn't look her in the eyes for that. He put his hands on her shoulders and created a little more space between them. He felt her grasp the sides of his jacket though, as if to keep him from pushing her away completely.

"April … it's okay," he said again, but his tone was heavier and firmer.

" _No_ , Donnie, that's not it," she said urgently and pulling herself up close to him again. He looked down at her, and she had that burning and nearly fierce look in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't … that it took me so long to notice. I'm sorry that I've probably been … hurting you … I'm such an idiot."

The fiercely tender look was really hard for him to tear his eyes from. "You're not an idiot," he said automatically.

"Yes, I am," she said more firmly, never breaking that eye-contact with him. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay …" Don was pretty sure he could have waited forever, and it would have been okay.

She inched closer again. "So … if I kiss you now, you wouldn't mind?"

Donnie felt like the deer in the headlights again. "… I … wouldn't mind."

She stood up on her toes and kissed him. Well, he found out Raphael was right about one thing. The kissing got better the more you did it. Her lips were so soft. Their kiss the night before had been so brief he hadn't really gotten to feel it. His arms slipped around her and held her close, and she leaned into him more deeply as their lips pressed together again and again. Their breathing deepened, and Donnie felt like the rest of the world was some kind of warm fuzzy haze. It didn't feel entirely real. Just a very nice, really warm fuzzy dream he didn't want to wake up from.

He wasn't sure how long they kissed for, but eventually they pulled away, still breathing heavily.

April smiled up at him and then glanced down almost shyly. "That probably doesn't make up for it …"

Don shook his head. "N-no, that was—that was, um … just—just good—great … So—so what are we, um, going to do now?"

"Well, we can keep doing what we've been doing and … more," said April, looking up into his eyes. "So, we go … steady. Is that okay?"

Donatello bobbed his head. "That's … definitely okay."

* * *

"Oi, I know where the cafeteria is," said Raph, but Kira had already let go of his arm as soon as he said it. But it wasn't like he needed her to tell him to leave. He was perfectly aware of the atmosphere between Donatello and April. He was his brother, after all. He knew what was going on—probably better than she did.

"Good," was all Kira said as she walked ahead.

Raphael stared after her. It was weird because there was an utter lack of attitude in her tone when she said it. In fact, she lacked all the attitude she had shown him the day before. She wasn't even particularly cold with him. It was more like she wasn't … anything with him. Raphael didn't know what else he had been expecting … Maybe some sign of lingering resentment?

But there was just that simple … nothing. And somehow that was more disturbing.

Whatever. He didn't care. So he let her walk off, and they went their separate ways for lunch.

Casey found him alone at his table in the cafeteria and settled down next to Raphael. "Shit, man, your face … I mean, I heard about dat fight, but it's been a while since I've seen your face turn those particular colors."

Raph looked up to stare into the face of his friend to find that Casey also had a black eye and a broken and bruising nose. "Said the pot to the kettle … I don't even know half of where you get your face messed up all the time. You gotta stop pickin' fights with gangsters."

Casey snorted. "Dat scum has gotta be stopped by someone, and the cops can't seem ta handle it on their own. So what if I stop a coupla drug-husslin' Purple Dragons? I'm doin' da city a favor."

"You gonna start putting on a costume at night and callin' yourself Batman?" asked Raph, raising a brow. "Seriously, Casey, if you mess with those guys too much, they'll decide they _actually_ need to do something about you. There's more of them than there are of you. One day they'll bring all of their friends, and it will be more than you can handle. Or they'll just drive-by you to make it quick."

"Dude, it's not like I go outta my way ta look for 'em, but if I see 'em doin' somethin' I _do_ somethin' about it."

Raph sighed out his nose and dropped it. Though it did worry him. They had bonded over the mutual like of smashing heads and being hotheads. The love for a fight was strong in both of them. Maybe it was just because Raphael had to worry about a lot more things since Dad died, but it had been a while since he really lost his head like he did the day before. And these days, he was worried about Casey going off with a head full of steam and getting himself into hot water. He wondered if this was what a brief glimpse inside Leo's head was like.

Raphael knew what those gangsters could be like. He and his brothers had to deal with them a lot when they were younger and living on the even rougher side of town. It was a brutal part of the world, and they had always had to look out for each other and watch each other's backs. Even with the training they received from Dad, they still had been just kids. But so had been some of those gangsters. It seemed like the Purple Dragons were recruiting them younger and younger. But plenty of them had been older kids and teenagers, even adults, in large numbers that they had to be careful of. Some of them even had guns. Leo had a system worked out, and no one was allowed to walk the streets alone in those days. In fact, Leo still didn't like letting them go out alone on principle. It had been so ingrained in them, and their neighborhood now still wasn't far from those rougher parts.

Casey didn't have the training or the brothers he did. Raph didn't want his friend to wind up dead.

Donatello and April did not show up by the time he and Casey had finished eating. Raphael was going to assume this was a good sign. Donnie just needed to chill out. Good shit could happen, but it was like Don had to have bagged evidence before he would believe it. Yet he assumed the worst at the drop of a hat. Raphael decided against telling Casey about April kissing Donnie. If those two ended up dating, then Casey would find out eventually. And Raph thought it was better if he acted like he had no idea what was going on between those three.

Ugh, dramatic love triangles. He wanted no part of it, especially when it involved his brother and his best friend. Casey had to understand that.

Before he knew it, it was the last period of the day. It was time for shop class and more face-to-face with Kira and Rontu. Oh joy.

Rontu was his usual disinterested self. It kind of pissed Raphael off that he could say all that shit to his face and the guy didn't even blink. Well, Raphael did say that he didn't give a shit about anything, and it seemed pretty true to him. So Rontu acted as Raph expected—as if nothing had happened.

But Kira was a different story. He had partly been expecting her to argue even more with him about their projects.

But she didn't.

In fact, she just went along with most everything he said. It was the same as when they were going to lunch earlier. There was no heat, no anger, and no cold-shoulder either. She just was … there. Even when they passed tools between each other, she had no problem looking him in the eyes. But there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

No smug little quirk of her lips while she told him what method she thought best. None of that mischievous glint to her blue eyes while he talked back.

It was kind of eerie, and it made that uncomfortable twisting feeling in his gut reappear again.

They got a lot of work done, and soon class was over. He and Casey left together like usual. Casey tapped him on the shoulder.

"I told ya, you guys would yell it out and now everything is cool, right?"

Raphael flattened his brow in slight disconcerted confusion. "Actually, it's worse. We had a nice little shouting match the other day after the fight."

Casey stared. "Wait so … this is you guys still bein' pissed at each other?"

"I guess …" Was this what it looked like when Kira held a grudge?

Casey shook his head and sighed. "I don't get it."

"I don't either, man, and I'm in it."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I feel I need to apologize sometimes for the way Ren talks v.v;;; Just know that whatever he says about certain groups of people do not reflect my personal beliefs in the slightest. Ren just has a gift for finding the most offensive thing he could possibly say or even think. It's a strange experience having his voice in my head.

Now to respond to my anon-reviewer. First, thank you for the review. It was very pleasing to hear what you liked about the story and characters. I also have to agree about Leo and Karai and their dynamic. So I'm pleased their first meeting captured that for you.

As for the Hamato brothers and their personalities … Do you mean for in this story or IDW vs 2k12 specifically? Because I take things for their personalities from a variety of different TMNT versions depending on each character for this story (which I could rant way too long about).

But in comparing their personalities in IDW and 2k12 alone … I would say Mikey and Donnie are the most different in personalities. Donnie lacks a certain nervous/neurotic streak in the IDW that the 2k12 really brought to his character. Mikey's sweet side is probably more emphasized in IDW than in 2k12, and I would say he's also more intelligent than 2K12 Mikey. Leo is more serious in IDW than in 2k12, but that's probably because of the difference in audience that the 2k12 is written for. Raphael seems more or less the same angry hothead he usually is in both versions.

But if you're assuming their personalities are the same in IDW as in 2k12 based on this story, that might not be the best mode of assessment, lol.

Like I said, I mix and match for my version of the boys in this story. I would say I do primarily draw from 2k12 for Mikey and Donnie. My Leo would be primarily a mix of 2k3 and IDW. Raph is definitely a mix of 2k12 and 2k3. While I don't imagine him with the Brooklyn accent that they gave him in 2k3, the patterns of his speech are very similar (I DO imagine my Casey with that Brooklyn accent though; he would be a 2k3/IDW mix too). Though sometimes the way I imagine Raph saying things or what he says does have a little more of a 2k12 flair to it. I draw from other versions too for them in smaller ways, but those are the primary influences so to speak.

And yeah, lol, Donnie and Raph. Those two seem to end up spending more time together than maybe they would have if Yoshi hadn't died. They take on the task of managing Mikey at school and while Leo is busy working. I find I enjoy their conversations and arguments too.

Anyway, I've ranted way too much in my notes, even more than usual. So see you next chapter.


	11. Soft and Squishy

**Author Notes:** First, thank you my lovely reviewers. I'm glad Kira and Kuza are being appreciated. You know how tough it can be with OCs. I got some new followers too, which is great. Always good to know people want to know when this story updates. So thank you for "subscribing." It's also nice when people add it to their favorites, so thank you fine people as well. I'm happy to know you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:  
Soft and Squishy**

Donatello was on cloud nine when Raphael met him at the party wagon in the parking lot, after both of their afterschool activities. Even though his brother still had those bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, there was a persistent, dreamy smile on his face. Raphael tried to shake that twisting, uncomfortable feeling in his gut that was still lingering after his time with Kira in shop class. So he smirked, leaning against the van as Donnie strolled up.

"I take it things went well with April at lunch—you guys didn't show up."

Don cleared his throat, but still obviously looking pleased. "Well … yes, it did. I guess we're sort of … dating now."

Raphael grinned his shark-grin and patted Don on the back, though it came out as a more powerful swatting thud that nearly made Donnie drop his Tardis mug, and then draped his arm across his shoulders in a one-arm hug. "That's awesome, man. See, I told you it was gonna be fine."

Donnie just shrugged but then looked up thoughtfully. "I really need to thank Kira. Her advice was pretty amazing, even though I'm not sure I followed it as closely as it was intended. Maybe she _is_ full of untold wisdom."

"…What?" asked Raphael in confusion. He was pretty sure all Kira was full of was untold confusing behavior that he couldn't really wrap his brain around.

"Well, we met in the hall before we ran into you, and you know, she saw me and April last night around the same time you did … She inquired and offered advice. And … it was good advice. Not that I really did much." Donnie felt like April did more of the actual work, and he did nothing but panic. All the same, Kira's advice had been in the back of his head the whole time. "But it kind of gave me a good outline to follow when I talked with April. Mentally, I felt more prepared than I would have without it. And it kind of turned out like she said it would."

Donnie liked preparation and planning. Knowing what to do even in the smallest amount was better than nothing at all. Donnie could make a plan for almost anything, but making a plan that had to do with the intricate social and interpersonal complexities of life and people was full of so many unmeasurable variables that Donnie really got too overwhelmed by it. People were so much more complicated than computers and the hard sciences. He kind of admired psychologists and sociologists for trying to make sense of people, because it was so much easier to be completely wrong. After all, just look at Freud. Of course, Donnie had studied both those fields and felt he understood the theories and concepts, but pervading this was the understanding that none of it could be measured beyond a shadow of a doubt. That this was all guess work. There was always room for error in the hard sciences too, but that gap always felt so much smaller to Donnie than it did with the softer, social sciences.

Kira was a lot more fascinating to him now, since she seemed to have mastered the ability to figure out people even on the tiny amount of information he had given her about himself and April. It was truly amazing.

"Oh." Raphael's grin fell and his brow flattened more. The disturbing twisting in his gut intensified.

Donnie peered at Raph side-ways and asked cautiously, "… How was shop class with Kira?"

Raph removed his arm from around Don and started walking over to the driver's side of the party wagon. "Uneventful."

"Really? Nothing … tense or awkward?" asked Donnie tentatively as he opened the passenger door and climbed into the van.

"Nope." Raphael slid into the driver's seat and closed the door. "It was like she wasn't even angry anymore." _I think._

Donatello studied his older brother as he put the keys in the ignition and started up the van. "… So she didn't act any differently?"

Raphael shrugged, still not looking at Donnie, and feeling his jaw clench in his mouth. "… Well, no. It was different."

"… How?"

Anger and frustration started to bubble up in Raph's belly along with that stupid twisting in his gut, and it felt like all of it got mixed around together. His face pinched, brows tensing, as he turned a little too sharply out onto the road as he replied with a hard-edged tone, "I _don't_ know, okay. It was just _different_. I don't even know how to explain it. She's the _most_ confusing person I have ever met."

Donnie grasped his car door quickly in order to steady himself after Raphael's rough driving. "Easy …!" He was starting to think maybe it would have been better for him to drive this time. Then he looked over at Raph, his brow furrowing in confusion. "… Well, whatever it is, it sure has gotten under your skin … Maybe you should—"

"I'm _not_ gonna apologize, Donnie," snapped Raphael, glaring hard at the road as he drove. "I still think her 'brother' is a careless piece of drunken shit. He should have told us what happened."

Donatello's brow flattened in an irritated response. "It's _fine_ if you want to think that, Raphael, but what you _could_ apologize for is saying hurtful things out loud and verbally attacking him."

Raphael let out a bitter laugh. "Why? It's not like he _gives a shit_. _He_ doesn't _care_ about anything. Not even when I was getting in his face. Besides, I'm still not sorry for doin' that either. So stop pesterin' me to apologize. It ain't gonna happen."

Don sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, giving up and turning his head to glare out his own window. _Stupid, stubborn ox._ Soon his expression relaxed as he returned his thoughts to April. Well, it wasn't like he had to let Raphael's poor attitude ruin such a good day. He was still having a hard time believing that what happened at lunch was real. And his older brother's brooding mood did continue for the rest of the drive home, which was conducted in silence.

The grudging silence continued all the way up to their apartment. They came home to Mikey and Leo draped together on the couch, watching a Bruce Lee movie. Mikey's face had become various disturbing shades of purple since the previous day. Raphael retreated swiftly to his room, shutting the door a bit harder than necessary. Enough to make Leo and Mikey look up from their movie and give Donnie an inquisitive stare.

Donatello just sighed.

Leo frowned and raised a brow. "Is he still upset about the fight he had with Kira?"

"I think so … Not that he'll admit it," muttered Don, brow flattening and eyes narrowing almost sullenly.

That was the irritating thing about Raphael. When it came down to the softer, squishier things like the more vulnerable spectrum of emotions and feelings, he often denied and repressed while acting out with irritation and anger at everyone else. Getting him to admit or face it was like pulling teeth.

Mikey's face fell as a heavy, stinging guilt pitied in his gut. He still felt like it was his fault that Raph was upset. Mikey liked Kira too, and she was Terrin's big sis. He didn't want them fighting or hating each other. Especially not because of something he did.

Leo patted his knee, which was among Mikey's legs that were draped across him on the sofa, assuringly. It was like Leo could sense his thoughts or something. Sorta like when Rontu totally figured out he and Terrin were lying about Ren at lunch.

Older bros. They had super natural powers. Mikey was positive of this.

"… Well, I called Adrien this morning and let him know our decision. Of course, Mikey can't start training until he's healed up. The doctor said that it could take up to three weeks. But Mr. Nevisu said he can start with our training whenever we want, we just have to figure out a schedule that will work for us," said Leo.

He decided it was better to change the subject. He knew better than trying to force Raphael to see reason. Though, Dad had always managed to at least get through to Raph in some way. Leo felt more … helpless in that regard. It was a skill he hadn't managed to develop. Though, it was true he and Raphael didn't fight as much as they used to. It had become some unspoken understanding between them. They could no longer afford the luxury of being competitive and confrontational with each other with Dad gone. They had too much to overcome to survive, which they could not do if they wasted time fighting. There was a bitter sort of irony that it took losing their father for them to realize that.

But that didn't mean Raphael magically started listening to everything Leo said. Leo was still just the big brother, not their father. Raph had learned to give in more, but if it was in an area he felt he had the room to defend, then Leo knew that he would not budge. This thing with Kira was between them, so nothing Leo said was likely to make a dent.

"Well, that will be impressive itself," said Don. "I mean, weekends are out of the question, since you, Raph, and I work weekends … Monday and Wednesday might work if you make it part of your schedule to have Monday and Wednesday evenings off. I don't see us being able to do much more than two days a week … Though, I could change my schedule around with the Geek Squad so that I work Saturday later in the day rather than mornings. Then we could probably have a Saturday morning training session."

Leo smiled up at Don. "I figured you would find something that would work for us … Could you grab me the pack of frozen peas in the freezer and a towel? It's about time for Mikey to ice his ribs again."

Donnie nodded, wandering off, just smiling to himself as he went to the freezer. However, he returned with a thoughtful expression on his face as he handed the frozen peas wrapped in a towel to Leo, who made sure Mikey applied it to his chest and ribs.

"Still … it's kind of … eerie, isn't it? Mr. Nevisu being a ninjutsu instructor of all things …"

Leo nodded. He had thought about that too, but he didn't really have any explanation for it. All Dad had said about it was that his ninjutsu had been passed down in his family. Leo wished he had asked him so many more questions … Still, it wasn't like Yoshi Hamato was the only ninjutsu instructor ever. There were no true ninja clans anymore, but their ways were passed down just through individual families now. They certainly weren't assassins and spies anymore either. They fell more into the genre of other martial arts. Now it was more like a sport to others than a profession and way of life.

Leo shrugged. "Well, it's New York … it's a pretty diverse place."

"I wonder why Ren's parents didn't come," mused Donnie, tapping his bent knuckle against his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, why his grandfather … Of course, they could be dead but then again …"

Donatello wandered off suddenly, disappearing into his room without finishing his thought. Raphael came out of his room and made Leo move over so he could sit down and watch the Bruce Lee flick.

It was quiet for a moment before Raph said, "Donnie's dating April now."

At that exact moment Donnie came rushing back into the living room with his laptop. "Guys—you won't believe this—"

"That you're dating April?" asked Mikey. "Because that _is_ kind of hard to believe, dude. I thought you'd be just friends for like … ever."

"What—no—well, yes, we are dating now but—Hey …!" finished Donnie indignantly. Then he just shook his head, deciding to put his frustration aside as he put his laptop in front of them. "Never mind that—look who Ren's father is. Saki Oroku. A big name trader from Japan, though there he also has a hand in realty and banking—but I thought his name sounded familiar, because he just bought a pretty sizeable amount of stock in Stockgen, one of the most advanced companies and research institutions in robotics and bio-engineering—I keep close tabs on them, because it's the kind of place I hope to get a job at once I finish college."

There was a picture of a very cold looking Japanese man on Donnie's screen with much of the information he repeated about him.

"So you're saying …" began Raphael.

"I'm saying his father is very, very wealthy, and likely to only become more so," said Don. "I'm kind of surprised Ren and his brother are even going to public school."

Raphael snorted. "Well, that explains why the little shit really doesn't care. I mean, even if we did charge his ass with assault, wouldn't his daddy with the big pockets bail him out?"

Donnie shrugged. "Also explains why his father wasn't there when we all got called to the counseling office and his grandfather was. He's likely to be a busy man."

"Or just sick and tired of dealing with it; after all, it seemed like this is pretty much routine for Ren," said Leo.

Raphael just snorted again with distaste and then turned to Donnie. "Anyway … I thought you would have told them about April by now. I mean, you were pining after her for so long, I thought you'd be singing it from the roof tops."

Don moved his laptop away, and he didn't meet their eyes. "Well … I didn't want to … brag about it or something. Besides, it probably won't seem like we're doing anything different, especially at first."

"It'll be different by being more _hands-on_ ," said Raphael with a smirk and quirk of his pierced eyebrow. "Hey, Leo, you think you need to give Donnie the sex talk yet?"

Don's whole face turned red immediately. "I don't need the sex talk, Raph!"

"Not that I'm qualified to give anyone a sex talk," said Leo with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, speakin' of that," said Raphael. "Did you call the girl?"

All eyes seemed to suddenly glue to Leo, whose face fell slowly. He couldn't meet their eyes as he said, "Uh … well, no—not yet. We're still figuring out how this whole Ren thing is going to work, and it's only been a day since I saw her. There's no need to rush it."

Their stares did not relent at this. In fact, Don and Raph only flattened their brow or raised an unconvinced brow at this. Mikey watched curiously, his legs still draped across Leo and his feet in Raphael's lap. He did feel a sting of guilt though, as Leo mentioned the Ren thing as being something that got in the way of calling this Karai girl.

"Yeah, _right_ ," said Raph with an eye roll. "If you don't do it now, we know you'll just try to put it off and make us forget about it—Seriously, I have never met someone who would avoid a hot date like you do."

Raphael fixed Leo with a smug a challenging stare, raising his brows while his lips smirked. "What are you afraid of, _fearless_?"

"Oooooh," cooed Mikey on cue, watching as Leo and Raph locked stares.

It had been a while since Raphael had called Leo that. It was a little nickname he had used more when they were younger, when Dad was still alive. Back when they used to fight a lot more. It was completely childish, but Leo felt his urge to rise to that bait. It was amazing how Raphael could stir up those old feelings of competitiveness with just one word.

But Leo knew he wasn't afraid of it necessarily. To be honest, he found Karai to be too … intriguing to him. Which was probably bad, because his instincts were saying what was only obvious when they met: she was trouble. After all, he wasn't even sure if she was being entirely serious. She teased and played mind games. He wasn't really sure she wanted him to know what she was really after. Maybe she wanted him to think he knew at some point …

The stupid part of all that was this was exactly what intrigued him about her. He wanted to find out more, even if he was playing with fire. It was like a game of chess. He wanted to see if he could figure out her next move.

But there was too much he was responsible for. His brothers needed him. He needed to work and keep up on his online college classes. Now he had this extra training to do. Did he really have any time and energy left to get caught up in a girl? He had said one small date, but he had a feeling even if he did that it wouldn't end up just being one small date. It was as if he knew if he actually did it, that she would sink her hooks into him. He had felt that even from their brief little meeting.

Leo supposed he really only had to worry if he didn't have confidence in himself to end it at one small date, to make his brothers get off his back about it. But even then, would they really let it go at that? Wouldn't they then just ask him when he's going to see her again? Wouldn't they corner him into seeing her again if it went well?

He sighed, relaxing his stare on Raphael. "Okay, but! You guys can't badger me after this. I promise no future progression with this girl, so don't try to push it."

"Fine, but you call her now, not later," countered Raph.

Leo sighed and lifted Mikey's legs off his lap so he could get up. Mikey set his feet back down on Raphael's lap and beamed with oozing content. Raphael glanced at him and then wiggled his fingers on the bottom of those feet with a smirk.

"Ah! No—Raph—not the feet. Mercy! I'm injured!"

"Stop it—you'll make him put strain on his stress fractures," nagged Donnie.

Leo smiled, hearing them in the living room as he went to get his cell phone and the piece of paper with Karai's phone number on it. He fished it out and lingered in the doorway of his bedroom. He stared down at the note with Karai's words scrawled across it. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to work, after all, he had never done this before. He dialed in her number and held his phone up to his ear and waited as it rang. He swallowed.

"Hello," sang her voice.

"Hi … um, Karai, right?"

"Solider boy," responded her voice. He could almost imagine her lips wrapping around those words with that smirk of a smile. "I was wondering if you had gotten my little note."

Did she really recognize his voice that easily? Or was it just the unsure way he said her name?

"It almost got lost in the wash, actually."

"Heh, looks like fate is kind to us then … You got time to continue our game this weekend, say … tomorrow night? Or is the Zen monk too busy meditating in his monastery?"

Leo decided it was worth it to give up his night of studying to … get this out of the way. It wasn't going to turn into anything else. Not if he didn't let it.

"Tomorrow night is fine," he answered. "I go to the monastery on Sundays."

She chuckled musically in his ear. "Perfect … do you know that coffee shop near the university? Momo Lolo's?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you there at six."

"Okay, sounds good," said Leo. This all felt too easy. Why did he always feel like he was falling into some kind of trap with her? He wasn't even really sure why she felt so … dangerous to him. Really on the surface someone might just call her playful and mischievous.

She hummed a chuckle into his ear again, which sent a tingle down his side. "… Solider boy is a bit of a masochist, isn't he?"

Leo blinked. "… What makes you say that?"

"Hmm, not sure, after all—maybe you just like to play with fire. Why else would such a perfectly calm, little Zen monk call me back? Aren't monks supposed to know better? You know, all that wisdom and such from meditating on distant mountain peaks."

He felt like she could read him like a book. Aside from all the mocking phrasing, she was right. He did know better. He did know she was trouble.

"… Maybe I do … Fire can be … beautiful too."

He felt like he could hear the smirk in her smile with her next words. "Yeah, but it burns too."

"Life always comes with that risk."

She chuckled into his ear again. "You're so adorable … Be careful, solider boy. I may turn out to be more than you can handle. See you tomorrow … Leonardo."

She hung up.

Leo lowered his phone to stare at it. This was such a bad idea. He just knew it.

He looked up to find all three of his brothers staring at him in rapt attention. Damn it, he knew it got too quiet while he was on the phone. But he had been so wrapped up in his banter with her that he didn't notice until now.

Raphael snorted a laugh. "'Fire can be beautiful too'? What kind of cheesy pick-up line is that?"

Leo returned this with a flat and annoyed stare. "It—it wasn't a pick-up line—It makes more sense in context. Besides, don't listen to my phone calls."

Next time, he would make sure to do this in his room with his door closed … Except, there wouldn't be a next time, because this was the first and last time he would be calling Karai.

"You really like this girl," said Don matter-of-factly, folding his arms as he leaned against the side of the sofa. "You should have seen your face while you were talking to her … You said you only met her yesterday?"

Leo sighed, not meeting Don's eyes. He didn't like her that much. She was just … really intriguing.

"Mikey, it's time for your breathing exercises again," said Leo, walking over and taking Mikey's pack of frozen peas. It was important that Mikey breathe as normally as possible otherwise mucus might start building in his lungs, and he could get an infection.

* * *

The next day, Raphael was working the evening shift at the auto shop while Don went to his morning shift with the Geek Squad at Best Buy. Leo went to work at Murakami's this weekend. This left Raphael on Mikey Recovery duty until Donnie got home. However, this came with more than just Mikey, because apparently Terrin was coming over to keep his little brother entertained. So Raphael wasn't surprised when he heard a knock at the door and found Terrin stand there when he opened it. His arms were laden with various movies and video games it appeared. Well, the little guy _did_ know how to entertain Mikey.

"Hey!" piped Terrin brightly. It seemed like he had recovered from the week. "Sup, Raph? How's Mikey? Does his face look terrible? Has he been doing breathing exercises? Does he keep his ribs iced? Does he take pain reliever regularly? Is he—"

"Goddamn, just get inside already," huffed Raphael, pulling Terrin in and shutting the door, his eyebrow twitching with irritation. "Ask him yourself."

Terrin grinned and bounded into the living room where Mikey was camping out to watch movies and such. He paused upon seeing his friend, staring in awe. At least there was no guilt making his face heavy anymore.

"Whoooa, your face is gruesome," said Terrin, setting his care items down on the coffee table.

"Heh, yeah …" Mikey smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So dude, like, where did you learn to do flips?" asked Terrin. "You said you'd tell me later, and then you got like … bulldozed by Ren. And then it wasn't just you, like Raph and Donnie were doin' some crazy moves, like from a martial arts flick—Which would have been seriously sweet if I weren't, like, completely freaking out at the time."

"Oh, yeah," said Mikey. He had completely forgotten about that. "Our Dad taught us. He was a ninjutsu instructor."

Terrin blinked, tilting his head in his usual inquisitive dog-like manner. "I thought you said you didn't know—Ohhhh, so like you guys were adopted?"

"Uh huh," said Mikey with a nod. "Just by Dad, when we were really little; we didn't have an adoptive mom or anything."

"Right …" Terrin looked around their apartment then, almost as if he expected their father to just wander out from somewhere. "So he's … gone now?"

Mikey fidgeted a little with his blanket and looked down. "Yeah … he died three years ago from cancer."

Raphael watched them from the kitchenette, sitting backwards on a chair, resting his forearms on the back with a cup of coffee in one hand. He figured that question would come up eventually. Mikey was better at handling it than he was.

"Oh … that sucks, dude," said Terrin, staring earnestly at his friend.

"Yeah …" confirmed Mikey.

"So that's why your last name is Japanese?" asked Terrin, knowing when to change the subject. It was something he had noticed a while back but didn't get to ask about. "Because he was Japanese?"

Mikey looked back up at Terrin and bobbed his head. A beaming smile returning to his face. He was proud to be a Hamato. "Yup!"

For some reason, that twisting in Raphael's gut returned again, as he listened to them talk. He stood up from his chair and went over to where Terrin had sent down his movies. "So what are you guys gonna watch first?"

Terrin perked immediately and turned to his stack. He whipped one out and held it up for all to behold. " _Grave of the Fireflies_. I'm usually more of a Hayao Miyazaki fan when it comes to anime movies, but this one is awesome."

Raphael looked at the front cover of the DVD case. It showed a boy carrying a younger girl on his back with a torn umbrella. Their clothing typical of Japan during World War II. He knew Mikey loved cartoons, especially super hero ones like Young Justice, but his little brother had not yet breeched into the world of anime. "What's it about?"

"Two siblings trying to survive without their parents in Japan during World War II," said Terrin.

"Wow, kinda sounds more serious than I thought anime would be," said Raph.

"Dude, anime is _always_ serious," said Terrin with a superior tone, as if everyone knew this except Raphael. His eyes leveled at him with all his seriousness.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just pop it in the DVD player."

Terrin did so, and they settled onto the sofa together and began to watch the movie.

By the time Donnie came home around three, he found all three of them staring at the TV screen in a rapt and yet horrified attention. Raphael had his elbow on the couch armrest and his hand covering the lower portion of his face, his green eyes tensed and fixed on the screen. Don thought they even looked a little watery …

Donnie waited in the kitchenette, but it wasn't long until the end credits were rolling on the screen.

"Dude, that was a _terrible_ movie," said Raphael, turning on Terrin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Terrin aghast. "It was _amazing_."

"Yeah, amazing at taking out your soul and raping it," snorted Raphael.

"Well, yeah, it pulls on the heartstrings a bit," admitted Terrin.

Mikey's eyes were filled with tears next to Terrin. "Man … that was _so sad_."

"Dude, it tears _out_ the heartstrings and stomps on them."

"I see you've been enjoying yourselves," commented Donnie finally.

Raph shook his head as he stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go get ready for work. _You_ get to deal with whatever form of torture Terrin puts on next."

"Oh! _Ghost Hunt_ ," said Terrin, whipping out a DVD set. "It's a fairly short anime series, and it's a gift so I haven't seen it yet. It's horror and mystery."

Mikey sniffed and looked up. Donnie stared warily at the DVD set. He knew Mikey loved horror, but it also tended to make him have nightmares. He really didn't get why Mikey seemed to _enjoy_ terrifying himself. But it was just a cartoon, so Don doubted it would be as bad as some of the things Mikey would seek out on his own, like _The Blair Witch Project_ , _The Ring_ , or, the worst of them all, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. Mikey had seen both the original and the remake of the latter. He had nightmares for months. That was when Leo started being extra careful about what Mikey watched.

Raphael pulled on his oil-stained work clothes and headed out the door before the next show could start. He pulled on his backpack that had a change of clean clothing in it. He liked to change out before driving home. Once outside, he climbed onto his red motorcycle, which had been another salvage project he and Don worked on together. Really, Donnie could be an amazing mechanic too. He could have worked at Tony's auto shop with him, but Raph knew Donnie's true love lay with computers and science. He was just that crazy smart. Unlike the party wagon, the motorcycle was Raph's baby. He pulled on his gloves and helmet and was speeding away to work.

He pulled up to the auto shop and parked. He strolled in to be greeted by Marin. She was red-headed daughter of Tony, the owner of the auto shop. She was in her early twenties and going to college while helping out at her dad's shop. She was pretty damn hot too, but she always turned Raph down, usually by saying he was too young for her.

Marin had grown up with tools and cars as her baby toys, practically. So it was no wonder she was the most amazing mechanic Raph knew except Donnie.

She strolled up with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a black bandana wrapped around her head. "Hey, Casey has been trying to text you for hours."

Raphael blinked. Casey also worked at Tony's with him. He had the morning shift today though. He realized he had been too busy watching after Mikey and that stupid movie to check his phone. "Shit, well, I've been distracted. What does he want?"

"Well, you know how I said we were gonna hire some more people because we've been understaffed?"

"Yeah …" Not that Raphael didn't mind getting a lot of hours, but business had been crazy lately and more people would make his shifts less intense and stressful.

"Well, turns out you know them, according to Casey."

At this point, Casey emerged with a familiar tall figure following behind him. It was Rontu. Then Marin nodded behind him, and Raphael turned to see a familiar car pull up and park. Kira got out of it. She paused when she looked up and saw him standing with everyone else.

Raphael was pretty damn sure that the universe was laughing hysterically at him.

* * *

Casey and Rontu left, because they were part of the morning shift. Raphael checked his phone to find various messages that would have forewarned him of this had he bothered to check it. But he had left his phone on silent. Now it was him and Kira, who he was to be showing the ropes of Tony's place.

It was almost exactly the same as it had been when they were in shop class together. Kira was no longer argumentative as Raphael told her how things worked at Tony's shop. She listened carefully and was neither cold nor angry in her attitude. It was like part of her personality had gone missing. Even with strangers like Marin, it seemed like she'd light up more and was more herself than she was with him.

This carried on for most of the shift until they were left to close up the shop together. All day that stupid, twisting feeling grew heavier and heavier in his gut as he worked with her. With it grew that same bubbling hot, tension of frustration, all mixing around.

He turned away after talking to her about something inane and dull about work, when he just stopped, tension building in his brow, shoulders, and arms as his fists clenched at his sides. He turned back, green eyes fixed on her as she had also turned away to go back to her work.

"Well, shit, if I knew all it took for you to act like pleasant human being was to take a shot at your friend, I woulda done it sooner."

Kira paused and looked back at him. Her expression was eerily calm. She arched a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean _this_ shit," said Raphael, pointing at her. "Right there. You actin' differently with me."

Kira took a deep and slow breath, sighing out her nose, and finally Raphael felt like the real Kira was looking at him through those blue eyes. He watched as her face tensed with a more serious and candid expression.

"Okay, yeah, I'm still pissed off. I was fine the first time, Raphael, but I never said I was fine the second time. But …" She just shrugged. "It's not like we _have to_ like each other. And just because we don't doesn't mean I have to turn into a bitch whenever you walk into the room. What good would that do either of our families when we're going to have to be around each other so much? I don't want to make things hard for Terrin and Mikey. And we have to work together here … Besides, I'll probably get over it with time. But right now, I'm not."

Raphael stared at her, his expression still hard and tense. That wiggling, squirming twisting in his gut intensified sharply after she spoke. He turned away, putting his hands on his hips.

"… Okay, fine!" He swallowed and raised a hand from his hip. "I was being an asshat."

He crossed his arms over his chest. It was quiet, but he wouldn't turn and look at her.

"Yeah, you were."

He finally looked over his shoulder to see she was smiling at him, leaning against a car with her own arms crossed over her chest. She looked almost amused, which kind of pissed him off. Here he was, doing exactly what he told Donnie he wasn't ever gonna do, and she thought it was _funny_.

"Gee, I didn't know it was so damn hilarious," snapped Raphael and he went stomp off toward the office to finish some closing paper work.

"Wait, Raphael." He felt Kira's hand grasp his arm, so he turned back to glare at her. She looked at him with a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean it like that but … are you … is this you trying to apologize?"

"Maybe," grumbled Raph.

Her smile brightened, that glint coming back to them that he hadn't seen when she looked at him for a while.

"… Thanks." She let go of his arm.

Raphael breathed out his nose and then turned to look at her more fully. "I don't get you at all. You argue with me in shop class about every tiny thing, but when you're actually pissed at me, you treat me like a normal person?"

Kira paused, staring at him and tilting her head in a way that reminded him of Terrin distinctly. "Oh … Well, I was having fun. I like being challenged."

Raphael stared, brow furrowed in confusion. "… Fun? You like being challenged …?"

Kira smirked sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I don't really find many people who can talk shop with me like that. Rontu is no fun either. He doesn't debate. Besides, it's not like we don't already know how to do everything in shop class, so I thought it would make it more interesting than if we just shut up and did the work without talking about it."

"Oh …"

Kira's smile increased. "But I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"It didn't bother me," said Raphael, perhaps too quickly. After a pause, he put his hands on his hips and said, "Okay, so it did bother me … but just because I didn't know what you were doin' with it."

Kira chuckled. "So … it's fine if I keep doing it?"

"Yeah, but only in class, cause we gotta get shit done here at work."

"Of course," said Kira, nodding in agreement and still smiling in that infectious sort of way.

With that they back to work comfortably, and they finished closing up the shop. As they walked out together, Raphael glanced at her.

"So you really see Rontu like a brother …? You and him never … bump uglies?"

Kira gave a belly laugh. "Well, you're not the first to ship us."

"Ship?"

"It's a term Terrin uses, it's usually when two characters in a story get relationshipped together by fans, regardless of if there's any canon evidence of attraction between the two," explained Kira. "But no, I've just never seen Rontu like that. People usually assume there's something between us, since it's hard for anyone to imagine a guy and girl being so truly platonic. That or I'm a lesbian."

Raphael chuckled. "Are you?"

"No, I like penis," she answered casually, not offended. "But don't get me wrong, even I can appreciate a really nice pair of tits."

Raphael broke out into a belly laugh at this as they approached their vehicles together. Kira smirked as she opened her car door. He never imagined it would be this easy. Now it was kind of like talking with Casey. Easy. But soon a wave of dis-ease washed over for him a moment as he swung his leg over his motorcycle. Because he realized how easy it would be for them to get mad at each other again. Raphael still resented Rontu. He still didn't like the guy one bit.

But so long as the guy didn't do anything to really piss him off again … Raphael supposed that Donnie _might_ be right. Maybe he could be more diplomatic in the future.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Yay, Raph and Kira are friendly again!

And yeah, I was sorta making fun of myself and Leo for writing sorta cheesy lines during his phone call with Karai. Leo has a cheesy side, which I kind of draw from his 2k12 version. And yes, Karai thinks it's adorable.

 _Grave of the Fireflies_ does seriously take out your heart and devour it as you watch on in horror. I felt the movie actually fit well for the set-up of this story, since both families lack parents and they are trying to survive and protect each other in the absence of their parents. We should hope they don't come to as much of a tragic end as the children in the movie do. But I kind of figured because of that theme to it, it would actually deeply affect Raphael when he watched it, as he would relate to the eldest sibling in the movie who tried so damn hard to take care of his little sister.

Anyway, see you all later.


	12. Livin' the Dream

**Author Notes:** Glad to hear the Karai and Leo phone conversation was appreciated in all its adorable and cheesy glory. And to my reviewer asking about the IDW: no problem, I enjoy responding to my reviewers and any questions they might have. I'll answer your next question at the end of the chapter. Thank you, my lovely reviewers.

Starting this chapter with a bit of a different perspective. It's Casey's. So far he's been mostly on the side along with April, Leatherhead, and Angel. I want to develop all of them a bit more than I have so far. Working out Casey's voice in this, so if the grammar is bad, it's probably intentional. Apologies if it comes off as inconsistent, but this is always a work in progress for me.

We'll be doing a little backtracking at first. Different perspectives can shed a different light on things.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:  
Livin' the Dream**

Casey was surprised as anyone when Marin walked up with Rontu and introduced one of their new employees. It felt like he was runnin' into these guys all over the place. But apparently, Rontu and Kira came highly recommended by another mechanic that Tony knew, and they needed jobs closer to their new place and school, and Tony needed more employees. So it just worked out like that.

It wasn't like this Rontu guy was hard to work with neither. He was all quiet like always and just did his work. And, boy, did he do this work. The guy was fast and good at what he did. It was hard to tell exactly how much more Rontu knew about mechanical stuff like this. But Casey would say that only Marin and Tony had faster hands than Rontu. Casey just never noticed it before because usually Raphael and Kira were too busy arguing in class. Besides, it wasn't like shop class was the best place to really show off.

If Rontu was an alcoholic, he didn't particularly look it or show it. Though the guy seemed to show up with the dark circles under his eyes almost like Donnie usually did. He could be one of them functional kinds that Casey heard about. Not that Casey ever saw one before. Not where he was from anyway.

Through the grape vine of Donnie to April, Casey heard Raph had some kind of grudge against Rontu for it and that's why he and Kira didn't get along. Not that Casey could blame Raphael for holding it against Rontu. Even if he didn't actually know his bud's reasons. He and Raph didn't talk about stuff like that. That's why he really only heard about this shit through April.

It just wasn't the way he and Raph did things, but Casey liked it that way. April only told him about it because she was wondering out loud why Raphael held a grudge. He didn't go around asking about Raphael's business. Raph would tell him if he wanted to, and if he didn't, he wouldn't. Raphael respected Casey's business the same way. _That_ was the way they did things.

Not that he was clueless neither, despite what people said about his smarts. You don't have to be as brainy as Donnie to put two and two together. He knew Raphael had shit that hung on his back. Just little things, like it took a while before Raphael even introduced Casey to his brothers. And it was like he didn't want to leave Casey alone with any of them too. Casey kinda realized that Raphael didn't make friends easy, and not because he had a bit of a rough edge, but because the guy was just slow to trust.

Casey didn't pry. Raph had his reasons. Just like Casey had his for why he was covered in bruises half the time. It was always easy for everyone to assume that they came from him getting into fights, which was true half the time. But there was always the other half.

There was a lull in business, so Casey couldn't help but wander over while Rontu was working on an oil change. "… So where'd ya learn your shit? I didn't realize ya were dis good at it."

Rontu's dark eyes glanced over at him briefly and then returned to his work. He quietly kept working, so Casey chuckled. " _Hell_ , it's just a question. Ain't like I'm askin' for your life's story."

He heard a breath pass through Rontu's nose. The changes in the guy's expression were so tiny, it was hard to catch. Casey didn't think he had ever seen the guy smile since he met him on Monday.

"My father … He ran an auto shop."

Casey chuckled. Though there was something in that deadpan tone of Rontu's voice. Or maybe he was just imagining it. Like the tiny, almost microscopic changes that occurred in Rontu's expression. The way he said his father … Maybe that was why Casey kept talkin'.

"Yeah, I learned a bit from mine too … Though he mostly wanted me outta da way … He owned a shop too. Dat is … used to."

To his surprise, after a pause, Rontu asked, "What happened?"

"Purple Dragons burned it down when he refused to pay protection money," answered Casey. Most people knew this. Raph knew as much as well. So it wasn't any skin off his nose to tell him.

Rontu just kept working. His hands moving in that steady and easy way. You would have thought he wasn't listening or something, but Casey saw a slight furrow in his brow. The tiny little twitches in his normally unchanging expressions. It was just something Casey had learned to do with his own father. To read people's faces and the way they held their body. Not that it really helped Casey figure out what was going on inside the guy's head. Still, it wasn't hard for him to tell that Rontu wasn't the type of guy to say meaningless shit, like "I'm sorry" or something when hearing about the unfortunate crap other people experienced. He just _listened_.

It was kinda a pity he drank. Casey thought maybe he woulda liked him. Probably coulda been friends. Not like he was gonna hold anything against him in particular like Raph though. But Casey had enough of that shit in his own personal life to deal with. He didn't need anymore of it anywhere else.

"… So why'd you help Raph out in da fight? I heard ya did." It didn't seem to Casey like Rontu was the type to involve himself in other people's problems easily.

Rontu never took his eyes off his work. "I didn't do it for him … He made a really good distraction though."

Casey paused before saying, "Ohhh, right, so it was 'cause da little albino freak also messed with your roomies?"

Rontu nodded.

Well, Casey could respect that about him at least.

"Oi! Jones, get off your ass and get to work!" barked Marin, making Casey looked up, smirk, and get to his feet again slowly. He slouched off to the next car that pulled in to see what needed to be done.

* * *

Of course, Raph never got around to seeing all the damn texts and shit Casey had sent to warn him about their new co-workers. So his expression was pretty damn hilarious when Casey walked up with Rontu as Marin started to ease Raph into the situation. And then Kira pulled up. It was the end of Casey and Rontu's shift, and they would be switching with Kira and Raph. Casey really couldn't figure out if Kira and Raph liked each other or not. They bickered when they weren't "fighting" and were civil when they were. It was confusing as hell. Assbackwards.

Raphael shuffled up to Casey, ignoring Rontu who walked past him to meet Kira at her car.

"Wipe that stupid-ass look off your face, Casey," snapped Raph, his brow flat-lining a glare at him.

But Casey kept the smirk plastered on his face. "Come on, Raph, you shoulda seen da look on your face. It's your own damn fault for not checkin' your texts …"

Raphael snorted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I can't believe we're fucking working at the same place. I feel like these people are invading my life."

"Must be fate or somethin'," said Casey with a care-free shrug. "Besides, they ain't so bad. Even if Rontu's a drunk. I mean … yeah, dat's stupid as fuck, but he keeps his shit to himself, see."

Raph cocked a sharp eyebrow at Casey. "You noticed that too …? That's he's a drunk, I mean."

Casey smirked. "Word travels fast." But then he shrugged. "Don't really care myself, though. As long as he keeps outta my business."

Raphael snorted almost violently and glared over at Rontu. "The fuck should speak when he knows somethin' though."

Casey raised a confused eyebrow. True, Rontu didn't really talk a lot … But what did that mean?

Raphael shrugged almost exhaustively. "Guess I haven't exactly kept you in the loop."

"Yeah, but it's cool, dude. I know shit's been shitty for ya … How's Mikey been doin'?"

Raph ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "He's doin' fine, I guess … Anyway, Mikey and Terrin got shoved into lockers on Monday by that punk-ass Ren kid, which is why they thought they'd get even with him by pranking him … which lead to everything else … Thing is, Rontu decides to finally let us in on the fact he knew Mikey and Terrin were lying at lunch that Monday but didn't tell us before all that shit happened on Thursday."

"Oh … why didn't he tell anyone before?" asked Casey. He could see a bit more now why Raph was holding a stronger than usual grudge.

Raphael's glower deepened as his eyes narrowed. "He said, he didn't think it was _important_. Stupid ass drunk doesn't even give a shit about Terrin."

Casey shrugged. "I wouldn't say he don't care."

He knew that would earn him a loathsome look from his friend, but Casey and Raph were buds because he had a thick enough skin to deal with him. "Man, don't even start with me. Don't give me the bullshit Donnie spouts but him steppin' in means he gives two shits."

"Ya know, if ya just _asked_ the guy about it straight, he actually answers ya straight. He just told me dat he didn't give a shit about steppin' inta dat fight for ya or anythin'—He said he did it for his roomies, dude … He cares about _his_ people."

"What, you guys bosom-pals now?" snorted Raph, his brow furrowing incredulously.

" _Hell_ no," said Casey. "I ain't got time to waste with drunks, dude. What? Ya _jealous_?"

That made Raph smirk at least.

Casey looked over at Rontu and Kira by her car. He did his usual face and body reading. It looked like Rontu was telling Kira something she didn't want to hear. She looked upset or more … disappointed. Her brow furrowed but her eyes did that same sad-heavy thing his mother's used to—even if it tried to hide under Kira's disappointment. It was a sad but also resigned disappointment. The kind you have when you hope for something that ain't ever gonna change. But for some stupid reason, you keep waiting for that something to change.

Rontu's face was reassigned too. But again, he was harder to read with his tiny changes. It seemed like most of it happened in his eyes more than in his face. It looked like he didn't care, but those dark eyes seemed … sad in their own way. They held their own private weight. Like he was holding something back.

Ugh, it was like watching his parents all over again. This was why they ain't gonna be buds. Casey didn't need reminders.

So Casey smirked instead and looked back over to Raph. "Ya think they're screwin?"

Raphael made a face, more like he didn't want to think about it. "I heard he has a girlfriend who's not her."

Casey chuckled. "That don't mean they ain't screwin'."

Raph's skepticism held as did the flat disbelieving expression on his face. "… And she said he's like a brother to her or some shit …"

Casey kept smirking. "So? Still don't mean they haven't fucked or don't still do it anymore. They ain't really blood."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. You gossip like an old woman. Not only do I not care, I don't got time for this shit. I need to get clocked in before Marin starts bitchin'."

* * *

Rontu walked past Raphael and headed over to Kira as she got out of the Brick.

"Hey, Terrin's across the hall hanging out with Mikey today," said Kira as she shut the car door.

Rontu stopped and placed his forearm on the hood of the car, leaning on it as he nodded. He knew this wasn't going to go well. But he felt it was better to tell her. Just in case. He could lie about where he was going tonight if he wanted to. He could say it was Tilly's again. But he didn't want to give her false hope. Like he had given Terrin.

"And Donnie told me the schedule that works best with them to do training with Mr. Nevisu is Monday and Wednesday evenings after school and Saturday mornings—which we might be able to make work. It'll be kind of hard on Saturdays with work and all, but I'm interested in the training—"

"I don't need to go," said Rontu.

Kira paused, her head lilting in the same way Terrin's often did. Her blue eyes went to his and stayed there, seeming to start to sense his hesitance. "Oh … okay, if you aren't interested … I know you're in good in a fight, Rontu, but some real training wouldn't hurt either."

Rontu shrugged. "Not interested and I figured it would make things easier for everyone …"

Kira frowned, her eyes narrowing shrewdly. "I actually thought it would be good if they got to know you better … It's easy to make assumptions about people when you don't actually spend time with them—"

"But they're not just assumptions," said Rontu steadily, his eyes locking with hers. "Raphael was right. He's got good instincts … You know that."

Kira's brow hardened with resistance. "No—he's wrong. You care about us. He's just a stubborn ass who doesn't accept something if it doesn't fit into his world view. You just express your caring differently than he does—which seems to be to bite off the heads of anyone who thinks differently."

Rontu shrugged. He didn't have the energy to argue with her. When was the last time he did have that kind of energy? "Yeah, but I drink, and everyone knows it. It doesn't make for a good time, Kira … We don't have to be buddies with them just because Mikey and Terrin are friends."

"I know that …" sighed Kira, tucking her hands into her coat pockets. "I just … I dunno—Things could be … different."

Well, Rontu supposed it was now or never. Besides, he needed a change of subject. "I won't be home tonight either. So don't wait up."

As expected, Kira's gaze locked onto him again and her tone sounded critical. "Tilly's again?"

"No."

Her brow furrowed in brief confusion. "Then where—Oh …"

He watched as it dawned on her. As her eyes turned away from his, as her expression tensed in such an honestly vulnerable and disappointed way that it was just like when he crushed Terrin's smile back on Monday during lunch. Because he knew that part of her had been hoping like Terrin had been. She looked back at him, her face still tensed, and he could see she was both angry and sad about it.

"I … I don't get it, Rontu. You stopped hanging out with them for two months and now you're …" She sighed heavily, shaking her head and looking away for a moment. "I guess it was stupid of me to think it would be that easy, when it obviously isn't … But still …"

She looked back up at him and took a tentative step closer, and her eyes became heavy with something worse than disappointment and anger. It was a deep worry as her eyes attempted to search his. Kira's concern was so honest it was bear and raw in her blue eyes as she stared up into his. She was scared for him.

"Rontu …" Her words were hushed whispers now. "What … happened? I _know_ something is wrong—don't think drinking all the time is gonna cover everything up. You can't get away with blaming everything on it. Because I _know_ you. You used to smile—not a lot, but you did in your own way. You'd smile even at the stupid little things Terrin says and does. You'd laugh … I thought things would be better after we moved in together—you know, like we had always said we would."

That had been their dream back during the days in foster care. They made it a pact. That they would live together once they got out of the system. Like a family. But children's dreams were always rather short-sighted. Once you achieve the dream, it isn't always exactly the way you thought it would be. But achieving happiness was a lot different from achieving a dream.

"But you haven't done any of those things like you did before … not since you stopped hanging with your guys … Why'd you stop anyway? You never said why. You didn't even mention anything … I know you don't want to worry us, but you're doing that anyway so you might as well just … say it."

When had he stopped doing all those little things that she noticed? _He_ hadn't even noticed. Who was that person who did those things? Where did he go?

Of course, he couldn't tell her.

Because Rontu couldn't even go there himself. Because what she was asking for existed over the edge. The edge he felt he walked every day, every moment he wasn't wasted. It was a fight to not lose his balance and fall over into it. He wasn't even sure how he was going to manage that when he saw Shawn again later. Because Shawn lived in that place in his head now too. It was like a crack that grew into a consuming cavern in his life.

So he couldn't tell her, and she'd be disappointed again. It was their fate it seemed.

So Rontu looked her in those worried, vulnerable eyes. His own face was flat, as were his dark eyes. And he said, "You're imagining things … I just got a little break. It's not like we're not allowed that from time to time … It helped since we had so much to do with the move. But now we're done, so … it's business as usual."

Kira's face harden, but it was still easy to spot the hurt in her eyes. The hurt because she knew he was lying to her face. And he knew that she knew. So in a way, it wasn't truly a lie. It was just that he wouldn't even admit to her that anything was wrong, even when there was that huge gaping cavern he walked along every day.

She looked away as her jaw clenched in anger and frustration. She shook her head. "Fine. Whatever."

And she turned sharply away at first and took a step toward the auto shop before pausing. After a few tense seconds passed, Rontu watched the tension melt out of her shoulders slowly and heard her sigh. She turned back to look at him with those heavy blue eyes.

"… Just … be careful."

* * *

When Leo got home, he found Donnie, Mikey, and Terrin on the couch, watching some sort of anime on the TV. All their eyes were glued to the screen and wide. Mikey and Terrin were clinging to each other as Mikey gasped, "Nonononono, don't go in there!"

Even Donnie was staring with wide eyes, his hand clutching the sofa armrest.

They all jumped out of their skins when Leo closed the door to the apartment. Terrin and Mikey even let out a unified shriek. Leo glanced at the TV again. He frowned thoughtfully. He knew Mikey loved horror, but he really didn't want him to be having nightmares for a month again.

"Hey, Don, are you sure this is okay for Mikey to watch?" asked Leo. At least Donnie was watching it with them.

"Huh …?" Don's eyes were still glued to the screen. "Oh … yeah, I don't think it's as bad as _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_."

Leo didn't usually see Donnie get into cartoons or anime like this. His favorite was Doctor Who, usually. But he shrugged and went to go take off his work clothes. He paused in his room though, unsure of what one wore to a first date. His first and only date with Karai in just a couple hours. He just went with his safe and casual after taking a shower and braiding his usual ponytail. He pulled on his black denim coat before calling out, "I'm off to see Karai, I'll be back in a little while."

Suddenly, all eyes were on him like he was far more interesting than the ghoulish figure on the TV screen that was crawling out of a bathtub full of blood.

"Oooooh, who's Karai?" asked Terrin, his face becoming mischievously impish.

"His new girlfriend," answered Mikey were a sly narrowing of his light blue eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Leo calmly with an eye roll.

Donnie smirked. "Yeah … I used to say that about April all the time, but look how it turned out."

Leo's brow flattened, but he decided not to dignify that with a response. He just shook his head and closed the door behind him. One date did not make them a couple. That was why he agreed to this in the first place.

He took his usual route to the university that he did when he did his shifts as a janitor. It was already dark by the time he got to Momo Lolo's café. He pulled his coat tighter and wished he had worn something warmer. After all, it was still winter.

"Need someone to warm you up?" said the familiar voice behind him.

He turned and found Karai smirking at him. She wore all black … but it looked like she was dressed more for the gym than for a coffee date. She had on spandex, which … didn't look bad on her really. He just wasn't expecting her to dress like that. She was also looking him up and down as well, that smirk growing on her face. The nervous fluttering in his chest reappeared as her light brown eyes finally found their way to his.

"Nice … but I still have a thing for your janitor uniform for some reason. Maybe I have a weird fetish."

Leo's eyes widened, but, thankfully, he didn't blush. Her smile only grew more satisfied.

"Come on, you were so witty on the phone … where did all that go?"

Where indeed.

Leo reigned himself back in. The nervous fluttering stopped. He smiled politely. "… How about we go inside? It's cold."

Karai giggled. "Back on point, but that's why you're so much fun … Heh, but no. Let's _not_ go inside."

Leo blinked. "… Why?"

Karai just smirked slyly at him. "I have a better idea for how we can warm up. Catch me if you can."

She turned then and darted down a nearby alley. Leo blinked, and yet before he knew it his feet were moving and he dashed over to the alley to see her running along down it. She glanced over her shoulder to smile at him again. She really expected him to chase her.

So he did. It was stupid, but he did. What sort of game was she playing now?

He ran down that alley after her, but it wasn't unfamiliar. Because he used to do this all the time with his brothers when they were younger. Before Father died. He was glad he didn't wear anything particularly restrictive at least. He thought the chase would be over when he saw the fenced-off end of the alley. But then Karai veered off, dashing up the side of the alley wall briefly to reach the top of a dumpster, and from there she vaulted over the fence, putting one hand on the top as she sailed over it.

He was so shocked he ran into a trash can and fell tumbling to the cold ground along with the trash inside the can. Gasping, he pushed himself up to find Karai smiling at him from the other side of the fence.

"Come on, Leonardo. You won't be able to catch me like that." She turned and was dashing off again.

This was insane.

But he got to his feet anyway, and ran toward the dumpster. He leapt onto the top of it and vaulted over the fence after her. His lungs were burning. He hadn't done anything so physically demanding in a long time. He didn't really have time for much but a few exercises to keep him sane between studying for online classes and his work shifts. But his feet kept pounding the pavement as he chased after Karai's dark figure.

Again, they were almost out onto the other side where a busy street was full of bystanders just walking along. He thought maybe she would stop there, but even as he thought that, he realized how stupid that was. He was starting to realize that with Karai, it would never be so easy or that simple. He was right about feeling like he was falling into all sorts of traps with her. She played with his expectations.

She jumped up in mid-air and grabbed a ladder on the side of the building. She pulled herself up and began climbing the stairs. More unusual was the fact he noticed she barely made a sound as she did so. Leo jumped too and caught the ladder. He was, oddly, far more loud as he pulled himself up and climbed after her. He used to be able to do this kind of thing far more quietly. It was often the best way to give the gangsters the slip when he and his brothers had to run. Because there were often too many, and even with their training, if things got too hairy, Leo always made them retreat. Even if it pissed Raphael off.

Soon, he was on the roof with Karai. She was just standing there, like she hadn't been running and jumping at all. She smirked and then turned sharply and was running off again, but there wasn't anywhere to—

"Karai, wait!" called Leo.

But he watched in shock as she vaulted and flipped in mid-air and as she sailed and landed, rolling onto the roof of the other building. She rolled up to her feet and stopped. She turned and flashed her smile at him again. And then she started running again.

Leo stood there, flabbergasted. He hadn't jumped roof tops in forever as well. It was usually the best way to avoid the gangs on the streets too. His lungs and throat were still burning from the effort he had exerted already. But soon his feet were moving again, and he was running, dashing toward the edge of the roof. His body seemed to take over from the years he had spent doing this hundreds of times—even when Dad would tell them not to.

He sailed over the gap and landed hard, rolling, and then stumbling up to his feet more clumsily than he normally did in the past. Karai jumped to a few more roofs before finally stopping, forcing Leo to repeat this feat three more times. He finally reached her, gasping for air, lungs burning, and sweating all over.

She chuckled, again, standing there like she had done nothing more than go for a light jog.

Leo coughed a few times, his throat raw from breathing so hard. He finally said, "… So … you … like parkour or something?"

Free-running, parkour. It had always been sort of part of their physical conditioning in their training. Dad had shown them how.

Karai smirked. "Or something … So, you warmed up now?"

"… Yes … and no." Huh, Dad would often say that too, to their great annoyance. But he was very warm after that workout he hadn't been expecting, but his fingers and extremities were still rather chilled. "Are you insane?"

Karai laughed, a big belly laugh. "Leo … I told you. I'm probably more than you can handle."

"What if … I couldn't have done all that?" asked Leo, still panting. Really, if he had been any other person, they would not have been able to keep up with any of that at all. He was covered in dirt and whatever the hell had been in that trash can he knocked over.

"Then you would have fallen behind … but I just had this hunch you could," said Karai with a shrug.

Leo hardened his brow at her. "Oh, so … you don't do this with all your dates?"

She laughed again. "Oh god, no. You're … special."

"I feel _so_ special," muttered Leo. But still. The fact she could do all that … was amazing. She was even more confusing than before. Even more a puzzle he couldn't figure out. And yet she had had a _hunch_ he could do all that?

"I mean, come on," said Karai with a laugh. "Did you really think I would do something so boringly normal as sit in a coffee shop with you and … what? Tell you about my classes in the university you work at but don't go to school at? Chit chat about my likes and interests? Do you _really_ want to know what my favorite color and food is?"

Irritation flickered inside him. Karai did intrigue him, but he was getting sick of her leading around by the nose and mocking him. She couldn't be that serious about him. No, he had known that to begin with. This was such a stupid idea. Yet, he didn't know why it bothered him so much. After all, this was only going to be one date. He didn't need her to be serious about him. But it must have shown on his face, because Karai smirked.

"Oooh, is the Zen monk upset?"

"I do go to classes. They're just online, because I have to work too," said Leo, his voice quiet but tense. "I don't have time for anything else … And I shouldn't have wasted my time with you either."

Karai just smiled, like he was flattering her. She took a step closer, tucking her hands into the front pockets of her jogging coat, and leaning forward. "But you did. Zen monks should know better. Didn't I tell you that fire burns? Didn't you say that life always comes with that risk? What's the matter? Is it suddenly not worth it anymore?"

"Why the hell did you drag me out here like this?" asked Leo, staring hard into her smiling face.

"I wanted to see if my hunch was correct."

"You could have just asked."

She gave a dismissive laugh. "Leo, that's boring. Besides, wasn't it more fun than just sitting in a coffee shop and talking? If you really hated it so much, then you didn't have to chase after me. You could have just let me go and not waste the time and effort on a crazy girl, who likes to jump across roofs in the middle of the night."

She smirked, taking another step closer. "So, Leo, why didn't you just let me go?"

He opened his mouth to retort but stopped short. Because she was right. Why hadn't he done that? Why hadn't he just let her go? The whole time he had been thinking how stupid and insane it was. But … he still didn't stop.

Karai chuckled in her warm and sultry way at his speechlessness. "I'll help you out and tell you why. It's because you don't really like boring things like dates in coffee shops either. You like running down alleys and jumping over roof tops with a girl you just met. Because it's exciting. It's fun. And who else could you really do things like this with? You say you don't have time for things like this? No wonder you forgot. You're all caught up in all the things you gotta-gotta do, right?"

Leo sighed slowly, his breath rising in steam in front of him. "It's not like I have a choice. I have responsibilities."

"Wrong," she sang. "You always have a choice. You could always choose to fuck all those responsibilities and do whatever you want to."

Leo stared at her, his lungs and throat still burning. "… You're right. I could. But I won't. There's always consequences for what you choose to do, for your actions. I can only choose the path that leads to consequences I can live with. That path is the one with all the responsibilities I have to take on."

Because his brothers needed him, and he needed them. He couldn't live any other way.

Karai stared at him for a moment. Her light brown eyes just staring into his eyes and studying his face.

"Heh … you sound like someone I know …" she said with a smile. "Still, I'm a firm believer in being able to have your cake and eat it too … Responsibilities are all fine and good, but what happens when you forget who you are in all of that? What happens when you forget that you like to run down alleys and jump roof tops? What happens when you start to believe that all you expect out of life is to sit in a coffee shop and have a boring conversation with an equally boring girl?"

Leo sighed and smiled, remembering what Raph said about doing things that normal guys did at his age. But the thing was … that wasn't who he was. Karai was right. He didn't really want to sit in a coffee shop and talk. Maybe that's why he had never really been on a date before. He wasn't really a normal person. He didn't really want those normal things. Was that why Karai fascinated him so much? Because she was everything but normal.

"I guess that's why I took my brother's advice and called you," said Leo.

Even while Raph was right about him needing to do something fun, he still felt like there was a side to him that none of his brothers saw or understood. Raphael expected him to go out, flirt, and get laid or something. Donnie would expect him to go out and sit in the coffee shop and have one of those boring conversations Karai mentioned. And Mikey … Mikey just wanted Leo to be happy, even if he had no idea what that would be for him.

Why did she understand him? How did she know he didn't really like those normal things? They didn't really even know anything about each other.

Karai cocked a brow. "Oh? _That's_ the _only_ reason you called me?"

Leo smiled serenely. "Yup. I probably would have thrown your number away and forgotten about it … Anyway, this was fun, but I gotta go home now. I would say, see you another time, but this is the last time."

It was fun seeing her falter for once. She hadn't been expecting him to say all this. Even if she was smirking, her eyes narrowed almost dangerously. But he could tell. She liked it too. Because … it wasn't boring.

"Oh really? That's it then? You called me to go on just one date?"

Leo turned and started walking to the nearest ladder that would take him back down to street level again.

"Pretty much," he called without looking back. "I really only did it because my brothers were bugging me to."

And he needed to walk away now. Don was right. He was starting to like her. And that was bad. Fascination was giving way into something a lot more dangerous.

"If I didn't know better, I would ask if you were gay," she called back.

Leo started laughing. He paused to smile at her over his shoulder. "That's a little childish, isn't it? I mean, a guy doesn't have to be gay to turn you down."

"That's why I said I know better, soldier boy … Hey, is one of your brothers' names Michelangelo?"

And then she did it again. He lost his footing just when he was starting to think he had the upper hand on her. He stared. How could she know that?

"How did you—"

"Well, now I really know for sure. Just wanted to check on my hunch, Leo." She turned and walked to the ladder that was on her side of the building. She was climbing down when she paused and smiled at him in the dark. "See you another time, Hamato."

And she disappeared.

He had never told her what his last name was. "W-wait! Karai!"

Leo ran over but when he looked down the ladder and into the alley way below it, she was gone. It was all dark and nothing moved. She was dressed in black though, so she could have slipped away without him seeing her …

He knew why she did that too. If he wanted to find out how she knew his name was Hamato and that he had a brother named Michelangelo, he would have to call her again. But he knew that wasn't information she would surrender easily. Not over the phone. No, she would make him see her again in order to give it up. She wasn't going to let him just walk away now.

Leo tried not to feel happy about that. After all, if she really wasn't interested, she wouldn't have bothered to play it that way.

But he still had the choice. He could just let it go. Leo didn't really need to know how she knew that. Maybe she was just a stalker. But that wasn't comforting, especially if she knew who his brothers were. Yet at the same time, while she was dangerous, Leo didn't think she was that sort of crazy. But he didn't know what to think at all either.

And Karai always seemed to do that to him.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** To my reviewer asking about the IDW comics, I actually wouldn't say they're more protective of Mikey than usual. I do notice most TMNT fanfiction writers tend to make the brothers the most protective of Mikey, mostly because even if he isn't technically "younger" than the rest of them, they still tend to treat him that way because of his personality. Mikey being the most naïve and sweet usually, as well as the least responsible, tends to cause this to happen, in my opinion. I like it myself, personally. I just notice that in almost all the official versions of TMNT, the brothers are usually equally protective of each other. I only notice a difference in fanfiction writing, personally.

Speaking of which, I have my own reasons why the brothers are particularly protective of Mikey in this story. Though I do attribute a portion of it to Mikey being younger. Another portion of that being due to human cultural traits of needing to protect the youngest sibling. Humanoid turtles growing up in the sewers can definitely know brotherhood in each other, but it doesn't always mean they know and understand more human cultural attitudes of being older or younger in regards to each other. As for the most significant reason that they are protective of my Mikey in my story, that's something you'll have to keep reading to find out.


	13. Untold Things

**Chapter Thirteen:  
** **Untold Things**

Leo was still deep in thought when he came home. So much so, he walked through the apartment door in a daze, not thinking about his appearance until Donnie's shocked voice stirred him out of his reverie.

"Jeez, Leo," said Donnie urgently as he sprang from the sofa. "Did you get _mugged_ or something?"

"Huh …? Oh—no, Donnie, I'm completely fine," said Leo, looking down at himself and realizing how he must look all covered in dirt and trash residue, his hair likely to be disheveled from running and tumbling around outside. Then he looked back up at Don and arched a brow at him. "I mean, really, me? Mugged?"

Don was not amused as he flattened his brow at him and folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't you used to have a rule about not walking around on the streets alone? You made us have a buddy system. So don't act like you're untouchable. What if the culprit had a gun or there were a lot of them? It could have been a bunch of Purple Dragons. Remember all the times you made us fall back?"

"Fine, I get it … Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you," said Leo. He knew this wasn't exactly like him … Or was it? Coming home dirty and a little ruffled was more of something younger Leo did. No wonder Don had been worried. While those days had been happier in some ways, they had also been times of survival of a different nature.

Even Mikey and Terrin were staring at him, video game controllers limp in their hands. _Hyrule Warriors_ was even on pause on the TV screen.

"It's okay, but … what happened then?" asked Donatello, cocking a brow at him.

"I … fell down," admitted Leonardo.

Donnie stared at him and slowly inched his brow even higher up on his face. "… Oookay, and why are you back so early? Why did you fall down? What happened with Karai?"

"I … Well, she … she enjoys parkour," began Leo, not meeting Donnie's stare. It was hard for him to explain. Running around alleys and across building roofs was something they used to do when they were younger and had the free time. Also, they never usually did it with anyone else … because there was no one else before. So now it sounded weird and out of place. "I fell down while we were free running."

Don stared at him with a blank expression before saying, "… Wait—you're serious? You guys went free running on your date? I thought you were going to a coffee shop."

"Me too, but she kind of just sprang it on me," said Leo with a shrug. He knew that sounded probably crazy to them, but he actually didn't really care anymore. Tonight had been … strange but … good. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about her knowing his last name and Mikey's, though.

Donnie continued to stare at him incredulously. "… What kind of girl is she? I mean …"

Leo just smiled softly to himself and shrugged. He didn't really know for sure himself. He just knew Karai liked exciting things. Things that were fun and interesting. She liked to play games.

Don only looked even more confused. "… And you … had a good time?"

"Yeah, I did," said Leo. "I'm gonna go shower and change."

He left Donnie in the kitchenette-slash-living room still looking puzzled. Leo knew that this was the thing his brothers probably wouldn't understand about him. That he had a good time with a crazy girl who would drag him off to go free running without warning. He had forgotten that part himself. He supposed he had Karai to thank for reminding him.

He was still torn though. Leo wasn't sure what to do. There was part of him that wanted to jump at any excuse to call her again. See her again. Find out what crazy thing she would do next. Then there was the other part of him. This part knew that she was still dangerous. He wasn't sure how yet, but he knew that was part of her appeal, as stupid as it was. While he wasn't particularly concerned about her knowing his surname and Mikey's, he had a feeling he would bite off more than he could chew. Everything he had said before about not having time and energy for dating was still true. His brothers would always come first. And he had a feeling Karai would end up demanding a lot of his energy and attention. Not because she was the type to demand it particularly, but just because she had that kind of effect on him without even trying.

It would be better to leave it like this. So he wouldn't call her again. This was the first and last time.

When he came back out, Donnie was working on dinner in the kitchenette while Mikey and Terrin continued playing their video game. The door to their apartment opened and it was Kira and Raphael who walked through it.

They were laughing and smiling. Leo stared.

"I thought you two were … mad at each other," he said, arching a brow.

Kira and Raph glanced at each other, and then Kira smirked and looked back to Leo. "What? Really, Leo, what gave you that idea?"

"Yeah, no problems here," said Raph with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

Donatello fixed them with a suspicious stare. It really did seem that way, but Don knew better since he argued with Raph twice about apologizing to her. Still, even if Raph had apologized, he knew he wouldn't admit to it. Raph wouldn't want to admit that he had been right. He supposed Kira might cover for him too. She was tactful like that.

Both Mikey and Terrin had looked away from the TV screen to confirm what they had both heard. They both grinned at each other and high-fived.

Leo felt like he didn't know what was going on anymore. But he was glad at least that whatever had been causing tension between them was settled.

"More importantly, aren't you supposed to be on a date?" asked Raph, raising an accusing brow at him.

"Aw, a date?" inquired Kira brightly and smiling at Leo. "Of course, after all, you got such a pretty face."

Kira's comment sort of made Leo blink, sort of bemused by it.

"Don't hit on my brother," said Raph. "There's plenty of other pretty faces around here." He ended with a smirk.

"I hope you're not talking about yourself." Kira smirked back.

"He went on the date," explained Don, interrupting the banter impatiently. "It just didn't last long apparently."

"Why? Did you do somethin' stupid?" asked Raph, looking to his older brother.

"No, not really," said Leo with a sigh. It was annoying having them all in his dating business. It was like being under a magnifying glass. "… I just ended it short, I guess."

Raphae narrowed his gaze at Leo. "Why? Did _she_ do somethin' weird and creepy? Or were you just chickenin' out?"

"Neither … We went free-running, and then I was tired so I came home."

Raphael raised both eyebrows at that. "… Seriously? … Dude, that's _awesome_. So, she's hot _and_ she likes to free run in the city? You struck gold."

Leo stared, a little surprised by Raph's response. He smiled more to himself. Maybe Raphael _could_ understand him better than he first thought.

"So … when you gonna see her again?"

Leo flattened his gaze at Raph. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't pester me anymore about it after this?"

"I'm taking that as a 'not-gonna,'" said Raph who rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Come on, dude, she's hot and awesome. What more do you want?"

"I told you, I don't have time for dating," said Leo, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the table. "One date is one thing, but progressing to anything more … I don't have time and energy for a relationship right now. It doesn't mean I won't ever date, but that sort of stuff will just have to wait for when I'm done with school and probably the police academy."

"So, see her as a friend only then," said Kira with a shrug. "You could just be up front and tell her that you have a lot of things that come first for you. Maybe she'll understand and be cool with it. You don't need to let her drop out of your life completely just because of that."

"See?" said Donnie, indicating with a wooden spoon toward Kira. "Listen to the one full of untold wisdom."

Kira smirked. "It's true, Leo."

"…" Leonardo felt like he was missing some sort of inside joke again. "I don't know, Kira … I'm not sure it could be as simple as that. I don't want anything to distract me from … what's important."

"I really doubt one girl could really distract you that much," said Kira, arching a brow. "From what I can see there's nothing you wouldn't do for your brothers. Do you honestly think that the bond you guys have is so flimsy that one girl could really distract you from that?"

When she said it like that … it was hard to argue against it. He paused and then said with a raised brow, "I never said anything about it being about my brothers."

Kira gave a laugh. "What _else_ could it be? I get that you and I haven't spent much time together, but it doesn't take long to see what's important to you … Back in the counseling office, you looked so pissed off I thought you were gonna attack that Ren kid or something."

Leo stared. "… Did—did I look that angry?"

"Yeah, in your own way," said Kira with a shrug. "I mean, maybe it's just because you and Rontu are kind of similar in that way that I noticed it. You both don't really show your anger … loudly. Your face goes all slack, but your eyes were like ice, Leo."

Raphael and Donnie were both nodding in agreement. They knew what it looked like when Leo was mad. Like really mad.

"Yeah, bro, you had on your scary eyes," said Mikey, glancing away from the TV screen. "And you were squeezin' me all hard and stuff."

Leo's eyes went wide at Mikey's last statement. "I … I was? Did I hurt you?"

Mikey blinked. "Well, not really."

But Leo looked stricken like he had said yes.

"Leo, dude, you didn't hurt me. Chill," said Mikey quickly. Man, now he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Anyway, my point still stands," said Kira, sensing it was good not to let Leo linger too long on the possibility he might have only hurt Mikey a little bit. "Think of it this way, a lot of single parents still date. Having more responsibilities in order to live with your brothers isn't that much different. Dating might be harder, but really … I don't see a girl _ever_ coming between you and what you need to do for them. And any girl who can't deal with that is the only one not worth the time and effort. And it's not just you, all of you guys would pretty much do anything for each other. It's actually what I like about you guys … and it's pretty sweet too."

She reached over and pinched Raphael's cheek for emphasis on the "sweet" part. He swatted her hand away as she said, "End point: don't think so black and white about it. You can date _and_ have responsibilities. People do it all the time."

What she said did remind him of what Karai said about … forgetting himself in all the responsibilities he had. And she had been right. He didn't realize how much he had been forgetting parts of himself. Leo looked down in thought. Maybe she was right …

"Wow, and here I thought you were just full of _it_ ," said Raphael with a smirk at Kira.

"Nope, nothing but wisdom oozing out of every pore," said Kira in return, one hand on her hip and the other gesturing.

"What did I say about the untold wisdom?" said Donnie.

"And untold humility," snorted Raph.

"What can I say, Raph," said Kira with an exaggerated sigh. "You were just so unbelievably humble yourself I felt like I had to compensate … Anyway, I am here to collect my brother. Oh, and your schedule for training with Mr. Nevisu works for us, so let him know we're good to start on Monday if you guys are."

"Right," said Leo, looking up and surfacing from his thoughts.

"… Is Rontu going to be coming too?" asked Donnie, keeping his eyes on his cooking, his voice a little too careful and even.

"Nah, he's not interested," answered Kira, a lot more convincingly casual than Don. She looked over at Mikey and Terrin. "You packed up?"

"Yeah," said Terrin. After all, the used Wii-U was the Hamato's. He smiled at Mikey as he set down the controller. His face got thoughtful though as he picked up his stack of movies and video games. It was great that Kira and Raphael weren't angry at each other anymore. But the tension was still there around Rontu. It bothered him. He knew it shouldn't make a big deal out of it, especially after everything …

But Terrin stopped in the kitchenette and looked directly at Raphael earnestly. "I … didn't want to bring this up after you guys let me come over and everything … But don't hate Rontu for not telling you about me and Mikey getting shoved in lockers—Because I was the one who asked him not to tell you guys."

Raph looked a little taken aback by Terrin's sudden directness. He frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Raph," said Mikey suddenly, walking into the kitchenette too. He looked down with shame as he rubbed the back of his neck. "… I sorta told Terrin that you guys would totally freak if you found out so … I didn't want you to. Terrin asked him not to for me."

Mikey wasn't going to let Terrin take the heat for everything either.

Raphael's eyes widened for a moment in surprise. Then a frown started weighing heavily on his face. "That's not the way Rontu made it sound."

"Of course, it wasn't," said Terrin, his expression a lot more serious than normally seen. "Why do you _think_ he said it that way? You guys prolly don't know this about him, but Rontu notices things. More like _everything_. He said it that way so it would be easier on you and your brothers. Because what's amazing about Rontu is … yeah, he doesn't care if you hate him, especially for something that's not true or doesn't really have anything to do with him. He'll shoulder it, and it doesn't really bother him … because he doesn't take it personally. But he _does_ care. Why else would he have let you blame him? He could have just told you that I asked him specifically not to say. But he didn't. After all … if you blamed him, then you wouldn't have to deal with the fact that Mikey didn't tell you about it himself. If you scapegoated him then you wouldn't get mad at each other."

Terrin ended with a deep exhale and then stared up at Raphael almost guilty. Then he glanced at Mikey. He kind of felt like he just threw Mikey under the bus. After all, he kind of just undid what Rontu had done for the Hamatos. "… Sorry."

"No, dude, it's cool … and you're right," said Mikey, his eyes going wide since he hadn't realized all that stuff that Terrin just said.

Raphael's sharp green eyes were just wide. He … didn't even know what to say to that.

"But hey, if you still don't like him 'cause he drinks and stuff, that's legit," said Terrin with a shrug.

Kira cleared her throat and put her arm around her little brother. "… Right, we'll see you guys later then."

She steered Terrin out the door and they waved before shutting it behind themselves.

It was quiet in the kitchenette.

Mikey swallowed hard as he looked around at his brothers, and his eyes settled last on Raphael. He knew Raph was likely to be the most upset about this. Raphael was just standing there with his hand to his forehead and covering most of his face, his other hand on his hip.

Raphael was still just processing what Terrin had said. It was hard to swallow at first, but it was harder to avoid the more he thought about it. Because it was true, even without Terrin and Mikey admitting to anything. Just no one had bothered to point out the fact that Mikey had kept it from them intentionally. It was kind of stupid obvious, but Raphael had gone straight for Rontu rather than see that. And what Terrin said about Rontu knowing this, and even just letting it happen … He felt like Rontu had played him. It didn't make him like Rontu any better.

Leo broke the silence. "… Well, it's not like we didn't really know all of that … We all know you and Terrin made a mistake, Mikey. We all already knew that you should have told us. There's no need to argue about it anymore."

"No, just wait a second, Leo," said Raphael sharply, dropping his hand away from his face to reveal the hardened and tensed features. "We just didn't talk about it like this before … You can't just sweep it under the rug like that. What if something like this happens again? Especially since Mikey is gonna be spending more time with that psycho. What if something happens and Mikey decides, again, that he can't trust us enough to be straight about it?"

Mikey cringed and stared down at his bare feet. He wanted to be able to tell Raph that he wouldn't. That he could promise that he wouldn't hide something like that from them again. But the more he thought about it, he actually felt himself getting angry. They all kept treating him like he couldn't take care of himself. And yeah, it was stupid of him and Terrin to mess with Ren like they had, but Mikey didn't really think not telling his brothers about the locker thing was the mistake.

He looked up from his feet with his own brow hardened and with a scowling pout at his face. "I just got shoved in a locker, Raph. It _wasn't_ a big deal. And yeah, all the stuff I did after that was wrong, but … Seriously, we used to take on gangsters together since I was ten-years-old. I can handle a locker. I was barely in there for five minutes. You're mad because you think I don't trust you guys? It's you guys who don't trust _me_!"

Mikey ended this with folding his arms across his chest and scowling at them.

Raphael's fists were starting to clench at his sides as he glared back at Mikey. "You got older brothers for a reason, Mikey. You ain't exactly the best at reading people and dangerous situations. It's better for you to be straight up with us about _anything_ that happens."

"Why? 'Cause you guys think I'm too _stupid_ to think for myself?" snapped Mikey.

"I didn't _say_ that," growled Raph.

"Guys," started Leo, but Mikey cut him off.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to, because I can tell that's what you guys think of me. 'Cause you treat me like it. You're always callin' me stupid anyway, Raph."

Raphael clenched his jaw hard. It was extremely hard for him to keep from doing exactly that: call Mikey stupid. But that would be proving Mikey right. And he supposed he was right. But it wasn't that Mikey was "stupid" exactly. He was just … spacy.

"It's not that you're stupid," said Raph very slowly through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger from making him say something he would regret. "You're just too trusting with people. You're not cautious enough sometimes."

"Yeah, well, you're just all … closed off and stuff 'cause of Spike!" Mikey regretted it almost the very moment the name left his lips.

Raphael went very still. His green eyes widening for just a moment. Anger rippled through his expression, but Mikey saw the hurt that Raph always tried to cover with the rage, and Mikey felt sick with himself. That was totally _not_ cool of him to say at all. Especially for _him_ to say to Raph. Even Leo and Donnie were staring in shock.

Raph didn't even say anything. He just turned and went out the door, slamming it shut so hard the walls shuddered.

Mikey slouched back, sitting on the sofa armrest, his hands going to his head.

"… I'm so stupid," he whispered to himself mostly.

Leo sighed heavily, going over to Mikey, and putting a hand on his shoulder ... But he had no idea what to say.

Donnie sighed too. "… I guess Rontu did have the right idea … It was easier on us just to let Raph blame him."

"… He shouldn't be out there at this time of night by himself," said Leo. The fact that Terrin had been right wasn't important right now.

"Yeah, but you know he needs time by himself to cool off," said Don. Though, he didn't like the idea of Raphael out on the streets by himself either. That buddy system had been so ingrained in them by Leo … Still, there had been times Raph would storm off by himself to be alone. He still got lectured by Leo whenever he got back.

Mikey felt his phone go off in his pocket. He mechanically checked it to find Terrin had just texted him.

 _Kira went to check on Raph. Again, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything._

"Terrin says Kira is goin' after him …" said Mikey in a softly glum voice.

Leo stared. He … hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

Kira had slipped on her coat and was out the door soon enough to see Raphael storming around the corner of the hall, headed toward the stairs. So she hurried after him. He was all the way outside by the time she caught up with him. His hands were clenched hard at his sides, and he was still wearing his leather coat at least.

"Hey, hot stuff," she called after him.

He turned sharply, his face hardened with almost incredulous anger. It softened only in his surprise to see her there.

"You know where a girl can find a good time?" she asked upon reaching him.

He didn't even crack a smile. Hm, he was really upset.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

So she said more seriously, but still rather light in tone, "Just to make sure you're okay …"

"I'm _fine_ ," said Raphael in a tone that clearly implied the opposite. "I didn't even fucking yell or anything. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, you did kind of slam the door hard enough that I think the whole building felt it," said Kira with a shrug.

This fact seemed to irritate him more as he hissed, "Fuck," under his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Thin walls."

Raphael just shook his head and stuffed his fists into his pockets as he turned to stomp away. "Well, I'm fine so go back inside."

"No can do, it's dangerous out here at night," said Kira as she hurried along to walk beside him. "You know, gangs and all that. I'm your beautiful and charming escort this evening."

Raphael grimaced and rolled his eyes. " _You're_ going to protect _me_?"

"Yup." She nodded cheerfully. "I have pepper spray."

She pulled it out of her pocket to show him. Putting it away, Kira said, "But, no, actually, if we run into any trouble most likely you'll have to protect me with your Kung Fu. But still, you can hold them down and I'll spray them in the eyes. That's what I call team work."

Raphael felt himself smile a little despite himself. Though, really it was probably because of the blatant violence she described. It sounded pretty good at the moment. Also, the fact she probably intentionally called it Kung Fu when what he and his brothers knew was actually closer to karate. But it wasn't enough, he felt the anger roll over him again. Even when he knew it wasn't just anger. He wasn't really mad at Mikey for what he said. He was mad at himself. He kept his fists clenched tight in his pockets.

"Kira, I ain't gonna be much company right now."

"That's fine. You don't have to say anything. Let's just … walk."

And they did.


	14. Dragon Circle

**Author Notes:** We now depart into the dark world of Rontu once more. Though we will be starting with Raph and Kira at first.

I'll be introducing some new OCs again. They won't have a huge role exactly. While there are plenty other TMNT characters to choose from … they don't quite fulfill the roles these guys do for Rontu in the same way. There still will be plenty of other familiar names and faces.

Featuring a Rontu theme song that I feels captures him and this chapter well. The song will be linked in my profile page.

* * *

 _They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah.  
Try to stay sober, feels like I'm dying here._

 _And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day._  
 _Too late, I'm in hell._  
 _I am prepared now._  
 _Seems everyone's gonna be fine._  
 _One day too late; just as well._

~ Fine Again, by Seether.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:  
Dragon Circle**

Walking with Kira wasn't as bad as Raph thought it was going to be. At first, he was still annoyed. He left because he wanted to be _alone_. It was kind of impossible to really feel alone in that tiny cramped apartment, where he shared a room with Mikey. The only way to truly escape was to leave.

But he found that Kira was very skilled at knowing when to talk and when to shut up. She didn't say anything as they walked, and she would fall back and window shop sometimes. It was almost like she was doing her own thing. This helped because Raph didn't need someone whining and pestering him about what was wrong or to talk it out. He just needed to be with himself.

So it was almost like he was alone. Raphael kept his fast paced walk without any thought to if Kira was keeping up. She would or she wouldn't. He didn't care. Mikey's words were still ringing through his skull, as if on repeat.

Closed off because of Spike. Well, no _shit_.

Besides, it was more like Raph had learned from his mistakes. That people weren't always what you thought they were. Sometimes, Raphael couldn't believe how Mikey could keep being so damn naïve after … everything with Spike. He would have thought _Mikey_ of all would have come out more jaded about the world after that. Raph wasn't sure if he admired the fact Mikey seemed to maintain his sense of innocence despite all odds or if he was more worried about it. After all, this is why Raph wanted Mikey to tell him about shit like the locker deal. Sure, Mikey had training like they did, but if he couldn't sense danger or be cautious then that would negate some of that training. It would put him at risk again.

And on and on, his thoughts spun like this. Back and forth, the reasons why Mikey _needed_ to tell them things even if it doesn't seem like it was a big deal.

Raphael knew his steam had begun to wane when his pace finally started slowing down to a normal walk. He still didn't exactly feel any better. He just felt heavier and tired. That stupid Spike shit not only pissed him off, but it just reminded him of his failings as an older brother. He had been such a _stupid_ little shit back then.

It had been his fault Mikey got … Everything was his fault then. And _that's_ what tore him up inside. He still remembered what Donnie said in the van on Thursday, about him calling someone else incompetent and careless …

It made him feel sick with himself whenever it got brought up. Sure, Spike had been the fucked up one, but Raph had let Spike get him involved in all that stupid shit. Because he thought it was _cool_. But he wasn't _ever_ going to let something like that happen again. Not to Mikey or any of his brothers. It was always going to be them first. Nothing and no one else. Now more than ever, because Dad wasn't here. It had been Dad who cleaned up his mess with Spike and Hob.

Raph finally emerged from his stormy thoughts to find Kira was still following close by but still mostly doing her own thing while she did so.

Walking with Kira like this really wasn't so bad, mostly because Kira didn't know anything about Spike. She didn't really know why he was pissed off. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey knew. Kira didn't even ask and that was comforting. It was a relief to be away from that. It felt more distant that way. Even if his brothers always told him it wasn't his fault, Raph still could feel it when they looked at him. Their gazes just reminded him. But all Kira saw was a pissed off asshat that he usually was.

They had met only about a week ago, and yet now it seemed like they were stuck with each other. He didn't even know why she bothered to check up on him. They really had only just started to get along with each other. Even though his apology to her had lacked the defining word necessary to really be considered an apology. He had never actually uttered the word "sorry" to her. He had only admitted to being an asshat.

So he didn't know why she was doing this for the asshat that had a grudge against her friend. He didn't even know why she had accepted his shitty little apology to her. He found what Kira had said about not holding grudges to be very true for her. Her anger at him had barely even lasted a whole day before she got over it and acted like nothing had happened. She didn't even mention his "apology" before when Leo asked about them.

But maybe that's why … because she was such a forgiving person. She put up with Rontu and his drinking.

Well, Raphael had proven he was not a forgiving person. No. He was opposite her in that. Raph made holding a grudge a fucking _art form_.

He sighed and stopped. He should head back if only because having Kira follow him around outside at this time of night would put her at risk. He turned and started heading back the way he had come. "Come on, let's head back … It's fucking cold out here."

Kira perked and fell in line to walk next to him silently.

Raphael kept glaring sullenly forward. He didn't exactly feel better, but he was a little more calm at least. It was quiet though, and now it was starting to bug him.

"What? No words of profound wisdom now?" He heard the bitter sarcasm escape in his tone before he could stop it. But whatever. _She_ was the one who decided to follow him. Maybe she would learn it was better to just leave him alone. Raph glanced over at her to see Kira arch a calm disbelieving brow at him.

"Please, Raph, one of the things that makes me 'wise' is knowing when my breath would be wasted … I mean, you didn't even like me giving you advice about labeling plugs in shop." She smiled softly. "I already know what kind of response I would get if I tried to give you advice on your own family."

Well, she did have that right. And for some reason that bothered him too. Though pretty much anything was likely to do that right now. "Oh, so you pretty much know everything, don't you? You know what I don't get? I don't get why someone so wise wastes there time with an alcoholic. What's that called … enabling?"

Raph knew he did it again. Kira had said explicitly before that she didn't like him ragging on Rontu like that. So he was expecting more heat. But like always, she didn't always fulfill his expectations. She looked him in the eyes briefly and then just shrugged.

"And I don't know the specifics about why you're so damn over-protective. So I guess I don't know everything …" She sighed, her breath appearing as vapor in the air as she stared forward as they walked, but she wasn't really looking at anything. Her face was calm and soft, her blue eyes in thought.

"So you're not even going to deny it?" asked Raphael.

"What? That I know Rontu drinks and that he probably won't stop," said Kira. Her face grew heavier in a pensive way. The way she looked earlier when Raph and Casey had seen her talking to Rontu. "… No, I won't deny that."

Raphael stopped walking. Kira got a few steps ahead before noticing. She stopped as well and looked back at him. Raph felt his face hardened as he stared at her.

"So that's it? You don't deny it? You know it, but you don't do anything about it? _Why_ the fuck do you stay with him?" He knew it was none of his business, but the anger he felt at her confession had the words tumbling out before he could stop them.

Her face was still soft, calm, and yet heavy with a burden, but not with anger. She just stared at him for a long and quiet moment on that street. A couple people walked past them, their chatter filling the air around them and then fading away.

"I don't expect you to understand," she said softly but audibly. She looked him in the eyes. "You … and your brothers … You've never been in the system. You don't know your parents, but that doesn't mean you've never had any."

Raphael felt his hackles starting raise and his fists clenched in his coat as anger shot like a quick dose of lightning through him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Actually, I do," said Kira calmly but firmly, still looking him directly in the eyes. "I can tell. I'm so 'wise' because you have to be when you're in the foster system. You learn how to … read people. When I first met you, I knew you spent time on the streets somehow, but that doesn't mean you went without parents exactly. There's plenty of street kids who have parents. You and your brothers were only in the foster system long enough to be adopted by the same parent or parents. But whoever they were, they're gone now, and that's why Leo dropped out of high school. So he could take care of you legally, so that you wouldn't go back into the system and get separated. That happens more easily with siblings when they're older, even if they try to keep siblings together. My guess, whoever your adoptive parents were, one of them taught you all how to fight—"

"Shut up," snapped Raphael sharply. His fists were at his sides now, outside of his jacket. "You just heard that from Terrin."

"I'm sorry," Kira sighed softly, her eyes tensing briefly with her sincerity. "I didn't mean to make you upset, but I didn't hear it from Terrin … My point was meant to be that …" She looked away and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear only for it to fall back. "When you're in the system, Raph … you learn not to get attached to people, to expect much from them. You learn that no one is really going to stay long enough to really have your back in life. There's a lot of well-meaning people, but a lot of the time they can't stay because it's not in their power to."

"… And?" growled Raph. "What does that mean or have to do with anything?"

"It means that family is everything, and unlike some other unlucky foster kids, I have my brothers," said Kira with a slow shrug, and then she looked back to his eyes. "Rontu is a lot of things. He has flaws, I know that. I also know that he's intensely loyal, nurturing, and protective in ways you don't know anything about … If it was Leo, would you really just turn your back on him so easily?"

"That's different," said Raphael impatiently.

"… Your adoptive father, did you feel he was less your father just because you weren't related by blood?" asked Kira.

Raphael held her steady gaze as his narrowed and pierced back into hers. That was really starting to bother him. She was a little too good at "reading" people for his comfort. It was like she knew exactly what to say to make his inside twists with the familiar and uncomfortable way they did before. He also didn't like how much she was able to guess about him and his family. Mostly because he felt like he didn't have the same advantage. His instincts were good, but other than knowing Rontu had a drinking problem, Raph had nothing.

"That's still different. I knew him my whole life. He was my father from the beginning. How long have you known Rontu?"

"Seven years," Kira answered confidently. "But the thing is, when you know someone is _really_ there for you, like … in your bones, it doesn't really matter how long you've known them. Rontu would do _anything_ for us." Yet, her face seemed to grow heavier when she said that. "He's also never hurt me or Terrin, and I know he never will."

Raphael just snorted. Kira probably truly believed that, but she was too … forgiving.

It was quiet for a moment again between them until Kira asked, "What is it about us that gets under your skin?"

"Eh?" Raphael looked up to find Kira staring at him with calm confusion.

"Well … when I first met you … you barely spoke at dinner. You didn't really ask us a lot of questions like Mikey and Donnie. You didn't strike me as someone who gets into other people's business." Kira shrugged. "So … I find it weird that you dig in when it comes to Rontu and us."

Raphael stared at her, opening his mouth but then closing it. He knew why. But realizing that now, he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to talk about it. She had enough on him anyway. He liked that she didn't know anything about it. He was in no hurry to change that. Raphael sighed out of his nose and looked away.

"… You're right. It's none of my business. Just bein' an asshat again." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then looked back to her. "I'll try to stop doin' that."

Kira smiled, which was a relief in a way. Her face had been too calm and heavy for too long. Raph did like it better when they weren't fighting. Though he really only had himself to blame for that. He started it because of his shitty mood. And like usual, Kira was too forgiving and understanding.

"Well, come on, Asshat," said Kira. "It's cold. Let's go home."

So they started walking again. It was quiet for a moment longer until Raphael asked, "So, if you learned not to get attached to people, why did you bother following me?"

Kira smiled and shrugged. "We don't have parents. We have to look after each other. That's the other thing I learned."

* * *

Rontu got back to the apartment after four. He was glad Terrin was busy and distracted at their neighbor's. Then Terrin wouldn't have to know that he was going out. And not his typical going out. It was noticeably different, because Rontu didn't take his gun when he would go to Tilly's. It wasn't as if Rontu really hid his gun. Terrin was old enough and smart enough not to mess with it. So Rontu came home, showered, changed, and pulled on his holster that he wore under his jacket when he went out.

Then he rode his bike to the Lair. He texted Angel and the guys to let them know where he was so they could pick him up later. But the circle wouldn't be happening for several hours. That was fine by Rontu. He needed to prepare for when he'd see Shawn again. That meant getting as shit-faced as possible without passing out. Slate would be driving at least.

Rontu was smart enough to pace himself though. He had hours. He would really only need to drink the most an hour or so before they arrived to pick him up.

So when Angel got to the bar, Rontu had stacked two pyramids of shot glasses on the counter after emptying each one. He looked up at her when she approached. She raised a brow at the glasses.

Then she lifted her gaze to her father behind the bar and raised an almost sardonically accusing pierced brow. "Gee, ya think you gave him enough, pop? You know he ain't of age."

"He got a license, girly. Whatchu gonna do about it anyhow? Call the _cops_?" snorted her father before he walked off.

Angel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest before looking back to Rontu. "Can you even stand?"

"You know I'm steadier on my feet after a few drinks than when I'm dry," replied Rontu, raising from his seat like he had slammed back shots of water rather than whiskey.

"I'm still not sure that's a good thing," said Angel as she walked with him out into the now cold and dark night. "Why do you have to go drinkin' at my dad's place of all places?"

Music was blaring out of Slate's car, with Slate still sitting in the front seat. Hyde was perched on the trunk of the car, and Dito was leaning against the side.

Dito was fairly tall, about an inch or two shorter than Rontu. His hair was shortish. It was hard to tell since Dito always had it back in tight cornrows. He wasn't as thick as Rontu in muscle or even as broad in the shoulders. But he had enough muscle to brag, which he always did. He was just on the leaner side when compared to Rontu.

He grinned in that annoying wide way that Rontu knew, making his teeth look especially white next to his dark skin tone.

"Pre-gaming already, fucker?" asked Dito as he slid away from the car toward Rontu. "Where the fuck you been? Slash has been talkin' shit, you know. He's thinkin' you've gone all rat."

Rontu shrugged. "Moved to a new place. Been busy … Let Slash think and talk what he wants. I don't give a shit. Get in the car."

Rontu opened up the front seat and slid in next to Slate who was in the driver's.

Slate glanced over at him with his light brown eye. Just one eye. Slate always wore a black patch over his other eye. Most people thought it was just part of his weird mix of gothic and punk style clothing. But Rontu knew better. Slate really didn't have that eye. He had lost it the night his father's entire mob was slaughtered. His father had been an Italian mob boss in the area. There was some nasty scuffle with another gang that resulted in their deaths. Slate was lucky to be alive. His real name was Neil Sazgo, but they all called him Slate before Rontu ever met him. He was just another foster kid among many.

Slate fixed his more perceptive gaze on him. "You could have just said you were busy."

Slate was sharp, not an idiot like Dito was. Rontu was always more careful with him. While in a way Rontu appreciated it since listening to Dito talk was annoying as hell sometimes, he never had bought into any illusion that meant Slate was to be trusted. Slate wasn't a coward exactly, but he wasn't stupid either. Rontu didn't peg him as the kind of guy who would stick his neck out for just anyone. They had been "friends" since the beginning, but Rontu knew that Slate really was only loyal to Shawn and no one else.

"Shawn said to lay off," said Angel as she got into the car after Hyde and Dito. "So don't make a big deal of it. He's back now. Slash just wanted a reason to talk shit."

Hyde motioned with his hands something in sign language to Dito who started laughing.

Hyde was a small Korean kid. His real name was Kevin Hyde, but everyone called him Hyde, sometimes even Mr. Hyde. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, due to the fact he could do some freaky shit to people just for kicks and at the drop of a hat.

He was barely over five feet tall. Aside from his shortness, Hyde's face was scarred all down the left side. It made him look like a wax person who got a little too close to the heater one day. He probably would have been a pretty boy if it hadn't been for the scars. Hyde was taken out of his parent's custody by Child Protection Services. Rontu assumed that's where Hyde's scars came from.

Scarring aside, Hyde was mute. Probably from whatever happened his parents did that just made his head stop working the right way. He used sign language to speak. Hyde was often stoic or seen smiling at inappropriate moments or just when there didn't seem to be anything to smile about. Hyde was either completely emotionless or wearing that eerie half-smile on his face.

Oddly enough, Dito knew sign language. Rontu had no idea where an idiot like Dito picked up a skill like sign language. But that was part of the reason Hyde stuck to Dito like glue. Hyde seemed to try to please him. Anything Dito thought was hilarious, Hyde would smile at. Even if it was stupid as hell. When Dito flew off like the loose cannon he was, Hyde followed right after. If Dito jumped off a cliff, so would Hyde.

Slate pulled out and started driving them down the street. Dito loaded a bowl in a glass pipe, which eventually got passed to Rontu. He accepted it, since it would help with his self-medicating. He pressed his lips to the glass piece, flicked his lighter, and inhaled, sucking the heady smoke in. He could already feel it blanketing his mind with a warm haze. He exhaled slowly as Dito called from the back seat.

"Slate, turn this song up, man. The beginning is the best part."

It was Rob Zombie, _More Human Than Human_. A lot of them favored Rob Zombie. This song started with a woman moaning, clearly from having sex. Dito made gestures with his hips and moaned on cue until Angel glared over at him.

"Dito, knock that shit off before I cut off your dick and shove it down your throat."

Dito grinned over at her. "Hear that guys, Angel wants to play with my dick. You know you don't have to make excuses for that, Angel-face."

Slate rolled his one eye.

Being a woman on the streets was never easy. Reputation was everything, and Angel generally had to come off as twice the hard ass Rontu was to get the same amount of respect, and sometimes even that was never enough. But Angel never needed any of them to fight her battles for her. She had a rock solid reputation for a reason. Dito was just stupid enough to try to piss her off.

"Hear that guys? Dito likes having dicks in his throat," said Angel. "Fuckin' faggot probably wants my boot up his dick-loving ass too. Say another word, Dito, and I'll do you a solid and shove my gun up your ass and let lose my load."

"Hot damn, Angel, you know I'm just pullin' your sexy little wings."

Rontu heard Angel's gun click and his eyes went to the rear-view mirror to see her gun pressed against Dito's temple.

"What did I say about talkin', faggot?"

Dito grinned wide, like she was flirting with him, his eyes peering at Angel and her gun from the corners. "Okay, okay, I'll be quiet."

She lowered her gun, and Dito just chuckled to himself.

They drove to the Technodrome, a rave club, and practically their base of operations. The inside seemed to pulse and wave. Hands waving, pumping, flying in the air with bodies that jerked and swayed to the rhythmic beat of the techno and often a mix of rock and heavy metal. Glow sticks and other glow-things twinkled through the crowd in colors of red-pink, bright blue, neon green, and neon yellow.

Rontu hated clubs on principle. It was always too loud and too crowded. When he got wasted or high, he generally preferred to do so in more quiet settings. Tilly, of course, would sometimes be able to drag him to clubs, even if it wasn't the Technodrome. Another reason he didn't like clubs was because he was usually then expected to dance. Rontu didn't dance. He didn't really know how. It's not something that came naturally to him in any case. He liked clubs even less than he did before now. The base pulsing through the air and floor reminded him of the edge. Now this place made him feel trapped. Even if he kept his eye on the exits. It was suffocating.

But this was where the circles were held. So there was no avoiding it.

Without fail, the music playing now was yet again Rob Zombie. _"I feel so good, I feel so numb, yeah!"_ deafened Rontu as they waded through the sea of people. He and Angel parted ways with Slate, Dito, and Hyde. They would wait for them after the circle was over.

 _"Come on come on come on, you feel it.  
Come on come on come on, you see it.  
Come on come on come on, you wanna make it all right."_

Rontu and Angel finally made it to the back, where there were metal stair cases leading up to the rooms that looked over the club. Black, reflective mirrors lined the walls. Rontu knew from memory that these were windows in the other side. Rontu could hear his heart beat with the drumming of Rob Zombie in his ears as he and Angel approached the door. Knowing Shawn would be on the other side.

 _"Blacken the sun.  
What have I done?  
I feel so bad, I feel so numb, yeah!  
Blacken the sun.  
What have I done?  
I feel so good, I feel so numb, yeah!  
Where do I run?"_

Angel went first, opening the door, and Rontu felt himself float in after her. Once the door closed behind him, the music and noises was immediately drowned out. It was quiet and dark inside this back room. It was clean and comfortable inside, with dark lounge sofas and chairs and coffee tables.

In these sat towards the back, first and foremost, Hun, Shawn, and Hob. The three older men were their OGs, their gang's "original gangsters." Also known as the three crowns of the Purple Dragons, the shot-callers.

Hob sat on a sofa off to the right with his usual comfortable and greasy smirk on his face. Hob's position as one of their three leaders was primarily the business end of things. He managed their dealings in the drug trades, their merchandise, pricing, etc. This earned Hob the title of "CEO", though back in the day his street name was Alley Cat. Most just called him Old Man Hob now.

In the middle sat Hun. He was a bit shorter than Hob and Shawn, but he was a well-built Chinese martial artists. He sat with a confident smile and sunglasses on his handsome face. Many in the gang often made Bruce Lee references about Hun, since he did look similar and was a pretty damn good fighter. Those Hun favored, he would actually take under his wing and maybe train them. Angel was Hun's personal favorite. When Angel wasn't shoving a gun in your face, she could also beat the living hell out of you with her eskrima sticks. Hun's position was a little less defined, but he was definitely a shot caller. He was often referred to as the "Dragon's Head." If you couldn't get a hold of Shawn or Hob, Hun was almost always available. He would call the shots then, even areas of Shawn's and Hob's expertise. Rontu would say, Hun had the biggest "following." There were plenty who were more specifically loyal to either Shawn or Hob for various reasons, but Hun instilled the greatest loyalty in those they recruited. In fact, if Rontu had to say Hun had a specific position or expertise, it would be in recruitment and "outreach".

Rontu's eyes went to where he knew Shawn would be. To the left of Hun.

It felt as if his insides were becoming still. Everything felt muffled.

 _Shawn stood with one hand in his pockets, and his other held a gun. It was held point blanket at Tilly's head as she sobbed, mascara making her tears black, kneeling on the grounded and shuddering._

 _"You have until the count of 10, Rontu."_

Rontu swallowed, trying not to be sick and refocusing his gaze on him, pushing those thoughts and memories back to the edge, where they belonged.

Before him sat Shawn, another tall, Native American. Apache specifically, like Rontu, only full. Rontu himself was half Apache, half Spanish. It had partly been that shared heritage that had drawn him to Shawn. He was tall, well-built, and with long dark hair that reached past his shoulders. He wore dark slacks, a blazer, and a gray undershirt with no buttons. He was older like Hun and Hob, probably his 40's. In the gang, his position was as the warlord. He was called Death Touch Shawn. As obvious by his titles, he handled the more violent operations of the Purple Dragons. Like Rontu himself, Shawn's expression was usually calm and smooth like ice. Maybe he had learned that from him.

Shawn's dark eyes met Rontu's but nothing changed. Shawn looked as him without even blinking. It was like it had never happened.

Sitting in the other seats in the circle were other gang members. Everyone here were "lieutenants" or otherwise known as the "Dread Fangs" of the Purple Dragons. They controlled different parts of the gang all over the city. The Purple Dragons had so many members, it became better to delegate. Lieutenants made sure the "street soldiers" stayed in line. There were about fifteen other Fangs in the room with Rontu and Angel. Usually only Fangs were allowed in. Mostly just because it was impractical to have all members of the Purple Dragons present. Fangs gathered here for their orders and to report to the three crowns. Angel had been a Fang before Rontu, but not for too long. She had brought him to circles before that, because even if she was the official Fang of their group, they still practically ran it together.

Seating nearby, Rontu caught the eye of the largest guy in the room. Spike, or otherwise known as Slash by his group. Slash was an inch or two taller than Rontu himself, and he was bigger too with more muscle. He had short, dark hair, a very strong jaw-line, and spike piercings in his lip, nose, and eyebrow. He had studded spikes in his leather jacket as well. The way he looked, you'd think "Spike" would have been a better fit for his name anyway. But "Slash" indicated his ability with a blade.

A slow and hard smirk curved Slash's lips when their eyes met. Slash was one of those guys that could smell the weakness on others. So Rontu made sure to keep his edge in check, though he wondered if Slash had noticed his muted reaction to Shawn earlier. That would be a problem if he did. Slash was not one of those Rontu ever wanted to show his weaknesses around. Slash was brutal but also clever when it suited him. That was probably why Hob favored him. And Slash favored Hob, but Rontu was sure it was only for the drugs.

It was Hun who began the meeting, raising his voice slightly at the start to indicate this. However, his posture remained relaxed with his arms slung over the back of the sofa and his leg crossed over his knee.

"Alright, as many of you have already heard, we've made a new alliance with some new friends from Japan. But our new friends are shy. Their leader will not be meeting with us in person tonight, nor unnecessarily in the future. Point is, our pockets are going to get bigger. But there will be some tasks some of you will need to do to … aid our partnership. You'll receive your missions individually. No talking to other groups about your missions. It's better to keep these things … compartmentalized. Got it?"

Hun paused to look around the room, checking expressions as if to make sure everyone understood. The silence was enough of an answer for him, so he continued. "Okay, so everyone outside until we call you back in for your mission details. Dismissed."

Rontu turned with Angel, matching her timing so that he wouldn't seem too eager to leave. But then he heard Shawn's low monotone call out to them. "Rontu. Angel. You two stay. You'll be the first."

Both he and Angel stopped at the summons and turned back toward the room as everyone else filed through the door pass them. Angel moved toward the center and took a seat opposite the OGs, and Rontu followed suit. He had to make himself look up at them, at Shawn, with his usual unchanging expression. It felt surreal, but maybe it was just that he had enough booze and pot to help dull it. He could feel the edge, but he kept it pushed back at the edge of his mind where those things belonged. So long as it stayed as just an edge of his thoughts, it couldn't swallow him whole. He could pretend.

They waited for everyone to leave. Though it still remained quiet a moment longer until the door to the room opened again. In stepped a man Rontu didn't recognize. He had dark skin and an afro, and angular smirking sort of face. He had his street clothes right, but Rontu knew he wasn't a Purple Dragon. He had a folder pinned under his arm as he walked over and took a seat between Angel and Rontu and the OGs.

Shawn spoke again. "This is Xever. You could say he's our liaison to our new allies, as they are rather cautious not to be seen interacting with us too obviously."

Xever looked over at Rontu and Angel critically. "These are the ones you want to handle this?"

Shawn merely nodded and tipped his head towards them, his eyes on Xever.

Xever took the cue and tossed the folder onto the circular coffee table toward Rontu and Angel. Rontu reached forward and pulled the file into his lap. He opened it. There was a moment's pause as he assessed the implied task handed to him. Rontu looked up at Shawn specifically.

"I'm your cleaner, not a cop killer."

Shawn's dark eyes didn't look away, and Rontu had to reach for the haze of drugs and drink fogging his mind to hold it as well.

"Certainly, yours and Angel's group's task is usually as our cleaners, but it's not as if you haven't done outside hits for us before, Rontu. Besides, we don't need you to kill him. You just need to scare him … Establish leverage on him. We need inside informants now more than ever. Willing informants are difficult to come by without some measure of leverage."

Angel reached over and snagged the file from Rontu's lap. "Sounds easy. Consider it done. Rontu will take point with this one."

"Good," said Xever with his snide sort of smirk on his face. "Everything you need to do that should be in that file."

Angel stood up, closing it and tucking it under her arm. "Is that everything then?"

Shawn nodded. "Send Ray in after you leave."

Rontu stood up with Angel and they opened the door to have the wave of thrumming techno music wash over them. Angel grabbed Ray and let him know to go in. Then she grabbed Rontu by the collar of his jacket and pulled him roughly as far away from the other Fangs as possible. She looked around quickly before glaring up at him.

"Fuck, Rontu, what is your problem?" she had to shout over the music. "'I'm your cleaner, not a cop killer'? They're fuckin' _cops_."

"You know shit gets messy when you shoot a cop," Rontu called back over the music.

"Doesn't fucking stop cops from shootin' us neither," retorted Angel angrily. "It's just how it is, Rontu. You know that. What is with you lately? We should be glad no one else heard that, or they'd have even more reason to think you're a fuckin' rat or somethin'. _We're_ the cleaners. _We_ shouldn't be lookin' like the ones who need to be cleaned from the books."

"I know."

Angel glared up at him. "That's why you're gonna be the one takin' point. Show Shawn and everyone else you still got what it takes to be a fuckin' Purple Dragon and a Fang."

Rontu nodded. "I will. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Angel. I can do leverage just fine."

He would have to. He had no exits.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** So yeah. Rontu and Angel are Purple Dragons. I'm sure there are plenty of you who were able to figure that out even before now. It's not really a surprise with Angel for obvious canon reasons. But there's been plenty of hints of Rontu being in the gang for a while. But if you were surprised that Rontu turned out to be a Purple Dragon, I suggest going back and rereading the past chapters, particularly Chapter Five: _No Exit_. You'll find the little hints of it here and there. It might be fun to go back and find them anyway. It definitely makes Casey and Rontu's interaction in Chapter 12: _Livin' the Dream_ more interesting. And I dunno, sometimes I think, it's so obvious! But maybe it wasn't as obvious as I thought it was.

This is my little spin on the Purple Dragons. For some reason I just feel Rob Zombie suits them, so I snuck in some songs I felt fit in certain situations (I'll add them to my profile should you want to hear them). I added Hob just because it seemed right. Hob was always a bit of a gangster of his own kind in my mind anyway. Merging him into the Purple Dragon also serves plot things for the future. And having the Purple Dragons run by three guys was just right. Mostly because I didn't see any of them taking orders from anyone, but I could see them as collaborative equals. Buddies and OGs back from the old days on the street. Shawn is obviously my OC, and I need him in the mix for, yet again, important plot reasons. There were no canon characters that could replace him in the role that he plays in Rontu's development.

And good old Spike, I put him in with Hob. Though a little forewarning, Spike/Slash is always going to be a villain in this story. The 2k12 Spike turning "good" after what he did just never felt realistic to me. It happened too quickly and not with a lot of development to back it up, and sometimes I just like some bad boys to stay bad. For plot reasons, Spike will be staying bad.

Also, apologies for all the "faggot" talk. None of it reflects my personal views. Just writing the characters, peeps.

See you all again when I can!


	15. Where the Heart is

**Author Notes:** Alright, so we have some more Rontu stuff to finish up. I promise it's all important to the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:  
Where the Heart Is**

There was a silent pause among Hun, Shawn, and Hob after Angel and Rontu shut the door behind themselves. The pause was broken by Hob, who had a thoughtful and skeptical look on his face which he turned to Shawn.

"I dunno, Shawn, the kid definitely liked you before that initiation shit you pulled on him. Can't say he does now."

Shawn stared almost blankly out their tinted windows at their Fangs waiting outside to be called in. "That may be, but his heart was never truly in it before."

Hob snorted. "Well, it ain't in it for sure now."

Shawn remained focused outside their windows. "I disagree. I think have assured his heart is in it more than ever before … Do you know what power is, Hob?"

"Money," Hob answered without hesitation.

Shawn nodded his head. "That's one form it can take. There's another form of power … in which you hold a man's deepest fear in your hands and show it to him."

Hob arched a brow. "… But did you really need to do that with him?"

"To absolutely secure my hold on him, yes," answered Shawn, his tone deep but soft. "There is always a chance he could learn about his mother. Older members know what happened. They just don't know Rontu is her son … Now, should something slip to Rontu, even if he knows it, he will not leave."

Hun interrupted them with a chuckle. "Shawn … you get too damn attached. All this fuss to make sure he stays by your side. It's not like you're getting Cora back by having her bastard kid with you."

"Yeah, and even if you got your leash around him now," added Hob, "the moment the kid has a chance to get free of you, he will. Hell, you have to know he'll probably even kill you now if the right opportunity opens up."

Shawn shrugged gently. "Perhaps, but let me worry about that."

He certainly knew having Rontu with him was no replacement for what he lost with Cora. In fact, Shawn had thought it would have angered him more because of how much Rontu resembled his father, Emon. And though Rontu drank and fixed cars, that and his looks was about all the boy had in common with that man. Despite how much those dark eyes should look like Emon, all he could see was Cora's dark irises gazing back at him. He knew the fact he could see his mother in his eyes was the driving reason for his need to be certain of Rontu. Though it had always frustrated him that he could never have Cora, he had always expected to have her loyalty even if not her love. It was an expectation he had taken for granted. He would not make the same mistake with Rontu.

The calm, rational part of him asked what he hoped to gain. Certainly, Rontu had thought of him as a father figure before. The father Emon never was nor could be. But Shawn knew he had crushed that in one swift motion with the Fang initiation. He had had Rontu's love, the love of a son. But his need for loyalty quickly became a higher priority.

It was all very irrational, and Shawn did not need Hun or Hob to point it out to him. He was not a rational man when it came to that boy and his mother, despite how calm and rational of a surface he projected around others.

At the core, he supposed he wasn't much different than Tilly, the boy's girlfriend. He had seen her just an hour or so before, since he had requested Slash go and escort her to the club this evening. Shawn wanted to make sure Rontu saw her here tonight. It was an important reminder, and Shawn was certain Rontu had planned on keeping Tilly far from the Technodrome.

The girl was full of self-entitlement and pride, which had incised her to storm up to their room and demand an explanation. Shawn had been somewhat impressed by the sheer force of her gall and pride, since he had assumed she would have been too terrified of him to manage such a posture. After all, the last time they had met, Shawn had been holding a gun to her sobbing head.

But she had held her head high, like a girl of her class standing would, though Shawn knew it was not the class she was born into. Her eyes had flashed almost venomously upon settling her gaze on Shawn. He had still been able to smell the booze on her from door, so he knew she was not nearly as well together as she was acting.

"And what twisted little game do you have in store for me tonight, Shawn?" she had demanded, hands placed on her hips. "I'm sick of being snatched up whenever you damn well fancy it!"

Shawn had shrugged. "Nothing. Just go down stairs. Dance, drink, and have fun. Don't worry, Rontu will be around in just a little while."

A belligerence had gleamed in her eyes as her dark hair fell over her face on one side. Her pretty little lips had nearly pulled back in a feral snarl. " _That's_ why you've had your meathead drag me here?" she had growled.

Shawn had nodded. "I just need you here tonight as a reminder of everything he could lose."

He would have thought this would have enraged her further, but instead her rage had simmered down to a disdainful and scorning look of disgust. It had rather ruined her exceptionally good looks. Tilly had crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you _really_ think that I'm enough?"

Shawn had arched a brow at her calmly. "You don't?"

It had surprised him, since she made such a prideful show of herself. But she was young, so in a way he had not been surprised at all to learn she had such insecurity hidden beneath it all. Of course, it had only annoyed her further to have it pointed out. Though really, Shawn had known she had done it to herself. She had narrowed her eyes with a smoldering glower at him, and then turned away to look out the tinted windows.

"I just think … you would have a greater impact if _I_ was all he had left to lose."

Shawn had studied her impassively for a quiet moment. "… So you mean to say, he can afford to lose Kira and Terrin?"

Of course, Shawn knew about Rontu's closest friends. They were the reason he was even a Purple Dragon to begin with.

Tilly had shrugged casually, but he had still seen the burning hate in her eyes at the mention of those names. And he had understood her. She wanted to have complete control of Rontu. In her eyes, Kira and Terrin were in the way of that. So if they were to have an unfortunate accident, she would only be all too ready to comfort Rontu. She wanted him dependent on her in every way.

Shawn had been quiet for another moment during that encounter before saying, "Rontu has complied with my wishes so far. I see no need to punish him needlessly. I prefer having the extended … insurance on him. But should I feel he's slipping … anything possible."

Tilly had snapped back to him, her dark eyes as sharp as black broken glass with the look she had pierced him with. "Then you're utterly useless!"

She had turned on the spot, long dark hair swishing behind her as she had stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Hun had shook his head. "I don't like her treating us this way just because her boyfriend is a Fang, even if he's yours, Shawn. We demand respect. It's one of the three principles."

Shawn had shrugged in response to Hun. "No need to punish Rontu for Tilly's hubris. Besides, I would say he has earned the right for me to overlook it. Besides, she was being disrespectful to me, not you."

Hob had snorted. "Damn, that bitch is crazy. Smoking hot but crazy as hell. It's almost like she didn't mind you holding a gun to her head, Shawn."

Indeed. While Tilly had most certainly been terrified at the time, things were changing now. She was clever and manipulative. She would notice how that event had impacted Rontu. She would learn she could use it against him, and she would.

Again, not really all that different from himself. But Shawn was older and more patient than Tilly. He could take action more carefully. He could plan his moves out. Tilly was young and unstable. Her attempts were extremely clumsy in his eyes. But Rontu had no defenses against Tilly. He would not see it.

Just like Shawn had not seen it in Cora.

* * *

"Rontu," a deep and somewhat gravelly voice called out over to him and Angel over the deafening music.

Rontu already knew that voice well enough to know it was Slash. Both he and Angel turned to look as Slash easily parted the crowd on the upper landing to approach them. He paused though and turned to the railing. Leaning his thick forearms on it and waving with a hand for Rontu to come over.

Rontu hesitated, mostly just because it was Slash. He didn't like speaking with him more than he had to. Not that Slash had ever given him a reason personally. It was just instinct, and that was something Rontu had learned to have a lot of trust in. Slash's blue-green eyes were vivid in color but also with a greasy sort of feeling that slithered into Rontu's gut. He had known him as Spike, before he had become "Slash" but even back then Spike had always been … unnerving. Slash was a well-known mad dog, like Dito. They were the kind of guys in the gang you inherently did not want to mess with. They were the loose cannons. They were the ones who enjoyed violence and being as brutal as possible for any reason they could find. Slash was just good at appearing calm and cool, rather than manic like Dito.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever Slash wanted to talk to him about. But Rontu came over to him anyway. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and did not lean on the railing the way Slash did. He was neither particularly close in a friendly way nor so distant he was stand-offish. He and Slash had never been particularly friendly, but there had never been reason for any hostility between them. But he had a feeling Slash would be the first to notice if Rontu were to express having any second thoughts about their gang.

"Come on," crackled Slash, smirking just ever so slightly, his eyes narrowed in a knowing and almost cutting way. "I wanna show you something."

He pointed out to the crowd.

Rontu stared at Slash for a moment longer, his dark eyes following his gesture briefly before returning to pierce right back into his gaze. He took a step closer to the railing and looked out into the crowd. Slash reached out to point again.

"Do you see her?"

Rontu's brow wrinkled briefly with his confusion. It took him a moment before he spotted Tilly out in the crowd, glowing bracelets on her wrists as she waved and bounced with the sea of other dancing people. Rontu felt his stomach drop through the floor with a jolt, but he kept it off his face for the most part. Though he knew he would not be able to keep the cold and hard edge from his eyes as he fixed them back on Slash.

"Shawn asked me to bring her around," explained Slash. "She made a hell of a fuss about it …"

Rontu felt his jaw begin to tense as his teeth tightened and ground in his mouth. He took her. Slash took her here. Shawn asked. He processed these things with a frantic speed he kept off his face.

Slash chuckled. "You don't have to look so mad. I didn't hurt her or anything … Even gave her some of Hob's warm fuzzies. She's having a good time, eh?"

And then Slash observed him, his uncaring eyes amused and almost curious. Rontu knew that Slash probably could sense something was off. After all, Dito had said he had been talking about it before. Rontu certainly didn't want to encourage Slash's interest in it. Getting angry with him was pointless in any case. If it had not been Slash, Shawn would have asked someone else. Tilly would have brought here somehow if Shawn wanted it.

"… Just wonder why it was so important to our OG, eh? Or why he didn't just ask you to bring her." Slash's lips formed a very slight smile.

Slash was asking all the right and wrong questions for Rontu, but keeping calm under pressure was what he did.

"You and me both," said Rontu finally. "He didn't mention anything at all to me."

But he knew. He knew why Shawn had Tilly brought here. He turned away from Slash without another word and started making his way back over to the stairs and down to the dance floor. Less was more when it came to talking with Slash. He was done here.

"Rontu!" called Angel with demanding irritability after him.

But he didn't care. They were done with the circle. They had their mission. He wanted leave. Now.

Rontu waded into the crowd, having to squeeze his way through the mass of bodies swaying, jerking, and bouncing all around him. He coldly pushed passed, not caring if he knocked anyone over or if he was being too rough. It was all hot and sweaty in the crowd, and all the flashing multi-colored lights made it hard to find Tilly again in the sea of drunk, drugged, and dancing people. But he did, and as soon as he could, he snatched her wrist and pulled her to him.

Tilly giggled as she went willingly to him. She happily pressed herself up against him. Her face that had been marred by her constant unpleasant mood was lit up with a blissful smile. It had been such a long time since he had seen her smile like that. But he knew it was just the ecstasy that Slash had given her. It was also what made her cuddle against him and practically purr.

"Ronnie," she breathed happily into his ear.

Rontu didn't know how long it had been since she had been happy without the aid of drugs and alcohol. Then again, he was no one to talk about that either. But she hadn't called him Ronnie since they were just confused little pre-teens. She had been confused but happier then after her mother married into wealth. At least, when she wasn't crying or angry about his father beating him around.

He sighed softly against her. "Come on, Tilly, let's go."

"But you just got here," she whined with a childish pout.

"I know, but you need to go home." And so Rontu kept his arm around her and pushed through the crowd for her to reach the door. He texted Dito and the others as he went, even though he knew Angel was not far behind them. It was time to go. No arguments.

Not that Angel didn't try when they finally reached the doors.

"Damn it, Rontu! What's the damn rush?" snapped Angel when he finally stopped.

Rontu didn't answer Angel immediately. He paused near the doors, looking around to see where Dito, Hyde, and Slate would be emerging from. He needed Slate to drive.

"You know I hate clubs, Angel," he called back.

"But I dun wanna go," Tilly whined again, but still remained under his arm and cuddling against his side. Now that they were out of the crowd, he could tell that she herself smelled of alcohol. "The sounds feel and look so great."

Angel ignored Tilly's comment and glared with exasperation at him. "Yeah, but still …"

Thankfully, Rontu spotted Slate who lead Dito and Hyde over to them.

"We're bouncing already?" asked Slate over the music.

"Rontu is gettin' all antsy," Angel shouted back.

"We have things to do," said Rontu, gesturing to the folder Angel still carried.

"Ohhh, we got a mission?" Dito grinned. "Awesome. Who we gonna off tonight?"

Angel shook her head. "We'll explain later. Let's get out of here first."

Finally, Rontu was able to steer them out the doors and into the refreshing and cold night. He finally felt like he could breathe again. The cold winter air sting his face but made him feel a little more sober in the haze of drink and pot that still blanketed his mind. When they got to the car, Tilly demanded to sit on his lap in the front seat with him. He was eager to get her back home, so Rontu complied. Besides, he did feel better having her safely curled on his lap, even if it also meant her giggling in his ear. Ecstasy tended to make people act half their ages.

Slate pulled into Tilly's long winding drive-way. She erupted into another wave of giggles as Rontu merely gathered her in his arms and carried her up to her enormous estate princess-style. She oozed content as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted kisses on his neck and nuzzled him as he went.

"Don't take too long," Angel called after him. "Like you said, we got shit to do."

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to put her in bed and then be right down."

"Noooo, Ronniiie," Tilly whined again.

He ignored this as he approached the large double doors to her house. He pushed the doorbell to have it opened for him by the hired help, an older woman who raised an unsurprised brow at him. This was not Rontu's first time carrying Tilly back to her estate in his arms. So he just nodded to the woman and stepped inside.

He also knew his way to her bedroom without help. Rontu managed to juggle Tilly and open the door to her room, which was as big and lavish as to be expected. He kicked the door shut behind him and walked across the room to her overly large bed, which he finally settled her down on. But she did not release him. Tilly kept her arms wrapped around him.

"No, Ronnie, don't go."

He sighed softly through his nose, turning his head just slightly toward hers which was tucked against his shoulder. "Tilly, I have things I need to do tonight."

"Just stay a little longer … please." Her tone changed at the end with that soft and yet so vulnerable plea.

Rontu paused. He did prefer the happier Tilly. He just wished she didn't have to be high to be happy like when they were kids … as much of a struggle as it was to be happy even in those days. She had still managed more happiness, at least for a while. Things had changed when they got older and discovered sex and romantic love. She got clingier and more demanding, and slowly but surely it seemed she was steadily becoming more dissatisfied. But the angrier and more demanding she became, the harder she seemed to cling to him.

In any case, he still couldn't deny her when she sounded like that.

"Okay … just for a little bit." So he laid down with her and she curled up against him, snuggling in close.

Ecstasy enhanced tactile sensations but it didn't necessarily make you want to fuck. In fact, Rontu had heard sex was no good when you were on ecstasy. You were more likely to want to cuddle and massage someone anyway, which Tilly was doing as she ran her hand over his chest slowly, just feeling him and the shirt covering his skin. Rontu knew Tilly wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway. Sleep did not come at all when you're hopped up on ecstasy, because you're so sensitive to every damn sensation, like the fabric of your blankets and pillows against your skin was enough to keep you up. But he just wanted to get her home, where she could be safe and come down from her high.

"I'm sorry I yell so much," murmured Tilly softly.

"I know." He never needed her to apologize. It wasn't her fault.

"And for throwing things …"

Rontu sighed as his let his finger trace her ear. She giggled and smiled in response. "It's fine."

"I love you, Ronnie."

"I know …" He knew he should say it back. He had said it to her before. He obviously still felt that way. He always had. But it was never an easy thing for him to say, even after saying it once and several times before. It was stupid even that he struggled to. He even considered that he didn't tell her enough. If he told her more, maybe she would be less insecure and angry. "You know I love you too, right?"

She smiled and hummed happily. "Yeah … but I always like hearing it."

Well, she was high, so Rontu considered it was easier for her to hear and believe it. It was always different when she was either sober or drunk. Ecstasy made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was easier to be affectionate and loving. Tilly with just alcohol didn't always end up that way. Sometimes she was lush and happy, other times she would get angry about every tiny thing. It seemed like she was always tense when she happened to be sober as well.

He sighed and then shifted her off him gently as he sat up. Her hands still clung to his shirt. So he looked over his shoulder at her soft and pouting face.

"I gotta go."

"Will you be back after?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll come right back when we're done." She was likely to still be high for several hours. Hob's shit was potent as fuck.

She smiled and hesitantly released his shirt.

So he got up and left her room. Upon closing her door he found Esperanza, Tilly's mother, waiting for him outside. Esperanza looked like an older and more tired version of Tilly herself. She was still exceptionally beautiful in her dark Hispanic features. She had been Esperanza Ramos before marrying Todd Reynolds, her very wealthy husband.

Esperanza stared up at Rontu with heavy and sad eyes. She had one arm wrapped around herself and her other hands played with the string of pearl beads around her neck. She looked down and away from him for a moment.

"How is she?" she asked softly.

Rontu stared down at her, unable to really find the words to answer her with. Did he tell her how she was doing this very moment or the fact both of them were struggling for a semblance of stability? And how could he tell her this when he struggled to even name the events that brought them to this?

"She's … okay for now," was all he could managed.

Esperanza swallowed thickly and nodded, her eyes still turned almost shamefully away from his. Those dark eyes finally flickered up to his.

"Rontu … what's happened? Did—was she … you know?"

"No," he answered instantly. He knew what she was thinking. "No, nothing like that, I promise."

He knew Esperanza would notice there was something even more … unstable about her daughter lately. But he also knew she struggled to have the confidence to believe she could even protect Tilly. She had always depended on Rontu for that. Ever since he was nine, she had depended on him for that.

Before Esperanza had married, she had been a prostitute. She never really knew who Tilly's father was out of her many johns. She had been addicted to heroin, and really depended on Rontu and his mother to look after Tilly. But that was something neither of them could do all the time. It was when they were nine that Tilly had confided in him that one of her mother's johns had been touching her. His mother had been dead a year, and his father was too drunk to notice Rontu sneak into his bedroom and take his gun. He had confronted the john Tilly pointed out to him with it. He didn't need a psychologist for him to know the significance of the fact that even at nine-years-old, he already understood that guns were the ways you fixed a problem in his neighborhood.

But it had worked on several levels. He told the john to leave and never come back. He shot the john in the knee when he didn't take him seriously, and then the john did. Of course, he had been aiming for his chest, but it was hard for a nine-year-old to hold a gun properly. It had been too big for his hands.

This incident seemed to have slapped Esperanza awake. That a nine-year-old had done a better job at protecting her daughter than she did. She cleaned herself up and joined all the support groups to quit her drug addiction. She got a job waitressing at two places and quit prostituting herself. It was a year after that that Todd fell in love with her and asked her to marry him.

And yet some things never changed. Esperanza still looked at him with those sad pleading eyes. And even through the numbing haze of whiskey and pot, he felt like a disgusting failure. He could feel it choking him.

He done everything to protect Tilly.

Everything.

But somehow he still felt like he had done nothing as her mother fixed him with those eyes.

Esperanza sighed softly with a small amount of relief. "O-okay … good …"

She looked up at him with a question in her eyes for a moment, but then she seemed to decide to leave it alone. She smiled sad and almost faintly at him. "Thank you, Rontu …"

"… I'll be back later," he said and turned away from her.

He had work to do, and he couldn't handle her thanking him.

* * *

There was no rush to get the mission done tonight. But it didn't take long after Rontu got to read through the file more thoroughly. These yakuza were extremely detailed about the cop they wanted him to intimidate. They had his complete schedule and background. They had a list of all his currently living family members and their addresses. They even had descriptions about how close he was to each of them. Rontu supposed that was the difference in the resources the yakuza had at their disposal. Organized crime at its finest. It certainly wasn't comforting, even to him.

Detective Morgan was an alcoholic and divorced parent of his sweet ten-year-old daughter, Abigail. And it just so happened tonight, like many nights when he was not at work, that he went drinking. There was enough time to have Slate and Dito go and grab him up. Rontu would rather have this taken care of quickly. It was hard to get out of the apartment for the night and not worry Kira and Terrin. Though Kira was already worrying. He didn't want to have this mission drag on.

So he and Angel waited behind a dark and abandoned warehouse. Rontu sat on the landing of some concrete steps. A cigarette burned between his lips as he held his gun in his hands, his forearms resting on his thighs, as his dark eyes gazed downward and studied the gleam of the metal of his gun in the dim lighting of a street lamp.

Angel leaned against the old metal railing with red paint slowly chipping off on the side of the stairs. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, just staring out into the dark as they both waited in silence.

Rontu's desert eagle was black with smooth gold chrome. Shawn had gotten it for him. He had also gotten his bike for him. Shawn had taught him how to ride. Shawn had also taught him how to really shoot, and not to hold his gun sideways like some wanna-be gangbanger. It messed up the aim doing it that way. Shawn taught him to hold his knife correctly too, to hold it with the blade pointed down, not up. Shawn had taught how to fight. How to be cold and calm and patient.

So what came next … it came almost just as easily.

He heard Slate's car approach. It rolled up to them. Rontu lifted his head and his eyes as they got out of the car, dragging Detective Morgan out of the back. Morgan was putting up a fight. Rontu wished he could have warned him not to. Fighting only made Dito beat you worse.

Dito slammed his knee into the middle-aged man's gut and forcing him to his knees where he kicked him again, bringing him to the ground further.

"Fuck off, Dito," snapped Angel, straightening up from her leaning posture and stalking over. "We said not to hurt him too bad."

Her hand went to her gun on her hip.

Dito grinned and put his hands up. "Whatever you say, boss. He was being squirrelly."

The man coughed and gasped on the ground where Rontu watched him. His hair was dark and short and flecked with gray. He wasn't a large man in particular, but nor was he small in particular. He was somewhat slight in his frame, more slender and nearly lankly.

Rontu turned his eyes to Dito and then to Slate. He gestured briefly at him with his gun, and they stepped forward and grabbed Morgan, dragging him up from the ground by his arms and slamming him back against the car. Morgan grunted, grimacing, and to his credit, glaring more with anger than fear. His lip was cut and bloody and his nose oozed red out his nostrils. His blue pierced almost bitingly and defiantly into Rontu's.

This man was older. He was seasoned. He knew they were gangsters. He hated them. That much Rontu could see. He saw them as a bunch of stupid even if dangerous kids. He should have bled blue, he was such a cop.

But there was a reason the yakuza picked him. Rontu trusted the information he was given. He could see it himself. He wasn't sure he would have seen it so easily before what Shawn had done to him.

Rontu stood up from the concrete steps he had been hunching on. His hand went to his cig, which he pulled from his mouth to exhale and flick the ash off the end. He gestured again with his gun.

"Hold his head back," said Rontu.

Dito did as he ordered and pulled Morgan's head back.

Rontu approached Morgan, holding his cigarette. He leaned in close, his dark eyes staring into Alex Morgan's piercing and light blue ones. He lifted his cig and hung the red cherry end over one of Morgan's eyes.

Morgan didn't even blink or look alway from Rontu. He just narrowed his eyes as if he was daring him to do it. It was dead quiet all except for Morgan's quick and shallow breathes. Hyde was chuckling to himself somewhere off to the side.

Rontu pulled his cigarette back to his lips. His gaze still locked on the cop, just studying him.

"You're a good man, Alex Morgan," said Rontu softly with his deep voice. "I'm sure you'd rather die before you did anything bad, but … sometimes good people do bad things."

He pinched the butt of his cigarette between his lips and held his hand out to Angel, who handed him the folder with Alex's information. From the folder, Rontu withdrew pictures. He held them up for Alex to see. The lamp post nearby was enough for him to make out the smiling face of his little girl, Abigail. She had his dark hair, pulled back in pig-tails, and her father's blue eyes. She was smiling in the park, probably playing with a friend.

Rontu watched the hard shell of Alex Morgan's glaring and venomous face crack. He watched as his brows lifted and tensed with his horror and … vulnerability. His terror. His anguish to see a picture of his daughter in Rontu's hand.

Rontu produced more pictures of Abigail at school and being picked up by her mother. He watched as the anger and pain mixed in Alex's face, a snarl starting to pull back his lips.

"You see, Alex, sometimes you have to do something bad … not because you want to, but because you have to. Because you don't have a choice," explained Rontu, pulling back the last picture to look at it himself. "Because someone else more important depends on it."

His dark eyes went back up to Alex's.

This was just another thing Shawn had taught him how to do.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Okay, Rontu's stuff is complete. It was a big and important reveal.

And yes, Rontu was basically threatening the life of Detective Morgan's daughter if he doesn't comply with their wishes. If that wasn't obvious. I'm afraid the things I imply aren't was obvious as I think they are. But I also don't like spelling everything out explicitly, because I feel it sort of takes away the impact and power of the moment.

But yeah, now you have the important background pieces to Rontu set in place. Obviously, there are more secrets and things to be learned, but the important parts have been placed into motion.

Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry. We'll be getting back to the Hamato focus in the next chapter.


	16. No Matter What

**Author Notes:** Thank you for the feedback, my lovely anon-reviewer. I'll definitely keep that in mind for future chapters. I most certainly want to make sure everyone has a good read.

I grabbed myself an awesome beta reader this time as well. I thank myscout14 for the awesome work in this chapter, helping me change up my same old wordage and syntax and also for bringing an extra spark of life to Raphael.

And like I promised, we return to the Hamato guys in this chapter. It's packed full of them. Prepare your body for brotherly angst and fluff.

I am featuring part of a song I dedicate to the brothers, in this chapter. The full song is linked in my profile for your listening pleasure.

* * *

 _Dear shame, I was safe in your arms  
You were there when it all fell apart  
I would get so lost in your beautiful lies_

~ Dear X (You Don't Own Me), by Disciple

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:  
No Matter What**

Raphael and Kira marched up the stairs in their apartment building together in silence. Upon reaching their doors Kira turned to him.

"Well, good night. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work," she said with a bright smile.

Raph nodded, and they both turned to face their respective doors. Raph paused and glared at the plain wood in front of him. Though his walk had slightly calmed him, he was still conflicted about Mikey and dreaded entering the apartment. Inside he would be faced with those knowing gazes again. Raphael drew an utter blank when he tried to think of what he would even say to Mikey now.

He sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging in resignation.

Feeling eyes upon his back, he stiffened and turned to find Kira peering at him curiously, her blue eyes soft in understanding. However, those eyes had also been peering in on what was supposed to be a _private_ moment of inner struggle and indecision.

" _What_?" he snapped, his temper rising once more as he fought off the wave of hot embarrassment washing over him.

Kira only smiled softly back at him. "So … like I said before, you guys would pretty much do anything for each other, right?"

"Yeah …?" he replied gruffly but also in confusion.

"So … it will be okay. No matter what. Right?"

Raphael stared hard at her for a moment longer, unsure of how to respond. He felt the tension in his shoulders ease slightly, even as he said sarcastically, "What? Giving out advice now?"

Kira shook her head. "I call it … assurance."

"I don't need—" began Raph, but she interrupted.

Her eyes narrowed knowingly and even with soft affection as she smiled at him and said, "Good night, Raphael."

He watched her enter her apartment, letting the jingling of her key chain fill the silence. As the door began to close, he studied her retreating back as if expecting it to answer all his unspoken questions.

"Not so fast," he muttered, stepping across the hall and jamming his foot between the door and the frame.

Kira spun around and looked at him with a raised brow, but her smile returned as if she had known just what he was going to do. Inwardly growling, he pushed the door back open and stared her down.

"You said that you learned in foster care not to expect anything out of people and not to get attached 'cause most people won't really have your back … and then you said you also learned that because you and the other kids didn't have parents that you have to look out for each other … Don't those things contradict each other? Why look out for someone you don't expect anything from?"

Kira didn't respond immediately. She stepped forward and studied Raph's face, pursing her lips as she thought. Finally, she shrugged.

"I don't have to attach myself to others in order to be kind to them, to recognize that they're human beings like me who also struggle in life. I don't need to expect anything out of someone in order to feel my efforts will gain me anything. We're all people who need … kindness and we need each other, even if we can't stay long. But family are the ones who stay."

Raphael stared back at her stupefied. For the second time that evening, he was at a loss for words.

 _Family are the ones who stay …_ Yeah, it made sense she thought that way. After all, her parents had abandoned her and Terrin from the beginning. They hadn't stayed. And Rontu was someone who stayed? That's what made him her family? It wasn't good enough, not to Raph.

She stepped forward again and grabbed the door, starting to push it closed again. "Good nigh—"

"Wait! So—you don't … plan on sticking around long?" asked Raph, the words tumbling out before he could think about them. He ran his hand through his hair briefly and then tucked both his hands into his coat pockets, suddenly finding interest in the floor.

"Why? Missing me already, Raph?" she asked, leaning into the cheap wood and giving him her signature smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "No—just curious."

She continued to smirk and pushed against the door once more. "Well, you should anyway, because let's face it—I'm awesome."

Raphael snorted. She smiled more.

Kira shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess that's just something I took from foster care too. I don't really know where I'll be in a year."

"Right …"

Her smirk lessened and she said, "Later."

Raph stepped back with a nod of his head as she finally succeeded in pushing her door all the way shut. His brows knit together as he wrestled with is thoughts. It had only been a week since he met her, but he was already certain she was a far better person than he was. Kids were supposed to come out of foster care all screwed up and shit, even if they weren't before. That's why Leo had been so determined that they wouldn't end up there when Dad died. Aside from the possibility of getting separated, he had been terrified of what could happen to them, what people might do to them.

But somehow, Kira came out of all that and she was … Raph didn't know how to describe her. Resilient? Mature? Strong? He tried to ignore the little voice in his head whispering: _scared?_ She had a better head on her shoulders than he did—mostly. Not that it was really a difficult achievement. He was the hothead after all.

He turned back to his own door and stared it down. Its peeling white paint taunted him, the little brass numbers jeered down at him. The door dared him to enter. Raph lost himself in thought again, unable to unlock his own door.

Things were good when Spike was just never mentioned. He liked it that way. Things were good now. Usually. They went back to normal even after what Spike did. Probably because of Dad. Everything would have been so much worse if he hadn't been there to guide them. To guide _him_. But Raph just didn't know what to do now, because Mikey brought it up. Because Mikey _never_ talked about Spike. Raph, Don, and Leo never brought it up around him, at least, but Mikey never talked about him. Period. Donnie and Leo still handled it better than Raph did.

After all, Donnie had broached the subject earlier that week when he suggested that Raph was "seeing things that aren't really there" with Rontu because of Spike. Donnie wasn't afraid of bringing _him_ up if he had to.

And Raphael … he just couldn't. Wouldn't. He had only ever been able to talk about it with Dad, and that had still been with some measure of resistance. So now he was at a loss. He didn't know how to go back in there and look Mikey in the face. Mikey had never blamed him before, but somewhere inside him, Raphael was waiting for Mikey to hate him for it. He was waiting to be blamed, because he had never forgiven himself for it. So why should Mikey, or Leo or Don? Why did they still treat him as a brother? Like he had done nothing wrong?

It had been his fault.

He hadn't protected Mikey like he should have.

He was a failure of an older brother.

So, no shit he didn't want Mikey around that psychopathic Ren kid unless he could be certain Mikey was safe. It didn't help that Mikey wasn't telling them when shit happened. He never wanted (and couldn't afford) to fail Mikey again. It was his responsibility now more than ever to make sure Mikey was safe. Dad was gone, and Leo was never home. Raph was the second oldest. It all fell to him now.

But he still couldn't walk through the door.

 _"You guys would pretty much do anything for each other, right?"_

Raphael ran a hand through his hair. His green eyes watering as he met the leering gaze of the bronze numbers and stood in the hall like a coward. He had to go back in. His brothers needed him.

 _"So … it will be okay. No matter what. Right?"_

God, he wanted to believe that on so many levels.

He reached forward and grasped the door knob.

* * *

Raph's absence left a tense silence that stretched on in an almost agonizing stillness. No one said a word, not even when Mikey had fled to his and Raph's room in distress. Leo sat at the dinner table, hands folded and listening to the clock as Donnie mechanically stirred and mashed a pot of boiled potatoes at the stove. No one said a word, and the clock kept ticking the painfully quiet seconds away.

Leo hated that he didn't know what to say or do. Dad would have.

Mikey's outburst had been shocking, but it made sense to Leo why Mikey felt so terrible. Mikey knew how Raph felt about … everything with Spike. Leo also knew how Raph felt, because he felt the same. As the eldest he should have known, he should have done something, he should have protected them but he had failed. He had failed Mikey, and he had failed Raph—even if Spike had been his friend, not Leo's.

All of it made Leo's chest burn cold. It was a foreign yet recognizable feeling: anger. But even that word didn't seem fitting. Anger was what he had felt in the counseling office with Ren. This… this was something different. Anger didn't encompass the way he felt. This was the feeling he had when Mikey had been stabbed, and he had heard Raphael crying and telling Mikey he was sorry.

He had almost left, but Dad had stopped him. Leo had wanted to go and find Spike, and he would have made damn well sure that bastard would _never_ harm any of his brothers again. Dad had known somehow. He had convinced Leo to stay, that his brothers needed him to be with them the most right then. Besides, even if Dad hadn't managed to convince him, Leo was sure he wouldn't have let him do it anyway.

And now Leo was filled with … anger and regret. Finding Spike back then wouldn't have changed anything, and that's really what fueled the chilling blaze in his chest. There was nothing Leo could do. Spike had left his taint on his brothers. The damage was already done. They never saw Spike again, but on days like this it felt like that bastard was still with them.

Spike was still hurting them, and Leo was powerless to stop him.

He wanted his father now more than ever. Leo rested an elbow on the table as he put his hand to his face, sucking in a deep breath. He felt like such a failure. He didn't know how to guide his brothers through days like this.

Leo dropped his hand slightly to check on Donnie, who was still silently making dinner. He wondered if Donnie was feeling the same way. Both he and Leo were caught in the middle of this. It wasn't a surprise to Leo that Don just kept making dinner. Donnie dealt with stress by keeping his hands and his mind busy—he couldn't think about the stress if he was thinking about something else.

Donnie finally turned and set a plate of pork chops on the table followed by mashed potatoes, apple sauce, and broccoli. Leo watched as he began to set the table, grabbing plates from the cabinets, and then continuing with silverware and glasses. He watched as Donnie set a place for all four of them. He had even taken his arms off the table so that Donnie could set his place, though Donnie barely acknowledged it.

Donnie didn't look up at him until there was nothing else left for him to do. And then he looked up at Leo; his brown eyes lost and confused. His gaze shifted to the clock and his expression clouded in worry. He swallowed and looked to the front door, willing Raphael to walk through it.

He swallowed again, folded his arms cross himself, and grasped his elbows.

"Don …" began Leo, but he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

He looked down, and the silence stretched on, the only thing interrupting it was the ticking of the clock and the tapping of Donnie's foot against the bare floor.

Footsteps in the hall caught their attention and their heads swiveled to the door curiously after catching each other's gazes. There were voices too, though too muffled to really make out what they were saying to each other. One sounded like Raph, and the other was more feminine—Kira.

The fact that Kira was out there talking to him was probably the only reason Leo hadn't jumped to his feet and ripped the door open. He and Don just stared at the door, listening to their voices through the thin walls. Eventually the voices faded away and Leo heard the door to the apartment across the hall open and close.

But still, their door didn't open.

Leo stood up after a moment or so, tempted to go and check if Raphael had simply turned and walked away again when Kira had left. That was when the door opened and Raphael walked in, his green eyes plastered to the floor. His gaze shifted slightly to take in Leo and Don then returned to their downward position as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

Mikey broke the tense silence by flinging open his door and flying into the kitchen, where he skidded to a halt and stared at Raph.

* * *

After Raph stormed out, Mikey retreated to his bedroom and collapsed onto the lower bunk: Raph's bed. It was a mess as usual, blankets strewn haphazardly across it and sheets trailing down onto the floor. Mikey's knee bounced as he stared at the walls, glancing over Raph's posters of cars and motorcycles. The ceiling was covered in Mikey's posters and a few glow-in-the-dark stars, but only in the corner by the bed. He couldn't reach the other parts.

Mikey couldn't hear anything from outside the room, which bothered him. Normally he could hear everything, but at the moment all he could hear was Donnie shuffling through the kitchen. The tension seemed to bleed through the door and lap at his feet, begging him to pay attention to it.

Mikey stood and started to pace, his hands clasped together as his thumbs swirled around each other.

He was so stupid. Why had he said that? He remembered what Leo had said about how friends could hurt you more than enemies and how that can make people all closed off and stuff, and he had just regurgitated that without thinking. He shouldn't have said it.

Yeah, normally Raphael would get all super angry and stuff, but Mikey knew it was more than that when it came to Spike. He could remember Raph crying in the hospital room.

None of it was his fault, but he'd kept blaming himself. No matter how many times Mikey had tried to reassure him, Raph still believed, somehow, that it had been his fault.

Mikey knew it had been his own fault. Because when he really thought about it, Raph was right. He didn't think things through, and he didn't really see danger in people or situations like he should. He was just too stupid. And now all his brothers were blaming themselves. They wouldn't have to be so protective of him if he didn't act so dumb.

He had gotten upset that they treated him like he couldn't take care of himself, but deep down he knew they were probably right. It was his own stupidity that had landed them all here. If he were smarter, they wouldn't have to worry about him as much.

Mikey didn't think getting shoved in a locker was more than he could handle on his own, but now he wasn't sure. If he had told Raphael, there would still have been a fight, and Ren would have hurt Raph, or Raph would have really hurt Ren. Now Mikey was starting to wonder if doing the whole bodyguard thing with Ren was just another stupid idea of his that he was dragging them all down with him.

He just didn't know if he was making the right choices, but Leo said he could choose. He was just so afraid he'd make the wrong choice and his brothers would pay for it.

Mikey felt his bottom lip start to quiver. He bit down on it.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry._

If he cried they would feel like it was their fault, even though it wasn't.

The situation was suffocating him. He didn't know what to do. He wished Dad was there. Dad had all the answers, and they wouldn't have to worry. He had talked to Dad about everything, even the Spike stuff. Mikey just wanted him back. He wanted Dad there. He wanted to hug him, and have Dad hold him, and then he would know everything was going to be okay.

He felt the tears slid down his cheeks, forcing him to stop his trek across the room.

"D-damn it," he choked in a whisper to himself, wiping at his face hurriedly.

He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyelids, as if he could hold the tears at bay, but they just kept coming, squeezing out the sides and down his face. His shoulders shook silently as he hunched and felt he bit his lip, trying to force himself to stop. He sagged down to the floor, leaning against the side of Raph's bed.

He pulled his knees into his chest and did his best not to make a sound.

When the tears finally stopped, he swallowed and sniffed as quietly as possible, doing his best to dry his eyes. He hoped they wouldn't be red by the time Raph got back. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his forehead against his knees. He listened to the sounds outside his room again. There was still nothing. So he waited, listening hard for when he would hear Raphael walk through the apartment door.

He would come back … right?

A little part of Mikey didn't think so. What he'd said…

 _Please, please come back. Come back. Come back. Come back._

Mikey squeezed his legs so hard against himself he felt his still-cracked-ribs blossom in sharp hot pains all over that made him gasp for breath and stop. Every now and then he would accidentally squeeze himself too hard again as the seconds turned into minutes and then to hours and Raph still wasn't home. Some kind of invisible hand on the inside of his chest was slowly squeezing everything until his breathing was shallow.

And then he finally heard it. The door outside his room. Mikey's head jerked up instantly. He heard it close. He sprang up to his feet, but too quickly, causing him gasp in pain again and pause to catch his breath. His ribs really didn't like it when he moved that quickly, but he ignored them and tore out the door. He skidded into the living room to find Leo and Donnie staring Raph down from across the counter of the kitchenette.

His and Raph's eyes met briefly, but soon his green eyes shifted away from his.

"Raph, I'm—" Mikey tried to start, but Raphael just walked up to him, and plopped a hand on top of his head and mussed his hair.

"I'm gonna take a shower," said Raphael as he lifted his hand from Mikey's head and walked away. "I'll be out for dinner in a sec, Donnie, but don't wait on me."

Mikey followed him with his gaze, but Raph wouldn't look at him again. Before Raph could take another step, Mikey grabbed Raph's jacket with both hands, forcing him to stop. Mikey wasn't going to let him go until he had his say.

"Raph, wait, I'm—"

"Mikey—"

"—sorry I said that. I'm just stupid, so don't take it seriously, dude. I don't really know what I'm saying half the time, heh." Mikey's hands squeezed Raph's jacket as he searched the back of his brother's head urgently, forcing a smile that made his face stiff.

"Mikey, stop." Raphael's tone got sharper, more insistent, his shoulders tensing.

"No, you're totally right and everything. I'll tell you stuff, I promise. So don't—don't blame yourself and stuff. I don't hate you. You know that I don't hate you, right?" Despite his best efforts to keep himself together, Mikey heard the quiver and cracking in his voice as his tone changed from demanding to pleading. Part of him knew he should stop, but it just kept pouring out as his hands fisted in Raph's jacket and started shaking. "Y-you know what else? I'm not really sure about the whole Ren thing anymore—it's just dumb and makes things harder for Leo, so I was thinkin' we could just forget about i—"

" _Mikey, stop_!"

Raphael's shout slapped the forced smile off Mikey's face, and he dropped Raph's jacket instantly, stepping back from his brother. He felt his eyes burning, but he was so _not_ going to cry.

Raph sighed heavily and dragged a hand through his already messy hair. His voice came out softer this time. "Just stop."

"B-but I—" Mikey started to choke out with a crack in his voice. That was when Raphael finally turned around sharply and grabbed him by the shoulders, his green eyes fierce and boring into his.

He was making it worse? He was trying to make it right again, but he was just messing it up like he always did. He didn't know what else to do. Oh god, what was he supposed to do now? Panic spread like a cold and horrible fog through his chest and body.

"Stop trying to make it better—you don't have to make it better, Mikey. It's fine."

Mikey stared into his eyes, feeling his own burn with tears again. "B-but I mess everything up."

"No, you don't, damn it," Raph insisted fiercely. "Stop it."

"Y-yeah, I do." Mikey shook his head, his voice trembling. "I—I shouldn't have raced Ren with Terrin to Algebra—and-and I shouldn't have said that stupid thing about Spike to you, 'cause it makes you h-hate yourself—and I ruin everything!"

And then Mikey felt the hot, wet tears trickling down his cheeks again, which he quickly started wiping away desperately. "O-oh shit!"

He felt Raph's arms wrap around him as he was pulled into a hug. His forehead pressed into Raph's shoulder as his brother's arms held him tightly, almost desperately.

"Stop it—you're fine just the way you are, little brother," Raph whispered. "Everything is fine, and we're not gonna change a damn thing."

Mikey felt someone's hand on his head. He turned his head to see Leo's dark blue eyes gazing calmly into his and his voice was just as smooth and soft. "We're handling this Ren issue your way, Mikey, and we'll do it together. It'll be fine."

He felt another hand squeeze his shoulder, and Mikey found Donnie there. He smiled encouragingly and yet nervously. He opened his mouth but then paused. Then he just smiled again and said, "Yeah, like I said before—we'll do this together."

Mikey couldn't hold it back after that. He sobbed into the soft leather of Raph's shoulder.

Watching Mikey now and hearing everything he said, Leo knew why he had to let Mikey choose what to do about Ren. Before, he had said it just because he knew it was what Dad would do. But his heart hadn't been in it. His heart had wanted to keep Mikey far away from Ren Oroku.

But this was about more than Ren.

Spike had broken Mikey's confidence. Mikey never used to worry. He would make mistakes, and just forget about it a moment later—off to make his next one with the full force of his free spirit. But now it was like Mikey was afraid he couldn't make his own choices. He had seemed to be doing fine with it until Spike was brought up, even if it had been Mikey who did it. But then he quickly back-pedaled because of Raph's reaction. It seemed to have just ... stirred everything up again. Things that hadn't been touched in a long time.

But Leo couldn't just keep holding Mikey's hand and making all his choices for him when this happened either, though he wanted to. He missed the old Mikey. He didn't want Mikey to be afraid to be who he was. He couldn't let Spike take that part of him permanently. He had to help Mikey find his confidence again.

* * *

Kira walked into her apartment to find computer parts covering every flat surface available. Confused she looked around the apartment to find that it wasn't just computer parts—a few of their appliances had been dismantled as well. She followed the trail of pieces to the living room where Terrin sat in the midst of a heap of parts. He sat with his legs crossed, hair pulled into a pony tail and held back by a green bandana. He didn't even notice her as she walked in, his attention was focused solely on the parts in his hands.

Kira paused and took a deep breath.

Terrin did this whenever he was anxious. He took _everything_ apart and would put it back together. Granted, all of it worked better than it did before after he was finished, but that still took a lot of time, and Kira needed her toaster and coffee in the morning.

"So, um …" she started but paused as she searched for words. "What's up, Ter?"

Terrin didn't look up from his tinkering. Though he did pause, and then put down the piece he was working on in favor of a different one. It was quiet for a moment, and his face was eerily calm.

"Rontu took his gun," he said finally before turning back to the metal in his lap.

Kira inhaled slowly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Then she exhaled and opened them. "Yeah … Sorry, I meant to tell you …"

They both knew what that meant. Rontu had given her a heads-up earlier that day, but she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Terrin. He must have noticed Rontu's gun was missing while she was out with Raphael.

Terrin just kept working.

Kira sighed again and went over and sat with him in the middle of the floor. She looked around their apartment. "… So, you didn't take apart the TV this time, did you?"

"Nah, don't worry, I left it for you," said Terrin.

Kira smiled in a soft, tired way. "Good boy …"

Rontu had told her not to wait up for him. She knew that he would be out until the early hours of the morning, but she and Terrin wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. They never could on the nights he took his gun, because that always meant that he was with his street buddies—the Purple Dragons. On those nights, they didn't know if he would make it back home or not. They didn't know if they would get a call in the middle of the night saying that he was dead—shot in some stupid gang shoot-up.

So Kira didn't sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** The song I have dedicated to the brothers cover four intense emotions: pain, shame, hatred, and anger. All four of the brothers have struggled with all four of the emotions mentioned in the song. Though I do feel each of them has a personal struggle with one particular emotion for the story I am writing here. Pain for Mikey, shame for Donnie, hatred for Leo, and anger for Raph. Though I would say pain and shame are the two Mikey really battles with here. The others also have their own mixes of the emotions listed, of course.

Though I think the one they all share the most is shame, especially for this chapter.

So yeah, I practically listened to that song on repeat while I wrote this chapter.

Good times. See you next chapter!


	17. Yes and No

**Author Notes:** Special thanks to myscout14 again, for beta reading, word-smithing, making my unintelligible phrasing intelligible, and helping me with April in this chapter.

So, here's a little somethin'. Just kind of the aftermath of drama. After this, we will embark on the adventure of Mikey and Ren's first day back to school after the fight and Ren will be officially on bodyguard duty.

And if you've had enough of me shamelessly pluggin' theme songs, well, mwuhaha. Here's another. This one goes out to Kira. You'll find it linked in my profile page for your listening pleasure.

* * *

 _Looking through the window to a world of dreams_  
 _I can see my future slip away_  
 _Honey, you won't get there if you don't believe_  
 _I wish the wind would carry a change_

~Burning Gold, by Christina Perri

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**  
 **Yes and No**

The harsh blaring of an alarm clock ripped Raphael from an unusually restless sleep. Lifting an exhausted arm, he slammed the clock and heaved himself out of his bed, leaving the sheets in a mess. As he crossed the room towards the door, he turned and looked at Mikey in the top bunk, a smile stretching across his stern face. The little guy was still dead to the world, his mouth gaping open and leaking drool onto his pillow.

"No, ice cream kitty, the sun isn't your friend …" Mikey mumbled, turning in his bed.

His smile faded as the events of the previous night came flooding back. It was rare to see Mikey as distressed as he'd been last night. He frowned, thinking of all the times he'd called Mike stupid. He really wasn't; he was just different—but maybe all the times he'd been told that were taking a toll. Raph never meant it when he said it; he'd need to tell him that at some point.

What alarmed Raph the most, though, was that everything Mikey had said had been what he himself had been thinking. While Michelangelo was oblivious to the world most of the time, he was also very sensitive to what others were feeling. He had been desperate to let Raph know he didn't hate him because he'd somehow known what Raph was thinking. Raph sighed and turned away from his little brother. He still wasn't a fan of the whole amends deal with the Ren kid. He thought it was a stupid idea in general. If he had it his way, the kid would be beaten within an inch of his life and thrown in the damn slammer. But if it was what Mikey wanted, especially after last night, Raph didn't want to take that away from him.

Raph stumbled to the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair before heading into the living room. The sun was just starting to peek over the neighboring building and through their window, the streets nearly deserted below him.

As he looked up, he noticed Leo and Donnie were sitting at the table, their deep whispers barely disturbing the early morning quiet. They stopped immediately when he walked in. Raphael's narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. They were probably talking about Spike, or him, or Mikey—hell, probably all three. He glared at them then stared longingly at Donnie's steaming cup of coffee—no doubt he'd be on cup three by the time he left for work after Leo.

"Morning," Leo greeted, breaking Raph out of his thoughts.

Raphael just grunted in response. He grabbed the full trash bag from under the counter of the kitchenette and stalked towards the door. It was far too early for something that smelled that bad, but there he was. He checked his watch and sighed, half an hour until his shift at the shop started. He pulled his leather jacket off its hook by the door and shrugged it over his white muscle shirt. He wasn't even completely dressed yet, and his grey sweat pants swung loosely around his legs as he dragged the bulging plastic bag out the door.

He walked towards the trash chute at the end of the hall and nearly did a double take as Rontu passed him. Was he just getting home _now_?

Their eyes met briefly, but Rontu's shifted away almost immediately yet with indifference. Neither of them said a word.

Raphael admitted he hardly knew Rontu, but he already hated him. Kira's chat the night before just reinforced his loathing. Kira was kind, thoughtful, and forgiving; and, Raphael really didn't think Rontu deserved her.

It pissed him off that Kira wasted her time on him. As much as Kira had tried to explain their messed up relationship, Raphael still didn't understand. He tossed the trash down the chute and headed back to the apartment, his face pushed up into a scowl.

* * *

Kira was curled up on the sofa, staring blankly at a Netflix documentary about whales. Terrin had reconstructed both his computer and the coffee-maker, much to Kira's relief. Now, much like Donnie across the hall, she clutched a steaming mug of coffee within her hands.

The door creaked open as Rontu walked in. He paused upon finding Terrin and Kira still sitting in the living room. One of his brows arched momentarily, suggesting an unspoken question, before he stepped carefully over various pieces of the toaster lying in his path to the fresh pot of coffee sitting on the counter.

"I thought I said you didn't have to wait up," he said in his low monotone as he opened a cabinet to fish out a coffee mug.

Kira chuckled into her own cup as she sipped before answering, "Right, 'cause wondering if you'll be alive in the morning is such a _soothing_ thought to go to sleep with."

Rontu poured himself a cup in silence for a moment, carefully calculating his response. "Shoulda told you it was just a circle."

"Meh, might start as just a circle, but could end with the Sons of Chaos doing a drive-by," mused Kira darkly. The Sons of Chaos were a rival gang of the Purple Dragons. She was fond of neither, but the SOCs were a nasty memory for her still.

Kira watched him from the sofa, the smile had long faded from her face as the relief of his return had been replaced by disappointment in his leaving in the first place. Rontu remained in the kitchen, drinking and staring vacantly into the sink. He knew she was right, and she supposed it wasn't fair of her to say that. She knew all too well why he did it, but she didn't know how many more nights like this she could handle. At the same time, she didn't have many other options she could live with.

"Rontu …" Kira started as she stared down into her half-empty mug. "Is … there really no way you can get out? I mean … they have witness protection programs, and I'm sure if that you agreed to testify about something they would make you a deal."

Rontu pinched the bridge of his nose and set his mug down on the counter. He wasn't in the mood to go down this road again.

"Kira …" He sounded so tired. It only made her want change more.

"I know you know things. Things about Shawn … and Hob and Hun. You know things that would get them put away for a long time," Kira pointed out as gently as she could.

Terrin never looked up from his nearly completed toaster, but she knew he was listening.

After a pause Rontu said, "I can't. Especially not right now … they're already suspicious of me. It's too dangerous … and not just for me."

Kira's brow furrowed at that. "What does that mean?"

The conversation was taking an unexpected turn. Before, he had even seemed to like Shawn. He had seemed to want to please him and even protect him as well. She had expected him to defend Shawn, as he normally did. Shawn was usually the only other thing that got in the way of him leaving the Purple Dragons. It had always bothered her how that man had become like a surrogate father to him. Rontu's record with fathers could hardly be considered 'good'.

Rontu didn't answer her. She stood, abandoning her mug on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchenette.

"It means this was a mistake," admitted Rontu as he studied his coffee placidly. "We never should have moved in together like this."

"Don't … say that." Kira folded her arms across her chest, bracing herself against his words, the furrow in her brow deepening as her blue eyes stayed fixed on him.

Rontu finally met her gaze with his dark and tired eyes. "It's true, Kira. You know it. You shouldn't have to put up with this bullshit. Neither you or Terrin should."

"Yeah, maybe, but it's our choice," said Kira, her voice hardening. "I've said it over and over, Rontu—you don't have to do this for us. Not anymore. Not even to begin with … You know both Terrin and I would happily go into witness protect with you. We're okay with the risk involved. We just don't want you to have to do this anymore."

But as she stared into his black eyes, she knew it was pointless. Those eyes were resolute and … defeated. That's what scared her the most. The look in his eyes. His eyes were always dark in color, but these days it was like the life was slowly leaving them, leaving just cold and empty shells to stare back at her. Looking into his dead eyes felt like a kick to the stomach.

"That's it, isn't it?" she said, her eyes searching deep into his. "Something happened … and it's about us. What did Shawn do, Rontu?"

He stared at her, his face slack and devoid of any emotion. She met his gaze, but he didn't respond. Frustration flooded through her body and spun her away from him. She yanked up the trash and rushed into the hall, a need to be anywhere but the apartment overwhelming her.

She fell back against the door the moment she shut it behind her, shutting her eyes.

She was losing him.

Her heart ached as if a hand had reached inside her chest and was slowly squeezing it, strangling it. The gang had always stolen pieces from him over the years, but now it finally showed. Now they had finally ripped away the last shred of Rontu and left a skeleton. She felt so damn _helpless_ … She and Terrin were the only reason he was with the gang. Kira had never asked him to. In fact, she had begged him not to. But it was never that she felt obligated to stay because of that.

She just couldn't leave him. Rontu needed them. They were the only family he had, and vice versa. They couldn't afford to lose each other.

Kira opened her eyes to find Raphael leaning against his own door and watching her with his intense gaze and a deep furrow in his forehead. When he realized she had opened her eyes, he quickly raised an eyebrow and put on his 'tough guy' uniform. He crossed his arms and he glared at her more intently, but she knew he wasn't mad at her. He must have already been in the hall, because she hadn't heard him open the door or walk up. She wondered how thin their walls were exactly, and how much of her little argument he had heard. She hoped to god it wasn't much. She really hoped their walls weren't that thin.

She really didn't have the energy to deal with him right now.

"Nice sweat pants," she quipped, flashing him her winning smirk as she pushed off her door.

He didn't smile or roll his eyes. He didn't snort in disapproval either. Kira cringed a little more internally. She had quickly learned that was a bad sign with him. There was never anything passive about Raphael unless something was wrong—very wrong.

"You haven't slept," he remarked, looking her over.

"And how do you know that?"

Raph shrugged. "Donnie's got insomnia—his wheels never stop spinnin'. You look about the same as he does after a bad night."

Kira supposed it did show.

"It happens to the best of us," she admitted with her own shrug.

Raphael's eyes narrowed sharply and his tone grew dark as he said, "You said he would never hurt you."

Kira sighed deeply as she looked into his piercing and intense green eyes. "And he hasn't. Just because I've lost a little sleep doesn't mean he's abusing me—"

"Oh really? You don't look well to me," snapped Raphael impatiently. "I don't give a damn if he doesn't hit you or even yell at you. When you look like this … same result, isn't it?"

"Raphael … just don't," Kira pleaded, exhausted. "I don't have it in me to argue about it right now."

"Too bad," he tisked, daring her to protest again with cold eyes.

Her brow furrowed, her eyes growing hard in return. She had the patience of a saint, but he had pushed her to her limits, and her lack of sleep wasn't helping either. As she responded, her voice rose and sharpened, her words harsh.

" _Why_ do you care so much? I'm just your neighbor. It's none of your business."

Raphael stepped away from his door and closer to her. "I could say the same to you. _You_ ran after _me_ last night. We're all people who struggle and shit, right? Well, you look like you're strugglin' so …"

He trailed off awkwardly, tucking his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor, much like he did the night before. It made Kira smile despite herself. What could she say? It was cute when he would try to hide the fact he cared. It was a moot attempt to begin with, because if he really didn't care he wouldn't even be here right now.

"So you thought you'd annoy the shit out of me?" she asked dryly.

He looked up and smirked in return. "Yeah. I thought I'd return the favor."

"Well … _thanks_ , but if you really wanted to help, you could take out my trash for me." She offered up her trash bag.

Raphael looked at it and then back up at her. He was still smirking but his brows flattened at her. "You're just trying to get rid of me."

"Gee, what gave it away?"

His smirk only lasted a few more moments until it drifted away, replaced by his worried scowl. His deep green eyes studied her again for a quiet moment. "So … you okay?"

Kira gazed back at him earnestly and said with a soft sigh, "Yes … and no."

Raph snorted in amusement, the words bringing back bittersweet memories.

"What?"

"Nothin', it's just …" Raphael shook his head, glancing away for a moment. "My Dad used to say that all the time … 'Yes and no.' Drove us crazy."

Kira smiled. "Must be the wisdom that pours from us."

"If confusion is wisdom." Raphael rolled his eyes again and then focused his stare back on her. "So … you said Rontu would do anything for you guys, right?"

Her smile slowly shrank from her lips as she stared back at him. "… Yeah."

That was actually part of the problem.

"Then things should be okay, right?" asked Raphael, raising a pierced brow. His eyes searched her face. He didn't have the same confidence in asking that question as she had the night before.

Nor could she look him in the face with confidence and answer him. Her lips parted, but nothing came out. Pretty hypocritical of her to say something like that to him last night when the same didn't seem to apply to her. She didn't know that everything would be okay no matter what, not even if they would do anything for each other. That was part of the problem.

If Rontu stayed in the Purple Dragons, she and Terrin would probably be safe, but Rontu wouldn't. The streets were a battle ground for the gangs, the city a war zone. She was terrified it would get him killed. Even if it didn't, she was more terrified of that growing coldness in his eyes. He was slowly dying inside. She didn't know the kinds of things Rontu had done as a Purple Dragon, and she didn't need to know. She just knew that he really would do _anything_ to keep them safe—and he would and he had.

Raphael's brow furrowed more deeply when she didn't answer him. She saw the biting anger grow in his eyes. It was sweet that he could be so passionate like that, but it wasn't helping anything. Anger wouldn't solve anything.

"… If he'd really do anything for you, I don't see why he's still drinkin'," muttered Raph.

Kira smiled humorlessly and muttered in return, "If only that were the problem …"

Rontu's drinking was really just the tip of the ice berg. It was almost a side effect of the Purple Dragons, and maybe his father as well.

"It's not?" asked Raph in confusion, raising a brow.

"Yeah … you know," said Kira with a shrug. "Things and stuff I don't want to talk about."

Because telling Raph that Rontu was a Purple Dragon would go _so_ well. He already hated Rontu enough just for drinking. Kira didn't need to give him any more fuel for that fire, especially when he didn't even know the whole picture. Even if he did, Kira had a feeling none of that would matter to Raphael. She already could tell he was stubborn. Once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. He'd decided Rontu was a piece of shit, and that's the way it was going to stay unless God himself came down from Heaven and told him otherwise. Even then, there were no promises.

But there were definitely things Raphael didn't want to talk about, so Kira was pretty certain he would let it go. After all, she had respected his refusal to answer a question before. She expected him to reciprocate. As she predicted, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to press the issue but then stopped and reluctantly nodded.

So she lifted her trash bag and began to turn away as she said, "Well, see you at work."

"You're still going to work like this?" asked Raphael incredulously.

"Uh, yah," said Kira, raising her brow at him. "I gotta bring home the bacon, Raph."

The narrowing of his eyes told her of his discontent and … concern. A smirk slid onto her face.

"Awww, we're like friends now, aren't we? You like me," gushed Kira.

His face contorted into an offended frown. Raphael grumbled back, "More like you've invaded my entire life, and I don't have a choice."

"Gettin' all mother hen on me," continued Kira like he hadn't said anything.

Raph snorted dismissively and rolled his eyes as she turned away again.

"Hey, Kira."

She turned to look back at him, raising a brow.

"You go around giving people advice and reassurance … Who do _you_ turn to when you don't know what to do?"

Kira paused and looked to the side thoughtfully. She sighed and said, "I sit and I listen to the wind."

She smirked at the baffled look on his face and turned away to walk down the hall.

* * *

What the hell did that even _mean_?

Raphael watched her turn the corner down the hall and vanish. He rolled his eyes but remained in the hallway for a moment longer. She was so _damn_ frustrating. She'd go around, poking her nose into everyone's business, and then when he tried to return the favor … He did suppose his less than friendly feelings toward Rontu had something to do with her resistance, but still.

His feelings were justified. More so now than before—Kira looked so damn _tired_. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Her hair was a mess—at least, more than usual—and her shoulders were sagging. Actually sagging, as if she didn't even have the energy to stand up straight. Raphael wasn't used to seeing her look that way. Normally, she was full of energy and annoying spunk. She'd been quick to put on a semblance of her brave face, but he'd seen her before she'd had a chance to put her defenses back up.

His insides started doing that uncomfortable twisting thing again as he considered what she'd said. If it wasn't Rontu's drinking problem getting under her skin, what was it? Now that Raph really thought about it, Rontu must have been out drinking with his girlfriend or something several nights this week, and she hadn't lost any sleep over that. He believed her when she said Rontu's drinking wasn't necessarily the issue, but if drinking wasn't the problem, then it had to be something much worse. And that didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

Leo was out the door that morning far before Raph and Donnie, since he had to catch the 8am train. Mikey was up soon after, just out of habit. Before he got hurt, he would always make breakfast for Leo and everyone else. It was the only thing Mikey would willingly get up at the crack of dawn for. Now it was just ingrained in him.

Raphael and Donatello had finished eating and were getting ready to head out the door when there was a knock.

Donnie rushed over and opened it before anyone else could get there.

"April," Don practically squealed when his eyes fell on her. "Thanks for coming over to keep an eye on Mikey so early, especially on a Sunday."

Mikey pouted on the couch, stuffing a spoonful of his favorite cereal in his mouth before saying, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm fifteen! I can stay home alone on a weekend."

"It's no problem, Don. I wanted to come see how he was doing anyway …" said April as she walked past Donnie and plopped her purse down on the kitchen table. She smiled over at Mikey as she took off her coat. "Don't think of me as a babysitter, Mikey. Think of me as a nurse. I'm here to make sure you don't strain yourself unnecessarily."

Lying on the couch watching movies, playing video games, and eating shouldn't put an average person at risk of straining themselves. Then again, the average person wasn't Mikey. This was why he was not permitted to be home alone while he was injured. Besides, someone had to make sure he did his breathing exercises and took his Advil; he sure as hell wouldn't do it on his own.

"Wow, you guys are up early."

Donnie jumped, spinning around to find Terrin standing in the doorway.

Mikey brightened on the sofa, jerking around so quickly to see his best friend that he nearly sent his cereal flying off his lap. "Terrin, dude! Sup?"

Terrin smiled, but Raphael noticed his lack of … asking a million questions per second. He had the same strained look Kira had earlier. Raph's frown deepened. It seemed Terrin hadn't slept last night either. What was so bad that even Terrin couldn't shake it off?

"Nothing much. Bored," answered Terrin. "I already got all my homework done and stuff. So I was wondering if I could hang out today too."

Mikey turned his puppy eyes onto Donnie and Raphael immediately.

"Uh …" Donnie looked over at April questioningly. After all, she would be the one stuck with these two all day.

April shrugged. "Yeah, no problem. The more the merrier, right?"

Terrin grinned and bounced through the door to land on the sofa next to Mikey—again nearly spilling the bowl balanced haphazardly in his lap. Terrin looked back over at April and then gasped so suddenly that Mikey jumped and actually lost the cereal. He stared down at the mess on the floor accusingly. How dare those froot loops attack the carpet like that? He bent over and began to pick them up one by one and plunk them back into the bowl.

"Hey, you're that girl who was with Donnie when we got into that fight with Ren!" exclaimed Terrin, pointing.

April raised her brow at him. "… Uh huh."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Donnie quickly. "April, this is Terrin Evans. Kira's little brother. Terrin, this is April O'Neil, my—my, um …"

"Girlfriend." April finished, flashing a proud smile.

Donnie blushed and grinned, showing the gap in his teeth. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"What happened with that Ren kid anyway?" asked April, crossing into the kitchen where she immediately began to attack the fridge.

"You haven't told her?" Raphael asked as he raised his brow at Donnie.

April's froze and spun around, cocking her head. "Haven't told me _what_?"

"Um …" Donnie said uncomfortably. He swallowed, his eyes shifting away from April and back again. "W-Well, no—not yet—and not because I didn't want to or anything—A lot had been going on is all, and I sort of … forgot."

"Okay …" She folded her arms over her chest now and raised a brow, waiting. "So tell me now."

"R-right, well … thing is—what was decided is—"

"Ren is gonna make amends or something by being mine and Mikey's bodyguard," said Terrin. It was just taking Don way too long to spit it out. He had to help him. "Oh, and his grandfather is gonna be teaching us awesome martial arts. Ren is gonna help facilitate mine and Mikey's training with his grandpa watchin'."

Dumbfounded shock was the first thing on April's face, and then Don swallowed anxiously as he watched her process the information. There was one thing that April and Raphael had in common, and that was their tempers. April was generally pleasant most of the time though.

"What?" she asked, the confusion evident on her face. Slowly it morphed into frustration and distrust. "Hold on. You honestly expect that—that—"

"Psycho," supplied Raphael.

"Thank you," she said before continuing, "You expect that psycho—to _protect_ them after all he did to Mikey and all of you?" huffed April, hands going firmly to her hips. She looked pointedly at Donnie and Raphael mostly.

Raphael folded his arms over his chest, a glare forming on his face, but not particularly aimed at April. "Trust me, I don't really like it either, but it's what we've decided to do."

April stared incredulously at him. She was only lost for words for a moment. "Are you all crazy? That kid is nuts! Leo is letting you do this? You're letting them do this?" she asked, glancing at Raph, "Have you lost your _mind_? Go ahead. Get your butt kicked. See if I care. It's not like I've been helping take care of you all since before you even lived in this apartment. But what do _I_ know?"

"Um, April, come with me a sec," said Donnie quickly. His eyes were on Mikey, who was visibly wilting on the couch.

His bowl of recovered cereal sat sadly on the coffee table while Mikey pouted. He draped himself on the sofa's arm as his mood soured. Even April thought it was a bad idea. He knew the guys said it was fine last night, and they weren't going to change anything. But it just made Mikey start doubting everything again. He reminded himself that Leo said it would be fine. When Leo said it was going to be fine, then it usually was.

"But Donnie—"

"In the hall—now—please?" His eyes pointed at Mikey significantly before turning back to her. He hoped she would get the idea.

April looked at Mikey and frowned, now looking more confused, but she had stopped protesting. "… Okay …"

She followed him out the door, and when it was safely closed she said, "What's going on, Donnie? Why are you being so weird?"

Donnie sighed, pressing his fingertips together in front of himself as he struggled to find the right words. The whole Spike thing had happened before he met April. She had been one of Dad's last students at his dojo before he became too sick to teach. He had never told her about it either. It … just never came up. Dad had helped them move past it for the most part.

Honestly, Donnie just wanted to forget it ever happened, but he always wondered if that was selfish of him. Obviously, even if Mikey wanted to forget it he would never be able to, not truly. It was selfish and insensitive of Don to wish to forget it so much. There were too many emotions wrapped up in the issue.

He hated Spike so much he finally understood how Raph felt most of the time—he understood seeing red. No—it wasn't even really a color. It was a deep, penetrating burn he felt all throughout his body. Donatello never knew he could hate someone so much, so deeply, that he even thought of ways he could kill Spike. Ways that would leave no forensic evidence. If he let himself think about it too much, he even felt a plan starting to form in his mind.

It scared him.

So really, Don tried not to think about it too much. He could talk about Spike so long as he really didn't think about how he felt.

That had worked for about five years. But last night … it was the first time it really had all come to the surface again. Leo had talked to him this morning about how Mikey needed to make this decision about Ren because of Spike. Because Mikey needed to have the confidence to make his own choices and mistakes again. Mikey needed to learn he could be safe to do that again.

Donnie didn't even really know how to put what happened into words, and he didn't think it was really his secret to tell. So it was hard to explain to April why it _really_ had to be like this with Ren.

"Listen …" he began, keeping his eyes on his hands. "It was Mikey's decision to go with this solution. He was the one Ren hurt the most, so Leo … and the rest of us, agreed that it should be his choice."

He looked up at her when he finished. April's face was still pinched with confusion and displeasure at the idea.

"I don't like it," she said finally, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. Her blue eyes looked away, narrowing with concern before looking back at him, "But if Leo says that's what you need to do?"

"Yeah. It is. I'm not a fan, but I agree with him."

"Why?" demanded April, staring at him hard now, trying to understand.

Donnie sighed, looking down for a moment before lifting his brown eyes to hers again. "Because it's the right thing to do, even if I don't like it."

She shook her head, but let it drop. She didn't want to argue. "Why did Mikey choose this?"

Don opened his mouth and then he realized he didn't know. He had been shocked when Mikey had even said he wanted time to think about it in the counseling office. He had let it go since then, but now he really did wonder what was going through his little brother's head.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know …"

The door opened and it was Raphael. "Donnie, we gotta go. I dunno about you, but I ain't gonna be late."

"When does your training start with Ren's grandfather?" asked April as Donnie ducked inside to grab his coat quickly.

"Monday evening, why?"

"What time?" said April, raising a brow almost in challenge at Donatello.

"7:30. Why does that matter?" He paused with his arm half-way through his coat's sleeve.

"I'm coming," she stated with a shrug.

"Mr. Nevisu only offered it to us," Donnie protested, his brows raising a bit higher in his alarm.

"Okay, but I wanna be there to be keep an eye on his delinquent grandson. And you. And Mikey. And everybody. Besides, my ninja skills have gotten rusty."

"Um—"

"Have a good day at work!" April smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek and shutting the door in his face.

Raphael snorted and smirked at Donnie. "Well, it sure as hell ain't you wearin' the pants in that relationship."

Donatello opened his mouth to retort, but then paused upon deeper thought. He just shrugged. "I don't need the pants."

It was true. He really didn't need to be the one to "wear the pants" so to speak. He was just happy to be with her.

"Yeah, you don't," quipped Raph, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and grinning.

"Shut up, Raph," Donnie replied indignantly as the two headed for the stairs.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Got a little more insight to how Donnie feels about Spike, since we didn't get that in the last chapter. We needed more April, and there will continue to be more April in the future.

Also, FYI, the anagram for the rival gang of the Purple Dragons, SOC, it's usually pronounced on the street by others as "sock" or "socks" if plural SOCs.

See you next chapter, peeps.


	18. A Lotus By Any Other Name

**Author Notes:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you were amused with that little dash of humor at the end of the last chapter. I hope to add a bit more of that. Also glad to hear Raphael is being well received. I had written him in those sweatpants, but myscout14 added the extra flare of detail that seemed to have been appreciated. It's good to hear the story and characters are being enjoyed, thank you! And yes, the guys getting back into training will be very interesting indeed, especially since there may be more to it than previously thought.

There will be some Japanese dialogue in this chapter, but in order to keep the read as smooth as possible, this will be depicted mostly but not exclusively by italics. As much as I would love to actually have all the Japanese words written out, I don't actually know Japanese myself, and the Google translator would probably be a sad attempt at it. Also, I don't want you guys to have to keep going to the bottom or top of the chapter to check the English translations. It disturbs the flow.

I will only include brief phrases of actual Japanese words that I am almost certain (as certain as I can be) are accurate for what I'm trying to express, and they will most likely be explained by characters within the story shortly after. So there will be no need to go back to the top or bottom of the chapter to find out what they mean.

This chapter was yet again beta-read by the wonderful myscout14.

We start with Ren and his angry little face here, blaming his problems on other people when it was his own fault to begin with. So here's a theme song for Ren, which is probably more of a song for both him and Mikey. You know where to find a link to it.

* * *

 _It's not like I made myself a list  
Of new and different ways to murder your heart  
I'm just __a_ _painting that's still wet  
If you touch me I'll be smeared  
You'll be stained  
Stained for the rest of your life_

 _So turn around, walk away  
Before you confuse the way we abuse each other  
If you're not afraid of getting hurt  
Then I'm not afraid of how much I hurt you_

~Leave a Scar, by Marilyn Manson

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:  
A Lotus By Any Other Name**

Ren slouched in the front seat of Tasuki's Volvo, headphones crammed into his ears. He glared at the fresh white snow covering the streets as it flashed by. The dark tint of his sunglasses cast the city in an overtone of gray. Music blasted in his ears, as if he could drown out the world with the angry and vulgar words it spewed. Today's profanity of choice was Limp Bizkit.

 _"It's just one of those days, when you don't wanna wake up.  
Everything is fucked.  
Everybody sucks.  
You don't really know why, but you want justify rippin' someone's head off.  
No human contact.  
And if you interact, your life is on contract.  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker.  
It's just one of those days!"_

Ren's already sour mood darkened as he steeled himself for the day. Things were bad enough with this stupid ass, bodyguard shit. What was worse, though, was that he couldn't train like he wanted to.

Having a strong core was crucial to balance and pretty much _everything_. It was where all the real power to strikes were generated and nearly all physical movement was rooted there as well. So his cracked ribs, generously given to him by Bradford, made it practically impossible to do anything without causing him extreme agony. This was why Jiji wouldn't train him until he was healed, either.

He could practically already feel his strength ebbing away as he neglected his body in favor of forced rest. Everything required his core, and he couldn't use it. Any time lost was putting him behind in so many ways. Becoming a powerful fighter didn't happen overnight. It took time and regular training.

Ren couldn't wait to get back to training. Besides stalling any improvements in his strength and skill, his injuries were keeping him from clearing his head. A week had yet to pass, and he already felt like he was going mad. Three weeks of absolutely nothing was going to be hell. He _needed_ to do something. Training kept him sane. It was an outlet for his rage and excess energy. So the night before he'd attempted to do some easy arm curls but was caught and reprimanded for straining himself. He sunk lower into his seat as his scowl deepened.

His little weight lifting escapade had earned him more hours of meditation. If he meditated anymore he would go insane. Hours of just _sitting_ were making him even more restless than before. And now, he had to go babysit the two retards that got him into this shit in the first place. Ren didn't know how he was going to make it through the day without slamming his fist into their faces. Then again, he just might anyway as they would make good punching bags. It would upset Jiji, but it wasn't as if he had never done that before—even if he didn't like to.

But he also didn't intend to spend any more time sitting around, so Ren would do whatever it took to avoid the pointless activity. However, there were just some things he couldn't swallow, not even for Jiji and not even to avoid meditating. So if those little maggots pushed it too far, Ren would do what he had to. Even if it made Jiji disappointed again and generated more _quality_ sitting time. He just couldn't let those shits think they had any power over him. He would smack them into place if he had to, no matter the consequences.

Ren still didn't understand what the point to all this shit was. Jiji said it was about having integrity and shit, but what good was that to a ninja? Ninja lurked in the shadows and stabbed enemies in the back. Winning was what mattered to them, by any means necessary. Life wasn't fair. It wasn't going to give everyone an even playing field. Life would hold a person still while a ninja stabbed their back: it'd already done that to him. Losing his mother had made him grow up quickly—and there was no place for being fair. Doing that just got a person fucked. Life was just one big race to be the last one to the grave, and Ren intended to win. By any means necessary.

They pulled up to the school as Limp Bizkit continued to mirror Ren's discontent. The music continued until Tasuki yanked the buds out of his ears as they walked up to the front of the school, to meet the Hamatos and the Evans. The two families were already clustered at the base of the steps—the only one missing was the oldest Hamato. He'd been replaced by some red-haired girl who watched him approach with a glare that would have sent a lesser person scurrying away. The big native guy—whose role with the Evans was unclear to him—was there too, just standing in the background like a silent statue.

Ren was pleased to see his handy work still lingered across the Hamatos' faces. Raphael's face was a shadowy blend of purple and green from the bruises around his eyes and nose, and his lip was still scabbed. Donatello's face was still marred by scratches and bruising on one side, and the youngest, Michelangelo, was still a mess. Though the swelling was no longer present, his face still bore many scabs on his lip, across the bridge of his nose, the ridge of his left eyebrow, and along his cheekbones. Dark, nasty bruises accented the cuts, turning a particularly deep shade of purple around his eyes.

However, as Ren approached them, he saw the shock cross their battered faces. With an inward sigh of annoyance, he remembered that he also looked like shit. Raphael and Rontu had left him with plenty of bruises, and even the Evans girl got hers in, but he'd added to them shortly after school on Thursday. Thanks to his extended weekend, since he was suspended Friday, this was the first time they got to see the difference. His sunglasses concealed most of injuries to his eyes, but his face looked like a macabre patchwork quilt. In fact, he probably looked more like the puny Hamato than he had when they last saw him. Tasuki wasn't helping the confusion with his own new black eye and split lip.

The buzz of activity from the other students faded into the background as he approached the circle. Ren walked toward their hostile gazes, swinging his earbuds carelessly in one hand.

"What the fuck happened to you?" demanded the angry one, stepping slightly in front of the youngest and crossing his arms.

Ren raised a single white brow over his black and red sunglasses as he replied sardonically, "I got into a fight. Imagine that. Oh, wait—you don't have to."

The angry one's green eyes narrowed. "No shit, whitey. That ain't what I meant. What I meant was _who_ did that to you when _I_ couldn't."

"Jealous much?" Ren leered, tucking his fingerless-gloved hands into the front pockets of his hoodie.

"Nah, I just wanna shake the guy's hand," retorted Raphael with a smirk.

"You should see the other guy—I'm not even sure if he'll be able to use his hands again." Well, it was true, even if Ren hadn't done the damage himself. Bradford and Shigeo were the ones responsible for his injuries. Ryojin had only jumped in after Tasuki did.

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his sharp blue eyes at Ren which were accompanied with an unimpressed arching of a thin, dark brow. He said with a blunt tone in Japanese, " _Jiji broke Ryojin-san's back, not you._ "

The sneering smirk on Ren's face dropped an inch or so at his brother's words. It seemed Tasuki didn't understand the concept of talking-shit, much to his annoyance. He should have expected as much, since his brother was such a fucking square. But then Ren's smile broadened back as he replied in Japanese, " _Yeah, but did you see the hit I landed on Bradford?_ "

" _We speak Japanese, morons._ "

Raphael's impatient voice speaking in their native language caused Ren and Tasuki to stop instantly and stare. Raph had raised a single brow and waited until he had their full attention. Keeping a straight face, he lifted his hand to show them his middle finger. The smile was wiped off Ren's face, and his brows pinched together as he glared more intently at them. Donnie was watching them with a smug grin, and Mikey's eyes were wide in surprise. It seemed the Hamatos knew exactly what he and Tasuki had been saying.

Ren studied them in confusion. Not only did these guys actually have decent training under their belts, but they also spoke fluent Japanese. Their last name was Japanese, but they didn't look Japanese. They didn't appear to be mixed like he and Tasuki either.

The others in the circle were completely lost. The redhead was glancing back and forth between them, brows knitted in frustration. The Evans girl looked curious, her eyes studying them intently. Her brother had his head tilted to the side, almost like a confused puppy. The big guy with them looked bored. His dark eyes had watched the entire exchange with a practiced disinterest.

Ren didn't think he would get an answer if he asked where they had learned all their shit, and he didn't want to let the angry one think he had the upper hand. That and Ren decided he also didn't really give a damn. Where they had learned to speak Japanese and do martial arts didn't matter.

The tall and lanky Hamato cleared his throat, "Who are Bradford and Ryojin?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with," replied Tasuki coldly. "It's a family matter. It doesn't involve you."

"Oh…kay." Donnie shrugged and shared an almost amused look with the redhead.

"That aside, my grandfather told me to deliver you these instructions for tonight's training," began Tasuki, his tone measured and composed but without feeling. "He says that you are all to enter the dojo without being seen."

The Hamatos waited for an explanation in silence, but received none.

"Uh … why?" asked Donatello, tentatively.

Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest and set his piercing eyes on them. There was something almost dissatisfied in the narrowing of his gaze and the subtle crease in his forehead. "I don't know. That's what he said and nothing more. But if I didn't know better, I'd say he was testing you on _Shinobi-Iri_."

Raphael snorted indignantly while Donatello drew back in surprise. Mikey looked lost, blinking and looking back and forth between his brothers and Tasuki.

"What's _Shinobi-Iri_?" asked April in a quiet whisper to Donnie. She had training from Yoshi, but that didn't mean she had memorized the Japanese names of everything. She also didn't want to broadcast her ignorance in front of the Oroku brothers.

"It's one of the eighteen disciplines of ninjutsu," Donnie mumbled behind the knuckle he had raised to tap against his lip, so only she would hear. His brow still furrowed with something else prickling at his mind. "It encompasses stealth and breaking and entering methods …"

Donatello then said audibly toward Ren and Tasuki, "But I thought Mr. Nevisu said he only teaches _Tai Jutsu_ to those outside his family. Why would he want to test us on the other disciplines?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Tasuki, his eyes critically appraising Donnie in particular now.

Ren didn't really like it either. These guys were _outsiders_. They were not Ashikage. Hell, they weren't even ninja. Jiji was strict as fuck too; he would _never_ train an outsider in their secret arts. Ren remembered that he said he wouldn't be able to tell where the Hamatos got their training until he saw them fight in person, but _Shinobi-Iri_ had nothing to do with combat. Just because they could fight didn't mean they had other ninjutsu skills, yet Jijj seemed to think they did.

"However … you seem to be rather knowledgeable on ninjutsu," began Tasuki, having already made the same connection as Ren, "… Do you have training in _Shinobi-Iri_?"

Donnie began to respond, but Raphael cut him off. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't—we can't stand around talkin' all morning. We're gonna be late, and it's fuckin' cold out here anyway."

Tasuki fixed his calculating glare on Raphael for a moment. "Fair enough …" His eyes shifted to the side to rest on his younger brother, "Ren—"

" _I know_ ," growled Ren, turning his head to focus his disgust on his brother, "I don't need you to tell me."

He stomped forward, purposefully pushing into Raphael's side as he passed. "Come on, Dumb and Dumber."

Ren had traveled almost to the doors before he stopped and glared over his shoulder at them. Mikey waved and Terrin stared blankly, much to Ren's annoyance.

"I think he means us," said Terrin, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully, like he wasn't absolutely sure. Playing dumb was much more appealing and appropriate given the insult; especially when it pissed off the insulter.

"Oh—riight," said Mikey as it finally dawned on him. This was quickly followed by a pout.

Ren resisted the overwhelming urge to face-palm, as it would only make his damaged nose smart. This was going to be such a long day.

"I swear if he says stupid or dumb one more time …" Raph growled to Donnie, but Mikey and Terrin were already following Ren up the steps and through the doors.

"You'll do what?" inquired Tasuki, raising his icy brow at him. "Add to your current injuries?"

" _Excuse me_ ," interjected April hotly, taking a step forward and folding her arms across her chest. "But what's _your_ problem?"

Raphael returned Tasuki's glare as well. "I thought you were all about makin' sure your brother does what he's supposed to."

"… I do not appreciate outsiders becoming privy to our family techniques," answered Tasuki before heading up into the school himself.

"And apparently not above being petty about it," commented Kira as she watched him heave open the school's heavy metal doors.

"I don't get what the big deal is," said April, glaring at Tasuki's back as he left. "I mean, Master Yoshi taught me ninja things besides fighting, and I technically wasn't family."

"Yeah, but you were the only one outside the family that he actually taught the other disciplines to," said Donnie, briefly gesturing with the hand he had pressed thoughtfully to his chin. "He didn't make a big deal of it at the time, but it kind of is."

"So, you guys are like … ninjas," stated Kira, raising a brow at them. "You didn't exactly explain your martial arts skills before."

"Yes, we are in a way," replied Donatello briskly, "and it's _ninja_ , for both the plural and the singular. That or shinobi—unless you're a woman, then it's kunoichi."

"So wait—when he said that we are all to enter the dojo without being seen, he meant _all_ of us? 'Cause … I don't have experience in the _Shinobi-Iri_ thing," said Kira, looking at them pointedly.

"Great, we gotta get in without bein' seen and with newbies," grumbled Raphael. From the stern look of Kuza, Raph was pretty sure the old man had not forgotten about Kira or Terrin at all.

Kira flattened her brow at him but smiled ironically. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Raph smirked. "No problem."

"Don't worry, between the four of us, we should be able to get you in too," said April.

Donnie sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose—April was still counting herself. He didn't know how Mr. Nevisu would handle the extra wheel. He seemed extremely traditional and strict. At least he didn't seem to mind training women, since he had already accepted Kira for training. Dad had never been discriminatory for basic _Tai Jutsu_ training, but he had extended additional training to April only because he said she had an unusually high potential. Again, it didn't matter so much that she was a girl but that she wasn't family. Ninjitsu was private; potential had to be present for an outsider to be accepted, but that didn't mean Mr. Nevisu would allow an extra outsider. He was already allowing him and his brothers in as well as Kira and Terrin; April might be pushing their luck. Don couldn't figure out what the older man was thinking, and there was no guarantee he would accept April without an invitation. Maybe Donnie could get Leo to talk some sense into April, she usually listened to him.

He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "What Tasuki said …" Don said to his brothers, uncertainty lacing his words.

"What exactly were you guys saying?" asked April curiously.

"Tasuki reminded Ren that Mr. Nevisu had broken the back of someone named Ryojin, and not Ren. Then Ren asked if Tasuki saw the hit he landed on someone named Bradford. Then Raph let them know that we speak Japanese," Donnie explained.

Though Tasuki claimed it was a family matter, Donnie was nervous. Who breaks a family member's back on purpose? Who breaks a person's back on purpose _at all_? Ren said he got into a fight, but he had obviously bitten off more than he could chew. By the look of Tasuki's injuries, it seemed he'd been involved as well. Donnie wasn't sure he wanted his family being taught by someone who let fights get bad in his home and seriously injure another person.

"That aside, who can hurt fighters as skilled as them? And if it's a family issue … I dunno, is there some kind of abuse going on? That definitely didn't seem normal," mused Don.

An uneasy silence fell over the group. Kira shifted uncomfortably on her feet while Rontu placed a hand on her shoulder without saying a word.

The knot in Raph's stomach curled even further into itself. He was happy hating Ren without any complications. He didn't need anything to make him feel all … conflicted about it. He shook his head. Abuse or not, it didn't change a damn thing. Ren could have the most horrible family environment, and Raph would still resent him for what he did to Mikey. _Nothing_ could excuse what he did.

"Could be," Kira said thoughtfully. "Typically, bullies are bullied at home themselves."

It definitely wouldn't surprise her. She had seen it throughout the foster system in families, in group homes. She felt horrible for the kids, even if they were often extremely unpleasant people. She saw their actions for what they were: intense and deep self-loathing. They'd been taught to hate themselves by the people who were supposed to love them, and then they would find another kid, just like themselves, and repeat what they knew. Everyone tried to pretend that bullies were just spoiled brats, but it was never that black and white.

"That doesn't give anyone an excuse to act like an asshole," April pointed out.

Kira shrugged. "I guess so."

Her eyes flickered to Rontu as his hand left her shoulder. His dead eyes had turned away from the group and he was splitting silently from the group and heading towards the steps to the school. It seemed he saw no point in being there anymore. She sighed inwardly and turned back to the group. She jumped slightly as she found a new boy standing in the exact spot Rontu had vacated a few seconds before.

"Hey guys, whatcha all standin' out here for?" Casey said with a grin, messy dark hair falling into his eyes.

Donnie opened his mouth to explain but stopped halfway as he realized Casey didn't know about him and April. This was suddenly more important than their previous conversation.

Don closed his mouth hesitantly. He wasn't sure exactly how one went about breaking that sort of news to a person who was smitten with his girlfriend. He wasn't sure how he would take it—and he would probably continue to hit on April whether he knew or not. He didn't want to sound like a possessive ass by announcing it right there in Casey's arrogant face, and he knew April would be furious. He decided to fall back on the old and safe advice Kira had already given him, which was to let April decide how to handle Casey.

"I'll fill you in later, Casey," said Raphael, "The bell's gonna ring soon." He turned to go into the school.

Kira went to follow him, but her eyes lingered on Casey, who was smiling at April, and Donnie, who suddenly seemed nervous. She did an awkward jog to catch up to Raph and whispered with a smirk, "Ohhh … love-triangle."

Raphael sighed heavily as he opened the door and ushered Kira in. "Yup."

"Oh, poor Casey," said Kira with sympathy as she walked through the door.

"Yeah," he grunted, following her in.

Raph found it both hilarious and sad that Kira had figured it out so quickly, but then again, Donnie and Casey weren't very subtle.

He'd known that Donnie, Casey, or both were going to get their hearts broken one of these days. April would, inevitably, choose someone. He'd always secretly hoped she'd choose Donnie—the boy was crazy for her. He wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak well, not that Raph would ever tell him that. Don would be furious.

"So … you speak Japanese," Kira remarked with a smile, her blue eyes studying Raphael as they walked down the hall, "and your surname is Japanese … So this 'Master Yoshi' April mentioned, he was your dad, right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, his voice and shoulders sagging under some invisible weight.

Kira's smile faded and her eyes softened, realizing that he'd barely spoken about their training earlier. "Sorry … it's still hard, isn't it?"

Raph just shrugged, "It's been three years."

She decided to let his not-answer go. She watched his face morph into a sort of disinterested scowl, but his eyes still held a ghost of pain. During their short friendship, he'd almost never talked about his father, but neither did any of his brothers. The only time she had seen him smile in mention of him was yesterday morning. The other times she had brought up his father, it had made him angry—it was impossible to tell when it was okay to talk to Raph about him.

Kira looked away, thinking for a moment. She smirked as she looked back at him. "So do you know how to swear in Japanese too?"

A rogue smile graced his face. He chuckled, "Yeah … but, there's not a lot of particular swear words in Japanese. It's more of _how_ you say it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Well, there's kuso, which just means 'excrement,'" explained Raphael, "But it don't always come out as 'shit' unless you say it a certain way and with a certain inflection. Like, there's also hana kuso, which literally means 'nose excrement,' but that's just Japanese for boogers. So, I have to say kuso with the right emphasis for it to really mean 'shit' instead of just 'crap.' There's other more complicated stuff like little changes to verbs and pronouns too."

"Wow," said Kira with a chuckle, "So there's really no straight-up swear words?"

Raphael shook his head. "Nah, there's just not a lot of them that are instantly offensive. There's like … two that I know of."

"It sounds like you've thought a lot about this," Kira observed, raising a questioning a brow at him.

"Yeah, well … I learned Japanese from my old man, and trust me, he never really swore."

Kira perked, watching Raphael cautiously. There was a tentative smile pulling at his lips, and his eyes had softened even if they weren't looking at her. He seemed okay, since he brought him up himself, so she waited for him to say more.

"I really wanted to know how to swear in Japanese; so, I used to hang out at this Japanese restaurant, Murakami's, just to listen to his kitchen staff swear at each other." Raph chuckled, "Almost tried to get a job there once. Seriously, just so I could curse!"

Kira grinned. It wasn't hard to picture a young Raphael hanging around a restaurant and trying to strike up a conversation with a cook. "So … what are those two inherently bad words you learned?"

Raphael smirked devilishly. "Well, there's … 'manko', which pretty much means 'cunt,' and then 'teme', which is harder to explain."

"And misogyny wins another," sighed Kira with a sad shake of her head. "But do explain what's so bad about 'teme.'"

"Well … it means 'you,' but it's more than that. It's about status really. 'Teme' is like referring to that person and saying that they're so far beneath you that there's no way they can't be—straight up—the lowest bastard ever. It's like saying they're so far below you they're shit."

She raised her brows, impressed. "Wow, that is … intense."

"Yeah, it's the one that comes to mind when I think of Ren," said Raph with a satisfied grin.

Kira supposed it was comforting that Raphael hated Ren more than Rontu.

* * *

Mikey scurried up behind Ren and skidded to a stop. Terrin flew after him and slowed to a walk beside Mikey, his words coming out of his mouth at a mile a minute. "You guys speak Japanese—that's so awesome! Does that mean you know what Ren's name means? I always wanted to know. Oh! You can teach me, and we can talk to each other during class, and it'll be like a secret code because no one else will understand us! I mean, obviously, Ren will, but—"

"Damare-yo!"

Terrin stopped talking abruptly while Mikey flinched. Ren stared the two down angrily from behind his sunglasses.

Terrin stared at them with wide green eyes, somewhat in awe and a little shock. "Uh … what did he say?"

"He said to… shut up," Mikey explained hesitantly.

"Damn straight, _aho_." Ren smirked. Now that he knew Mikey spoke Japanese, he had an entire extra language he could use to insult Mikey with. It was the only glimmer of silver lining he could find in the whole situation—there were so many different ways to call him an idiot.

Mikey pouted, gripping the straps of his backpack, not exactly pleased with the situation. He mumbled sullenly, "Can't I at least tell him what your name means? It's actually kinda cool."

"No. So quit your bitchin'."

"You know, I could just google it," said Terrin brightly, flashing an innocent smile.

"Then do it and stop asking stupid ass questions all the time," snapped Ren, glaring back at him.

Mikey frowned. This was not going nearly as well as he had hoped. "So … were those Ryojin and Bradford guys the ones that beat you up?"

Ren slowly turned his head toward Michelangelo. "What did I _just_ say about asking stupid ass questions?"

"Did your grandpa really break that guy's back?" asked Mikey in awe, eyes going wide, completely disregarding the previous question. "That's totally _intense_ , and it's nice he cares so much about you. So it's double awesome."

Ren grimaced. Every word Mikey said grated against his nerves, and Terrin fanned the flames boiling his blood with every syllable that came out of his mouth. And there were so. Many. Syllables. Dear god, it was so hard not to smack that stupid look off their faces. Knowing Jiji would kick his ass for getting suspended again, he turned his head away and said nothing.

Ren didn't understand what was wrong with this kid. He had beaten the living shit out of him, but here he was, bouncing around him like nothing happened. He still couldn't tell if Michelangelo was just trying to mess with him, especially when he asked questions like that. It was like he was trying to piss him off. Ren couldn't think of any other reason that the retarded chibi would actually agree to their little arrangement either unless he was really just that stupid.

It didn't matter. Ren was still going to make it _painfully_ clear to Mikey that he was not the one in control here.

"Oh, and Donnie says your dad is like some kind of millionaire, so your house must be like … huge, right?" continued Mikey, even though Ren hadn't bothered to answer his previous questions. "I bet you have a huge pool. All rich people have big pools and private movie theaters. But, the real question is …"

Mikey paused for dramatic effect and then raised his brows. "Do you have your own theme park?" Michelangelo then fixed Ren with an expectant and eager stare, as if waiting for an invitation to the private theme park. When Ren didn't respond, his face drooped. "…You can't hold out on us, if you do, man. That's _sacred_."

"Do you have a mom?" asked Terrin curiously, once again forgetting about personal questions and boundaries. He thought just having one parent was a win but having both was better.

"Why didn't your dad show up in the counseling office?" added Mikey, his brain following Terrin's lead, "Donnie said it's probably because he's too busy. Leo said it was probably because he's sick of dealing with your trouble—"

 _BAM!_

Ren's fist slammed into a nearby locker, causing other students to look over at them in alarm. Mikey and Terrin froze, staring with wide eyes at Ren. Mikey swallowed as he noticed he had dented the metal slightly, but he was secretly pleased: he'd elicited at least some kind of response from Ren. Ren turned his head toward them slowly, one red-pink eye glaring from the side over his sunglasses, fist still pressed against the locker.

"I guess I wasn't fuckin' clear enough last Monday— _we're not friends_ ," growled Ren lowly through his teeth. "We don't talk about personal shit. We don't talk at all if possible. Got it?"

It was dead quiet for a moment before Terrin said, "You know … you could have just said that instead of shoving us into lockers."

A nasty smirk rippled back Ren's lips. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as much fun."

"Really, it just seemed a bit over-dramatic to me," mused Terrin innocently, stroking an invisible goatee. "You need to work on your communication skills."

"I communicate just fine with my fists," said Ren with a raised brow over his sunglasses. "My fist and your face can have a nice chat if you keep talkin'."

Mikey pursed his lips again and narrowed his eyes. Man, it was going to be so hard to get Ren to be friends with him, especially since Ren really seemed like he didn't wanna be friends. Mikey was going to have to find some way to, like, ninja-friend him. The ultimate sneak-friendship-attack. He just wasn't sure how yet. It had to be perfect, or it wouldn't work.

They kept on walking toward Biology. The halls were nearly deserted, and the last few students were scurrying through doors as Mikey started to enter the biology classroom. His toe hadn't even crossed the threshold when Ren stepped in front of him.

"You and I need to have words about this whole 'bodyguard' and training deal," said Ren.

"Oh, right …" agreed Mikey smiling brightly, but then he paused, blinked, and thought about it more. Confusion fell over his face. "We do …?"

"Yeah, first of all—"

Ren's hand snapped out and grabbed his face, covering his mouth and nose, and shoved him back against the wall. His body seized like he'd plunged into ice water, and his fingers instinctively dug into the back of Ren's hand. His pupils shrunk and his light blue eyes stared up at Ren in fear. Those red-pink eyes pierced through his sunglasses as he leaned in close, teeth bared.

"Hey!" shouted Terrin, quickly stepping forward, "Let him go!"

Mikey tried to shake his head at Terrin but had to settle with urgently waving him away with the frantic flapping of his hand. He didn't want to drag Terrin into it. This was his choice. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Terrin hesitated, his eyes flickering back to Ren.

"Namaiki iun-ja naiyo," growled Ren. He pressed back harder on Mikey's face, grinding the back of his head against the wall. "Nani-temë? … Namenna-yo—bukkoroshite yaru … Wakarimasu-ka?"

The pressure of Ren's hand on his face made Mikey's body throb with pain of past injuries. Mikey's whine of protest only came out muffled against the thick cloth of Ren's dark glove. The strength in Ren's hand alone caused another shock of panic to shoot through him.

"Wakarimasu-ka?" demanded Ren again, his fingers digging hard into the sides of Mikey's face.

Mikey jerked his head up and down as best he could. Ren held him for a moment longer, his gaze piercing into Mikey's, as if checking to make sure he was scared enough. Satisfied, he smirked and let go of Mikey, carelessly letting his head slam back into the tiled wall. Still smirking, he stalked into the classroom.

Terrin rushed to Mikey's side, eyes wide in concern. "Dude … are you okay?"

"Y-yeah … yeah, I'm good," said Mikey, his voice shaking still.

Terrin stared at him, not convinced. After a moment he asked, "… What did he say to you?"

 _"Don't be so cocky. Who do you think you are?"_

Mikey swallowed, looking away from Terrin.

 _"Don't fuck with me—I'll beat you till you die … Do you understand?"_

Mikey felt cold, nauseating dread sink into his gut and curl as he remembered the smell of vodka and Spike's mouth against his ear. _"Don't struggle. Or I'll cut you open like a pig."_ A hand gripped his shoulder, and Mikey jerked immediately, flinching away. Panting, he blinked and realized it was just Terrin. His friend was withdrawing his hand but staring at him with eyes wide in deeper alarm than before.

"Mikey …?" he said very softly and gently, as if to a startled animal. "What happened …? You zoned out on me and then freaked."

Mikey still felt shaky. He was breathing like he had been underwater for too long. He swallowed again, unable to meet Terrin's concerned gaze.

"Y-yeah—Sorry," said Mikey with a crack in his voice. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "… I'm okay now."

"… What did he say?" The request was softer and more tentative than before, but also more worried.

"Not much really—Don't worry about it." Michelangelo shrugged, still not meeting his friend's eyes.

He heard Terrin sigh quietly. "… You know you suck at lying, right?"

"Yeah …" Mikey admitted in a small, quiet voice as he slid down the wall and hugged his knees into his chest. Terrin squatted down on his heels and just waited with him.

The bell for the start of first period rang jarringly through the empty hall as they sat there together, making him jump briefly and cringe deeper into a ball.

Michelangelo didn't want to go to Biology now. He wished he could deny the fear that had him frozen and trembling. It was pathetic and embarrassing, especially because he couldn't stop shaking, not even in front of Terrin. He had been so scared he hadn't even thought of how to defend himself, how to get Ren off him. Not that it would have mattered. Their last fight had shown Mikey that he couldn't win anyway, not against Ren. It just got him hurt—really bad. It had shown him that Ren could really do whatever he wanted.

This wasn't going like he wanted. He was stupid to think he could befriend Ren. He was just messing it up—just like he always did.

"… Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Terrin next to him.

Mikey knew he could back out now, if he wanted to. He could probably back out at any time, and his bros wouldn't complain. They didn't even like it in the first place. Yet, as awful as he felt right then, all nauseous and shaky, Mikey found himself hesitating. He didn't want to be a coward. He didn't want to leave it like this—just another tribute to how he couldn't ever finish what he started.

Besides, Batman didn't just give up after getting knocked down. No, he'd come up with another plan. And Superman's powers were really only limited by his own mental blocks. So he just had to get up and try again. He was gonna keep trying until he'd done everything.

Michelangelo lifted his head, eyes and jaw set in determination.

"Yeah," said Mikey more confidently as he rose up from the hall floor. "I got this—"

But he had stood up too quickly, and his legs wobbled beneath him. Thankfully, Terrin caught him as he staggered.

"Okay," said Terrin simply as he steadied Mikey. "Just remind me … why are we doing this? I mean—I just like annoying him until his head explodes, especially because he can't punch us this time, but I kinda figured you had a different reason."

"I wanna be a superhero," stated Mikey, his face completely serious.

Terrin blinked and then nodded with sage understanding. "… Is Ren a super villain? Because if he is, I'm dubbing him Albino Boy or Volcano Man. I would call him Snow White, but there's already a princess named that and it implies ice-powers. If Ren had superpowers, they would totally be fire-related."

"Yeah, I guess he sort of is," agreed Mikey. "But it's more like we're rehabitating the super villain so he won't be a threat to society."

"You mean rehabilitating?"

"Yeah, that," said Mikey. "Oh, and I'd call him White Dragon—it works with his hair and his personality. I woulda gone with White Tiger, but there's already a superhero with that name."

"Yeah, I ran into the same problem with Iron Fist … More importantly, _we_ need superhero names," said Terrin, pointing a finger from himself to Mikey.

"Oh—oh!" Mikey bounced with excitement. "I'm so ahead of you, man—call me …" He paused for dramatic effect, hand extended out in front of him, bowing his head, and then lifted it slowly as he said, " _Teen Titan_."

Terrin snorted with a laugh. "That's already a name for a thing."

"For a group of teen superheroes, not a superhero on his own. I dropped the 's' so it's totally different. I'm a teen, and I'm a titan, bro."

"Fine," agreed Terrin dismissively. "Then I'm Mercury—I would have gone with Quicksilver, but X-Men got there first."

"Isn't that a planet?" asked Mikey in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a planet, and the Roman adaptation for the Greek god, Hermes the Trickster, and the name of an element on the periodic table," concluded Terrin. "Quicksilver is another name for mercury."

Mikey blinked, brows furrowed as his mind worked hard to understand. "Right … I didn't realize Mercury could be all that stuff."

Terrin smiled. "Well … we should probably get to class then, Teen Titan."

"Yeah …" Mikey hesitated as Terrin began to reach for the classroom door. "Hey, Terrin …"

Terrin turned back over his shoulder and looked at Mikey questioningly.

"You know you don't have to do this rehabitating thing with me," said Mikey, keeping his eyes on his fingers as they tapped together nervously.

"Rehabilitating."

"Yeah, that. It was my choice and … you know, super villains are dangerous." Mikey looked up from his fingers, baby blue eyes squinting at Terrin and searching his face uncertainly.

"Oh, I know," said Terrin lightly, "but we started this mess together, so we're gonna finish it together. Plus, being a superhero is awesome. I want in on that."

Mikey beamed and rushed forward, his squid-arms capturing Terrin in a hug. "You're the best, dude—Ow—I hurt myself hugging you."

Terrin laughed, giving Mikey a very light hug back. "Oh—wait!"

He parted quickly from Mikey to fish his phone out of his pocket, furiously punching numbers into it. Mikey watched curiously, attempting to peer onto the small screen of Terrin's smartphone. Terrin grinned in triumph.

"We should call Ren, the Red Lotus—because, apparently, his name means 'lotus,'" said Terrin. He glanced back down at his phone thoughtfully. "Is that why he didn't want me to know? Because he's named after something girly like a flower?"

Mikey shrugged. "For Japanese names, 'Ren' can be a guy or a girl's name. Kinda like Taylor or Alex …"

"Huh … it kinda suits him though." Terrin eyes drifted back down to the picture of the lotus on his screen. It was white and pink. "And yet it doesn't at all. Lotuses have a cultural significance for spiritual promise. It's kind of an important symbol to Hindus and Buddhists."

Mikey stared and blinked.

Terrin attempted to clarify by reporting from the information on his phone. "A Confucian scholar, Zhou Dunyi, wrote: _I love the lotus because while growing from mud, it is unstained_."

"That's like a metaphor, right?" asked Mikey.

Terrin smiled. "Yeah … So what's your plan for how we're going to rehabilitate Ren?"

Michelangelo grinned as he gripped the door to the classroom.

"Easy, we make him be friends with us."

He traipsed into class, leaving Terrin to pause in the hall, a confused and dumbfounded look on his face. His brow furrowed for a moment, before he shrugged and followed Mikey into the classroom.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Yeah, Ren sort of did a Leatherhead there, grabbing Mikey's face. Though usually that happens to Donatello … But then again, Metalhead and Big Foot had a habit of grabbing Mikey's face too. So overall, Mikey gets his face grabbed the most.

I did my homework on how to swear in Japanese for this chapter. You can bet Ren would be a master of insulting people in both languages. So would Raphael. You may have noticed when Ren used this phrase: "Nani-temë?" which means "who do you think you are" he used the teme "you" that Raphael explained to Kira, which is the most offensive way to refer to someone. So yeah, there's a lot of venom in the way Ren had spoken to Mikey in that interaction that is sort of lost in the English translation. Sigh. But so awesome …

And yeah, Mikey understood. You can bet the other boys learned how to swear in Japanese from Raphael, much to Yoshi's dismay.

My favorite from Ren was "bukkoroshite yaru" which is "I'll/I'm going to hit you till you die." "Bukkorosu" means "to beat to death" hence why I sort of changed the way I wrote the English translation: "I'll beat you till you die." Hit vs beat, same same really, but I felt "beat" was more aggressive.

Teen Titan is a spin-off of Mikey's superhero persona Turtle Titan from 2k3. Obviously, he's not a turtle in this AU, so the original name doesn't work. Terrin's name as Mercury is an allusion to a wind and trickster god that his original, non-AU character (Taerin) was associated with.

There's also a double meaning to Ren's name. His mother was given the English name Lotus, so in a way he's also her namesake. In addition, Terrin giving Ren the supervillain name "Red Lotus" is a nod to Ren's original non-AU full name: Ren Aka Nevisu, which means "white, red lotus." The name Mikey gives "White Dragon" is also another little nod. Non-AU Ren is a half-dragon, who could shapeshift into a dragon form, which was also white in color.

Also there will be a link my profile to the Limp Bizkit song Ren was listening to at the beginning of the chapter, if anyone is curious.


	19. Impasse?

**Author Notes:** I want to thank LilyTheNinjaGirl for her lovely review. I'm flattered you think this story is good enough to deserve many more.

We start the chapter with Ren yet again. This time he's starting out happy … which, of course, never lasts long for Ren. For theme song, I'm just presenting another part of _Leave a Scar_. I wanted to have this part before, but I didn't want to make the featured lyrics too long in the last chapter. It still fits this chapter as well, as Ren and Mikey are interacting more.

 _Language notes:_ (yes, I will still do these for when there's just one or two Japanese words used)  
Aho = stupid/idiot  
Baka = also means stupid/dumb/idiot  
Chibi = small/short (I feel like everyone should know this but oh well)

* * *

 _I'm well aware I'm a danger to myself  
_ _Are you aware I'm a danger to others?  
_ _There's a crack in my soul  
_ _You thought was a smile_

~Leave a Scar, by Marilyn Manson

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:  
Impasse? **

Ren walked into Biology with a satisfied smirk on his face. He felt better than he had all morning. Even if his ribs were still throbbing with a penetrating and dull ache from the small effort it had taken him to punch that locker and slam Michelangelo against a wall, but the stupid little Hamato was finally wearing the right kind of expression on his face. Ren was certain that his message had hit home. He also found a similar message must have reached the student body. It seemed like many of his classmates were struggling not to gawk at him. He had no doubt that his roughed-up appearance as well as his violent reputation, which was likely to already be preceeding him, couldn't help but draw their gazes. It was the same reputation that kept their eyes cast low and caused them to look away, quickly starting a conversation with their neighbor as he passed by their tables. It only pleased him more.

 _This_ was how things were supposed to be.

Even their teacher, Mr. Murphy, had opened his mouth to address him but then seemed to think better of it. He had given up already. Good. That was one teacher down. Just six more to go. So Ren's smirk persisted even as he sat down at the table that he was supposed to be sharing with Evans and Hamato.

Everything was almost right with the world. As right as it could be, all things considered. He pondered what the tiniest Hamato would do next, but he could guess easily. Ren sat and waited, keeping his eye on the door. A minute or so passed, and the bell rang for class to start. Ren's smirk grew broader on the side of his face. Hamato and Evans weren't coming to class it seemed. He bet Hamato went crying to the counselor or the principal and that Evans was coddling him the whole way.

Ren didn't care if Hamato told on him for the man-handling. This whole bodyguard deal was only going to work if Ren had it on his terms. He wouldn't swallow it otherwise, not even if Jiji made him meditate for a whole month straight or if his father had Bradford break every bone in his body. Ren was _no one's_ bitch. He would play bodyguard, and maybe he'd even get a few fights out of it if Hamato was as good at starting trouble as he already seemed to be. He would attempt to train the little idiot too. But that was it. Ren was _not_ their servant. He didn't want the little aho thinking he had any sort of leverage over him either. That should be crystal clear now, and if Hamato couldn't handle the clarity of that message, then that was fine by Ren.

Mr. Murphy was in the middle of roll call just when the door opened and in stepped Mikey and Terrin, causing their teacher to stop.

"Hey, Mr. M!" pipped Mikey brightly. "Sorry for bein' late."

Mr. Murphy was speechless as his eyes drifted over all the bruises and scabs on Mikey's injured face, his eyebrows lowering with a visage of sympathy. But it was obvious the teachers had been notified of the incident, because he didn't ask any questions. That was probably why he hadn't asked Ren any questions about the bruises on his face either.

"... O-oh—that's okay, Michelangelo … You both can just take your seats."

"Thanks, Murphy," said Terrin with a grin, and they both made their way over to where Ren was seated.

Ren's content smirk was washed clean off. Instead, his eyebrows creased together and his lips were set in a hard line as his jaw clenched with an aching pressure. His red-pink eyes locked on Mikey's smiling face through the dark tint of his sunglasses. That smile was entirely too bright, even when viewed through shaded lenses. His hand curled into a tight fist on top of the table.

There was something _wrong_ with this kid—like seriously wrong with his brain. That was true for the both of them, but there was something _especially_ broken with chibi Hamato. That or Ren had imagined the look of pure terror on the smaller boy's face earlier.

What the _fuck_ did he have to do to keep that fear in him? Did Hamato just have some sort of three-second memory, like a fish? Ren now had severe doubts about how clearly he had gotten his message across.

His doubts intensified as they took their seats, and Michelangelo took the one in the middle of their shared lab table, right next to Ren on the far end. He stared forward with his usual bright and colorful smile that practically matched his annoyingly neon-orange coat as he propped his chin up on his hands. Terrin was just as causal in the seat on the other side of Mikey.

Ren's glare never relented as he sat there, trying to puzzle out just how thick Mikey's skull was. A heated fog of overwhelming anger blanketed his thoughts so thoroughly he didn't hear Mr. Murphy call his name.

"Ren Oroku … Oroku. _Oroku_."

" _What_?" Ren snapped viciously, finally tearing his eyes from Mikey to find Mr. Murphy raising an unimpressed brow at him.

The class seemed to have gone still and silent at Ren's outburst, wondering how the teacher would handle his lack of respect. Even Mikey and Terrin had turned to look at him.

Ren narrowed his eyes heatedly over his sunglasses and up at his teacher, almost in challenge. "Well, I'm _here_ , ain't I?"

It wasn't like Mr. Murphy didn't know his name already. How many Japanese, albino students did he _ever_ have before now? Ren was sure half the damn school already knew who he was, by his appearance and by the fight that happened last Thursday. Mr. Murphy didn't _need_ him to fucking answer the goddamn roll call.

Murphy sighed heavily, still looking unamused by the disrespectful tone. He replied in a flat voice, "Yes, Oroku … you are."

He turned away from him and started up on the roll call again. Ren glared at his back as he went, violent scenarios playing through his mind. It wouldn't be the first time he had smacked around a teacher for trying to humiliate him in front of a class. Fucking dick. Like Ren even wanted to be here. Then again, even if he didn't have to be here, it wasn't like he could do any training, which was really the only thing he wanted to do. In fact, Jiji would probably still be forcing him to meditate for lifting those weights, so school was really only a small blessing in comparison. After all, it was just another form of extended periods of sitting.

"Is it exhausting to be so angry all the time?" asked Terrin with what sounded like honest curiosity, except for the sly smirk that just barely pulled at his lips and tugged on one of his brows.

Ren shot a burning glance back at him. "Is it frustrating to sound like you have a dick in your mouth all the time?"

"That doesn't even make sense. There's nothing wrong with the way I talk."

"Yeah, there is," growled Ren. "The fact you talk _at all_."

There was something extremely annoying about this Evans kid, but it was hard for him to put his finger on it at first. Then Ren realized that Terrin reminded him vaguely of Karai, because it felt like he was constantly trying to mess with him on purpose. Ugh, he was thinking he would need to give Evans his own little talking to as well, but seeing as it didn't really seem to work on Hamato, Ren wasn't sure how effective it would be. One problem at a time. If he needed to beat down Hamato again, he would just lump Evans in as well.

Evans was going to retort, but for once Ren was glad Mr. Murphy started addressing the class, announcing it was time for them to check on their plants. After all, he was fighting against the all-consuming need to slam his face into the desk repeatedly. So Terrin got up to go collect their batch of pea plants from the back of the classroom, leaving Ren alone with Mikey.

Ren turned his head to refocus his heated stare on him. Mikey tapped his fingers on the surface of the table with a random beat, peeking out of the corner of his eye at his desk partner. Michelangelo felt his stomach clench sickeningly at that glower. He glanced down quickly and noticed the hard fist Ren still clutched on the table, how his knuckles were turning white. Somehow, he looked even angrier than he had before Biology. Mikey's thoughts raced for something to say, but it was really hard when he just kept remembering how Ren told him he would beat him to death.

"So … that was kinda mean of Mr. M to talk to you like that ... even if you were kinda rude first." Mikey swallowed and glanced at Ren, who said nothing in response. His whole forehead seemed super tense, and Mikey spied a silently throbbing vein. "Because teachers are supposed to care and stuff … you know, about students … So it's not cool that he made it sound like he didn't want you here."

"I don't _care_ about what he said," seethed Ren in a dangerously quiet tone.

Michelangelo winced. How was it Ren sounded even more pissed off at him than he did at Terrin? Mikey was certain he was being nice without accidentally being rude, which Donnie said he did sometimes. And he had a feeling Terrin had been purposefully trying to make Ren angry.

"B-But you seemed kinda angry—"

"Let me rephrase that," said Ren in his low and tense voice through a clenched jaw. "I don't care what _you_ think about what he said. What? You think I need some puny little shit like you to defend me?"

"But I wasn't—"

Terrin came to the rescue, setting their tray of pea plants down in front of them. "Look, some of them are sprouting."

Mikey sighed inwardly with relief. Wow, talking to Ren was harder than talking to Raphael when he was in a bad mood. He really needed to work on that friendship-attack plan. But soon his attention was grabbed by the tiny little pricks of green poking out of the brown potting soil of their tray. He leaned in close, all conflict forgotten, blue eyes wide with wonder.

"Whoa, man, they're really growin'."

Ren rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to seethe. Of course, they were growing. That was what plants _did_.

Mikey had never planted anything in his life. Dad liked to have potted plants everywhere, but with him gone, they were all too busy to remember to water anything. Donnie could only remember to water plants if they were part of an experiment. Mikey also once tried to have a betta fish when he was six, but it died. Dad wouldn't get him another one because he had been so upset about the first one dying. Michelangelo also figured this was the reason he was not allowed to have a cat.

Terrin smiled and nodded. "Yup. Once they become tall enough, we'll know which pea plants are homozygous dominant for the tall allele and which are homozygous recessive for the short allele. The same goes for the color of their blossoms and the shape and color of their peas."

"Homo-zeye-gus?" Mikey raised a brow in confusion. "Does that mean the guy plants like the other guy plants? No big deal either way—I'll love all our little pea plants just the same."

Ren's eyes narrowed flatly behind his sunglasses as his lip curled with disgust and he felt bile rise up his throat. Even he knew that wasn't what that word meant … even if he still wasn't sure exactly what it meant himself. He just knew it wasn't _that_.

Terrin just chuckled. "No, the part 'homo' just means 'same.' That's why you see it in the word homosexual, so it means sexual attraction between two members of the same sex or gender."

Ren repressed a shudder of disgust as his nose wrinkled with it as he groaned-half-growled, "Get to the point already. I don't wanna sit here listening to you explain faggotness to the retard."

Michelangelo frowned as he looked away from Ren. He never understood why people had to make such a big deal about other people being gay. Who cared who liked who, right? But haters were gonna hate, he supposed, and Mikey had never heard Ren say one nice thing about anyone since they had met. Hating seemed to be what Ren did best.

"It's okay little plant dudes," he muttered to the little green sprouts. "Don't listen to anything he says. You're totally awesome plants, no matter what kinda plant you are."

Terrin continued in a light expression and casual tone, "Well, the point—you being a big fat bigot aside—is that 'homozygous' means that the genotype of the plant contains two of the same allele for a specific trait. So if one plant is homozygous dominant for tallness, this means it has two alleles that code for tallness. It's not always easy to know if your plant is homozygous or heterozygous dominant though, since it takes only one tall allele for a plant to display a phenotype of tallness. But it's easier to tell if the plant has a genotype homozygous recessive, for shortness, because it requires two of the same allele to display a phenotype of shortness. That's what makes it a recessive instead of a dominant trait."

Mikey stared up at Terrin, his strawberry-blond eyebrows were furrowed intensely with his heroic attempt to understand all that was just explained to him. "So … they're all 'homozeyegoty' if they have … the same … gene stuff?"

"Yeah!" Terrin patted Mikey proudly on the shoulder. "That's the gist of it anyway."

Mikey beamed. "Seriously? I got it, right?"

Terrin grinned and bobbed his head.

" _Aw_ yeah, you hear that, plant dudes," exclaimed Mikey to the sprouts, standing in triumph and pointing. "I got a science thing right. I'm so gonna tell Donnie at lunch."

Ren snorted derisively. "You barely got it right at all. You can't even say the stupid gene type right. Face it, you're a retard."

Mikey turned to pout, cheeks puffing childishly as his blue eyes narrowed at Ren. "Oh yeah, then why don't you say it better?"

Ren raised a dismissive white eyebrow. "Because I don't give a shit about this science stuff. I don't remember things that aren't useful to me."

That was why he hadn't even fully memorized all the names of Michelangelo's brothers. He had only remembered Mikey's to begin with because he had to, and that was only after he had beaten the shit out of him on Thursday. He knew Terrin's name, but couldn't remember the name of his sister or the tall, stoic indigenous guy that hung around them. He had _no_ idea who the hell the red-head chick from this morning was or how she was even connected to the rest of them. Nor did he care to find out.

"You'd think it would be useful to you," said Terrin with an all too innocently bemused expression. "After all, this science stuff explains why you ended up an albino, specifically all this stuff about genetics. Haven't you ever wondered why you ended up with albinism?"

"No," answered Ren flatly. "What good does knowing that do me? It doesn't change that I'm albino. That's always going to be the same. Knowing why doesn't help me live with it."

Terrin leaned his hip against the table as he folded his arms thoughtfully. "Oh … so, you struggle living with it?"

Ren narrowed his eyes over at Terrin suspiciously. "I never said that, twat."

"I guess so, but it's kind of the way you said it. You know …" Terrin shrugged benignly. His tone remained as casual as ever. "All that about 'doesn't change that I'm albino' and 'always going to be the same.' It kind of just sounded like … you don't like it, and even that fact you said it doesn't 'help' you live with it, suggests you see it as burden."

Ren's piercing glare intensified. Mikey was watching them intently, his blue eyes darting back and forth. He felt like he was watching some kind of battle, but he wasn't really sure what kind or what was going on.

Ren knew there was something particularly annoying about him, and he was right about Terrin reminding him of Karai, acting all innocent and then just digging in with annoying details that didn't prove anything.

Ren didn't care about his albinism. It might be true that it was annoying having to wear sunglasses all the time and making sure to stay covered up in the sun, but that stuff just became normal and routine. He sure as hell never complained about it. Not even when he was younger and didn't believe his mother when she said that he couldn't be out in the hot summer sun without being covered in both clothes and sunscreen. He had gone out to play without the right amount of either. The resulting sunburn was extremely painful and more intensive than if he had been normal, but he had refused to cry about it.

Probably because his whole family thought his albinism would make him weak. Ren remembered seeing that in their eyes when he was young. Especially in his father's, which had held more disgust than pity. Ren had never had many reasons to be fond of Saki, even before his mother was killed. But his condition hadn't made him weak. It didn't stop Ren from both throwing shuriken or shooting a gun accurately. In fact, he was starting to think he was getting better at it than Tasuki. Besides, Ren figured since he was a ninja, it was fitting that he was more at home in the shadows than in the light.

"I don't give a fuck what it sounded like to you," sneered Ren. "You twisting my words around doesn't mean shit."

Terrin shrugged again and smiled angelically. "Sure it doesn't."

A snarl had Ren baring his teeth at him. Mikey started panicking again. He thought he told Terrin that the plan was to make friends with Ren—not piss him off even more. Unless he was using some kind of reverse-psychology on him.

"S-so, these guys are pea plants, right? Can you eat the peas?" asked Michelangelo.

"Maybe," answered Terrin with a shrug.

"I wonder if they'll taste good …" Mikey leaned over the sprouts, sticking out his tongue to give one a lick, wondering if a pre-tasting would determine this.

"Michelangelo, please don't lick the sprouts," said Mr. Murphy with exasperation, as he had been passing by their table. "You should be recording their heights right now."

Mikey sucked his tongue back into his mouth with wide eyes, attempting to look innocent. A nearby table of students chuckled at the interaction, so Mikey grinned and laughed with them.

"You know, they're laughing _at_ you, not with you, aho," said Ren. "That's what you get for always acting like a retarded puppy."

Mikey felt his smile wilt off his face, and he turned his head toward him. "Why do you always gotta assume the worst about people?"

"Because, people are shitty. It's a fact of life."

Michelangelo frowned at down the little green sprouts, remembering what Leo said about people who avoid having friends. _"_ _They might isolate themselves from others because it feels safer. If you don't open up to other people then they can't hurt you like that."_

"Not all people are," muttered Mikey as he took his headphones from around his neck and fiddled with his phone so that it began to play music to the little sprout between the ear-pieces.

 _"It's been a long time coming that I had to say.  
_ _When I wake up in the morning all I do is pray, for some guidance and protection on the streets today and an answer to the questions I ask everyday._

 _So tell me why do the birds that used to fly here, tell me why do they come to die here?  
_ _And all the kids that used to run here, tell me why do they load their guns here?_

 _I remember in the days when we were one heart, no need to defend.  
_ _I just wrap my arms around you.  
_ _Don't give up, this song is for you."_

Mikey beamed and bopped to the rhythm. The poor little sprouts needed some positive vibes to balance out Ren's anger. There was nothing better than Michael Franti and the Spearheads for that. Soon Mikey was dancing to the music, his headphones on the desk. Terrin joined him, holding a ruler and measuring the sprouts as he swayed his hips as well. But Michelangelo must have jammed a little too hard, because a sharp and sudden pain had him gasping and grasping the edge of the table.

"Ow, ow, oww," hissed Mikey. "My ribs …"

Terrin paused in his own dancing and measuring of the sprouts. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, just tweaked them wrong."

"You gonna lick his wounds now too?" Ren sneered with disgust. What a whiney little bitch. "Goddamn fags."

He tucked his earbuds in so that he didn't have to listen to them or Hamato's music. Ren passed the rest of Biology with Creedence Clearwater, Guns N' Roses, and AC/DC blaring away and saving him from continuing any more conversation with the two idiots. It also allowed him to think more about the situation, though that only made his anger burn deeper. Puny Hamato was too dumb to understand threats like a normal person should, so Ren was going to have to come up with a way to burn the fear into his stupid, tiny soul when the next opportunity struck.

He kept his headphones in even when the bell rang, so that Hamato and Evans didn't have another opening to annoy him further. They got to Algebra without Ren struggling with the urge to slam Mikey's face into a locker. Of course, the two retards chose to sit next to him again. Ren kept his headphones in, strung under his hoodie so that the teacher couldn't see it. So he made it through Algebra without feeling the need to smash Terrin's head into the desk.

He now had English with both Mikey and Terrin. Apparently, Evans had his schedule changed around too, to fit Hamato's better, so that Ren could fulfill his 'bodyguard' duty for the both of them more completely. It was easier to change his and Terrin's schedules anyway, since they had both recently transferred. English passed much the same way as Algebra did.

Then it was finally lunch.

Ren was keeping himself happily locked inside his own private world of music, until Hamato started waving ecstatically in front of his face. Ren swatted Mikey's hands away and attempted to continue ignoring him. Then there was insistent tugging on his hoodie, which was too close to Hamato actually touching him than Ren could bear. He pulled out his earbuds and turned to growl at him.

"Knock it off! Headphones-in means 'leave me the fuck alone,' baka."

"But you get to sit with me and my friends today," said Mikey, beaming a bright smile like this was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Ren lowered his eyebrows flatly. "... You're bothering me to say _that_?"

"Well … I just noticed you never seem to hang out with anyone at lunch." Mikey shrugged.

He arched an eyebrow that twitched slightly with his annoyance. "Yeah, so? That's because I like being alone."

"Or just that you don't have friends," interjected Terrin.

Ren glared at him behind his sunglasses, jaw clenching. "Yeah. Because I like _being alone_. It's a choice, Evans."

Terrin snorted jovially. "Sure it is. You're so charismatic, you could just make people flock to you if you willed it."

Ren's eyes narrowed into fine points. "You know, I'm starting to think you _want_ my fist in your face."

"Right, because that's your stellar communication skill. How _do_ you manage to keep all your admirers at bay?" Terrin gushed sarcastically.

"Obviously, I don't, because nothing seems to work on either of you!" snarled Ren heatedly.

Michelangelo swallowed nervously. Terrin kept making Ren angry on purpose. It had to be. Or maybe it was by accident after all. Mikey wasn't sure, seeing as he did that too without meaning to. But he needed to put a stop to whatever this was before it got out of hand.

"Hey, look—Donnie!" exclaimed Michelangelo, pointing as he spied Donatello and Raphael emerging from a hall on their way to the lunchroom doors. "Let's go tell him how I got a science thing right."

Mikey grabbed Terrin's wrist and pulled him along as he rushed over to his brothers. Ren glowered at his back, his fists clenching at his sides as he fumed. He didn't _appreciate_ having to tag along with them, like some kind of dog. He needed to get his message through soon, even if he had to beat it into Hamato and Evans. He slouched over to where Mikey was standing outside the lunchroom with his brothers, knuckles still turning white at his sides.

"Mikey, calm down. Now what did you get right?" asked Donatello, after Michelangelo ran over squealing at top speed about something.

"Okay, so, a plant is considered homoeyegus when all their gene stuff is the same!" exclaimed Mikey as he smiled proudly. "At first, I thought it meant the guy plants were into dudes, and then Terrin explained what it really meant, and Ren got all freaked out by the gay talk—"

"It's homozygous—" Donnie began to correct Mikey, but that when Raph saw Ren pull back a fist, aiming for the back of Mikey's head.

"Hey!" snapped Raphael. "Don't even think about it, whitey."

Ren just smirked at him and whacked Mikey over the head.

" _Ow_! What was that for?" whined Mikey, grabbing the spot he was struck and turning to look at Ren with a childish scowl.

"You little shit—" began Raphael with a snarl and an aggressive step toward him.

Donnie stopped him by flinging out his arm and bracing himself. His sneakers squeaked against the tile, as his brother still managed to force him forward. His brown eyes were wide, but his eyebrows furrowed. "Raph, _don't_."

They so didn't need this right now.

Ren snorted with a shrug. "It's cool; I get it. You think your brother is such a pansy he can't handle a little love tap."

" _What_?" growled Raphael, rage making his green eyes look wide and manic. Donnie was still struggling to keep him back; his sneakers squeaked again. Don gritted this teeth as the situation seemed to worsen. "That has nothing to do with—"

"I can handle it," insisted Mikey, looking up to stare determinedly into his big brother's eyes. "It's not like it hurts more than when you hit me, Raph."

Ren frowned at this and started to pull back his fist again.

"Alright, stop!" hissed Donatello as he jumped forward this time, pushing Mikey out of Ren's range and glared at him. "Don't get competitive about who hits Mikey harder."

" _Ren_."

Of course with that tone and voice, Ren wasn't surprised when he turned to find his brother's disapproving gaze settled on him. He lowered his fist very slowly, to show him he did not eagerly or willingly comply with the command in Tasuki's tone. He'd hit whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

"I thought it was your job to make sure he doesn't harass them more," demanded Raphael.

"Indeed, I claimed that responsibility. I don't remember ever retracting it," said Tasuki coolly.

"Well, it looks like he can't go five minutes without doing it."

Tasuki sighed softly, his blue eyes going back to Ren who just glared back. "Apparently so … But I'll remind you I cannot be with him all the time, Hamato. I will do my best during the times I have available to monitor him. The teachers in their classes will cover the rest."

Raphael folded his arms over his chest and merely snorted. It wasn't enough, but it wasn't like there were any other options. It wouldn't stop him from watching Ren like a hawk himself, but like Tasuki, Raph couldn't be with Mikey all day. Michelangelo scowled as he rubbed the back of his head and trudged through the doors and into the lunchroom. Kira and Rontu appeared at this time.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kira asked Terrin as he followed Mikey.

"Oh, you know, the usual chaos," answered Terrin with a shrug.

Ren's expression continued to sour as he followed them. Having Tasuki as some kind of chaperon was just making this the perfect hell. He paused with Terrin though, his head tilting up at Rontu. He smirked at the bigger guy, who had smashed his face into a wall on Thursday.

"So, do you enjoy being the stoic indian stereotype?"

Rontu still seemed to be impersonating a statue for all the effect Ren's words had. But the albino boy smirked more broadly anyway as he swept past Terrin and said, "It's been nice talkin', Tonto."

Terrin trailed after Ren, arms swinging almost absentmindedly at his sides, as he asked with a casual tone, "So, do _you_ just enjoy being a typical bigot? I mean, you've already added racism on top of your homophobia."

"First of all—I ain't scared of faggots," said Ren forcefully, stopping to glare at Terrin. "Secondly, I see myself more as an equal opportunity hater. I hate everyone equally. It's the American way."

"Come on, hurry, all the pizza is gonna be gone," Mikey called from further in the lunchroom.

At least Hamato finally stopped talking once they got to the lunch line. He was too busy bouncing on the balls of his feet in attempt to see if there was any pizza left. But Evans was a different story. He had gotten away with all his lip only because Ren was doing his best not to let Jiji down, but Ren was starting to feel himself nearing the breaking point.

"That's totally not the American way. Americans definitely are selective in their prejudice and discrimination. Sure, it's preached over and over the equal opportunity and justice for all, but that's mostly just talk. Idealism that is practically never lived up to in this country. In fact, it's often an ideology that is used in combination with our individualistic values to blame individuals for systemic flaws and ignore inequities between various diverse groups and the dominant groups that were normalized."

Ren stared forward, imagining how satisfying it would be to slam Evan's face into his knee and feel his nose break. He smirked as the mental image made him feel better, but it was also almost just as frustrating not being able to do it. Like an itch he wasn't allowed to scratch.

"So is it hard being biracial in Japan?" asked Terrin. "My understanding is that the Japanese are just about as racist as Americans are, so being mixed might be kinda hard. You also look less Japanese than your brother. Your dad is Japanese, so what was your mom?"

Ren seethed as Evans rambled on; his eye twitched. This itch was becoming unbearable. He asked a question and yet didn't pause for it to even be answered. Not that he cared to answer it anyway. Had it been hard to be mixed blood in Japan? Not really, because Ren had beaten anyone who dared call him a half-breed or a western, white boy into a bloody mess. Fear was all the respect he needed from people, and it was something he was sorely lacking in both Hamato and Evans at the moment.

Besides, he wasn't even exactly a half-breed. His mother was more than half Caucasian, because Jiji was half even if he didn't look like it, and he had married an English foreigner who thought he worked as a bodyguard for the Orokus. She died of some sort of disease when Mom was young though, so Ren never knew her. His mother had still managed to look rather Asian somehow.

"Numb nuts," began Ren in a flat tone, "I said no personal shit and no unnecessary talking. Don't think our little arrangement will keep me from making you and Hamato look like twins."

"Oh, right …" Terrin paused thoughtfully, though in truth he hadn't forgotten at all. "I'm not the best judge of what to consider as 'uncomfortably personal.'"

"Anything about me counts."

They scooted down the lunch line. Ren glanced at his food options with less interest than usual. Normally, he ate more than what he was getting, but since he wouldn't be needing the extra energy, because he couldn't train, he got half of what he usually did.

Terrin paused for a very brief and quiet moment as he placed a cup of jello on his tray. He did suppose it was unfair to demand Ren tell them things about himself without sharing themselves.

"I don't have any parents," said Terrin as he grabbed a piece of pizza for his own, after Mikey had secured three pieces himself. "Kira and I were abandoned at a hospital when she was three and I was one. We've been in foster care since, but she turned eighteen recently, so now she has custody of me, and we live together with our friend, Rontu, or as you called him—Tonto."

Ren's expression remained flat with irritation. "I don't care—"

"Mikey and his brothers don't know their biological parents either. They were adopted when they were really little though. Their adoptive dad was a ninjutsu instructor, and he was Japanese, so that's why their last name is Japanese and they know how to speak the language and kick-butt. Right, Mikey?"

Michelangelo was grabbing a bottle of chocolate milk. "Huh …? Oh, yeah. Totally."

Ren narrowed his eyes at Mikey suspiciously. His friend practically told him his life story without asking permission, but Michelangelo seemed more interested in food than privacy. From his angry brother's avoidance of whether they had training in _Shinobi-Iri_ , Ren had assumed they were more secretive with that sort of information, which would have been normal to him. The less others knew about you, the less they could use against you.

So their adoptive father was a Japanese ninjutsu instructor … Ren then assumed they did have some kind of training in the other disciplines. How had Jiji known that though? Even if they had previous training in ninjutsu, that was still no reason to teach them in the other disciplines. Different ninja clans had different practices and secret techniques unique to them. So those still needed to be protected and not handed out to those outside the clan.

Terrin smiled with triumph. It seemed he finally gained Ren's attention and interest.

"So why wasn't _your_ father in the counseling office on Thursday?" asked Ren in a more demanding tone. Their older brother had shown up, and Terrin spoke about their adoptive father in the past tense.

For once, he saw Mikey falter. He dropped his bag of chips and dove quickly to retrieve it with a nervous cringe on his face.

"I thought we weren't suppose to talk about personal stuff," said Terrin in an innocent tone.

"Then don't," snapped Ren. "I _don't_ care."

"Why did you ask then?" Terrin smiled, green eyes glinting mischievously.

The scowl deepened on Ren's features. "Just because—I don't care if you answer or not."

They finally exited the lunch line and Mikey made a bee-line for his table with Mondo and Woody.

"Hey, guys," he greeted cheerfully, setting down his tray.

However, he was greeted with silence as Woody and Mondo stared at the bruises and injuries on his face with deep concern and near-horror. Mikey's brow furrowed in confusion at their expressions.

"What's wrong, dudes?"

"... Nothing—I mean," began Woody, "Terrin told us everything, but still … It's different seeing it."

"Seeing what?" asked Mikey, completely lost.

"Mikey, you _have_ seen a mirror recently, right?" asked Woody, lowering a brow questioningly, eyes still soft with concern.

"Oh! Yeah, don't worry, it totally looks worse than it really is," said Mikey as he settled into his seat next to Woody.

"Uh huh …" said Woody, though he didn't sound convinced as he watched Ren follow Terrin over to their table, his expression hardening. "Aside from the fact you went to the hospital?"

"That was just Leo worrying too much."

Mondo also eyed Ren through his black fringe, partly with anger but there was a hint of nervousness as well. Ren seemed to sense this fear like a wolf, because his eyes settled on him and a nasty smirk curved his lips.

"Oh, and this is Ren, guys," said Mikey brightly, not seeming to notice the less than pleased looks his friends were giving the other boy. "Terrin told you about him, right? Oh—Ren, this is Woody and Mondo. You know Mondo, you hit him the first day we met."

Ren shrugged as he set down his tray. "I don't remember all the bugs I smack down."

Mondo's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Just try it again, dude. I just wasn't ready for it last time."

Ren turned his head to look over at him. In a snap, he raised his fist back, and Mondo flinched instantly. Ren chuckled to himself as he sat down a seat or so away at their round table. Terrin took the seat in between Mondo and Ren. Woody's brow furrowed more as he watched the interaction, which Mikey missed as his focus shifted to his food. He leaned into to whisper to Mikey.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second in private?"

Mikey paused as his pizza was inches away from his mouth. He gave it a sad and mournful look, but answered, "Yeah, sure, Woody."

They both got up and Mikey said, "We'll be back in just a second."

Woody led him away to a more quiet corner of the lunchroom. Then he turned to Mikey, his face weighed with his concern.

"Look, Terrin told us about this whole 'amends' thing you're doing with this Ren kid, but Mikey … _Why_ are you doing this?"

Mikey had taken his piece of pizza with him and had been shoving it into his mouth as fast as possible. His cheeks were stuffed full by the time they had stopped and Woody spoke to him. His eyes were wide upon being caught with his mouth full. He chewed and chomped furiously and then swallowed.

"Well, the social worker said Ren probably wouldn't stop being a jerk like this unless something changed. He suggested the amends thing, and Terrin said Ren was avoiding friends, and Leo said people avoid friends and stuff to avoid risk and stuff, but then he went on about how that's totally sad and lonely—So I thought I'd help out society by makin' friends with him."

Woody stared as he struggled to process Mikey's reasoning. He put a hand over his brow as he sighed. It slowly slid down as his eyes fixed on his friend's bright but bruised face.

" _Mikey_ …" Woody half-moaned and half-groaned. "That's not really your problem. There's also a very, very small chance that you can make this guy change at all. I even think there's an even _smaller_ chance of you being able to befriend him. I wouldn't encourage it either, because it really doesn't even sound _healthy_ to me. He's … dangerous."

"I know it's not my problem," said Mikey. "But doing good stuff isn't always about doing only the things you're responsible for; and yeah, I know it's probably going to be really, really hard to make him be friends with me, but I don't really know if I can until I try. So I might as well give it a shot."

"Mikey …" groaned Woody again. He didn't know how to make his friend understand. He sighed heavily. "I … just don't want to see you get hurt. He's already hurt you enough as it is."

"Don't worry, dude," said Mikey brightly and patting him reassuringly on the arm. "I totally got this. I'll be fine."

Woody didn't look reassured at all.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** A little Biology lesson here on genetics. As we see here, Donnie is a harsher grader than Terrin. We all know Donatello's love for accuracy. And yes, Mr. Murphy is somewhat biased against Ren. But it's kinda hard not to be, especially when you look at Mikey's poor banged up face :(

Also having fun with the kind of music Ren and Mikey listen to. I figured Mikey enjoys anything with a good beat, but especially things that are positive and uplifting, like Michael Franti, Owl City, some Michael Jackson. Of course, Ren is the opposite with a focus on rock-n-roll, the classic stuff, with more angry and darker tones. Not all of his music is old classics (Pink Floyd, Guns N' Roses, etc.), after all he listens to Limp Bizkit too. He probably enjoys Korn, Disturbed, and Slip Knot as well. Yes, Ren favors American bands. Partly because I don't really know any Japanese ones, but I also figured why not?

You'll also notice Ren tends to refer to Mikey and Terrin primarily by their surnames in his thoughts and even occasionally out loud. This is kind of a Japanese cultural thing. They usually only use their first names with each other when they're super close, like husband and wife or family members or close friends. Otherwise, they just use their surnames. You'll notice Tasuki did this as well.

Also a sad announcement that myscout14 had to withdraw from beta-reading. This is why this chapter might be a little clunky, since it wasn't beta-read. Hopefully I'll have a new beta-reader before I finish the next chapter.

In the next chapter, we'll see what the other characters are up to during lunch. See you then.


	20. A Promise

**Author Notes:** Yay, reviews! Special thanks to _efarraiz_ , _LilyTheNinjaGirl_ , _DisasteroftheDivine_ , and a lovely anon. Your words feed my writer's soul.

 _efarraiz_ , I can't read Spanish, so I did my best with Google translate. I think I got the key points. I agree that I probably should touch on how tired Leo actually is especially with all this other stuff going on. That aside, all I can say is what I've said before: there will be more Leo as the plot moves on. That's just how this story is set up. This is just the long beginning to a very long story. I can't write more Leo unless/until it relates to the plot, but I'll still work on having more of him and making it work. I'll try my best. Thank you for your support and your review!

 _LilyTheNinjaGirl_ , glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and thank you for the continued support :) I love hearing what you liked (feedback on things anyone didn't enjoy is accepted as well, just so everyone knows).

 _DisasteroftheDivine_ , I'm SO very pleased you like the story and my OCs so much (I worry about them fitting in for readers the most). I put a lot of effort into them, so it's great to hear it's paying off.

This chapter is primarily done through Donnie's PoV, though we will start with just a few others. Leo makes a slight but limited appearance. This chapter's theme song is, thus, dedicated to Donnie and his awkward and somewhat neurotic mind (which I say with love because I can empathize).

* * *

 _But I'm a creep.  
_ _I'm a weirdo.  
_ _What the hell am I doing here?  
_ _I don't belong here._

 _I don't care if it hurts.  
_ _I want to have control.  
_ _I want a perfect body.  
_ _I want a perfect soul._

~Creep by Radiohead

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:  
A Promise**

Raphael glared at Ren's back as he left with Terrin into the lunchroom. He then switched his narrowed and blazing glower onto Tasuki, taking an aggressive step toward him.

"I'll remind you, _Oroku_ , that you only came around at the end of my little brawl with him." Raph certainly didn't forget Tasuki's snide comment from earlier about just adding to his own injuries more, but he wanted to make it clear he wouldn't be the only one adding to their injuries if they got into a fight again.

" _I_ was the one who messed up his mug the most before whatever the hell happened with those Bradford and Ryojin guys, and that's just with me bein' a little rusty. Do your best _and_ better to make sure that your psychopath of a brother never hurts Mikey again, or I'll be distributin' my own discipline."

Tasuki had not backed away when Raphael stepped forward. Instead, his icy blue eyes locked onto Raph's fiery green ones and narrowed into fine points that resembled the piercing stare of Kuza. However, there was a greater bitterness to that cold glare. Looking at those eyes, Kira actually was reminded of Leo's own chilling anger when the safety of his brothers was threatened.

"I do not think it's wise to threaten an Oroku so readily," replied Tasuki, his voice was as steady as ever, though there was a cold edge that matched his eyes. "It's not likely to be good for your health."

Raph snorted and sneered in return, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh, so you think you can go around threatenin' a Hamato right back?"

"Oh, that wasn't a threat," said Tasuki with a deceptively casual tone. "It's … friendly advice. Now excuse me, I need to be keeping an eye on my brother as you so clearly pointed out."

He stepped around Raphael and went into the lunchroom.

Raph turned to watch him go, letting out a huff of a snort. "Well, you can tell they're related, because they've both got such nice personalities."

Kira shrugged. "You can be rather unpleasant too, when someone is threatening your brother."

Raphael turned his head to glare at her in outraged disgust. "You're _defending_ them?"

"No," said Kira, raising a brow. "I'm pointing out that he reacted the way one would expect an older brother to react—the same way _you_ would have reacted."

"Do I _really_ have to remind you that it was _his_ brother who nearly beat Mikey to death in the first place?" growled Raphael in return.

Kira sighed and rolled her eyes. He was so emotional. Proof that men were just as emotionally reactive as women were stereotyped to be. To Kira, dealing with this reactive tendency was more exhausting than living with Terrin's ADHD. Maybe that was because she also lived with Rontu, the least emotive person she had ever known.

"Obviously, I know that," she began calmly, "and so does Tasuki. But Ren is his little brother. Even if he was the one to cast the first stone in this situation, he still loves and cares about him. He still won't want harm to come to him, so he'll still be protective of him. What sort of reaction did you really expect to get from him with that approach anyway?"

Raphael raised his chin and glared down as he said, "I was just lettin' him know exactly what to expect—And what was with you, Donnie? It was like you wanted to protect the little psychopath too."

Donatello flattened his brow in bitter annoyance as well. His patience was far thinner than Kira's when Raphael wanted to start blaming him for ridiculous things. "If you're referring to the fact that I held you back in order to stop you from starting another brawl at school—I did that to protect you and Mikey, not Ren. Do you really want to cause Leo more stress by getting into another fight?"

"And you know threatening them with further violence really doesn't help anything," added Kira. "If anything, I'd say violence just eggs Ren on in particular. It won't deter him from harming Mikey at all."

"So I'm just suppose to _watch_ him bully my little brother?" snapped Raph indignantly, his arms slipping out of their fold to tighten his fists at his sides. "If you ask me, he just hasn't been hit hard enough."

"No, I'm saying being a bully right back doesn't solve anything," said Kira firmly, folding her arms over her chest now. She arched a brow and finished with, "He's obviously stubborn, competitive, and defiant to a fault. There _is_ no 'hard enough' with him."

Thankfully, Donatello's text tone went off, interrupting whatever Raphael was about to retort with. He really hoped Kira and Raph wouldn't get into another blow-up fight. Last time it made Raphael so damn surly. He pulled his phone out to find a text from Leo on the screen.

 _How is everything?_

Don sighed. "It's Leo. He's mother-henning."

"Well, can you blame him?" asked Raphael.

"No …" Of course, Leo would want to know how the first day with Ren was going. Donnie didn't know what to tell him, except that he didn't want to tell him that Raphael almost got into a fight with Ren again. "He must be on his own lunch break. I'll call and update him about the training stuff …"

Donatello walked away from the loud chatter emanating from the lunchroom doors. He glanced back to see that Raphael and Kira had finally entered, and then saw April and Casey walking through the doors together. Outside the school that morning, April had asked Casey to talk with her about something at lunch. Donnie knew it meant she was going to tell him about _them_. Yet he couldn't help but feel anxiety clench in his gut.

He had told himself that he would let April handle it. He didn't even know why he was so worried. This was what he wanted: Casey knowing that _he_ was dating April. This should make him feel better. April was proud to say that she was dating him. It wasn't like she was ashamed at all.

So why did he feel this way?

Instead of wanting to leave to call Leo back, Donnie felt himself pulled toward the lunchroom, wanting to be nearby April—wondering what she was saying to Casey.

Donatello swallowed, anxiety twisting and clenching his stomach into a tight ball.

The worst part was how stupid he knew it was. He was smarter than this. He _knew_ better. April kissed him and wanted to date him, and it was all her choice to do so. She chose _him_ , not Casey.

Donnie mentally shook his head. He needed to call Leo and let him know what was going on. He needed to leave April to handle Casey on her own. He had been distracted with April last Monday too, and Don wondered if he had been paying more attention, maybe he would have noticed there was something wrong with Mikey. After all, Rontu—a stranger—had noticed, but _he_ hadn't.

He was his brother. He was supposed to watch out for him, especially because Leo couldn't be here at school to do it for them. It was his and Raph's job. Besides, he _should_ pay more attention even if Leo was around. Too many things fell on Leonardo's shoulders all the time. It wasn't his burden to bear alone. When they were younger, Don had never really thought about all the responsibility that Leo had to carry, even before Dad died.

After all that happened with Spike, Donnie had tried not to think about it. But when he got older, and when Dad was gone, it hit him. It was a painful reality to face, mostly because he realized how self-centered he had been. It had been Leo who noticed that Raphael had been acting strange during all the Spike stuff. Donnie had been too busy tinkering with all his projects and experiments to notice anything was wrong. Nor had he given Leo's concerns much credence. He just passed it off as Leo worrying, nagging, and being bossy—nothing new.

In fact, Leo had to drag him away from a project to make him come along and follow Raphael that day. Donnie hadn't cared nor been worried at all. He had just cared about his experiments. In his own way, he had been trying to ignore the fact that Dad was dying. He hadn't noticed, like Leo had, that Mikey was missing too.

His brothers got hurt in so many ways that day, and he hadn't even noticed what was going on until it was all happening at once. It made Donnie sick with himself whenever he thought about that. He desperately wanted to make up for it. He swore to himself he would never let that happen again.

And yet, it had last Monday.

Donatello tried to swallow his own self-loathing down and turned away from the lunchroom. He might be a genius and maybe one day he would be the world's greatest inventor. But he was a terrible brother. He fretted over April so much, but he wondered if he even deserved her.

He dialed Leo's number and held it up to his ear. He had to focus on the right things.

It barely even rang once before he heard Leo's voice in his ear saying, "Donnie? What's up?"

Don could already hear the tension in his voice, just below the casual and calm surface. "Nothing much, I just got your text and figured you were on your break."

"Yeah, I am … So, how has everything been?"

"Well, Raphael hasn't killed anyone and Mikey's fine, so as good as can be expected, I think," answered Donatello. It was better to spare Leo the gritty details. In some cases, Leo did worry a little more than he needed to. It would also be better not to give him the opportunity to ask for more details, so Donnie decided to shift the topic. "There's something else I think is more pertinent at the moment, though. When we met this morning, Tasuki and Ren were all … beaten up. Ren more than he was last Thursday, and Tasuki hadn't been hurt at all during that fight. When Raphael asked about it, there was bickering and they started talking in Japanese, thinking that we wouldn't understand what they were saying. But Tasuki made a comment about Mr. Nevisu breaking someone's back. When I asked about the people they mentioned, he just said it had nothing to do with us and that it was some sort of family issue."

It was silent on the other end for so long Don thought the call got dropped. "Leo?"

"I'm here; I was just thinking … That sounds weird, for lack of better words."

"I know. There's definitely something up—it makes me iffy about this training with Mr. Nevisu. It sounds like violence is more the norm rather than the exception in this family if things get so bad he's breaking backs—moreover, if he's hurting his own family members," finished Donnie in a rush.

"... Did they say he hurt a family member?"

Donatello frowned. "Well, isn't that implied if it's a family matter?"

"Not necessarily. I don't like to jump to the worst conclusions out of fear," said Leo. "Not that I won't also consider it as a possibility, but we need more information before we can be certain of anything."

Don snorted. "Fat chance of getting more information. They're both very tight-lipped. You know how these kinds of families can be, even if ours isn't exactly the standard."

"Believe me, Donnie, I know, but I also really need to ask you to try anyway. I know you can do it if you put your mind to it. You'll find a way. You always do."

Donatello swallowed. "R-right … Of course, Leo, I'll … I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Donnie."

The honest relief on Leo's voice terrified him with exactly how much faith his older brother placed in him. There was also the nagging voice in the back of his head that whispered, _Faith that's misplaced, after all, I've let him down before._ He would probably screw this up too.

"... Oh! I almost forgot, but Tasuki kind of dropped something else on us this morning too," continued Donnie, trying to shove those thoughts away. "He said that Mr. Nevisu has specific instructions for our training this evening … He said that we're to enter his dojo _unseen_."

Leo was silent for another thoughtful moment. "That's weird, too. What is he doing? Testing us on _Shinobi-Iri_?"

Donnie smirked. "Funny, Tasuki had a similar idea, but even he's not certain nor happy about it. You know how it is; this stuff is supposed to stay in the family. He asked if we had any training in it before, so he's also probably already onto the fact we have training in the other disciplines, not just hand-to-hand combat. Do you think Mr. Nevisu already knew that?"

"I don't know how he could, but why else would he be testing us in the other disciplines?" said Leo.

A weird, crazy idea sprang into Donnie's head. "I wonder … I mean—I really doubt it because it's just too much of a coincidence…"

"What, Don?"

"Well, what if he knew Dad?" It sounded even more unlikely when he said it out loud. Just because they both had taught ninjutsu didn't mean they would have known each other. "I mean, I guess it would explain him knowing that we already have training in ninjutsu, not just martial arts."

"But if he knew Dad, wouldn't he have mentioned it or even asked us about him?"

"Yeah … that's why I don't think it's likely," admitted Donnie. "But it's not like any of this makes sense. Either way, I can't figure him out … I just don't like there being so many unknowns and uncertainties, Leo. There's something weird going on, and I don't want us walking into a dangerous situation."

"That's why it's important to start trying to get more information and not jump to hasty conclusions," said Leo's calm and yet determined voice over the phone. "We'll take this one step at a time. That's all we really can do. So do what you can, and I'll be thinking of a strategy for getting into the dojo."

Donatello couldn't help but smile. It was starting to sound like the old days again. "Roger that. See you later."

Leo always was the man with the plan. It made him feel a little better, but he still wasn't confident about his role in all this. Who else could do it though? Raph was definitely _not_ the man for the job. Don almost wondered if he should go ask Kira for advice again. She was better at handling people, and Tasuki was people the last time he checked.

But he didn't have time for that. Lunch would be over soon, and then he wouldn't see Tasuki again until they were at the dojo. He needed information before they jumped into the unknown. Donnie tucked his phone away and stalked toward the lunchroom doors with determination.

It was now or never.

He found Tasuki sitting alone at a table, one not far from Ren, Terrin, and Mikey's. He was making good on his promise to keep an eye on them. Donnie had expected no less. He had a tray of food in front of him, but he was paying more attention to a small book in his hands. As Donatello got closer, the title clearly read _The Art of War_ , by Sun Tzu.

Donnie drew up a chair next to him. "Sun Tzu ... Leo loves that book."

"Is there something you need, Hamato?" asked Tasuki after only briefly glancing up.

Donnie braced himself. This was going to be hard, because so far Tasuki's family was looking like a very traditional one. Meaning that if it was decided something was a family issue, it was supposed to _stay_ _in_ the family. Meaning, you weren't supposed to discuss it with people outside the family. Tasuki had clearly drew this boundary for them this morning. It was a saving-face thing, or rather preserving the family's honor. That's why it was so taboo for them to discuss problems with anyone else.

Tasuki had shown that he was traditional, almost just as much as his grandfather, by dutifully offering to look after Ren through-out his "sentence" and respecting his grandfather's authority as well as the authority of others. Honor had to be very important to him, and therefore preserving his family's honor had to be even more so. He was the ideal and obedient son that any Japanese parents would dream to have.

In fact, Donnie felt uncomfortably reminded of Leo in many ways. The fact that Tasuki was reading _The Art of War_ didn't help relieve the disturbing sensation.

Respecting your elders and the general hierarchy was rather key in Japanese society. The idea was that those older and with more authority protect and look after those who are younger, and in return the younger individuals respect and obey them.

Of course … Donnie and his family hadn't exactly lived up to that very well. After all, they hadn't ever lived in a Japanese society. They had only had a Japanese father. Leo had been the only one to really absorb this expectation. He had always obeyed Dad the most and watched over all his younger brothers—he even watched after his younger classmates with a similar sense of duty. However, Don, Raph, and Mikey had rarely ever shown Leo respect or obeyed his commands consistently when they were younger.

But with Dad gone and everything Leo did for them since then, they all respected him a lot more. They listened more and took him seriously. Rarely did they ever disobey his wishes, especially when he explicitly voiced them. But Donnie still wished he had done this sooner. Leo had always been looking out for them, even before Dad died. He had deserved their respect back then too.

That's why he had to do this for Leo now.

"I need you to tell me something," said Donnie firmly, fixing his reddish brown eyes on Tasuki's face determinedly.

"I would consider 'need' to be a rather subjective concept. Even if I were to take you at your word, this does not mean I'm at all inclined or obligated to fulfill this 'need,'" stated Tasuki with a cold monotone. His eyes stayed glued to the page of his book.

Donnie flattened his brow. Part of him wanted to argue that some 'needs' were actually pretty objective, such as the need for air, food, water, and sleep. But then he could only agree that the need he was speaking of now could be considered subjective. It was also besides the point. He needed to stay focused on his task and not nitpick words.

Instead, Donatello decided to move on whether or not Tasuki was willing. "Those people you mentioned this morning, Ryojin and Bradford … who are they and why did your grandfather break one of their backs?"

Tasuki finally lifted his light blue eyes from his book. There was a bitter annoyance that bordered on an icy anger as he fixed Donnie with his stare. He answered crisply, "... I had been under the impression that you were the intelligent one. It seems I'm sorely mistaken if you have to ask me something I have already answered before. The answer remains the same: It's a family matter, Hamato. It's none of your concern."

"But it _is_ my concern," said Donnie forcefully and somewhat indignantly. "You and your grandfather want us to trust you and enter his dojo _tonight_. How are we supposed to trust you when it sounds like your family issues are so bad that Mr. Nevisu has to physically harm someone who may or may not be one of your family members? ... We're all we've got, so we're gonna be damn well sure to protect each other … So I need to know _something_ about what happened if you want me to trust your grandfather with my brothers."

Tasuki studied him for a moment. His eyes had a similar x-ray feeling that his grandfather's did. "... It does seem you have misunderstood some important details. However, this is not an excuse to become greedy for more."

Donnie stared. It sounded like Tasuki _might_ tell him something at least. He hadn't really expected his argument to work. Then again, if he thought about it, he had sort of questioned Tasuki's honor as well as his grandfather's in his statement.

"Ryojin and Bradford are not family members," explained Tasuki. He arched a brow at Donnie and continued with, "After all, isn't 'Bradford' an American name?"

Donnie shrugged. "I hate to make assumptions, but you and your brother look like you have something else besides Japanese heritage. How was I to know he wasn't part of your family somehow?"

Tasuki nodded. "A valid point … Are you satisfied now?"

Donatello frowned. "Not entirely … How do I know that my brothers won't be harmed by this 'family matter' that involved these 'non-family members'?"

Tasuki observed him for another moment, seeming to be choosing his next words carefully. "I swear on my family's honor, it's not a problem that will threaten the safety of your brothers."

Donnie swallowed and stared in shock again. He had to really mean it, swearing on his family's honor and with Tasuki being so traditional. Then he felt his insides twist again as he looked into Tasuki's frosty blue eyes and the blackened one seemed to glare back at him. He might be able to guarantee Donnie that his brothers wouldn't be harmed … but somehow both he and Ren were hurt.

What the hell was going on?

His thoughts about some kind of abuse from that morning flooded his head again but more intently. Tasuki said they weren't family members, so then who were they? Worry twisted Donnie's gut like a knife now. He might not like Ren at all after what he did to Mikey, but he disagreed with Raphael about Tasuki. He didn't seem half-bad actually. He wasn't warm and friendly at all, but he seemed like a reasonable person. He seemed to care about his troublesome younger brother like Kira said.

It had to be hard to have a younger brother who caused so many problems all the time. Don used to think Mikey was pretty bad, but he was a dream compared to Ren.

Donnie glanced over at Ren and Mikey's table in the distance across from them. "... Are you guys … okay?"

There was only a slight pause, but it felt heavy and uncomfortable even as Tasuki responded with the same poise as before, "Of course, we are—Again, don't concern yourself with it."

Donnie kept his eyes on his brother's table, but what he saw was Ren, who was even more beaten up than Tasuki; so Don had a feeling Tasuki wasn't as okay as he claimed to be. It was never a good feeling when you failed to protect your little brother. If Tasuki was anything like Leo, that would be weighing the most on him, even if he didn't show it.

"Right …" said Donnie dully. He stood up and glanced at Tasuki, whose gaze was fixed on his book again. But his eyes weren't moving. "Thanks …"

He left with the same sickening twist in his gut. Something was wrong.

His first thought was that maybe it was some gang like the Purple Dragons, maybe pushing for protection money like they do for other shops in certain areas. But he really doubted that gangsters would be able to hurt Ren and Tasuki so easily. After all, Don and his brothers had faced off with them when they were younger. Those street thugs might be big and have a lot of numbers, but hardly any of them had real training in hand-to-hand or weapons. Most gangsters didn't even know how to hold a knife correctly. What was scary about them was their numbers and the fact they were often packing heat—guns. It didn't take much training to shoot a gun, and it wasn't hard to kill someone with it even if they had martial arts training.

But obviously, neither Ren and Tasuki were suffering from gun-shot wounds. That aside, he doubted gangsters could get away with pushing around the sons of Saki Oroku, what with all the money and, thus, power he must have at this disposal. So Donnie didn't think that was the problem …

He felt like he just got more questions than answers. Yet, he couldn't help but trust Tasuki when he swore it wouldn't get his brothers hurt. Leo would understand … right? Donnie hadn't really gotten information, just a promise. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew that the mysterious Ryojin and Bradford were not family members now.

Donnie pulled out his phone and texted: _Hey Leo, I didn't get much information out of Tasuki. But he did say that the guys involved weren't family members. He also swore on his family's honor that it's not something that will harm us. I hope this is enough for now. We can both keep trying, but I think that's all I'm going to get before tonight._

But really, as he put away his phone, he wasn't worried about his brothers so much anymore. That twisting in his stomach had more to do with concern about Tasuki and his family. Even if he was kind of glad someone smacked Ren around. It seemed like some kind of poetic justice that right after Ren had beaten Mikey that someone else had done the same to him.

But then Kira's words nagged him. Perhaps this wasn't poetic justice. Could it be that Ren hurting Mikey was not a linear occurrence but a predictive and circular cycle? Was it a symptom of abuse like Kira claimed it could be?

He knew the arguments in psychology, biology, and sociology of nature versus nurture. In all of that there was also choice. But like usual, these were all just discussions with limited evidence. These were just theories. These things couldn't give him any real truth on the people he faced in his life now. They couldn't give him concrete answers.

It made him wonder about Spike too, in a way he hadn't before. Mostly because he didn't think about Spike and what he did, unless those thoughts were violent in nature—which was exactly why he tried not to think about Spike at all. But even if it had been a symptom of a different problem … that never made it right.

Nothing could ever make something like _that_ right. Donnie felt that penetrating burn in his core, and he knew he was thinking too much about this again.

He felt more pity for Tasuki really, even if he seemed cold and aloof. Maybe that was just because he reminded him of Leo. All the same, he was worried even if Tasuki's family included Ren. Even Donnie knew his satisfaction in Ren's pain wasn't right. Just like he knew his violent thoughts about Spike weren't either. Justice wasn't something for him to determine.

He remembered something that Dad had said about it. _"Justice is something done for others. Revenge is just for yourself."_ Donnie knew the revenge his thoughts sought were selfish in nature. Because none of that really helped Mikey now …

None of that fixed any of his failures as an older brother either. It was just easier to take it all out on people like Spike and Ren.

Donnie knew that, but he still hated them. Part of him still delighted in the bruises on Ren's face, especially when he thought of when he held Mikey's hand as he lay on the floor with tears in his eyes, remembering the way his voice cracked and shook as he said, _"D … h-hurts …"_

He felt that burn penetrate deep in his body when he remembered that, and he couldn't feel sorry for Ren at all.

 _Accused Raphael of projecting his Spike issues on Rontu, but with Ren I'm no better._

 _Hypocrite._

"Shut up," he muttered to himself, his hand going up to massage his temples.

"Hey Donnie, you okay?"

Donnie turned to find April at his side. She was staring up at him with that determined sort of concern that pushed one red eyebrow up and creased her forehead. Her blue eyes were searching his face as they had last Friday, when she had been trying to figure out his feelings. She was disturbingly good at this, as proven that day and many times before.

He really just wanted to wrap his arms around her and stay like that. But he couldn't do that in a lunchroom full of students. He also didn't want to be forced to explain what was really bothering him. It was better not to do anything that would make it anymore obvious.

So he forced a smile on his face, even though he knew it would be as fake and flimsy as cheap plastic. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just … you know, all this Ren stuff—Raphael almost got into another fight with him already."

There was a small pause as April's critical stare had remained fixed on his eyes. He knew he shouldn't look away, but he also read somewhere that too much eye-contact could be as much of a sign of lying as no eye-contact. That was just an excuse for his own weakness though. His gaze dropped to her nose and lips, which were cute and tempting distractions anyway.

"Right …" There was enough hesitancy in her tone to tell him that she didn't completely believe him. She folded her arms over her chest, which wasn't a good sign either. "I saw you over at his brother's table …"

"Oh, yeah," said Donnie quickly. "Leo wanted me to try to get some more information out of him. You know, because of the weirdness this morning. I didn't really get much out of him though. I saw you walk into the lunchroom with Casey. How did it go?"

Her brow arched again, which told him she was definitely aware of his sudden change of topic. This was why he was terrible at dealing with people. Or maybe it was just because April was so intuitive. Either way, he didn't know how to charm or effectively lie to people.

But April seemed to be letting him off the hook for now, because she shrugged. "Good, I think. I wasn't really sure how much Casey liked me anyway. But you know him, even if he is upset about it, he would play it cool. So it's a little hard to tell."

It was Donnie's turn to arch a brow at her. It was a little awkward talking about it so explicitly but it was also kind of relieving. "Are you _serious_? You're really not sure how much he likes you?"

April's arms wrapped a little more tightly around herself as her brow furrowed more deeply. Her gaze was skeptical and even a touch defensive as she stared up at him. "What? So Casey flirted with me. I know that, but I dunno, he just seems like the kind of guy that just flirts with girls he thinks are cute. That doesn't mean it was anything deeper than that. I mean, if he really liked me that much why didn't he try harder?"

Donnie cringed with the resounding sting of her last words. He knew he hadn't kept it off his face, so he wasn't sure if April realized what she said because of the look on his face or because she said it without thinking. Either way, she figured it out fast and immediately took a step forward, her hand touching his arm.

"Donnie, I didn't mean that or … any judgement on you," said April, the sting of guilt was fresh with the cringe in her own eyes.

He smiled his cheap, fake smile that broke almost immediately like flimsy plastic. "It's fine—I know."

But like usual, even if he knew something, his emotions seemed to like to ignore what his head told them. Like Casey—actually more than him—Donnie hadn't really explicitly tried to woo April. Casey had been braver in his pursuit of her. His blatant flirting and hinting for April to go on dates with him had been more than Donnie had ever had the courage for. That's what had surprised him when April said she didn't know how much Casey liked her. He might not have been pushy, but Casey had been explicit. Secondly, everyone else seemed to know about his and Casey's rivalry. How could she have not seen it?

Maybe that's what made him so anxious. How could she really like him that much if she hadn't noticed any of these things? She, at least, knew that Casey flirted, but when it came to him, his feelings had been an utter surprise.

Was it just pity? Did she really like him?

"No, really, I didn't mean it like you should have tried harder—" began April.

"I need to go get something to eat. Lunch is almost over and then we got training this evening, so it's really important to keep my energy up," said Donnie with entirely too much cheer in his voice. He slipped away from her hand.

He was a coward, and he knew it. Like usual, knowing it didn't really change anything.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I did me some research on Japanese/Asian family dynamics/culture. Of course, much of what I wrote are generalizations, and each family of Asian ethnicity will have its own unique experience and dynamics. I do not speak/write for the experience of all Japanese families, so please _do not_ make assumptions about this group based on anything I have written. I could be wrong in what I wrote and how I interpreted the information I found, but for what the boys have experienced and especially for Ren and Tasuki's family, this is what is/was expected for them. If you really want to know about the culture of these ethnic groups, I would suggest you research and find information written by professional individuals from those groups. Also apologies to any of Japanese descent if I have written anything offensive or offensively inaccurate. Review to let me know.[/disclaimer]

To elaborate more on _efarraiz_ 's review, all I can really say is be patient. The chapters cannot always have equal portions of each Hamato brother present. Each chapter has a specific focus and purpose to the story, as told through the various relationships between all of the characters, which also furthers the plot in different ways. So you might not get your favorite Hamato brother in every chapter or even to the extent you want. I know this is hard because it might take me a while to get out a chapter, and so when it comes around and your favorite Hamato isn't in it much, it can be a let down. But they will all eventually get their spot lights throughout the story.


	21. Missing Pieces

**Author Notes:** Lol, _DisasteroftheDivine_ , I never think it's bad to like Ren. But I love jerkass characters so I'm probably not the best judge xD I enjoy him for his … complexity, intensity, and shock value.

 _Blogger9999_ , thanks so much for the lengthy review and the praise. I'm pleased as punch that you enjoy this story so much. I'll speak more to your review at the end of the chapter, as I try not to make the top of the chapter heavy with too much A/Ns.

I want to thank everyone else who has subscribed or favorited this story! I hope you continue to follow it.

So in this chapter, everyone is trying to figure out everyone else! It's kind of a lot of talking and thinking, but I hope you all find it as interesting as I did writing it.

* * *

 _These walls are paper thin  
_ _And everyone hears every little sound  
_ _Everyone's a voyeur, they're watching me  
_ _Watch them, watch me right now_

~Paper Thin Walls, by Modest Mouse

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:  
** **Missing Pieces**

Leo set down his phone after hanging up with Donnie. He was in the breakroom for the college janitors. His lunch was untouched, because the first thing he did when he went on break was text Donnie and stare at his phone until he got a response, rapping his fingers on the table. But even after having talked to his brother, he was still staring fixedly at the table, deep in thought.

It was all … strange, what Donnie told him. He just didn't know enough about Kuza or his grandsons to make heads or tails of it. However, his gut told him that it wasn't something wrong with Kuza. He might seem like a strict older man and while he hadn't been particularly affectionate with his grandchildren, there had been love in the way he had reprimanded Ren. It seemed to him that Kuza truly cared about their well-being.

But who were the people who had the skill to harm his very talented grandsons? What was their relationship exactly? How could it affect his brothers if they engage in training with Kuza?

Leo probably wasn't going to be getting the answers he would like soon enough. He hoped to get enough to be sure his brothers would be safe. He would wait to hear back from Donnie. That left him with figuring out how they were going to get inside Kuza's dojo.

He certainly hadn't given them enough time to do any reconnaissance. Leonardo didn't even know the layout of the building. All he had was the address and the instructions to find it that he had been given previously. Of course, Kuza had to be aware of that. He didn't give them any time to plan anything. This had to be what he wanted. He wanted to see how well they could work on their toes and in less than favorable conditions. Leonardo knew from experience that it was a miracle if anything ever went according to plan anyway, especially when it came to coordinating his brothers.

Yet, Leonardo was almost more interested in what this told him about Kuza. He was pushing them hard without confirming if they even had any training at all in the discipline of _Shinobi-Iri_. This meant that Kuza was extremely confident that they had some kind of training in it. That was what confused Leo the most. Why was Kuza so confident? _Shinobi-Iri_ was completely different from the combat disciplines, so their knowing hand-to-hand shouldn't denote it in any particular way.

It reminded Leo of his little parkour adventure with Karai. She claimed she had a hunch that he could free-run, but he had no idea what would have even given her that idea in the first place. They had barely spoken. She also knew his surname as well as Mikey's name when he hadn't told her either one. Maybe she had looked into him and found out he once had a father who taught martial arts? That would be unnerving for a first date, but it didn't explain her knowing about Mikey, and Karai didn't seem like the type to do that. Unless it was part of some mind-game she was playing with him.

Leo glanced at his phone again, pressing his lips together pensively. She hadn't called him since their date; nor had he called her. He was still considering Kira's advice. He supposed he didn't see the harm in starting as friends at least while he was still in college. He admitted that part of him liked the games she played, but things were so stressful with all this Ren stuff going on. He also had a paper for his criminology class due that week. His lack of working as much was going to take a bite out of the money he had saved. Even though he saved that money for situations like this, it still bothered him when he had to use it. So it was no surprise he was lacking the energy to puzzle Karai out. He already had enough puzzles. She would have to wait for a while, at least until this whole training and Ren business leveled out.

Who knows, maybe she would even grow bored of him if he took too long. If that was the case, Leonardo supposed it was just as well. He didn't have time to chase after her, even if that was exactly what she wanted. Karai had dropped those names on purpose in order to keep him chasing her. When he didn't, what would she do then?

"Leo, are you trying to absorb food through your eyes?"

He looked up to find his co-worker, Rick, raising an eyebrow at him.

Leo smiled softly. "Ah, just thinking …"

"Yeah, I could tell. I think you were about to burn a hole through that table."

Leo chuckled and reached for his lunch. He did need to stop spacing out and eat if he wanted to have any energy for tonight.

* * *

April wasn't hungry when lunch rolled around. It wasn't like this was going to be the most comfortable thing she would ever have to do, but Casey flirted with her enough that she knew it would definitely bother Donnie. So, she had to make certain that sort of thing stopped. This new transition in their relationship was … still terrifying, if she was being honest with herself. She didn't need Casey making it more difficult than it needed to be. But she was also being honest with this new change. It was almost alarming how easy it was to kiss Donnie. How right it had felt. How disappointed she was when it stopped. How much she wanted to keep going.

It surprised her how her heart lifted and puttered in her chest every time she saw him or thought about seeing him afterward. Excited little butterflies made a commotion inside her, even though it was just Donnie who she knew since they were awkward barely-teens. Reliable Donnie who was always there for her. Donnie who she always knew she loved like she loved Mikey, Raph, and Leo, but now that love was so different.

They had been friends for years, so how had she missed this before? It snuck up on her so suddenly, and yet …

She shuffled more slowly than usual through the hall and the mass of students going to lunch, deep in her own thoughts. She folded her arms over herself as she picked through her memories. Had it really been that sudden? Irma had seen it coming.

Casey had flirted with her a lot and for a long time, almost from the moment they had met when she started high school. April had even flirted back sometimes herself. It had been flattering and sort of fun. She admitted she was a little bit attracted to that uncouth idiot.

Which begged the question, if she knew he had been flirting with her and that she was kind of attracted to him … why hadn't she done anything about it? There had been plenty of opportunities, but she had always declined his invitations to go out for no particular reason—always stopped short of it developing into anything concrete.

"Hey, Red."

April looked up as Casey weaved through the crowd and grinned widely as he approached her. He had a black eye, broken nose, and a split lip. This was nothing new or shocking when it came to Casey Jones. He was always getting into fights, even more than Raphael now. When it wasn't fights, his bruises often came from playing too rough in his hockey games. Still, she didn't like the fact that him and all her Hamatos seem to be injured recently.

"Hey, Casey," greeted April flashing a smile of her own as they fell in step with each other, despite the annoyed itch she felt inwardly at the bruises on his face. This itch was followed closely by an uncomfortable squirm at the thought of what she was about to do. It was probably going to seem weird, pulling him aside just to let him know she was dating Donnie and to stop the flirting. But it had to be done.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but April wondered if it really would. After all, the great Casey Jones would find plenty of other willing ladies, right?

"So, yer finally askin' me on a date," began Casey. "It's been long ovadue, ya know."

April rolled her eyes exhaustively and just smirked in response. "Easy there, Jones. Don't get ahead of yourself. How do you know I'm not just going to lecture you about your latest test scores?"

"'Cause I did betta den last time, so it can't be 'cause of dat." Casey smirked back.

He opened the door for her as they entered the lunchroom. April picked out an open table and lead him straight over to it.

"Whoa, slow down," said Casey as he followed her over. "Doncha wanna get some food?"

"In a bit," said April pointedly. "This isn't a lunch date, Casey. I really just wanted to talk to you about something real quick."

Casey arched a brow in genuine confusion now and followed her suit to sit down. "What's up?"

April ignored her squirming insides. It was better just to get it over and done with. Quick like ripping off a band-aide.

"Well, the thing is … Donnie and I have started dating."

Both of Casey's dark eyebrows raised in surprise. Well, at least she wasn't the only one who hadn't seen that coming.

"And the reason I wanted to tell you this is so that you would … stop flirting with me." That sounded a little blunt, even while she knew Casey himself was a blunt person. So she followed up with, "It would bother Donnie, and it really wouldn't feel right to me either."

A sudden flood of second thoughts rushed her. She had assumed Casey wasn't that serious about her, but what if it still hurt him?

She raised a brow in a cautious and quizzical manner. "So … are we okay?"

There was a long enough pause to make her insides twitch again. He rubbed the back of his neck and just shrugged, which made her internal squirming intensify.

"Yeah—I mean, of course, Red. Ya know I'd neva hold somethin' like dat against ya." He smirked at her, his body suddenly relaxing into his seat, resting his arm on the back of his chair. This seemed a little too jarringly confident compared to the way he had shrugged and rubbed his head just a moment ago.

April typically knew when someone was putting on a brave face for show. Mostly because she did it so often herself.

"Guess I can't blame ya. Donnie's all smart like you."

She felt something itch uncomfortably at that remark. Almost like she could hear the unspoken thought running through his head: _Unlike me._

"Ya guys suit each otha n'all dat."

April smiled only because she didn't know what to say. It was hard to shake the feeling that Casey was more bothered by this news than he was showing.

"Right … Thanks, Casey. It means a lot because you're an important friend to me."

"Yeah, I know," said Casey with his usual smug smirk. "Don't sweat it."

She really wanted to take that advice, but even while he was being perfectly cordial and accepting about it, that twisting ach in her gut wouldn't go away.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm starvin'." Casey stood up and gave her a wave as he turned away. "I'll see ya around, Red."

April sighed softly as she watched him go. She did what she needed to, but her instincts were still screaming at her. She had assumed Casey was just being a casual flirt for the past couple years that she had known him. The sinking feeling in her gut seemed to think otherwise now. April had prided herself on her intuition. She could usually tell what people were really thinking or feeling, but lately she was discovering all these blind spots she never knew she had.

She had been friends with Donnie for nearly four years, and she was only just now realizing he had probably liked her since they had met. More troubling was that she couldn't figure out exactly when she had started liking him too. All she knew right now were the butterflies and the sweet and new memory of his lips, and that this was what she wanted.

 _He_ was definitely what she wanted, and the warming in her chest seemed to agree with this thought.

It felt right and safe, and yet scary all at the same time.

Her eyes scanned the room as she had already unconsciously began searching for him. She spotted him sitting at a table with Tasuki, the oldest Oroku brother. Donnie was looking at the table that held Mikey and Ren with a solemnly blank expression. She watched him stand up and slouch away. There was something that seemed be sloping his shoulders down with an invisible weight.

A knot formed in her stomach as she stood up quickly to catch up to him. He stopped as a hand raised to his face. He muttered something to himself, but she missed it.

"Hey Donnie, you okay?"

He turned, just now realizing she was there. He put on a fake and practically translucent smile. Donnie was almost as bad as Mikey at hiding things, especially his feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just … you know, all this Ren stuff—Raphael almost got into another fight with him already."

That didn't surprise her to hear. But an excuse like that would probably have worked on anyone else. Everything with Ren and Mikey _was_ stressful, but her gut told her it was something more than that. Donnie was adept at coming up with believable excuses, but that was about the only thing he did better than Mikey when it came to dishonesty.

She kept her stare fixed on him, knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to glance away from her eyes, and it would be just another sign that confirmed what she already knew. Something was really bothering him, more than what he was letting on. Like clockwork, his reddish brown eyes dropped from her blue ones.

"Right …" began April. "I saw you over at his brother's table …"

"Oh, yeah," said Donnie quickly, jumping at the chance to look anywhere but at her eyes. "Leo wanted me to try to get some more information out of him. You know, because of the weird comments this morning. I didn't really get much out of him though … I saw you walk into the lunchroom with Casey. How did it go?"

She arched an unconvinced brow. Still, she also knew that the thing with Casey bothered him more than he would ever admit out loud. So she decided to let whatever else was bothering him go for now and answer his question.

April shrugged. "Good, I think. I wasn't really sure how much Casey liked me anyway. But you know him, even if he is upset about it, he would play it cool. So it's a little hard to tell."

She was downplaying what her instincts were yelling at her, but she didn't want to give Donnie anything else to stress about. She knew how the wheels in his head could spin around and around with little worries and details, imagined or real.

Donnie arched his own disbelieving eyebrow at her. "Are you _serious_? You're really not sure how much he likes you?"

April squeezed her arms around herself a little more, but his words seemed to hit right into the notch between her armor. Because that was exactly what she was worried about. How bad was her blind spot? But this was also Donnie. He was likely to imagine that Casey's flirting meant a lot more than it really did. He had a tendency to worry. It didn't help that he had a bit of an insecure streak to top it off.

"What? So Casey flirted with me. I know that, but I dunno, he just seems like the kind of guy that just flirts with girls he thinks are cute. That doesn't mean it was anything deeper than that. I mean, if he really liked me that much why didn't he try harder?"

She had said it to try to convince herself, to make herself feel better, which was a mistake she realized instantly. Donnie himself practically flinched like she had stabbed him with a needle. It was a stupid thing to say, because he would take it personally even when it really had nothing to do with him.

She closed the gap between them quickly, touching his arm in attempt to reassure him. "Donnie, I didn't mean that or … any judgement on you."

He smiled that translucent smile again though it faded swiftly like a ghost. "It's fine—I know."

"No, really, I didn't mean it like you should have tried harder—" began April.

"I need to go get something to eat. Lunch is almost over and then we got training this evening, so it's really important to keep my energy up," said Donnie with entirely too much cheer in his voice, turning his face away. He slipped out from under her hand.

Her hand fell limply at her side. This was what scared her about this new change. She couldn't screw this up. Not with Donnie. He was too important to mess this up with. Reliable Donnie, she needed him more than she ever said. She knew he could be so emotionally fragile sometimes, and then she went and said something thoughtless because _she_ felt insecure.

She could already feel the fear tighten around her heart like a noose around her neck. At the same time she felt a rush of hot frustration, at herself and even a little at Donnie. Why couldn't he just take her at her word when she really meant it? Why did he have to doubt her so much? Why did he have to make this so difficult?

* * *

Terrin watched Mikey and Woody drift away from their table to a more private part of the lunchroom. No doubt, Woody and Mondo did not approve of the Ren situation at all. Not that Terrin could blame them, since he agreed generally that their chances of success were very slim. However, he never believed that was ever a reason to not try. Besides, what fun was life if you always knew you were going to be successful in your endeavors? Granted this was probably the reason he always seemed to get into trouble, but Terrin was confident that it also made his life more interesting.

He spotted Rontu at a table, alone. When chances for success were low, it was good to use what resources were available to tip the scales in your favor.

"I'll be right back."

Mondo's face fell as Terrin stood up from the table, leaving him alone with Ren.

Terrin plopped himself down in the seat next to Rontu, smiling his cheery little fox smile as he leaned into his friend's personal space. "Sooooo … what are your thoughts?"

Rontu arched a brow without even turning his head to look at him. Instead, he stared down at his tray of food. "About what?"

"Oh, come on, what else except the elephant stomping around in the room," said Terrin, glancing over at Ren stuffing his face at his table. "I _know_ you had to have deduced something from that fun interaction this morning."

It was really too bad Raphael disliked Rontu so much. He was quite the asset to have on your side. Terrin was good at noticing a lot of little things along the surface, but he generally lacked the analytical depth that Rontu mastered so naturally.

Rontu lifted his dark eyes to rest on Ren across the room. After a moment, they shifted and landed on Tasuki who was sitting not far from him.

"... Ren is more injured than he's letting on. If you need to, try hitting him in the ribs. You won't need a lot of force behind it—It'll drop him instantly, which will give you a better running start."

Terrin blinked, glancing back over at Ren. It was kind of nice to have a backup plan if he decided to turn violent again. It didn't surprise him at all that Rontu had first analyzed Ren for tactical weaknesses in a survival situation. Survival was just how his big friend was wired. "Okay, good to know, but that's not exactly what I was fishing for."

Rontu arched his brow, peering at his younger friend through the corner of his eye. "What are you looking for?"

"I dunno, anything and everything you noticed. I'm not sure what will be useful until you say it."

Rontu narrowed his eyes with slight annoyance. Of course, he couldn't be more specific. It was good thing he was already used to that with Terrin. Rontu returned his gaze back over to Ren. "... He's good at hiding how much pain he's really in. So he's used to it. He has a high pain tolerance."

"Right," mused Terrin. Foster kids were the best in pinpointing dysfunction, and he already had the scent. "... In your expert opinion, how does one get such a high pain tolerance and develop the ability to mask their pain?"

He smirked as he asked the question, because he already sort of knew the answer. After all, Rontu was practically describing himself right now. That's what made him such an expert on the topic. Though, it really wasn't anything to smirk about when he considered that.

Rontu narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to fix Terrin with the piercing look, as if silently scolding him for being cheeky as well as considering whether or not to give the expected answer. Terrin just smiled his sly little angel smile.

"Obviously …" began Rontu, deciding to answer, "from experiencing pain frequently."

Terrin nodded innocently. "Right, and how frequently would you guess Ren experiences this pain?"

Rontu paused, turning his piercing gaze back over to Ren, calculating the answer.

"Hard to say for him exactly. Experiencing pain often enough can build a tolerance for it, but I think power of will can also affect the ability to mask pain. Personally, I'd say his will is exceptionally above average as is his pride, which would be the driving force for his need to conceal any weakness. But I'd still say that he has been experiencing pain on a monthly basis from a young age, probably … age ten, maybe younger if you take into account a very strict and hard training style that his grandfather likely gives him."

"But you think that it's not just the rough training that gives him a high pain tolerance," stated Terrin casually, inferring what his friend didn't explicitly say. "So taking into account what we saw this morning and everything else, what do you think is going on?"

Rontu shrugged, not particularly impacted by what Terrin was suggesting, but also not wanting to indulge in the obvious direction that he was taking these deductions. Abuse was always an easy conclusion to jump to, but it didn't have to be the only conclusion. "The kid bit off more than he could chew for once. The older brother probably tried to protect him. Their grandfather finished the fight they couldn't. You missed when Donatello explained what they were saying in Japanese. Their grandfather broke the back of one of the two attackers."

"Right, Mikey mentioned something like that about two guys being the ones who beat Ren up," said Terrin thoughtfully. He turned his gaze back over to Ren across the lunchroom as he asked, "Who do you think they are?"

"The grandfather runs a dojo," said Rontu, taking a bite of his food. There was a pause as he chewed and swallowed. "They could be martial artists, maybe competitors, who have an issue with them for some reason, and Ren started a fight. That's probably all there is to it. Stop being nosy, imp."

Terrin rocked back, balancing on the back legs of his chair as he grinned. "You're forgetting what you said about the pain tolerance though. If he gets it from more than just the rough training, then what causes him that much pain on a monthly basis since he was proximately ten? I'm thinking there's more to it than these two guys that were mentioned."

"He gets into fights all the time, Terrin. It's not that hard to figure out." Rontu knew he was just avoiding it now. What did it matter? Children get abused all the time. He was a foster kid. It was the story of almost every foster child's life. It wouldn't shock him if the Ren kid was abused. His attitude seemed to match it easily enough.

"I really doubt it." Terrin was onto something here. He knew it. Rontu had to know it too. He just didn't want to get involved. "He's pretty skilled. Who could really hurt him that much on a regular basis? Even his grandpa said in the counseling office that it's rare for anyone to really hurt Ren as much as Raphael managed to—with our combined efforts, I'll add."

Rontu glanced at him again. "... Then I don't know. Because I know it's not the grandfather."

"How do you know?" asked Terrin, curiously.

"I just know," said Rontu, turning back to his food.

Spotting abusers was just was easy for him to do as spotting the abused. The grandfather didn't have the scent. He had watched him with Ren and Tasuki in the counseling office. While their relationships were obviously strained by something, the way Ren had at least somewhat respected his grandfather, at least more than he respected anyone else, it was not out of fear of him. But then he started thinking about Tasuki in this equation.

"Whoever it is, the older brother is probably always trying to win their favor, perhaps by trying to be the perfect child. He seemed a little too ready to help in the counseling office. Ren probably copes by doing the opposite. He seems to resent all forms of authority … which leads me to amend what I said before. If they have a father, it's probably him."

Terrin blinked at that. "Mikey said that Donnie said Ren has a father, and he's super rich. Ren did get kind of pissy when we were trying to ask him about his parents. But … he basically told me not to ask him about anything remotely personal too."

Rontu simply nodded. It sounded about right. Everything about Ren screamed aggression, but Rontu also picked up another scent. Ren was aggressively defensive. Everything he did was about posturing, threatening, and intimidating. Like he would bite in order to ensure no one could get close, physically or emotionally. Rontu had seen plenty of that before.

"Wouldn't that mean their father is skilled in martial arts too?" mused Terrin. "That would make sense if he was their grandfather's kid, but they have different last names, so obviously their grandfather comes from their mother's side."

Rontu shrugged, studying his food. "I would say, not necessarily if it was only Tasuki. If he's always trying to be the perfect son, he wouldn't likely fight back even if he was more skilled. But Ren is the type that would fight tooth and nail … So whoever it is, they have to be more skilled than Ren at least … I'm still not sure how it factors into the incident with the two men that Donnie mentioned. It could have nothing to do with the father, but the abuse could still be happening if these signs are at all correct. There's also plenty room for error here, Terrin. You know I'm just guessing."

Yeah, but Rontu's guesses usually ended up being correct.

Terrin pressed his lips together thoughtfully. That was as far as he could deduce. He knew Ren and Tasuki were probably being abused by someone, most likely the father, on a regular basis from a young age. Though, the abuse might be isolated from whatever happened that got Ren and Tasuki beaten up. This sadly hadn't surprised him. Angry, troubled kids who take out their issues on other people described most of the kids in foster care. He didn't know when this information would be useful in his and Mikey's quest to reform Ren. These kinds of problems were complex. He didn't have enough information to do anything about it. That aside, Ren had made it quite clear that he didn't even want to talk about his father in passing, let alone discuss the possible abuse that he might be dishing out. Besides, sometimes even when you had all the information, solutions aren't always so easy to find.

He looked over at Rontu as he ate his food in silence. He and Kira knew everything about Rontu, but that didn't change how things ended up. Well … maybe they didn't know everything anymore either.

But that's why trying even when chances were low was important to him. That's why he had to support Mikey. Because Terrin was still fighting that battle too, and he had been fighting it for a long time. He still wasn't about to give up. Not ever. He would never give up on Rontu.

Still, even with what he had managed to deduce about Ren with Rontu, Terrin knew he couldn't really tell Mikey about it. Kind of like the situation with Rontu putting a gun in his mouth, Terrin couldn't trust Mikey not to say anything anymore than he could trust Kira not to ask Rontu questions he wasn't ready to face. In fact, telling Mikey would probably ruin their chances with Ren completely. So Terrin would have to keep it to himself for now.

"Why are you putting so much effort into this?"

Terrin broke from his thoughts and looked up at Rontu, who was now eyeing him almost cautiously. "Eh? Why else, I'm curious?"

It should probably bother him more that he could lie on a whim like that. Not that it wasn't a believable lie either. After all, he tended towards dangerous curiosities. Those were the most fun kind. But he had a feeling that he shouldn't tell Rontu the real reason he was rooting around for as much info as he could on Ren.

But he should also know better than to try to lie to Rontu, yet it never really seemed to stop him anyway. As if on cue, Rontu just stared at him with a completely unconvinced, deadpan expression.

"What?" Terrin tried again.

Rontu's dark eyes narrowed. "Did Mikey happen to tell you why he decided to agree to their grandfather's arrangement?"

Now that was just eerie. Terrin was with Mikey on that mind-reading theory. The benefit of Rontu's analytical depth could cut both ways. Good to analyze your enemies with, but it also meant Rontu could read him like a book.

He was fighting a losing battle. He should just fess up. "Weeellll … just that he thought it would help things if he and I made friends with Ren. I'm not sure why, but he seems to think it will make Ren less of a bullying jerk. So I want to help."

Rontu's gaze narrowed with the instant criticism that Terrin could practically hear in his head before he said anything. "You know that's completely stupid, right?"

Terrin grinned. "Yup."

His friend signed softly. "Of course … you're still going to do it anyway, even though it's not going to work."

"Yup."

* * *

Raphael turned away and practically smashed open the lunchroom door as he went. Kira arched a brow and followed him cautiously. Was he still pissed about Ren or what?

"Hey, so—"

"You know, I'm really startin' to get sick of your know-it-all attitude," Raphael snapped this at her just as they got into the lunch line. "You act like fuckin' Leo."

Kira arched her other brow. "And that's … bad?"

She caught a micro-cringe on his scowl that told her he said that without really thinking about it. Raphael continued to glare forward, arms folded sullenly across his chest.

"I'll take it from Leo, but no one else. Especially not someone who doesn't even know if they're sticking around for longer than a year."

Kira parted her lips to speak but stopped as she thought more on that. He was angry at her and her remarks earlier. She didn't miss his jab at her "not being around for more than a year" either. Did that really bother him so much?

But what could she say, that was just who she was. Not that she didn't understand how it could be annoying. He wasn't the first person to be rubbed the wrong way by it. But Raphael was also just so reactive and emotional. When he was in that headspace, he didn't really think things through. It was a normal thing. She got like that sometimes herself, just … less often than Raph. She still believed she was right about what she said, and she usually found she was right about most things, but sometimes when you win, you lose. After all, she had sort of criticized him in the process.

She sighed heavily and then said, "You're right … I tend to be argumentative, and I always have an opinion and advice about everything. I'm always sure I'm right, but that never means I actually am all the time. I'm just … stupidly confident, even when I'm wrong. So I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to demean you earlier or act like I'm superior. I'm just … confident in what I believe."

"... I hate that shit too," said Raphael ran a hand over his face and then up through his hair. He glanced at her with a still piercing but less angry stare.

Kira arched a brow while still smirking. "And what's that?"

"You're too fuckin' reasonable all the time," grumbled Raphael.

Her smile grew. "The trick is admitting when you're wrong and not being reasonable, and then everyone starts thinkin' you're super reasonable."

Raph didn't smile at her joke, even though part of him wanted to. Her expression grew more solemn in her thoughtfulness as she watched him. That annoyed him too. She always saw too much. He felt so … naked under those blue eyes. Sometimes, he really was afraid of what she could figure out without him saying anything at all. He never felt like he had the same advantage. Though her explanation had helped take the edge off. He had said she was like Leo without thinking, but that wasn't necessarily true.

Probably because Leo didn't like to admit being wrong. Well, when Leo "admitted" to being wrong, it was usually in some superior way. That was Leo, always taking the high ground even in defeat. Never admitting to being the same as the rest of them lowly mortals.

Kira was only like Leo in that, she generally thought she was right. But she could admit to being on the same level as anyone else at the same time. It was weird. She was more honest and authentic in that way. She was incredibly insightful, but there had been plenty of times she showed him vulnerability too. He might not always have the same advantage as she did in reading people, but he had managed to score moments and expressions she hadn't wanted to reveal to him. Yet, there were times she had also given him that willingly.

But with Leo, Raphael actually felt his brother had given him less of those moments and never willingly. Even with the whole Spike incident, Leonardo always had his brave face on. His calm, Zen monk mask. The only thing Raphael had really seen breakthrough that most of the time was when he got seriously pissed. Those moments were rare and far-between. Besides him being a dork sometimes, he was always their wise and fearless leader. That's why Raphael always had to capitalize on his dorky moments. Though he knew he was probably being too hard on Leo. The harder life got, the more painful the hit their family took, the more Zen Leo became.

It was annoying as hell.

They went through the lunch line with no further arguments. But when they exited with their trays, Kira spotted Rontu and Terrin at another table. There was an awkward pause as Raphael and she both looked at each other. Kira was under no impression that he accepted Rontu. He only seemed to tolerate him during shop class, work, and the brief moments when Rontu lingered silently with them. She did not expect Raphael to tolerate him during lunch.

Luckily, they both spotted Casey.

"Shit, those are new bruises again, aren't they?" snorted Raphael somewhat aggressively at Casey as he approached him.

"What happened?" asked Kira curiously. Then again, Casey had that slightly beaten look when she had first met him last week. But she also agreed with Raphael, some of those injuries looked fresher.

"This dumbass likes to go pickin' fights with Purple Dragons like he's fuckin' Batman," Raphael answered for Casey.

Kira's eyes widened slightly. There just seemed to be an infinite number of reasons not to ever tell Raphael—or anyone for that matter—that Rontu was a Purple Dragon.

She didn't really get to respond, because for the first time she watched anger break over Casey's expression. Though she hadn't known him long, she had never really thought of Casey as an angry person. He was usually just cracking jokes and making his own overly confident remarks. Casey had seemed pretty light-hearted. The new fact that Casey liked to pick fights with gangsters combined with the bruises on his face seemed to suddenly make a lot more sense to her as a burning glower tensed his usually smirking and cheerful face.

"Shuddup—I'm fuckin' sick of ya lecturin' me. You hate da shit Leo gives ya, but seems ta me yer doin' a fuckin' good impression of him right now. I don't need ya babysistin' me, Raph—I ain't your kid brother!"

A similar, angrily belligerent look widened Raphael's green eyes. "You fuckin' asshat! Don't come cryin' to me when you get your stupid ass shot!"

"Whoa—whoa!" Kira quickly stepped in between the two. "Come on guys, there's no need to go for each other's throats here. Just calm down."

"Whatever," snorted Casey as he turned to stomp away. "I never ask you for shit anyway. Why would I start now?"

Raphael was practically smoldering as they watched him go. He turned and slammed his tray on the nearest empty table, causing bits of food to leap off it. Kira sighed softly, mostly to herself, as she decided what to say next.

"I saw him talking to April before we came over … And you know, love triangle, so she probably had to tell him … I'm sure you just … caught him at a bad moment." And Raph himself was on edge ever since all this Ren stuff happened. So it seemed to Kira that he had been a little harder on Casey than he really meant to be. He had good reason to be worried, picking fights with gangsters was a very dangerous pass time, but calling Casey a dumbass was probably not the best approach.

Raphael didn't say anything, so she said, "I'll see you in shop class."

He looked like he needed some space for a while. Kira sighed heavily and sought out the table holding Terrin and set down her tray on the other side of Rontu. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just analyzing Ren and Tasuki," answered Terrin cheerfully.

"Without me?" Kira put a hand to her chest as she feigned a hurt expression.

Rontu rolled his eyes. "Nothing you wouldn't have been able to figure out on your own."

"Yeah, you know, possible parental abuse from a father figure, but not the grandfather. Ren resenting authority, and Tasuki adhering to it almost religiously," said Terrin in summary.

Kira glanced over at Ren's table thoughtfully and then nodded in agreement. She had had that feeling since this morning. Ren had his tough-guy-bully guise and Tasuki had an his own icy-yet-model-student facade to guard against others. She sighed heavily. Same story, different faces from the kids she knew in foster care.

"We could analyze the Hamato brothers if you want," suggested Terrin with a grin. "Like what's up with Raphael all the time? What happened with him and Casey?"

Kira pursed her lips hesitantly. "I dunno, I don't think he would like it if I did that."

"So? It's not like he's gonna know." Terrin arched a brow with his smirk.

Kira sighed and chuckled at the same time. "That's not the point, Ter. It's the … spirit of the thing. I dunno, it just seems like honesty is important to him, and if I ever betray that I have a feeling he would never forgive me for it."

She was already betraying that trust in some ways. She didn't want to do it anymore than she strictly had to. She wasn't sure it was really betrayal when Raphael knew she was hiding something. But when she thought of how she was on the receiving end of that with Rontu … Well, it didn't feel good. Not at all.

"It's not like you're not already doing it in your head anyway," said Terrin.

"Yeah, but sharing those thoughts with someone else is really different than having them and keeping them to myself."

Terrin pouted. "But I wanna know what's wrong with Mikey."

That got her attention. Her brow furrowed and one arched. "There's something wrong with Mikey?"

"Well, I think there might be," said Terrin a little hesitantly himself. "He kind of just wigged out on me once …"

Crap, he shouldn't say too much about that. Because that could lead to talking about Ren getting rough with Mikey that morning just before biology, and he knew it would be better not to mention that at all.

"Wigged out? What happened?" asked Kira with a soft frown.

Terrin shrugged and glanced away. "I dunno, he kind of just spaced out … and not like the usual way. Like, he looked too scared to move. It only happened once …"

He looked back up. "Anyway, I thought it might have to do with whatever makes his brothers so on edge, you know? Especially Raphael. He kind of gets the most aggro … if you hadn't noticed." Terrin ended with a smirk.

That had Rontu thinking even though he didn't really want to stick his nose in any of this. He had enough problems without including anyone else's. But, as usual, Terrin had this habit of dragging him into things. "It kind of does seem like he's overcompensating with all that anger. Not that he isn't really angry, it all just seems … magnified."

That was the feeling Rontu had when Raphael was practically snarling in his face outside of the counseling office last Thursday. They were complete strangers. That made it painfully obvious to Rontu that Raphael didn't really hate him personally. He couldn't, because they didn't really know each other. It was like Raphael was seeing someone else when he looked at him. It also had a little bit to do with self-loathing because Raphael's eyes were full of it. After all, Rontu had the same look when he saw his own reflection.

"Yeah, and you should have seen the look on his face when I kind of let your trick out of the bag," said Terrin, smirking sheepishly.

Rontu arched a brow at him. "What trick?"

"Oh, you know," said Terrin in an exaggeratedly casual manner, shrugging. "The fact you let Raphael blame you for everything so that the brothers wouldn't fight about Mikey keeping secrets from them."

Rontu snorted dismissively and went back to his food. "It wasn't a trick, and it's not as if I was doing it for them specifically. It just seemed better to roll with the resistance. He was going to believe what he wanted to believe anyway."

"No, I'm just going to go ahead and call you out on that one," said Kira with her own smirk. "The easiest thing for you to have done in that situation would have been to point out how much effort Mikey put into keeping them in the dark. That would have started them fighting with each other instead of Raphael directing all of it at you. But of course, you didn't do that …"

"Yeah, which definitely would have be better for you especially since it kind of looked like Raphael wanted to rip off your head," added Terrin.

His big friend just shrugged. "He's not the type I would want to take head-on …"

Terrin paused thoughtfully, pursing his lip. "Do you think you would lose?"

"Only if I fought him directly. If I wanted to fight Raphael, I would only do so carefully and with the right strategies … Though to be honest, I'd still prefer to fight him than Leonardo." Rontu was not unaware of that cold, quiet burning rage in the oldest brother's gaze last Thursday.

"No one is fighting anyone," said Kira with a slightly forceful and annoyed edge to her tone. "So it doesn't matter."

Rontu had nothing to say to that, and soon Terrin was saying, "... But Mikey really does seem worried about his brothers freaking out, especially Raph. So … I dunno, what's the deal with that?"

Rontu stirred his mashed potatoes without eating any. "If he's overcompensating, then it's probably due to something that made him feel like a failure in the relationship he has with Mikey—his role as an older brother—"

"Stop!" exclaimed Kira. "This is exactly what I said I don't think we should be doing."

"But Kira—" started Terrin with his usual whine.

"No, we're not doing this," she stated.

"I think it might be a good idea," said Rontu, looking up from his uneaten potatoes. "After all, we're getting rather entangled with them. It would probably be wise to analyze them and therefore the situation better, for our own good."

"Yeah, well, they probably feel the same way about us," argued Kira, again with a harder edge to her voice. "But everyone has things they—that they _need_ to hide …"

It became quiet among the three of them, the sounds of lunch room chattering flooding over and yet still muffled by their own stillness.

Kira snorted to herself, finally breaking their silence, before saying, "After all, I could analyze you and Tilly again, if you'd like?"

Rontu's dark eyes narrowed with clear annoyance this time, his brows actually furrowing. "I'd rather not hear it again."

"See, it's not nice when people do it to you. We shouldn't … _pick_ at our friends like that either." Feeling she made her point, she stuffed a fork full of her mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"You ever wonder why Casey has bruises all the time?" Terrin wondered out loud, not following any of the bickering he knew Kira and Rontu would fall into if the topic turned toward Tilly.

Kira sighed after swallowing. "Well, I just found out he likes to pick fights with Purple Dragons. God knows why."

She glanced at Rontu briefly. He only paused thoughtfully, still staring at his tray of mostly uneaten food.

"Apparently, some Purple Dragons burned down his father's shop when he was younger when he refused to pay protection money," said Rontu.

Kira blinked with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"He told me our first day at work." Angel had also told him that first, but now Rontu had a more direct source that he could admit to having without necessarily lying about it. He didn't want to have to mention Angel at school more than he had to. It might be his paranoia talking, but he liked to be safe rather than sorry. Angel didn't exactly make her connection to the Purple Dragons a secret with how much purple she wore on a daily basis to represent.

It got quiet again at their table. He could feel Kira's concern and worry without even looking at her face. So he said, "It's fine. Like Terrin said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. It's not like he and I are friends or anything."

In fact, it seemed like Casey didn't want to be friends either. Casey had only asked more about him at work out of curiosity. It was the first and last personal thing Casey had ever inquired about. He was friendly during shop and the rest of the time at work, but there was a clear distance held between them.

And Rontu was fine with that. It would be better exactly because of what Casey had told him that day. Casey had no love for Purple Dragons, and that was something Rontu could understand perfectly.

Yet, he was still puzzled as to why Casey had so easily told him something that seemed rather personal and intimate. Even the way he told him as been almost casual. If Casey picked fights with Purple Dragons out of a deep-seeded need for revenge … Rontu wasn't sure that need came from the fact they burned down his father's shop. Something that personal didn't strike him as something that Casey would have told him, not when he felt him put up a distinct wall most of the time.

All that was clear to him was that Casey hated Purple Dragons. The reason why wasn't as clear. In fact, it also struck Rontu as odd that Casey wasn't particularly angry about them burning down his father's shop. He didn't sound or look angry when said it. Why?

"Do you …" Kira started but then stopped, shaking her head. "Nevermind."

But he could still hear the question she didn't finish. Did he do things like that? As a Purple Dragon.

In the past, he could have more confidently told her no. That the job he had chosen, while it involved unsavory tasks, it hadn't involved people who he saw as innocent. His job in the gang, for Shawn, hadn't involved terrorizing shop owners or dealing drugs. His time was spent killing other gangsters instead, and that had been something he could live with.

But he couldn't say that anymore. Not when he had just terrorized a cop last weekend. If that cop didn't stay scared enough, Shawn would probably green-light him and the order would probably be passed onto Rontu.

And if it came down to that, Rontu knew he couldn't say no. He knew what he would have to do. Detective Morgan's daughter, Abigail, would lose her father. That or something … worse. It would be by his hands, and he would have to do it. For the same reasons Detective Morgan may be compelled to comply with the Purple Dragons' demands.

That was why he found that cold anger in Leonardo's eyes as more of a threat than Raphael's hot, burning kind. Because Rontu knew that coldness himself. He knew what he could do with it when his people were in danger. That coldness was calculating and methodical. It could plan its actions with an icy precision, fully aware of what it's doing. Blind, burning rage like Raphael's was just a beast out of control. It didn't plan anything. It wasn't always aware of what it was doing. It was less dangerous to Rontu. He could use it to his advantage if he had to.

If that cold look in Leo's eyes was anything like he thought it was, Leo would do anything he had to in order to protect his brothers, and he would do it ruthlessly with a cold precision. Rontu knew that because he was the same.

Shawn knew this too, and now Rontu was nothing more than his weapon. A sword that cuts when it was commanded to. The sword doesn't have a say in who it cuts and why.

So was he any better than the Purple Dragons who burned down Casey's father's shop?

No. He was not.

Kira hadn't finished her question for a reason, and it was because she didn't want to know that answer. Or, rather, because she already knew it.

* * *

Leo was cleaning one of the men's bathrooms when he got Donnie's text:

 _Hey Leo, I didn't get much information out of Tasuki. But he did say that the guys involved weren't family members. He also swore on his family's honor that it's not something that will harm us. I hope this is enough for now. We can both keep trying, but I think that's all I'm going to get before tonight._

Leonardo stared at the text. Tasuki swore … He couldn't help but want to take the eldest Oroku at his word. He hadn't really seen much of Tasuki, but he had seen how he had conducted himself. He offered to help police Ren, took it as his responsibility, as the oldest. That was something he could respect in him. Leo always knew how much honor meant to families like … them. He believed Tasuki.

After all, he would have done the same. He actually couldn't help but see a bit of himself and Raphael when they were younger in the two Oroku brothers.

So he texted back: _That is definitely enough for now. We can keep trying in the future. Thanks, Don._

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Oh no, trouble in Apritello paradise already? I see there being some growing pains for the both of them to figure out. If you expected a smooth ride into that relationship, lol, that's not very realistic. On a side note, I went back and revised the scene where April first kissed Donatello. I've gotten better at writing her, so I went back and fixed it up.

Again, I hope the majority found these little investigations among the characters interesting. I suppose I'm a little concerned it would seem too boring to others. Just know that I write what I do because it feels necessary for the story.

Which leads me back to _Blogger9999_ , who pointed out that, yes, there are connections between almost all of the characters. A little web of connections and secrets that if someone just mentioned a name or something, they would realize it as well. They can make guesses about certain things as they analyze each other but not about everything. So it does beg the question of how that will influence the future events of the story.

And yeah, Terrin is wondering about Mikey too, _Blogger9999_.

I'm pleased you enjoyed the music. I also liked the songs Dragula and Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie. In fact, Dragula as well as Super Beast will be showing up as theme songs in a later portion of this story. I most definitely welcome any song suggestions. I like music especially for inspiration and theme songs to share in chapters when I write. Please do send anything my way that you think is particularly good.


	22. Be Yourself

**Author Notes:** _sydpowell135_ , thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and tada! Turns out that new chapter you were hoping for did get posted sooner rather than later. You also get your wish with more Mikey in this chapter.

 _efarraiz_ , thanks again for reviewing, and I know you still want more Leo. I actually put more of him into the previous chapter specifically with you in mind, while also making it relevant to the purpose of the chapter. However, one thing I can't do is insert action into the story just for the sake of action. Action will come when it's time for it in the story, so please have patience. (Apologies if I misunderstood anything you wrote in your review, Google Translate doesn't exactly provide the clearest translations.)

It was hard picking between two theme songs for this chapter. The other option I had was _Be Yourself_ by Audioslave.

* * *

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start

~ _Little Lion Man_ , by Mumford and Sons

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:  
** **Be Yourself**

"How can you be sure he won't attack you again?" asked Woody, arching an unconvinced brow at him.

And that question did force Mikey to pause, his mouth hung open, unable to fill it with words. Ren's rough handling this morning was still uncomfortably fresh in his memory. He still wasn't even sure what he had done to make Ren do that. Ren had said he wanted to talk about their amends deal, but he didn't know how the following attack had anything to do with it. Mikey's eyes shifted away from his friend's face.

But then he grinned, because he hoped it would hide his lack of confidence. Nearly at the same time, brilliance struck him. _Aw, yeah_. "Because he agreed to this deal in the first place, right? Why would he bother to do it if he was just gonna smack me around again?"

And people said he wasn't smart.

Woody frowned, his brow still arched, but didn't have an immediate response either. Score one for the Mikester. He would figure out what do if Ren got rough again later, for now he just needed everyone to chill out about it. It was hard to think of a ninja-friendship plan if he was constantly being thrown into self-doubt with everyone else's doubt. Though, it was true Ren was still willing to be violent for some reason. He really couldn't make heads or tails of that guy.

Woody finally said, "I still dunno … I mean, sure, maybe he's agreed to it for now, but if his temper is so bad he was unable to control himself in the first place … he could lose control again and hurt you despite anything he had agreed to before."

"It'll be fine, dude," insisted Mikey. "Now, let's go back. My pizza is lonely. You wouldn't want to make it sad, right, Woody?"

Woody shook his head but grudgingly started following Mikey back to their table. "You know, just saying it's going to be fine doesn't actually guarantee it."

Mikey stopped walking suddenly, his face falling as he noticed two new figures standing at their table. "Oh no …"

He was rushing off as quickly as he could without making his ribs ache.

* * *

An unexpected peaceful silence fell upon Ren as both Mikey and Terrin left to annoy other people. He was able to shove food into his mouth without either of them bothering him with some other inane and nosy question about him and his life, or random comments about their lives. He wouldn't be surprised if their chatter attempted to keep him from eating. At least the emo-skater kid knew when to shut his fucking face. Mundo had stayed perfectly silent since Mikey, Woody, and Terrin left.

However, a loud and boisterous voice boomed its way into Ren's ears as he shoved pizza into his mouth. That voice had a tone, and Ren knew it was meant for him.

"Hey, you, with the white hair. Why dye your hair like an old man's?"

A second voice laughed obnoxiously at the question.

"Shit." He heard Mundo mutter and then cowered slightly more in his seat and scoot further away from him.

Ren chewed. He had a temper for sure, but it was also weak to lose your head over nothing. Also, nothing said superiority like complete disregard. So Ren ignored them. If they couldn't find a better insult, then they really weren't worth his time.

He could hear them approach. One had heavier footsteps than the other one, but there were definitely two coming up from behind him. Like any warrior, he didn't like them being at his back, but he was also an Oroku. He didn't need to worry about yankis, and they sounded like yankis.

Ren didn't turn around immediately, but he did swallow his food to say, "Why do you sound like a retarded walrus? I dunno, maybe it's fucking genetic, like your old man getting shit-faced and fucking a walrus."

He finally turned to look at them, just because he wanted to see the look on their faces. To know if his words bit hard enough to draw blood.

The big one was as burly as to be expected, taller and thicker than the angry Hamato brother and even the Native guy that hung with the Evans. He was white with a thick, square jaw and a scar down one of his eyes. He wore camo cargos, black combat boots, biker gloves, a yellow shirt with a black leather vest over it. His blond hair was buzzed down close to his head.

"Wait, scratch that about the walrus, he fucked a rhino," said Ren. He smirked as he felt a deep satisfaction watching the scowl form on the older guy's face.

Next to him was the smaller and lighter one. He was on the leaner side but not without his own fair share of muscle. He was black with a vibrant purple mohawk. He was decked out in leather with spikes and chains, complete with a nose ring that gave Ren the impression of a boar or a bull.

"And you think my hair color is a joke …" snorted Ren. "I can't tell if you're a fag into some freaky bondage shit or a clown gone bad." He paused to think about that. "Probably both."

"Oh, that's _cute_ ," quipped the black one with the mohawk, his voice was higher than the dull boom of his friend. "You shouldn't talk shit if you can't back yourself with your fists, tiny. I woulda thought you'd learn that from the Hamatos, right?"

He smirked as he eyed Ren's beaten and bruised face.

Ren felt anger tighten like a fist in his gut. That was going to be extremely annoying. Everyone thought that the Hamatos did this to him, and it wasn't like he could or would explain what really messed him up. It wasn't like anyone was going to believe it anyway. Not that it was anyone's business to begin with either.

So he stood up out of his seat. Despite the fact his ribs were still smarting just from the fake-out fist he had threatened Mundo with earlier.

Whatever. They were just yankis. He could take them even if he was injured.

Probably.

It didn't matter either way. His honor was at stake, and he didn't care what Jiji said about whether it was honor or pride. To Ren, they were the same thing.

"How about I show you what kind of freak I can be?" sneered Ren, feeling the cuts in his lips ache as they warped into his usual manic grin.

What was that little nickname the angry Hamato gave him …? Psycho. It was starting to sound more like a compliment than an insult to his ears.

"Hey, dudes!"

God _damn_ it.

As expected, with that stupid cheery voice, Mikey was soon skidding to a stop between Ren and his intended prey.

"What's up?" Mikey grinned brightly at them.

The big white guy snorted. "Outta the way, pipsqueak. The adults are talkin'."

Mikey could only offer a blank look of confusion. "But … we're all teenagers."

"Yah, no shit, genius," said the black guy with the purple mohawk. Still, his brow furrowed in confusion behind some dark sunglasses. "Whatchu stickin' your neck out for him for? Didn't you guys beat the snot out of each other last week?"

"Oh … yeah, we sorta did, though I kinda got the most snot beaten out of me …" admitted Mikey. "But we're like friends now!"

"Hamato," snapped Ren sharply, grabbing Mikey's shoulder and jerking him around to growl into his face. "We're not friends, and stop stickin' your nose into my business."

"Uh, yeah, that's why I said we're 'like' friends, which means we are but we aren't, ya know? Anyway, Ren, these guys are really—"

"I ain't got time for this shit," said the big guy, and he swung his hand, back-handing Mikey to the face and knocking to flat to the ground.

Mikey did try to move out of the way. The problem was that he instinctively twisted at his hips, causing pain in his ribs to halt his movement. Then it wasn't just the fact that his face still hurt from Ren punching it last week, but it was the wind getting knocked out of him and the resulting sharp, shrapnel bolts of pain that erupted from his ribs as he fell to the ground.

Ren watched dispassionately as Mikey collapsed and knew the pain that made his face turn white as his body slowly curled in on itself. He had told him to stay out of it, so Hamato had fair warning. Whatever. Ren was still getting what he wanted. After all, he was supposed to be Hamato's bodyguard, and this seemed to trigger those duties pretty well in his book. Even though, he had been planning on beating these guys around anyway. Still, he was right about Mikey being good for starting trouble. The kid had a gift in that at least. He could give Jiji an excuse now.

But of course, just as he was turning to take down his charge's assailant, cracking his knuckles, Tasuki was stepping in the way, his back obscuring Ren's view.

"If you have a problem with Hamato or my brother, I would rather you take it up with me," said Tasuki in a cool, almost business-like fashion, his arms folded neatly at the small of his back.

Both of the yankis looked Tasuki up and down, taking in his leaner build and adult-like manner of being and dressing, and then they both started snorting with laughter. Tasuki's stoic expression did not melt in the slightest as he waited for them to reply.

Ren boiled visibly as he growled, "I don't need your help. Let _me_ do my job!"

Tasuki only turned his head slightly as he addressed him with his usual cutting coolness. "Your 'job' is not to start fights, but to help Michelangelo avoid them, and if failing that, _then_ it is your job to protect him from harm, which you have already failed at doing. You've done enough already. Do you really want Jiji to have to come to school the very day you've returned after being suspended? Stop making a fool of yourself."

Ren felt all the heat go to his brain as his teeth ground and his fists clenched and shook in rage. For a moment, he was so pissed, he was speechless.

The guy with the mohawk finally managed to speak, though he was still laughing through his words. "Y-you think you can handle _us_ taking it up with _you_?"

Tasuki ignored the question and giving the obvious answer, as the movement he spotted out of the corner of his eye concerned him more. He turned his head to see Raphael on his war path toward the two cretins. It was hard enough keeping Ren from a fight, but Tasuki was learning that the second oldest Hamato was very similar in that regard. Keeping the two from a fight would extremely difficult and exhausting, perhaps impossible. Raphael was even less likely to listen to him than Ren; evidence to that was in their earlier exchange.

Though it wasn't as if Ren listened that well to what he said either.

But Tasuki decided it was not his responsibility to stop Raphael. His only concern was Ren and keeping his brother from further injuring himself.

* * *

Kira, Rontu, and Terrin witnessed, from their seats, as the whole thing began to unfold. After all, the big guy addressing Ren had a loud, deep voice that easily drew attention. Terrin was already getting to his feet as he considered what Rontu had said about Ren.

Terrin watched Ren slowly stand up, his presence taking up a much larger space than his physical body. So much so, it was really hard to imagine that just a tap to the stomach would really drop him like Rontu said it would. But Terrin trusted Rontu's discerning gaze more than anyone else's. So Ren was hurt pretty badly. Badly enough that he probably wouldn't be able to handle a fight right now. This was a very bad combination with the other thing that Rontu said: Ren's pride would likely drive him into a fight, tooth and nail. Even if he was doomed to lose.

And then he saw Mikey running into directly into no-man's land and was soon smacked to the ground.

"Oh, no," groaned Kira as she, too, was lurching to her feet. She had spotted Raphael. His eyes were ablaze like green fire as he stormed over, his hackles raising. As if his temper weren't short enough before, and now after his blow-up with Casey …

Kira was soon weaving through the lunch room tables to reach him. Terrin was turning to leave as well, but Rontu caught him by the bicep. He knew Kira would get snappy if he tried to stop her, and he knew she could handle herself. But Terrin was a different story. Rontu usually tried to keep him out of trouble when he could. He wasn't sure, but the fact that one of the two guys had a purple mohawk had him … worried.

The Purple Dragons were such a large gang that not everyone knew each other. Not that every punk sporting vibrant shades of purple was a Purple Dragon. After all, Rontu himself preferred to keep a lower profile with his affiliation for a lot of reasons. He didn't wear any purple, but he was definitely a member. Then there were also the gangbangers like Angel that practically screamed it with how much purple and dragon tattoos they had on their bodies to represent. So these two punks could easily be Purple Dragons of another group lead by another Fang lieutenant.

Or they could just be punks in purple.

Rontu's motto was always better safe than sorry.

"Terrin, let them handle this. I'm sure Mikey's fine."

But his younger friend shook his blond head at him. "It's not Mikey I'm worried about. Ren won't stop even if it kills him, right? I'm just going to go get a security guard before things get out of hand again."

Rontu stared at him, cocking his head slightly, as if searching his soul almost curiously. "That's his problem, not yours."

Terrin just smiled almost sadly and shook his head again. "No, it's Mikey's problem, and so it's mine too."

He slipped out of Rontu's grasp and through the lunch room doors. If he and Mikey were going to befriend Ren, then Terrin needed to start treating Ren like a friend and not the enemy. Due to pride, Ren would probably hate anyone who tried to protect him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And friends didn't let friends hurt themselves.

Kira rushed to intercept Raphael on his trail to certain carnage.

"Did I just see you lay _hands_ my little brother, _rock-head_?" Raphael was snarling when she was within reach.

Kira got in between them and put her hand toward Raphael, a gesture for him to stop. Her palm pressed against his chest as he was not willing to do so, causing her to use both hands.

And dear god, the boy was _sturdy_.

The strength and force she felt against her hands just reminded her of what Raphael could do. She had seen him that day during the fight last week. She had never seen him so enraged and … brutal. She locked her blue eyes on his blazing green ones that pierced down at her with a clear and nearly violent impatience that made her second guess her decision. Her instincts were good, but the look in his eyes was enough for her to wonder what she really knew about him or what he would do for his little brother when he was already in a bad mood.

No. Raphael wouldn't hurt her. She trusted that.

"Raph, stop," she urged him. "This doesn't help Mikey."

His green eyes flickered away from hers for a moment, piercing like a hot laser at his intended targets.

"Raphael, _please_ ," she said again, trying to get him to look at her and not them.

"Mikey!" Donnie tossed his tray of food aside onto a random table full of other students with complete disregard as he rushed over and kneeled next to his brother's side, though Woody and Mundo were already there as well. "I swear, I wasn't even gone for a minute! What happened?"

Mikey was starting to try to get up, leaning on his side, his face still a bit pale from the pain in his ribs. "N-nothing, Dee. I'm good."

Ren had lost what little patience he had, especially with Tasuki's last words ringing in his ears. " _You're_ the one making a fool of me. So just stay out of my way!"

He was starting to push pass Tasuki when another voice interrupted them.

"Boys, is there a problem here?" It was Principal Honeycutt with two security guards, frowning at them.

"I believe these two were harassing my brother and his companion," reported Tasuki briskly. "I saw him hit Michelangelo just as I was coming to intervene myself, sir."

He gestured to the biggest of the pair.

Honeycutt's frown deepened and he peered through his glasses at the rest of them.

"I also saw it," said Kira. "And … Raphael saw it too, I think. Right, Raph?"

Raphael gave a growling sort of grunt as an affirmative, his hands still clenched with white knuckles at his sides.

"Me too," said Woody.

"Ditto," confirmed Mundo.

"Michelangelo?" Honeycutt inquired more pointedly. It seemed everyone else except the one harmed was speaking.

Donnie was helping Mikey to sit up. He looked up at Honeycutt and then looked down as he muttered, "Um … well, yeah …"

Honeycutt sighed deeply.

"Please be sure to check in with the nurse before you return to class …" He turned to the assailant and said, "And will you come with me, young man?"

Rock snorted. "As if I got a choice …"

He left with the Principal and the security guards. Mohawk guy just smirked, glancing at Ren, and said as he turned to leave, "See you later, whitey."

Ren actually was looking forward to that. He hoped no one else would be around to get in his way then.

Kira sighed in relief, dropping her hands away from Raphael's chest, but too soon.

Raphael turned his burning glare on Ren. "Some bodyguard you are. Mikey got hurt, _again_. You shouldn't have agreed to something you can't even do right!"

"It's not like I agreed to this shit because I _wanted_ to do it, you fucking tawt," Ren snarled in return. "And it's not my fault he likes to stick his idiot nose where it doesn't belong. It was _my_ business, not his."

"Enough, Ren," Tasuki cut in with his usual crisp impatience. "Hamato is right."

Shock broke some of the hold anger had on Raphael's face. He hadn't really been expecting Tasuki, of all people, to agree with him. "I .. am? I mean, _of course_ , I am, but …"

"Ren was negligent in his duty. He was more concerned with his pride than his honor." Tasuki gave his brother a bitingly cold glance as he spoke.

Ren returned it with a most bitter and burning glare. " _Don't_ talk like I'm not right here, Tasuki. And I don't think honor is about sucking the ass of everyone who walks by either."

"It is _not_ about starting pointless fights," retorted the oldest Oroku, more anger and impatience bleeding through his usually calm exterior. "Especially not at the expense of your duty. Jiji _will_ be hearing of this later."

"Oh, you just _love_ that shit, don't you?" hissed Ren. "Does it get you off or something?"

"Ren!" started Tasuki sharply.

"Hey, dudes, just chill out," said Mikey, now on his feet thanks to Donatello and Woody. "I'm fine. So, no need to freak out. Everything is fine."

"It's _not_ fine, Mikey," snapped Raphael. "This ass can't even keep to the deal for one day, so what's the point of all this?"

Of course, he regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth, and he watched Mikey's expression crumble. Donnie completed the sinking sense of guilt in his gut as he gave him a pointed glare and said with disapproval, "Raph …"

Goddamn it; it was like everything he did today was wrong.

He ran a hand through his hair and just turned and stalked out of the lunch room, slamming his fist hard into the door as he left. The feeling of it shuddering under his blow only gave him a small sense of relief. He knew it was important to let Mikey have his way with this, but he still didn't like it at all. It was like his whole body resisted it instinctively. He let his mouth run when he shouldn't have. Just like with Casey earlier. He understood what Kira said about Casey probably feeling sore about April and Donnie, but he still didn't get what Casey said earlier. About never askin' him for anything. What the _hell_ did that even mean?

He and Casey always had each other's backs, and that was always without needing to ask. That's what made them friends. Neither of them was the type to ask for help anyway. So maybe it was just Casey running his mouth because he got pissed. It didn't really have to mean anything …

Except that he had pissed off his best friend. But it wasn't as if they never got under each other's skins before. After all, they had beaten the shit out of each other when they first met. They both would cool off, laugh about it, and everything would be fine again. Like it always was.

But something made his gut turn as he stormed down the halls of the school with his fists still clenched at his sides. Because he knew how Casey felt. He used to pick fights, even with Purple Dragons, just to feel the blood on his knuckles, to release some of the pressure and frustration inside.

So if Casey was already frustrated 'cause of April, then Raph just … made everything worse. Casey would be feeling the need to knock some more heads in, and those were likely to be gangsters.

"Shit," Raphael hissed to himself.

* * *

"Come on, Mikey, I'm taking you to the nurse," said Donnie, gently pushing him along. "That fall probably put strain on your stress fractures."

"Nah, Dee, I'm good. I don't wanna miss P.E."

Donatello rolled his eyes in frustration. "Mikey, it's not like you'd be allowed to participate in P.E. in your state anyway. Besides, you have history next, not P.E."

He had memorized all their schedules.

Mikey pouted, his face already crestfallen due to all the panic around him. He muttered to Woody and Mundo as he left. "See you later …"

Don sighed. Just when he had vowed, yet again, to pay more attention to his brother—he turned his back for two seconds and this happened. It felt like he couldn't do anything right today. What was he going to tell Leo later? Everything had been tense before, but now it was even worse. Mikey even got hurt again. Leo worried so much as it was ...

Though as he left the Oroku brothers behind in the lunchroom, his mind wandered back to them. Probably because he wanted something else to think about than his own failure. But he noticed that while Tasuki was very traditional, the ideal obedient son, that Ren was … everything but that. That might be somewhat normal for Americans, but for Japanese … It would make Ren the outcast of the family if he so directly rebelled against the social hierarchy. Even delinquents in Japanese society had some kind of social order they followed, an "Aniki" they respected and obeyed. Whoever was older was respected by those who were younger somewhere in their lives.

Donnie had only seen Ren show respect to their grandfather, and even that was not nearly as respectful as it should be.

Tasuki set his sights back on Ren as soon as everyone seemed to start clearing away. All the same, Woody and Mundo were still nearby, so he still spoke to him in Japanese and stepped in closer to whisper.

" _Not only should you have been thinking of your duty to Hamato and our family's honor, but you shouldn't be getting into fights when you haven't properly healed yet._ "

Ren snorted, folding his arms over his chest. " _You think a couple of love taps from Bradford could keep me from kicking those yankis' asses?_ "

Irritation flared through Tasuki's mind yet again, causing his brow to furrow and hardened. Ren's refusal to acknowledge his limits was extremely frustrating even when he wasn't hurt to begin with. " _You're lucky he only gave your ribs stress fractures, but if you take another hit to them, they could break. Please, just … be careful for once in your life._ "

But his brother only gave him a glare of utter loathing and disgust that wrinkled his nose and curled his lips.

" _So you want me to cower like you do at Father's feet? Ashikagi don't beg or plead, remember? I would have thought you'd listen to_ him _at least, the rare times he ever makes sense. Stop pretending to care just to suck up to him and Jiji. It makes me sick, you pathetic dog._ "

Ren turned and glowered his way out of the lunch room without finishing his food, which sat, getting cold, on the abandoned table.

Tasuki watched him leave. His fists tightened but then went slack at his sides. Perhaps he should have tried harder. Should have said that he wasn't just pretending to care. That he cared so much it made a hollow pit twist and ache through his insides to hear him say that, and his little brother knew so well how to make those words bite in deep and sting.

Nothing he said or did ever seemed to reach Ren. He just … didn't know what to do for him anymore, if he ever had to begin with.

* * *

The nurse was gone when they reached the nurse's office. Probably out on lunch. Don sighed irritably. "Sit down and don't move. I'll see if I can find what I need here."

He sat Mikey on a stool to search for aspirin. That was about as much as he could really do even if Mikey had broken his ribs in that fall. Broken ribs were treated pretty much the same way as bruised ribs, since they couldn't be splinted and supported like other broken bones. Though, he was sure Mikey hadn't broken them. He would have been in a lot more pain for a lot longer if he had.

He rummaged impolitely and impatiently through cabinets to find his treasure until Mikey spoke behind him.

"Hey, Dee …" The tone was what made him pause in his search. It was full of vulnerable uncertainty, wavering and searching for stability. "I was thinkin' about what Raph said …"

Donatello forced a most derisive snort through his nose as he continued to paw through cabinets and drawers. Of course, Raphael was just making everything worse. "Raph says a lot of things, Mikey. Only about twenty-five percent of it is accurate or useful. So that's less than half the time."

"Yeah, but … you know, the other half of the time … or somethin' … I dunno, it just seems like … nothin' I do is right." Michelangelo's voice got smaller, nearing a crack. "It just seems like … this thing with Ren really just a stupid mistake."

Donnie's hand closed around the bottle of aspirin. Well, Mikey wasn't alone in feeling like a failure recently. He _still_ really couldn't believe he could leave to go get lunch, and the next moment Mikey is being swatted to the ground again. Not to mention the painfully awkward moment with April before that. He never liked fixating on mistakes so much as he liked to fix them, make those things right again. Though sometimes, he admitted, he struggled to tell difference between fixating and fixing. Yet, he could also swing in the opposite direction at times and ignore the problem. Like the thing that happened with April. Focusing on the Mikey issue was a lot more comfortable for him at the moment.

So he was going to shut the April problem in a little drawer at the back of his mind where it might occasionally rattle at the edges of his thoughts.

But what should he say to Mikey now?

Part of him couldn't help but agree with what Mikey said. His opinion on the matter was still much the same as it was last Thursday when Adrien and Kuza first pitched the amends idea to them. So far, it seemed like he was correct. Ren was not properly motivated to be a bodyguard for Mikey. Ren was good at violence, but that violence had only ever been self-serving it seemed. How could someone like that even know how to protect someone else?

It seemed exactly like what Mikey said: it wasn't going well.

It was tempting to use Mikey's own insecurity against him, to manipulate him into giving up on this whole thing. To protect him. But he also understood what Leo said about all this. It was really important to support Mikey and whatever his decisions were on the matter. However, Don still didn't even know why his little brother made this sort of decision.

All he could do was help Mikey to process it and his options in an unbiased manner.

He turned around with the aspirin bottle. "Well, that depends … Why did you choose to do this deal with him in the first place?"

Mikey squirmed in his seat. His eyes darting away from Donnie, searching for a lie. "Because it seemed like … fun?"

Donatello just stared, his expression flat and unamused. At least he could take comfort in that his ability to lie was greater than Mikey's. April just had an unfair advantage.

"Mikey … you're a terrible liar. I don't even know why you bother to try … Unless you really think the answer is something I wouldn't approve of?" He raised a brow at him inquisitively.

Mikey spun himself on the stool, still not meeting his eyes. "... Yeah, maybe …"

Donnie pulled up another stool and sat in front of him with his bottle of aspirin and a plastic cup of water. "Even that doesn't make sense … You know I didn't like this amends deal to begin with. You know that none of us did. But, you should also know that we all decided to follow your lead on this despite that, and that's something we _all_ agree on. Whether I approve or not of your reasons doesn't matter. You still have mine—as well as Raph's and Leo's—acceptance on the issue. So just tell me."

Mikey stopped spinning in his seat and glanced up at his big brother, still a little uncertain. "... Well, it's what the school social worker dude said … You know, about Ren, and how nothin' before seemed to make him stop bein' a jerk?"

"Mhm," confirmed Donnie, nodding as he opened the aspirin and counted out two pills.

"So … I thought if I did this with him, that maybe it would help. If nothing makes him change, he'll just keep hurting people, like he hurt me. Besides, Leo said having no friends and pushing people away is really lonely and stuff. So, if I help Ren, I'd be helpin' him and anyone else he might have hurt later if I hadn't helped."

Don paused as he placed the bottle back on the counter, looking over at his little brother, who stared back at him with those wide baby-blue eyes. The bruising on his face was still dark and ugly. But that wasn't why he stared at him in shock. Donatello stared because it was unfathomable to him, with everything Mikey had been through, that he would be so willing to try to help such a terrible person change for the better. Especially after that person hurt him.

But that was what made Mikey so … special. He wasn't the smartest, the strongest, or the bravest of them. He was something else so much greater than all of that.

Unlike Donnie himself, who still harbored dark and vengeful thoughts for both Spike and Ren, Mikey was thinking about how to help; and he was the one who was hurt the most by them. It seemed Mikey understood justice effortlessly, while Donatello could only fathom revenge.

Mikey's face slumped gloomily, and he looked away from him. "I know, it's stupid, right?"

"No," said Don quickly and almost forcefully. He set the aspirin pills and water down in favor of grasping his brother's hand. "No, it's not stupid at all …"

But Michelangelo didn't seem convinced. "It doesn't matter. It's not like it's even working to begin with."

"I think …" began Donnie hesitantly. Truth be told, as honorable and amazing as his brother's intentions were, it was true that such a lofty goal was unlikely to be reached. Donatello didn't really understand people, but he did know that getting someone to change in such a big way was incredibly difficult. Sometimes, it was impossible. Big changes like that usually happened by chance, not by design. But was it truly impossible? The chances were probably still there ...

"It's too soon to tell," finished Donatello, looking up into his little brother's sad eyes. "It hasn't even been one full day. What you're aiming for isn't something that will come easily, Mikey … So if you're really serious about this, and if this is _really_ something you want, then it will take a lot more work and time to determine if it's going to work at all. It still probably won't … but it also might, as small of a chance as it is. If you stop now you'll never know, but you also won't risk as much."

Mikey stared back into his eyes, his own wide and surprised. He nodded quietly. "Right … I knew it'd be hard, but I … still wanna try."

"Okay." Don nodded in return. "But you _have to_ promise me that while you're trying this … you won't put yourself in danger. Helping people is … a wonderful aspiration. Dad would have been proud. But he also wouldn't want you to hurt yourself in process. If you want to help people, you have to be able to keep yourself safe too."

His little brother bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, dude, I mean, I'm not a massasist. I don't like being hurt."

Donnie smiled. "It's pronounced 'masochist'."

* * *

Mikey was late to History, but the nurse had finally shown up and given him a note to hand to his teacher. Ren and Terrin were already seated in the back. It seemed they were often sitting in the back of their classes because that's where Ren liked to sit. The albino boy had his headphones in, and he was glowering at his desk. Michelangelo decided it would be safer not to talk to him right now.

He sat next Terrin in the seat behind Ren.

"Hey, sorry I didn't check on you after what happened at lunch," whispered Terrin.

Mikey shook his head. "It's cool. I had my fill with Donnie playin' nurse … Where'd you go though?"

He had thought he had left Terrin with Ren and Mundo at their table, but when he found Ren facing off with those guys, Terrin had been nowhere to be seen.

"I was just chattin' with Rontu and Kira. Sorry, I guess underestimated how easily Ren gets into fights."

Mikey shrugged. "Nah, it probably would have ended up the same anyway …"

Speaking of things ending up the same, Michelangelo needed to start thinking more seriously about his ninja-friendship plan for Ren. Donnie said he would really have to get serious about this if he wanted even a chance that it will work.

"So … why do you think Ren is doin' this deal with me but still, like …" Mikey searched for the words, but remembering how Ren had grabbed his face before Biology made it hard.

"Still being all aggro with you?" supplied Terrin, who continued with, "a lot of reasons probably, but I'd be able to hazard a better guess if you actually told me what he said to you this morning. I don't speak the Japanese, Mikey, and what he said could give me a better idea of what was motivating him in that moment."

" _Evans_."

Both Mikey and Terrin jumped and looked up to find their teacher glaring at them. Terrin grinned sheepishly. "Sorry …"

She turned back to the board and continued on with the lecture.

Terrin pointed to his notebook, then to his pencil, and then to Mikey. He made a writing gesture with the pencil. He wanted him to pass him a note. Mikey nodded, understanding his friend's miming. Still, he swallowed stiffly as he turned to his own notepad and pencil. For some reason it was difficult, after he had picked up his pencil and held it to the blank line. He knew what Ren said and how to translate it into English. That wasn't the problem. It was like his hand just didn't want to move. He didn't want to think about what Ren said. He was afraid it would make him think of other things he didn't want to think about. Things like Spike.

He knew it was important to tell Terrin, if he wanted to make heads or tails of Ren. But it was easier to pretend like that didn't happen this morning if he didn't share it. He almost felt embarrassed too. Like it wasn't bad enough that he totally wigged out in front of his new friend. Would Terrin just think he was a complete wimp?

Slowly, almost painfully, Mikey scrawled in English what Ren had said, in a most venomous way, in Japanese.

 _Don't be so cocky  
_ _Who do you think you are  
_ _Don't fuck with me  
_ _I'll beat you to death  
_ _Do you understand_

Mikey let out a little breath. Well, they didn't seem that scary anymore, written on paper and in English. But, those words were just … meaner in Japanese. He tore out the note and folded it. Then he flicked it from between his fingers and scored major points by hitting Terrin directly in the ear. He grinned and giggled, already feeling better.

Terrin grinned too as he unfolded the note. His expression became more focused and unreadable as he examined the note. Michelangelo waited to see if Terrin would pass him a note back. After a few moments, his friend did scribble something on a piece of paper. He flicked it back at Mikey, who both dodged and caught it so that it didn't hit his face. They grinned at each other.

Terrin's note said that he would explain after class, because talking was faster. It was painful, getting through History but finally the bell rang.

They stood up, as did Ren.

"Mikey's back with us!" announced Terrin happily.

Ren still had his headphones in, but his glare seemed to smolder even more just at seeing Terrin act peppy. Somehow, as his eyes landed directly on Mikey, they narrowed even more cuttingly. Mikey looked away, taking a slight step backward. What had he done now? Was Ren gonna get all rough again? Or worse?

However, the albino turned away and started leading the way to their next class without a word to them.

"So after reading your note," started Terrin. "I have concluded that Ren was trying to—"

"Shh! Dude," interrupted Mikey, glancing up at Ren ahead of them. "He could hear you."

Terrin smirked. "Nah, he's got his headphones in. He's totally ignoring us right now. Look—Hey, Ren, why are you named after a pretty flower?"

Nothing. Ren kept on marching.

Terrin turned and smirked at him in victory. Mikey stared. It was like magic. He grinned impishly. Man, it was so hard not to prank him knowing this. The possibilities were endless, but he knew the very painful consequences of such a temptation.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Terrin began again. "He was trying to establish that we—well, _you_ in particular—have no control over him. He probably thought that we would take advantage of the bodyguard deal and be jerks to him about it or something. Basically, he was establishing that this deal will not stop him from pummeling our faces in—particularly yours—if we even tried to use it against him."

"Oh …" Mikey hoped that using this deal to help reform Ren wouldn't count as using it against him.

"Why is he so focused on me?" asked Mikey, feeling nervous again, since Ren looked very angry when their eyes had met.

"Probably because all of this was your decision," answered Terrin. "Technically, you were given the power to force him to be your bodyguard. Ren hates authority or anyone having power over him. So you've become the object of his … distaste."

"But I thought you said he established that I _don't_ have power over him," said Mikey with a nervous crack in his voice, feeling really confused now.

"Wellll," started Terrin, making a face. "That's kind of the thing. You sorta still do have power over him. It's more like he was trying to assert his dominance over you to keep you from thinking you could use it against him. Don't get me wrong; I'm pretty sure Ren _will_ beat your face in if he thinks you are trying to do that. He doesn't really care about the consequences if you push him too hard. He's really proud, so he'll suffer any kind of punishment in order to save face."

Michelangelo's eyes were wide. "B-But I'm not trying to do that—How do I make sure he doesn't think I'm doing that?"

He grasped onto Terrin's arm like it was a life-line.

"Relax," laughed Terrin. "The good news is that you're an awesome guy who doesn't do that sort of thing. Ren just doesn't know that yet. So you don't really need to do anything except be you, Mikey."

Mikey swallowed. He still wasn't sure about that, since he seemed to make Ren angry all the time without meaning to. Man, Ren was so complicated.

"Dude, how can you figure all of this out?" asked Mikey in awe. He really was Donnie-smart, only with people. People-smarts was the only thing that Donnie seemed to lack.

"Well, that's what I was talking to Rontu about at lunch. I told you he notices everything, right?"

Mikey nodded.

"Well, he's really good at reading people. So is Kira really, but sort of in a different way. It's hard to explain … Anyway, I asked him for any insights about Ren he might have noticed. So he gave me some good guesses to work on."

"Oh … cool!" Mikey grinned. It was great having Terrin on his side, because it really was like a partnership. Best partner in crime ever. Terrin always seemed to have some kind of answer to Mikey's questions.

"Of course, he warned me that these were just his guesses. So he could be wrong, and so I could be wrong in the hypotheses I formed on his insights, buuuut Rontu is rarely wrong."

"Hamato!" They had reached the hall the split off to the locker rooms and then the gym room. There, their gym teacher had called out as she marched up to them. "I was told to make sure you rested on the bleachers today—And the same goes for you, Oroku."

Ren had started turning off toward the locker room when she reached out and grabbed cord of his headphones, yanking them out of his ears.

"What?" snapped Ren.

"Your grandfather made it very clear that I need to ensure you won't be straining yourself—Even if I have to tie you to the bleachers. So you and Hamato don't even need to change out. Head straight to those bleachers, sit down, and don't let me catch you doin' anything else."

An ugly glower settled back into Ren's face. "I'm fine. My face is just messed up. It's won't stop me from—"

"He said you'd say that," interrupted their teacher, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not here to talk about it, Oroku. I'm here to tell you. Go. Sit. On. The. Bleachers."

Ren looked murderous, and Mikey remembered what Terrin said about his great dislike for authority. He also suddenly remembered what he had overheard during Ren's first day at school, at the metal detectors. The security guard had said Ren had assaulted a teacher once at his old school.

Mikey swallowed compulsively as he watched Ren carefully. The albino glared their teacher down, who glared right back. He seemed to weigh his next action for a moment before he tugged his headphone cord out of her hand with a snap. He stomped off toward the gym.

Michelangelo let out a breath. He hadn't even realized he had been holding it. It was so hard to tell when Ren would attack and when he wouldn't. That was probably the scariest thing about him. It was hard to predict. Mikey would feel better if he knew when it would come or not. But maybe there was a reason, a method to Ren's madness, which Terrin seemed to understand better.

"You best follow him, Hamato," their teacher reminded him. "And off with you to the locker room, Evans. You're fine."

"Oh—yeah ..." Michelangelo's gut sank as he trailed after him. The idea of being alone with Ren in the gym wasn't exactly comforting. Would Ren attack him again, like he had before Biology when the halls had been practically empty?

More importantly, how would he make friends with someone he was always scared of?

Ren was already slouched on the bleachers with his headphones back in by the time Mikey entered the gym. With his stomach all tight and twisted in anxiety, Mikey went over and sat next to him. Ren didn't even look up. Mikey sighed after a few minutes.

How was he supposed to make friends with someone who ignored him half the time? Normally, he would have pestered and pranked like he did when his brothers tried to ignore him. But with Ren, he didn't know if he was going to get his face smashed in or not.

And then he heard Ren curse under his breath. Mikey glanced over, watching him stuff his headphones back into his pocket. The iphone it had been plugged into had a dead black screen before it, too, was shoved back into his pocket. The batteries were probably dead.

Mikey straightened for a moment. He totally had his chance now to actually talk with Ren. But as the seconds ticked by, his mind was uncharacteristically blank. He just remembered all his failed attempts that morning … But that was all he had. So he would just have to keep winging it. Persistence was all he had going for him.

"Those guys, at lunch," began Mikey. "The really big guy is Rocksteady. His friend with the mohawk is Bebop."

Ren snorted. "Those are stupid names."

Mikey perked almost cautiously. There were no insults slung his way yet at least. Mikey grinned. "Yeah, they're pretty dumb. Especially Rock. Raph and Casey used to get into fights with them all the time."

"Yah know what else is dumb?" Ren leaned in and snatched the front of Mikey's shirt, yanking him so that they were face to face. "Getting in my way. Each time I think you can't be any more retarded you just go and prove me wrong, Hamato. Just what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Mikey's eyes went wide again as he stared into the boiling, red-pink eyes of Ren. He froze, sputtering, "N-Nothing! Those guys were just bullies is all."

Ren's eyes narrowed into more dangerously fine points. "Oh? So you really think I couldn't handle some twats your yanki of a brother used to beat around? You really thought I needed _your_ protection—some tiny retard who's already too busted up to handle a love tap?"

"N-No!" said Mikey quickly. "That's totally not it at all, dude. I really just didn't want you to get in trouble again. If you beat those guys up, then you'd _really_ get suspended."

Ren's gaze didn't get any sharper, and he paused for a moment. It was more like they were searching now, trying to decide if they saw any lies in Mikey's eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care about that?" he asked finally. "You best not be patronizing me."

"I'm not," said Mikey urgently. He wasn't sure what patronizing was but was certain that if Ren didn't like it then he wasn't doing it on purpose. "If you got suspended then—then we wouldn't get to hang out at school, and if we don't hang out at school … then—then …"

Ren waited, his stare never relenting. But Mikey didn't want to say it, because he wouldn't like it.

"Spit it out," commanded Ren. "I ain't got all day, aho."

Mikey dropped his eyes from his. "If we didn't hang out at school then I'd be even less likely to make friends with you."

It was quiet for a moment. Michelangelo didn't dare lift his gaze to see the look of disgust he had so come to know on Ren's face.

"And that's why you're a goddamn, motherfuckin' retard. Did _anything_ I say to you this morning sink into your ridiculously thick skull?"

Mikey cringed, almost winced at the expected outburst.

A hand came up and slapped Mikey's check as the other tugged on the front of his shirt again. "Look at me, Hamato."

It stung, especially against all his other bruises, but he looked up into the glaring heat of Ren's wrath.

"You told me you understood this morning, but that really seems like a shitty little lie right now, and you best never lie to me."

Mikey shook his head furiously. "No, dude, I-I get it. I'm not—I'm not messin' with you just because of the bodyguard stuff, and I totally never will. I just—I really just want to be friends …"

Ren gave a derisive snort. "Oh?" inquired in a sarcastic and disbelieving tone. "And why would you want that? You some kind of pathetic little pervert who gets his kicks outta being slapped around?"

Mikey shook his head again. But he didn't know what to tell Ren that wouldn't just make him angry. Ren wouldn't want to hear that Mikey wanted to help him. His eyes started to waver and drop away from Ren's again, but he forced them back. It was like trying to stare into the sun, those red-pink irises.

"Because … I still think you could be a cool dude. I mean … that's what I thought before so … I thought maybe we could still be friends."

That was somewhat true. He had thought that before Ren had stuffed him and Terrin into lockers. All of Ren's jerkness just kept getting in the way.

Mikey heard Ren snort again.

"You're wastin' your time, aho. How many fuckin' times do I have to say that I _don't_ like you and I _don't_ want to be friends. Don't tell me _that's_ why you're dragging my ass through all of this."

Mikey said without thinking, "I dunno …"

"You better not be having some sort of faggot crush on me."

Mikey shook his head.

"Okay … so you really are just stupid."

"Probably," Mikey answered in a small but truthful voice.

"So what are you gonna do when you realize that we ain't ever gonna be friends?" Ren arched an almost challenging brow at him, his hand still fisted in his shirt.

"Well, then, I guess …" Donnie said that even if he did try his hardest, that it might not work. "I guess you'll done being my bodyguard. We'll forget the whole thing."

"Just like that?" Those red eyes pierced almost disbelievingly into Mikey's, as if scanning him for lies again.

Mikey bobbed his head vigorously. "Yeah, I mean, what else would I do?"

Ren snorted, suddenly letting go of his shirt and turning away to lean back on the bleacher again. He glared ahead. "Yeah, what would an aho like you do anyway …"

Jeez, what the hell _did_ Ren think Mikey would do anyway?

But Mikey finally relaxed, breathing more freely again. At least all of that was cleared up. Sort of. Students started filing into the gym room, all changed into their gym uniforms. Terrin was soon bouncing in and waving ecstatically at them. Mikey grinned and waved back.

The class started playing basketball, and Mikey quickly found himself bored out of his mind. Then he remembered hearing somewhere that it was impossible to lick your own nose. So, he stuck out his own tongue, determined to try anyway. Maybe if he just pointed it more.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ren next to him.

Mikey tried to answer him but forgot he was still trying to use his tongue to touch his nose. "Uhm tying do tah mah nosuh."

Ren smacked him upside the back of his head, causing Mikey to bit down on his tongue. He cringed, clasping his hands to his face, shouting another jumble of non-sense with his useless tongue. Eventually, he was able to speak.

"What was that for?" Then he stuck out his tongue again to prod it tentatively with his finger.

"Bein' stupid." Ren sighed, looking so bored he almost had a pained expression on his face as he let his head flop backwards as he reclined.

Mikey pouted. "But I'm bored. I hate just sitting here like this."

"Well, that's one thing we agree on."

Mikey perked, hope brightening in his blue eyes. Something he and Ren agreed on? Could this be the "in" he was looking for?

"We could play a game!" piped Mikey excitedly, leaning toward Ren, his gaze locked on him hopefully.

But he saw Ren's nose wrinkle and already knew the answer before he said, "No. I'd rather be bored than do whatever stupid thing you're thinking of."

Michelangelo wilted childishly, but this rejection was soon forgotten as quickly as it came. "Hey, Ren, what do you do for fun and stuff?"

"Martial arts."

Mikey blinked in surprise. He thought for sure Ren was going to tell him to stop asking him personal questions. He might not want to play a game, but maybe he was bored enough to talk.

"Uh, right, but what else?"

"That's all."

Mikey frowned, confused. "Really? You don't like skate board, play video games, or anything like that?"

"Nope," said Ren with his head still tilted back.

Mikey guessed that explained why Ren was so good at fighting, but even Raphael had other hobbies than knocking people's skulls in. He liked cars and motorcycles and played on the hockey team with Casey at school. Mikey had always enjoyed training in a way when Dad was teaching them, but he didn't like it all the time. Especially not so early in the morning.

"Why not?"

Michelangelo saw Ren's red-pink irises peek out of the bottom of his sunglasses, and he knew he reached the limit of what he was willing to share.

"Because I don't need to waste my time on other shit. Now shut it."

Ren stopped talking after that, and when Mikey tried to ask him any more questions, he was just told to shut up. So he spent the rest of P.E. trying to lick his own nose and then his elbow. He ended up falling off the bleachers on accident as he tried to contort himself without hurting his ribs. Their teacher was still grumbling about how only Mikey could find a way to hurt himself while doing nothing at all.

After Terrin got changed back into his regular clothes, they headed off to Geography, which was almost as equally mind-numbing. Mikey and Terrin started flicking little paper "footballs" at each other, until one hit Ren, and he crushed it after glaring at them.

Next was Mikey's favorite class, at last. Art. He bounced ahead of Terrin and Ren, rushing into the art room, which had the faint mineral smell of clay, kind of like wet sand when it rained. It was Mikey's favorite smell.

Ren slouched in, glancing around the place, and arching his brow over his sunglasses at Mikey's heightened excitement as the smaller boy bounced up onto a stool. He sat at one of the several square tables in the room with a thick wooden top that had all kinds of scrapes and cuts in it from art tools and bored students with exacto knives.

Mikey slapped his sketch book down on the table and beamed from ear to ear as the class slowly filled with students. Ren and Terrin eventually took seats at the table with him. Soon Michelangelo flipped open to a page full of doodles and continued to doodle while he waited for class to start.

Terrin was immediately intrigued and peered over at his sketch book. "Whoa, Mikey, that's so cool. How long have you been drawing? Did it take you a really long time to get good? How did you start?"

Mikey grinned as he looked up from his doodling. It was the one thing he felt like he did well, and it was something that none of his other brothers could do as well as he could. So, of course, he was naturally smug about it.

"I told ya, bra. I'm artistically awesome just like the old Michelangelo dude."

"Yeah, but it's not even like you have just one style," said Terrin, leaning closer to examine the rest of his doodles. "It looks like you can do a bunch and all of them really well … Can you show me what else you got in here?"

"Yeah!" Mikey was always happy to show off his skills.

Even Ren was looking over, though not visibly leaning in like Terrin was. He still just looked bored, like he was looking only because there was nothing more interesting around to catch his attention. He flipped through the used pages in his sketchbook with Terrin peering over his shoulder, since he was so tall anyway.

"Heh, Teen Titan comic here?" asked Terrin, pointing at Mikey's start at his own attempt of a comic.

He grinned. "Yeah, but I can't decide where to go with it. Like I get all these awesome ideas, hard to pick which one. So I kinda just end up doing all of them, but it's kind of all jumbled and in pieces."

And then they flipped to one that Mikey had almost forgotten about. His smile dropped slowly. It was a realistic portrait of Dad, one he modeled off one of his old pictures. He had drawn it shortly after he died.

"Whoa, that's so amazing …" said Terrin. "That's your Dad?"

"Yeah …" said Mikey more quietly than usual.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ren's head turn more toward him and incline, like maybe he was trying to see.

"So is he dead or what?"

Mikey stared at his drawing and didn't answer.

Terrin turned his head to raise a brow at Ren. "Wow, that had about as much tact as a punch to the gut … So I'm not surprised."

"Right, because I'm _so_ worried about other people's feelings," snort Ren.

"Seriously, what happened to the 'no personal questions' rule?" asked Terrin with a feigned exasperation. "Does that only apply to you?"

"Hey, _you_ started telling me your whole life's story and his at lunch, so I thought it just wasn't personal shit to you guys." Ren shrugged. "Besides, retard here gets all weepy-face whenever you bring up his old man. He also wasn't in the counseling office Thursday. So yeah, I figure he's dead or just ran out on him and his brothers or something."

"He's dead," said Mikey quickly, feeling the impulsive need to defend him. "Dad would never leave us by choice."

Ren smirked, cocking a brow. "See?"

Terrin shrugged. "Yeah …" But then he grinned. "I'm _touched_ that you cared so much to ask, right, Mikey?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "God, it was just a fuckin' question."

"Yeah, but so were all of ours," pouted Terrin.

"Which I chose not to answer. You didn't have to answer any of mine either. Stop being a bitch about it."

"If anyone is being a bitch about it, it's—"

"Ahem!"

All three looked up to find their art teacher raising her brow at them. "Boys, class is starting, so if you would tone down the profanity as well as your voices, I'd be much appreciative."

"Heh, right, sorry Mrs. H," said Mikey.


	23. To be Ninja

**Author Note:** Hello my lovelies. Sorry, I've been super busy with real life shit. It sucks, but it always comes first. Thanks for the reviews even if it was only to ask for an update. It's always nice to know I was missed.

As for my other reviewer, I'm glad you like my human AU of the boys. I'm flattered. But if you're waiting for a non-OC version of this, you'll be waiting a long time. Mixing my OCs into the fandoms I love is just how I roll. I don't usually get inspiration to write any other way. Though, it did make me wonder how I would even try to pull this story off without them. I've made them integral to the plot, so it wouldn't really be the same story without them. It was intriguing, but I don't like having too many projects going at the same time. So it's not anything I would explore any time soon.

 _Language Notes:_

Oto-sama = Honored father  
Oto-san = Father  
Oka-san = Mom/Mother  
Aho = stupid/idiot  
Yankis = delinquents  
Oyabun = leader of a yazuka clan, means "father"

* * *

 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin  
_ _Don't go 'round tonight  
_ _It's bound to take your life  
_ _There's a bad moon on the rise_

 _I hope you got your things together  
_ _I hope you are quit prepared to die  
_ _Look's like we're in for nasty weather  
_ _One eye is taken for an eye_

~Bad Moon Rising, by Creedance Clearwater Revival

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:  
To be Ninja**

Raphael leaned against the car in shop class, angled toward the classroom door. His foot beat out a rapid and impatient tap, his arms crossed over his chest. Casey should have cooled down by now, right?

"Tch." Raphael turned away from the door. Whatever. He wasn't Leo. Casey could take care of himself, just like he said.

"Worried about Casey?"

Raph jerked his head to the side and found Kira staring up at him. Rontu was with her, as usual, but like usual Rontu barely paid him any attention. He was just getting right down to business with the car.

"No," said Raph, probably more forcefully than he meant to because Kira just raised an unconvinced brow at him. "Casey and I get under each other's skin every now and then. We'll live. It's no a big deal."

"Okay … Well, let's get to work then." Kira smiled.

At least she let it go, even though he wasn't sure she really bought that. Especially since she was very agreeable as they worked on the car and wasn't "challenging" him on anything.

Shop class crawled by. Raph kept glancing at the clock and sneaking glimpses of the door, but Casey never showed. Thankfully, Kira didn't say anything even if he was sure she noticed.

The bell rang and Raph grumbled, "See you later tonight." Then he was out the door.

It wasn't like Casey was a stickler for perfect attendance at school. They both skipped every now and then. If Casey was having a bad day because of all the April shit, Raphael wouldn't blame him for taking the rest of the day off …

Problem was, it was probably to go knock in some gangster heads.

Raphael rushed out into the parking lot, looking for Casey's beaten up Impala, but it wasn't there.

The cold air stung his nose. He would have gone to Casey's house if … Well, if he even knew where it was. They were friends all this time, ever since Sophomore year, but Raphael had never asked. Casey had never invited him.

He realized that was pretty damn shitty, but that's how he and Casey were. They never asked unnecessary things of each other.

" _I never ask you for shit anyway. Why would I start now?"_

Shit.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting a breath rise in a chilled fog in front of him. No. What was he panicking for? Casey was fine. He got into fights with gangsters plenty of times before this without ending up dead. He didn't need to worry that much.

He wasn't Leo. Overreacting like this was stupid. After all, he could call or text him if he really needed to.

"He's already gone, eh?"

Raph turned and found Kira standing next to him, looking out over the snowy parking lot. She wasn't smiling. Somehow, her eyes had a glint of a solemn weight to them, like a shadow of the morning he found her leaning against her door in the hall, like she was having a hard time holding herself up. He had no idea why she would making a face like that now. It wasn't like she was very close to Casey.

Raphael just shrugged, staring back out over the parking lot. "What're you making that face for? I told you it's no big deal."

"Because you were right at lunch," said Kira. "Him picking fights with Purple Dragons is dangerous … Just worried he'll go off and get seriously hurt."

Raph shook his head. "Nah, he'll be fine …"

* * *

Thick tension in Tasuki's car was far from uncommon when he and Ren rode together. In fact, it was probably more the rule than the exception. Today, it was particularly potent after their little spat at lunch. Tasuki was almost worried that Ren wouldn't show up. He had done that before, when he would get particularly "fed up" with him.

But he showed, opening the passenger door and snapping it shut. He glared forward, his sunglasses' black lenses making his eyes unreachable. The only thing missing were the earbuds in his ears, making them equally blocked off. It still wasn't difficult to read the hardened wrinkle in his little brother's brow and the tension in his posture. Anger was Ren's norm more than ever. So it was never a far reach when guessing what emotion might be possessing him now.

Tasuki stared forward as well and turned the ignition. He rolled the car out of parking lot and began the silent journey home.

Though to be honest, Ren's words were still ringing in his head tauntingly. All of this, Ren's terrible behavior and bursts of anger, seemed to be rooted back to the grudge he continued to hold against Father.

"How long do you plan to throw this tantrum?" asked Tasuki, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I dunno, how long you plan on being a fucking tool?"

Brief stings of irritation were almost so frequent, Tasuki barely registered them. His grip tightened for a second on the steering wheel.

"I mean with Oto-sama. About Oka-san … How long do you intend to keep blaming him for her death?"

There was a loud bang as Ren's foot smashed into the glove compartment as he growled, "For as long as it keeps being fucking true! If all you've got to say is more shit about how I was imagining things, then just shut your mother fucking face before I do it for you!"

Tasuki snapped his eyes away from the road in alarm for a moment, glaring, trying to ignore the damage Ren had likely done to the interior of his car.

"Something _needs_ to change," retorted Tasuki forcefully. "Our family has suffered enough already, Ren. Continuing like this only hurts us all more. I know that Oto-sama has never been perfect—"

He could almost feel Ren's eye-roll.

"—but it's unfair to make such accusations against him simply because he hasn't been the father you wanted him to be, or even if you feel he should have protected Oka-san from—"

" _Protected_ her?" erupted Ren, tensing in his seat, turning toward him. "You know she was always strong enough to protect herself against _almost_ everyone. Hell, most people needed protection from _her_ —'Something needs to change'—my ass! Cut the fucking bullshit, Tasuki. By 'something' you mean me. _Everyone_ wants _me_ to change—like I'm the fucking problem here, when I'm not! What needs to change is you! _You_ weren't there. Face it, you just don't _want_ to believe me, because it would ruin your goddamn hero-worshipping of Oto-san!"

Tasuki's knuckles whitened like the snow outside, his fingers closing harder against the wheel.

"Ren, would you just look at it _rationally_?" snapped Tasuki. "Why would Oto-sama kill her? He has absolutely no reason—"

"She was _leaving_ him!"

Tasuki nearly rear-ended the truck in front of him. He stomped on the brakes, forcing them both to jerk forward. His blue eyes snapped to his brother's face.

Ren had never said that before. Not to him at least.

Ren turned away from him, folding his arms over his chest, his head angled to gaze out the passenger window.

"What …? Ren, why would you think—"

"Shut up—it doesn't matter. You'll just come up with another reason to tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about."

The traffic started again, and Tasuki stared forward as he eased up off the brakes. He knew his parents never had the warmest relationship. If anything, their union had been out of convenience rather than love. He always knew that, but he knew that they both were Ashikage first and foremost. Even if Mother had wanted a divorce, that wouldn't have changed. She would still have been a ninja of the clan.

Tasuki glanced in his direction again, but his brother was still facing away. He knew this was hard. Ren didn't really give a whole lot of details about when Mom died—and who would blame him? It was … difficult to say the least for Tasuki as well. Still, it made it hard for Tasuki to understand why he thought the things he did about Father.

He was quiet long enough that he was sure Ren was just going to ignore him.

"You're hardly any better," said Tasuki finally. "It's like you _want_ him to be responsible. Just so you can have someone to be angry at because we still don't know who did it. When are you going to let this go?"

"When he's _dead_."

That made Tasuki turn his head, looking away from the traffic again, in shock. It was the tone with which Ren said it. It wasn't just the usual heated outburst and retort. That smoldering tone was barely contained, strained through his teeth, like it had been hard for Ren not to say it at all, and his brother did not normally even attempt to hold such things back. Threats and rage were second-nature to him now.

That's what made him take it seriously—take Ren's threat seriously.

Suddenly those black lenses over his eyes were like black, empty reflections as Ren finally turned his head toward him. A sneer slowly inched back part of his face with disdain, his head tilting at him.

"What? Gonna tell Oto-san on me?"

Tasuki was frozen, lost for words. Then the cars behind him blared their horns, and he was forced to look forward again, feeling cold dread grip him.

"... Don't say things like that, Ren. It's not funny."

"Did I sound like I was telling a joke?"

He didn't want to believe that Ren was serious, but Ren rarely made threats he didn't fully intend to carry out. His hands gripped the wheel now out of anxiety, as if it was the only way he could hold on.

"Ren—you can't seriously mean—"

"I do, and I won't let anyone get in my way … not even you."

Tasuki looked over at him again. That sneer was gone, but his red-pink eyes were still shielded behind those black shades.

"Don't get in my way, Tasuki. Don't make me …"

Ren didn't finish the sentence, but Tasuki didn't need him to. He knew exactly what his brother was saying to him.

 _Don't make me kill you too._

* * *

Kuza wasn't entirely surprised when Tasuki came into the dojo and knelt before him with the middle of his forehead deeply furrowed in distress. He often called it the great ravine. It was an expression his grandson wore all too often. It was usually because of Ren or Saki. Sometimes, it was both.

"What is troubling you, Tasuki?"

His eldest grandson sighed heavily as he often did, but this time his shoulders seemed weighted more than usual. Tasuki always tried his best to be composed and as emotionless as possible, as if he were trying to mimic his father. However, those closer to him knew how much of a farce that was. All the same, it worried Kuza more to observe Tasuki giving even an inch of his usual composure.

It was a testament to the weight of the problem troubling him.

"Many things, Jiji … Today has been a trying day." His blue eyes were downcast. "There was an incident at school today. Ren should have been avoiding conflict and protecting Hamato, but instead he provoked a pair of hoodlums. Hamato got struck by one of them, and Ren sought only to use this as an excuse for more violence … Luckily, it did not escalate any further than that."

"Indeed, if it had, I imagine I would have already heard of it from the social worker," commented Kuza. "I will speak with Ren about it."

But Tasuki's gaze remained downcast and heavy. "Jiji … I should have been more vigilant. I should have seen the yankis who approached him. I should have stopped it before it started …"

Kuza smirked at this. "Should you have? How is Ren to learn from this if you are curbing every opportunity for him to encounter the lesson?"

"Because I promised I would watch Ren," said Tasuki, looking up finally. "That I would ensure he would not neglect his duties to Hamato and Evans … I must confess I was distracted. I neglected my duty almost as much as Ren did his."

He sighed. Tasuki could be just as hard-headed as Ren when it came to his sense of responsibility—imagined or real responsibilities.

"I had been speaking to Donatello prior this incident," continued Tasuki. "Ren and I had an argument in front of the Hamatos—about the fight with Bradford and Ryojin. It appears that they are fluent in Japanese. Another error of ours, Jiji. My deepest apologies for having not been more cautious. Especially since it made Donatello question your honor. Thus, he was confronting me about it at lunch. I assured him that it would not affect his brothers, and he appeared satisfied with this."

"Ah, well, it's nothing to be concerned about then. Stop fretting over nothing, Tasuki," said Kuza.

"It's not just this conversation that distracted me …" admitted Tasuki. "He … appeared _concerned_ about Ren and I ..."

Kuza raised his brow at him. "Was he? What for?"

"That's what distracted me," answered Tasuki. "It seemed he was concerned for mine and Ren's safety … But why would he? Ren has harmed his family. There is no reason for him to feel any sympathy for us."

Kuza hummed thoughtfully to himself, a soft smile curving his usual stern expression. "And that is the amazing thing about people, is it not? They can surprise you—possess an unexpected amount of forgiveness."

"Indeed, if only Ren were capable of such a thing …" mused Tasuki, that heavy weight seemed to loom and grow around him again like a desolate cloud. "Jiji … I fear there is no reaching him. Nothing I do seems to work. He rejects me at every turn … I confess, I'm terribly troubled that he may … take drastic measures against Oto-sama. Maybe not now, but … if he continues to believe that Oto-sama was responsible for Oka-san's death then … I believe it's just a matter of time that he'll do something … treasonness."

Kuza sighed heavily through his nose. He knew exactly what Tasuki spoke of. This was the losing battle he felt he was fighting with Ren. His youngest grandchild seemed hell-bent on vengeance. In this way, he knew how much of Saki's child that Ren was. Pride and hatred fueled Ren, much like it did Saki, though his Oyabun was just more skilled at keeping his concealed and subtle.

It was not in Ren's nature to be subtle.

"Don't give up on your brother just yet," said Kuza finally. "There is always hope."

"Hai, Jiji … You've never said exactly but … do you believe Ren's claims against Oto-sama?" asked Tasuki, looking him in the eyes, searching, as if trying to find his own way.

"What does it matter what I believe?" Kuza shrugged, narrowing his piercing gaze at him.

"Because you are older, more experienced, and have more knowledge than I do," reasoned Tasuki. "You possess greater insight. You are my sensei, my grandfather, and she was your daughter."

"So you would have me do your thinking for you?" Kuza shook his head and snorted. "Do not look outside yourself for the answers, Tasuki. My truth is not the whole or the only truth. You must find this for yourself."

He knew that it was Saki, though he had no evidence. He knew Saki was the reason his daughter was dead. She had tried to leave the clan with the boys. This he knew Saki would never permit. It was punishable by death. Tasuki was not ready for this truth. He was glad that he was asking more questions about it, rather than merely dismissing the possibility altogether. But he knew it would not do his grandson any good to impress upon him this ugly truth before he was ready for it. Tasuki needed to walk that journey further still before it could be accepted.

And then maybe, Kuza could try to do what Lotus had failed to—maybe then they could leave the clan.

Though he feared Ren's rage would keep him here, if he couldn't let it go. Kuza knew only too well that drive. Nearly everyday for five years he saw the man who was responsible for his little girl's death.

And he had to bow to him and call him Oyabun.

"But if you believed he actually killed Oka-san," said Tasuki, his voice becoming more urgent. He could taste the panic in his grandchild's soul. He leaned forward. "Then wouldn't you have done something about it? You haven't so you must not believe it."

Kuza reached out and patted him on the cheek, as he had done often when he was younger. "I said, do not look to me for your answers. Do not assume. Things aren't always as they seem."

If he had acted out of the rage burning in his soul, as he knew it burned in Ren, then he would lose the only things that mattered to him anymore. His boys. He could not abandon them to Saki. He could not die yet. They still needed him so much.

Tasuki nodded, though his turmoil still brewed a storm in his eyes. "Hai, Jiji …"

And this was good. For too long Tasuki had been content to ignore these uncomfortable questions. The truth was not something that came easily. One must toil through troubled thoughts and wade into disquieting emotions, for the truth was often more disturbing still.

"Now go prepare for tonight and tell Ren to come see me," said Kuza. "I will speak with him."

Indeed, Ren eventually showed up in his dojo. He slouched into the room after bowing in the respectful manner as he entered. Then he knelt in front of Kuza, who sat with his legs crossed on the mats. The light was dim, so he gestured for Ren to remove his sunglasses. He disliked these getting in the way when he spoke to him.

Ren pulled them from his face, but his brow was already furrowed with annoyance.

"So Tasuki's told you," grumbled Ren.

"Yes, but I thought it only appropriate that you explain yourself."

"What's there to fuckin—"

Kuza promptly whapped him on the head, his eyes narrowing sharply at him. "Do not speak that way in the dojo, Ren."

Ren rubbed his head, glaring but not talking back. He knew the rules.

"I was doing my job, Jiji. I don't get what the big deal is—"

"If you were doing your duty, then how did Hamato end up hurt?"

Anger tensed his grandson's shoulders, his fists tightening on his thighs.

"I told Hamato to stay out of it—It's not my fault he didn't listen to me. I can't control what that aho does or doesn't do."

Kuza shook his head, his mouth forming a hard line in his displeasure.

"This happened because you were thinking only of yourself. You did not care what happened to Hamato. You cared only about satisfying your own selfish impulses and urges. This is not how a ninja conducts himself when he is a given a charge. When you are on duty, your every thought should be focused on your charge. If you had been doing this, then this would not have happened at all. You would not have provoked those other students, and Hamato would not have been involved at all."

He watched Ren tense with indignation at every word but continued anyway.

"But no, you see Hamato only as a means to an end. You see him as an excuse to exact more violence that is entirely unnecessary."

"What the fu—" Ren stopped himself as Kuza arched his thin brow. His teeth ground together for a moment before he continued. "What are you expecting of me when I didn't even want to be his bodyguard in the first place? I hate everything about that stupid, pathetic Hamato."

Ren glared hotly, his thoughts drifting back to his confrontation with puny Hamato in the gym. Staring down at his idiot face, all trembling and scared. He was so weak, it made Ren sick to look at him. He had to let Hamato go then, because he had been starting to feel the urge to wrap his hands around that tiny throat and squeeze the pathetic life out of him slowly.

He would have thought Hamato submitting him would have made him feel better. But it didn't. It only made him more disgusted by what he was being forced to protect when he wanted nothing more than to smack around someone so inferior.

Weak little insects like that didn't even deserve to live. If you weren't strong enough to survive on your own, then what good were you?

His grandfather's stare only became more pointed and angered as he gazed at it.

"What do you think a ninja _is_?" snapped Kuza. "We are servants. We serve our Oyabun. We serve our clan. We obediently follow his commands regardless of if we like it or not! If you cannot protect your charge purely because _you_ personally dislike them then you are not fit to become a ninja. Tell me, Ren, what is it that you truly want?"

Ren shifted his burning glower away from his grandfather. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be the strongest warrior in the clan. Because Father, Saki, was the strongest warrior in their clan. If he couldn't surpass him then he wouldn't be able to kill him.

Ren wanted him dead.

He couldn't do that if he didn't receive training to be a ninja, a warrior of their clan. Though, he, obviously, didn't want to serve anyone. The very idea of bowing his head to someone else always made bile rise in his throat. He never bowed to his father if he ever could help it, but he knew this would be required of him some day. Because it would take time, training, to become a warrior more powerful than his father. He would have to play along until the day he could cut him down.

That would also mean playing along with Hamato. He had to convince Jiji that he wanted to be part of the clan for the right reasons.

"I want to be a ninja," Ren answered firmly, raising his eyes back to his grandfather's piercing glare.

Yet, Kuza's eyes only softened in some strange and sad disappointment. He sighed softly out his nose as he studied Ren.

" _Why_ do you want to be a ninja?"

Ren blinked. He was a little taken aback by the question. No one asked that question in the clan, especially if you were born into it. It simply was. You were going to be a ninja. It was what you did as Ashikage. There was no why. No one ever asked you what you wanted. You were told what you were going to be.

"Because, I am Ashikage. This is my family. This is my clan. This is what I am," asserted Ren, though he believed those words only partially.

He was a ninja. He was a warrior. This was his calling. He was proud of his clan. He was proud to be Ashikage, for they were the most powerful mercenaries and yakuza in all of Japan. But he could not follow his father as Oyabun. He wasn't sure he could ever follow anyone truly.

"Then why do you revolt so much against authority?" asked Kuza. "A ninja is a servant, which is something you have been proving you are loath to be. If you cannot serve another, then you are not suited to be a ninja."

" _Fine_ , then I'll serve Hamato, or whatever, like you want me to," snapped Ren. "I _am_ a ninja!"

Again, instead of satisfaction, Ren only saw exhaustion, a heavy weight that made his grandfather sigh almost as if in defeat.

"Very well, prove to me you are capable of being a ninja. Protect Hamato as you were assigned to."

Ren left, passing Karai on her way in but not even glancing at her or making some kind of snarky insult. Kuza looked up, raising his brow. He had not been expecting her this evening.

She bowed at the entrance as appropriate and came to kneel down before him. Her usual mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hi, Jiji, I wanted to join in with training the newbies tonight."

This caused Kuza to raise his other brow. "Why is this? You don't usually show so much interest in my students."

"Well, they're not your typical students, are they?" she pointed out, her head lilting just so. "I mean, if they managed to hurt Ren, then I'm tickled pink. It makes me want to play with them too."

"Hm, very well," Kuza agreed, bowing his head briefly. "I could use the extra help since Ren has not healed yet."

In fact, he had been so focused on Ren's many other problems that he forgot to scold Ren for even trying to start a fight while he was still injured. He sighed heavily as Karai raised to her feet.

She noticed this and asked, "Why the heavy sigh?"

"... Nothing, I'm just thinking I'm getting too old," grumbled Kuza.

Karai smirked. "Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, Jiji, but you're going a little gray."

Kuza smirked briefly at this as Karai left. He watched her leave; her as well as everything else reminded him of the weight of all the secrets he held. The secrets he guarded from them. The secrets he guarded from Saki.

And the secrets he guarded from the Hamatos.

His thoughts turned to them, and what Tasuki had said of Donatello. He considered even the brief meeting he had with Leonardo, though he was certainly guarded himself. These were most certainly Yoshi's sons. They had honor. Even Raphael, as spirited and foul-mouthed as he appeared to be in that meeting. Kuza smiled to himself, knowing that Raphael must have been challenging for Yoshi to raise, much as Ren was challenging for him.

He knew that engaging with them was a risk. No doubt, Yoshi had never intended for them to ever come near the Ashikage. Kuza knew that perhaps what he was doing was something directly against what Yoshi would have wished. If Saki ever found out that they existed ...

Yet, he could not leave them alone either.

 _Forgive me, Yoshi, but I do not wish for this blood feud to continue._

Kuza saw this as the only hope that this inherited hatred could be quelled. If Ren, Tasuki, and even Karai—the children of the Orokus—could become friends with the Hamato brothers, Kuza hoped this would be the death of an old grudge.

And so he sent the son of Yoshi's enemy to be the protector of his.

It seemed only fitting to him, as Oroku has caused Hamato far too much undue pain and suffering. Amends were needed to restore honor.

It had been almost like fate that day, coming into the counseling office at the school, to find Ren—son of Saki—had gotten into a fight with none other than Yoshi's adopted sons. They were ignorant of their parents' strife, and yet they had managed to collide into violence in any case.

Kuza also saw this as Ren's only chance at change, at putting aside vengeance. He had to learn that there was greater worth in protecting others. That indulging in hatred only cost you more. He hoped that young Michelangelo would be the one to help him in this lesson.

No, if he was being honest he desperately hoped that the youngest Hamato would be the one to save Ren from himself. For Kuza feared he himself could not.

His fears were not too different from Tasuki's. He was becoming tired of the battle he waged with Ren. He, too, was unsure of what else he could do to help his poor, wounded grandson. For he knew what Ren truly was. He was nothing more than wounded tiger that slashes and bites at everything around it.

While he was being honest with himself, he also knew this was a choice Ren would have to make for himself in the end. Kuza and Michelangelo could only offer him the chances to say yes to a different path.

* * *

Leonardo wasn't even to the door when it whooshed open. Donatello darted out into the hall and closed the door swiftly behind him. He clapped his hands on his shoulders staring Leo desperately in the eyes.

"Leo, you have to talk sense into April," he pleaded. "She keeps insisting that she's coming along for the training tonight."

Leonardo blinked and a sigh of relief escaped him. He had feared something far worse had happened, but it was just Donnie panicking over nothing.

Then again …

Leo smirked. "She's perfect."

It was Donnie's turn to blink in confusion. In general, he agreed with that notion but probably not for the same reasons that Leonardo did.

"What?"

"Mr. Nevisu is only expecting me, you, Raph, Kira, and Terrin tonight. April is the perfect wild card. He's never met her before and won't be expecting another person," explained Leo. "She's the edge I need to tip the scales in our favor."

"Yeah, but he didn't invite her."

"So? She can come, but it's not like we can force him to train her. That will be up to him. However, she can help us get into his dojo unseen." Leo already felt a plan starting to bud in his mind.

"B-but isn't that against the rules or something?" stammered Don, like he was grasping for straws.

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes. "Since when do ninja pay attention to the rules?"

He, too, had once thought fairness was to be valued. It was, just not when it came to achieving victory in combat. The point was to assure your victory as much as possible. Dad had taught him a rather painful lesson about this before.

That aside, there was something odd with Donnie.

Leonardo furrowed his brow at him. "Why does it seem like you _don't_ want April to come? I would have thought you'd be thrilled."

"What?" Donnie's voice cracked abruptly. It was one of his many tells, signalling that Leo hit the nail on the head. His reddish brown eyes darted away, and Don dropped his hands away from his shoulders. A hand rubbed the back of his neck. "O-of course, I want to spend more time with her. It's not like I'm avoiding her or anything—That's ridiculous."

Leo raised a brow at this. He was obviously lying. After all, he hadn't said anything about Donnie avoiding April himself. Donatello was never very good at hiding things, but at least he wasn't awful as Mikey. It was just sad when Mikey tried to lie. Still, he didn't really have the time to pry into whatever had Donnie acting so weird about April. He figured it had to do something with the fact they were dating now, but it would require further digging to find out exactly what.

"Right … Let's go inside," said Leo. "We don't have a lot of time to throw this plan together."

Kira and Terrin were already gathered inside. Everyone there seemed to be sporting the same shade: black or any color dark enough to look it at night. Kira was in a black version of her usual cargo pants, sneakers, and a hoodie. Even Terrin had his long, blond hair tucked up inside a very dark green beanie.

Now that he noticed, Donnie himself was in a very dark gray turtleneck sweater and faded black jeans. April was in dark jeans and a black jean jacket, her hair was also pulled back in a black baseball cap. Raphael followed suit in black jeans, a black undershirt, and his usual black leather jacket. Mikey sat almost sadly on one of the kitchen chairs in his typical clothing. No doubt, he was disappointed in missing out on this.

Obviously, the basics were simple enough any common criminal could also work it out. When you don't want to be seen at night—wear dark clothing.

Leo nodded in approval, looking around at all of them. His eyes settled on April.

"You're going to need to change into something else."

"What?" A disgruntled scowl was already starting to sour her expression. "Don't tell me Donnie—"

"No, no." Leo waved his hand, dismissing what she was already assuming. "It's just that I need you to fulfill a very specific role for us if we're going to make it inside."

"Oh …" April's feathers seemed to smooth out immediately at this.

"So what's this master plan, Fearless?" asked Raphael with dull drawl, arms crossed over his chest.

The use of that old nickname made Leo pause and glance at him. That tone was hardly encouraging. Though he couldn't figure out why Raphael would be giving him attitude now, of all times to relapse into old childhood habits. Leonardo couldn't think of anything he did recently that would have offended him, but sometimes with Raphael it was hard to know exactly what he had done.

Still, why did he have to start doing this now?

"Well—" Leo began to explain, but then there was a knock on their door. He turned and opened to find a welcome and familiar face. His eyes widened in surprise but then he smiled. "Len—"

"Leatherhead!" exploded Mikey, who practically bounced right out of his chair to run up and hug the large man standing in their doorway.

His name was actually Lennard Hughes, but Mikey always called him by his nickname—which anyone who knew him usually also knew him by it.

At this moment, Kira and Terrin's apartment door opened, and out stepped Rontu. He looked up and locked gazes with Leatherhead, arching a single brow in an unspoken question. Kira and Terrin also stared in surprise.

"Leatherhead?" said Kira.

"What are you doing here?" Rontu asked finally, closing their apartment door and stepping fully out into the hall.

Leatherhead smiled. "I am here to watch Michelangelo while the rest of you are off training."

"I called him since I wouldn't be here to watch Mikey this time," explained April.

Which, Leo appreciated. He had been assuming she'd be watching Mikey tonight, since he hadn't known until just now that she intended on joining them.

"Wait," said Raphael, taking a step forward. "You know these guys?"

Leatherhead nodded. "They worked at my auto shop before they moved. I also recommended them to Tony, since the places they had in mind were close by."

Leatherhead was a mechanic as well, and Raphael probably would have worked at his shop had it been closer to where they lived.

"You also recommended these apartments to us," added Rontu, his eyes narrowed in a nearly accusing manner.

"Yes, well, because I knew the tenants here were pleased enough with these accommodations." Leatherhead smiled again with amusement causing a slight smirk to his lips.

"Oh, I see, so it's your fault then," said Raphael. "I was almost thinking it was the universe trying to have a laugh at me."

Leatherhead shrugged. "It was just one of the other apartments that these three had in mind. I didn't really know if they had chosen it until I drove Rontu home a week or so ago."

"A happy coincidence," said Kira with a smirk at Raphael. "So how did you know the Hamatos, LH?"

"I'm a family friend. I was close with their father … Where are you off to?" Leatherhead asked Rontu, who had turned to start down the hall.

Rontu paused, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Out."

Raphael let out a not so discrete snort, folding his arms over his chest as his green eyes were set in a blaze on him. Leo supposed he would just count himself lucky that no other snark escaped him. He didn't really want Kira and Raph to get into another fight.

Strangely, Kira hardly paid any attention to Raphael's attitude this time.

"Tilly's again, right?" Kira called out after him, reaching the doorway.

"Right." Rontu answered and disappeared down the hall, his footsteps fading.

Unfortunately, Leo had to count it as another blessing that Rontu didn't seem interested in joining them for the training. After all, Raphael was already moody, and they hadn't even started yet. He wouldn't have minded getting to know him more, but the tall native didn't seem to reciprocate the sentiment.

Leo turned away from the door. "Okay, so … this would be easier if we had the blueprints to Mr. Nevisu's dojo."

Donnie coughed loudly and turned his laptop which was on the table, to face them. There were blueprints on the screen. Leo smiled.

"Of course, thanks, Donnie." But then his smile faded. "But don't requests even for digital copies of blueprints take time? You only found out about this test today."

Donnie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Leo … don't ask questions to things you don't want the answers to."

"But if you illegally hacked—" began Leonardo.

"I thought ninja don't pay attention to the rules," interjected Don with an arch of his brow.

"Well—yeah, but I don't think Mr. Nevisu would ever ask us to really do something illegal just to test us. This isn't just breaking a 'rule', Donnie, this is breaking the law." This was going a little too far, which made Leo uncomfortable.

"If it makes you feel better, I did send in an official request, which I'm sure will be approved given time. I just jumped ahead a little." Donnie turned back to the laptop. "Man, you are really taking this cop thing seriously."

"Of course, I am …" He sighed. "Okay, fine, let's see those blue prints."

"Heh, wow, Donnie, you didn't strike me as the kind to so willfully break the law," chuckled Kira.

"I'm more flexible when it comes to digital access."

"What's this special role you want me to play?" asked April.

Leonardo smirked.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Oyabun is more from yazuka culture than ninja. It's the leader, the boss, the don. I like the concept of the Ashikage clan being part yazuka part ninja. Normally the Jounin, the highest ranked warrior of a ninja group, is considered the leader, (as the IDW comic demonstrates) which is still true for the Ashikage, but their leader is given the special title of Oyabun, while the highest ranked warriors beneath him are given the title Jounin.


	24. Conquest

**Author Notes:** I want to thank all the new favoriters and subscribers. It's wonderful to know that you enjoy this story enough to add it and sometimes me to your favorites, or to subscribe so you know when the next chapter comes out. I hope to get some reviews too! Those are also sources of motivation for me to write.

The theme song for this chapter goes out to Leo. Yes, we are finally getting some more Leo love in this chapter.

* * *

 _"Alright then (Alright then)_  
 _I could keep your number for a rainy day_  
 _That's where this ends_  
 _No mistakes, no misbehaving_  
 _Oh, I was doing so well_  
 _Could we just be friends?_  
 _I feel a weakness coming on"_

~ The Walk, by Imogen Heap

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**  
 **Conquest**

Rontu sat in his usual spot at the bar in the Lair, creating his typical stack of shot glasses. Because he had lied to Kira. He wasn't going to Tilly's tonight. He had gotten a text message from Shawn, summoning him to the Technodrome later. He had another mission for his and Angel's group. He didn't want to worry Kira and Terrin while they were out training.

So he lied.

And now he was waiting for Slate and the others to come and pick him up. Eventually, he felt Angel sit down on the bar stool next to him. She didn't say anything at first, but after a moment's pause she said, "Is the Fang initiation still bothering you?"

The uncomfortable bristle of the Edge was numbed by his pickled brain. So he grumbled back, "What makes you think that?"

"Because, even this is … more than you used to drink. Also, you know, you vanished for a while there."

He supposed it was only natural she would notice like Kira did. Still, it didn't put him at ease even if she was the only one he considered a real friend. Because Angel was a devoted Purple Dragon. She was unwaveringly loyal to Hun, much like how he had once been to Shawn. Since other Fangs like Slash had noticed Rontu's absence and were already having doubts about his loyalty, Rontu didn't really want to encourage the idea.

But he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to do anything, except what he was told. Eventually, everyone would accept his new habits as the norm and everything would settle down.

"This is just the new me, Angel," said Rontu dully, then he slammed back another shot, feeling it burn on the way down. "That's all."

He paid for his drinks and stood up. She was still glaring at him, which was what she did when she was worried about him.

"Enough. I get all the nagging I need from Kira. Let's go."

* * *

Kuza was in the small front lobby of his dojo. Everything was already in place, so he needn't be overly vigilant at this point. He was handling a few things for his business on the computer when a young girl came stumbling through his front door, making the bell on the door rattle and ding.

She was panting and trembling. She looked up at him with watery, blue eyes, a freckled face, and red hair. She had on a bright yellow coat and a matching flowered hair-clip.

"P-please, help—I've been attacked," she gasped at him.

* * *

"Okay, April's in," Donnie whispered in their headsets. They were cheap ones that he got using his employee discount at Best Buy. They really only worked reliably within a specific range, but they didn't really need to be far from each other for this little mission.

They had made their way to Mr. Nevisu's dojo first by all piling into the party wagon. They parked it and walked the rest of the way through the shadows of back alleys, as per the route Leo mapped out for them. Leonardo guided Terrin, while Raphael helped guide Kira to stay silent and become part of the shadows. Because Raph had complained about always getting stuck with "Mikey" like they had as children, and that Terrin practically counted as another Mikey.

"That's completely inaccurate," Donnie had objected from the driver's seat of the van. " _I_ was the one who always got Mikey. I swear every time he wanted a new comic book or if we had to split up, it was me who got stuck with Mikey."

"Yeah, but when it was between me and Leo, Leo always made me take him," said Raph, sitting with Kira and Terrin in the back.

"Huh, do you guys ever think this is why Mikey kind of has a complex about being considered stupid and useless?" asked Terrin, sitting on Kira's other side, tucking his long braided hair up into his beanie.

"Shut up, Mi—Terrin," snapped Raphael, choking back the name he had almost let slip. "You would feel differently about it if you had to try to do stealthy tasks with Mikey."

Terrin just smirked, as that slip had not gone by unnoticed by him.

Donnie was parking the van as Leonardo rolled his eyes in the front passenger seat. "Fine, if you're going to be a child about it and waste our time, then you take Kira and I'll take Terrin."

"Right, because not all of us can be as mature as our fearless leader," snorted Raph.

Leo sighed heavily as he stepped out of the van and decided to not respond to that. "Let's just go."

Kira had raised her brow at all the bickering but kept quiet.

They had took up in their posts in the darkness of the alley where the back door to the dojo was. They were spread out but concealed. Everything was dark except for the bright back light fixed over the door. As soon as Donnie had confirmed that April was in the dojo distracting Mr. Nevisu, Leo gave the signal for Donatello to move forward.

Donnie knelt before the door, only to find there was a pin pad on it. This wasn't going to be a simple lockpicking job as he had assumed it would be. He whispered into his headset, "Looks like I'm going to have to pick a digital lock here. It may take longer than expected."

"Why's that genius? Don't you have an app for that?" quipped Raphael into his ear.

Donatello scowled darkly at the lock. "Yes, Raph, I do … if I had anticipated a digital lock. I didn't bring my gear for that; I don't have the right adapters."

"Well, that still should be fairly easy, since the first two or three numbers are the most worn or dirty on a pin pad," supplied Terrin's voice. "That should give you a good head start to figure out the remaining—"

"I _know_ , Terrin," Donnie snapped sharply into his mic. "Stop backseat lockpicking!"

Then Donatello spotted a logo on the lock and groaned. "What the hell? This lock is designed by Stockgen!"

"Why does that matter, Donnie?" asked Leo with a hint of dull exhaustion in his voice, trying his best at this point not to snap at everyone else as well.

"It matters because they're at the top of the technology industry," answered Don. "If I'm right, then I only have three guesses at the pin number before the alarm goes off and signals the police. Also, it looks like Mr. Nevisu cleans the pin pad regularly, none of the numbers are particularly dirtier or worn out than the others."

"Hey, try the numbers associated with the letters that would spell 'Lotus,'" suggested Terrin's voice again.

"What? But that's completely random. I'm not wasting a guess on that—"

"Wait, Raph, don't," came Kira's voice suddenly in his headset, but it was a warning a little too late.

His brother's hand jabbed forward past Donatello's cheek, firmly skewering the pin pad with the sharp point of a sai.

"There."

"Raphael, what the hell?" exclaimed Leo into the headset. "I said to stay in the shadows until I gave the signal, and you brought your sai? I thought I said weapons were entirely unnecessary for this."

"Oh, right, because _that's_ the problem here," snapped Donnie, who glared at Raphael as he stood up. "You stupid brute! What if that signalled the police?!"

"Then Mr. Nevisu can explain that everything is fine," said Raphael with a shrug. "He's the one who asked us to sneak into his place. Don't get your wires in a twist, Donnie."

"And now we have to explain to Mr. Nevisu that you _broke_ his property! Do you even know how expensive Stockgen tech is?!" Donatello's voice was becoming shrill again.

"Yeah, well, their family is rich, right?" Raphael shrugged, sheathing his sai in a little holster on his belt under his leather jacket. "Isn't that why they have pricy shit like that in the first place? So what if they have to replace it."

"Be quiet, both of you," hissed Leonardo, as he emerged from the shadows. "Why do I _still_ have to keep reminding you that ninja are supposed to be _silent_? Look—I don't like it either, Donnie, but we shouldn't waste time fighting. Let's just get inside and hope Mr. Nevisu is still distracted by April."

"Oh, don't worry, he is."

All three looked up but not in time.

The back door had opened silently without their noticing; it was dark inside. A foot shot out and hit Raphael squarely in the gut, knocking him back. Donnie got a thrust-punch to his gut as well, causing him to double over. At the same time, Leonardo felt a hand close over his wrist, yanking him forward. He felt a knee slam into his gut. He was pulled through the door before he could stop himself.

His knees hit onto a padded ground as his arm was twisted behind his back.

The lights came on. Leo found himself in a large, wide open room. The floors were matted with a deep red padding material. There were mirrors lining the walls; the rest of it was painted white with black and red accents. It was obviously the dojo space. He glanced up to find Tasuki leaned against an arch way by the light switch. His expression was obviously less than impressed as he looked down at him.

"Hi, Leonardo," said the same feminine voice that had spoken before.

His eyes widened.

That voice.

That said his name like it was caressing it in her mouth.

Leo turned his head to look over his shoulder. Karai smirked down at him.

"K-Karai?!" he sputtered.

"Karai?" said Raph and Donnie in unison, both gathering themselves at the doorway, staring in with Kira and Terrin.

Tasuki arched a single brow.

"Yes, that is her name," said another voice.

Leo turned his head to find the source of the deeper voice was Kuza, standing at the other end of the room, where there was another archway. April stood next him, looking a little sheepish. Kuza looked from Leo and Karai, his eyes piercing at them.

"You know each other?" he inquired.

"Uh, well …" Leo really didn't want to admit that he had gone on a date with what was probably his granddaughter or something. Nor did he really want to do this while he was in such an undignified position. "Um, Karai, could you let me up now?"

"I dunno, after all, you never called me back," mused Karai with a playful pout.

Oh, god, she did _not_ just say that in front of Mr. Nevisu.

"What?" asked Kuza with a sharp edge. Horror filled Leo.

"It—it's really not the time to discuss that." His voice cracked despite himself.

"Oh, but Leo, you know how I love to watch you squirm." She smirked lovingly down at him.

Leo felt his entire face burn red.

"Karai, enough," said Kuza, coming to Leo's rescue. "Let him up. The rest of you come inside."

"Hai, Jiji," she sang, and finally released his arm.

Leonardo sat up but remained on his knees. He looked over at his brothers and gestured for them to come and kneel like he was. It was proper respect to show your sensei. Raphael scowled with resistance but lumbered through the doorway.

Leo narrowed his eyes critically. "Ah—bow when you enter the dojo."

" _You_ didn't bow," Raphael shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Raph, you're going to do this right now? You're embarrassing me."

"I'm pretty sure you already embarrassed yourself there, champ."

"He already broke the lock, Leo," said Donnie, bowing and entering the dojo. "It's not like it's going to get any better than this."

 _So this is what this looks like from the outside_ , mused Tasuki as he watched them. The brothers had seemed more unified before, in the counseling office. But now, this reminded him more of himself and Ren.

Kira and Terrin curiously and clumsily copied their movements as they entered and kneeled with Raphael and Donnie next to Leo. April walked forward as well and sat with them, facing Kuza. Tasuki and Karai joined them.

Kuza stared down at all of them, both hands on his cane in front of them. His expression was quite unreadable to Leo. His eyes were their usual level of piercing, but he didn't look particularly angry or disappointed.

"It was an admirable attempt," began Kuza, "on such short notice. You put some good thought into it. I rather enjoyed your little decoy—clever."

He looked to April. "You were rather convincing. A fine though limited example of _Henso-Jutsu_. Well done."

April smirked but knew better than to say anything to the compliment. At times like this, you don't speak until your sensei was done. Though she didn't remember the discipline of _Henso-Jutsu_ by name, she knew the knowledge she had been applying was the art of disguise or impersonation.

"What is your name?" he asked to her surprise.

"April O'Neil, sir," she answered.

"How do you know the Hamatos?"

"I was Yoshi Hamato's student, and I'm also a close family friend. I go to the same school as Donnie, Raph, and Mikey." April sat with her back straight, confidently announcing this, keeping her blue eyes locked on his.

"I see." Kuza's brown eyes scanned her with a glint of curiosity. He tore his gaze from hers to rest on Leo's blue eyes. "So, your father was a ninjutsu instructor?"

"Yes," answered Leo, though he knew he should be adding "sensei" to the end of that, to show respect. Somehow, he just couldn't force himself to do it.

"He was Japanese?" Kuza continued with his inquiry, his eyes never leaving Leo's.

"Yes." He continued to answer in English, rather than the reflex of Japanese.

Kuza paused, his eyes continuing to examine his soul it seemed. "Forgive me, but you and your brothers do not look Japanese nor mixed. I'm curious, if you would be so generous as to explain."

"I will … if I can have some of my own questions answered," replied Leo.

A smirk wrinkled Kuza's face. "Very well."

"My brothers and I were adopted by Yoshi Hamato when we were very young. We are not related by blood," explained Leonardo.

Kuza nodded. "I see… You had questions for me?"

"How did you know we had ninjutsu training? You would not have asked us to demonstrate _Shinobi-Iri_ skills if you had no reason to believe we would have them." It was the question Leo had been burning to ask since Donnie told him about this little test.

"I had no particular reason," said Kuza with a simple shrug. "You could say I had a strong gut feeling. You only confirmed my intuition when you did not call me, asking for an explanation for such a strange demand. This would have only been natural if you had no knowledge of ninjutsu."

"Forgive me, sir, but you could have just asked," said Leo, in a tone that he knew was less than respectful, but he disliked feeling he was being toyed with, more so because of all the weird unexplained bruises on Tasuki and Ren that Donnie told him about. He did feel better when Tasuki had sworn on his honor, but he was having a harder time trusting Kuza.

Though now he could see where Karai got some of her more annoying habits from. The old man was playing games too.

"At the time, it was quicker to send the messenger and wait to see how you would respond," countered Kuza, tapping his fingers on the head of his cane. Then those fingers stopped. He smirked, which made irritation itch at Leo again. "And I was not disappointed. After all, if all this truly displeased you, Leonardo-san, would you not have called me and demand an explanation even if you did have knowledge of ninjutsu skills?"

Leo opened his mouth to retort but found no words to do so with. It was just like when he had been on the roof tops with Karai. Why had he continued to chase her down those allies that night? Why hadn't he gone to Mr. Nevisu and asked for an explanation? Why did he just follow their leads without thinking?

"Instead, you rose—no—jumped to the occasion. To not even try to ask me questions makes me think you were rather eager for the opportunity," mused Kuza, his eyes going down thoughtfully to his cane. They rose back up to Leo's stunned gaze.

"Did you miss it? Your … warrior spirit, so to speak. Perhaps even your brothers missed it. After all, it seems they followed you without pointing out this flaw."

Kuza glanced at Donatello and Raphael briefly with his last sentence before returning his attention to Leo.

"You jumped at this, Leonardo-san, like a man dying of thirst grasps for water. So I ask … are you really that displeased with it?"

Leo's hands tightened into fits on his thighs as his mouth closed and his lips tightened. He felt his brows stiffen on his face as he glared at his knees. He didn't want to answer that. Not when the answer was so painfully obvious. It was like this had been the real test, seeing how he would respond.

"How long ago did your father die?"

That question made Leo look up, like being splashed with cold water. He supposed it was only obvious that their father was gone, since it was Leo who had come to the counseling office and was making all the decisions.

"... Three years ago," he answered, not meeting Kuza's eyes.

"So it's been a long time … That explains why you're all so rusty." Kuza nodded to himself.

"Excuse me?" interjected Raphael, finally.

Leo glared at him for speaking out of turn. Mr. Nevisu was their sensei now. They should not speak until he addressed them. Though, none of his brothers had been very good at this with Dad either. Yet, he felt it was more important when it came to those outside family. It was only acceptable to be rude in private with family, not in public with strangers.

Kuza turned to look at Raph. His eyes were suddenly sharper, and Leo had a feeling that Kuza was not nearly as forgiving as Dad was when Raphael would speak out of turn.

"Get out," said Kuza in a crisp and concise tone, gesturing with his stick to the backdoor.

Raphael blinked, almost confused. "Wha—"

"If you cannot speak to me with respect as your teacher, then you will leave and wait outside for your brothers. They will be joining you soon enough."

Raphael seemed to start simmering with anger, his green eyes narrowing and his fists tightening. "But—"

"Part of your group's collective failure tonight could have easily been because _you_ failed to obey your leader. You lack respect for Leonardo-san as your leader, and this is something that a ninja cannot permit. I will not tolerate any lack of respect with me. Now leave."

It looked for a moment like Raphael was going to resist. Then Kuza's look became sharper, colder, challenging him to do just that.

"Do _not_ force me to say it a third time, Raphael-san," growled Kuza coldly.

Raph's eyes widened for a moment. Perhaps remembering what Tasuki had said about Mr. Nevisu breaking the back of a man who had given both him and Ren a run for their money. Then his gaze hardened—or more like settled. He was not happy, but he wasn't going to push his luck with Kuza either.

Raphael bowed, stood up, and then bowed again before leaving the dojo—perfect respectful manners expected of all students when entering and leaving. Though he did slam the door on his way out.

Once he was gone, Kuza returned his attention to them. "As I said, your collective failure tonight only _could_ have been partly because of Raphael-san, though that is not necessarily the case. Follow me."

They all stood up and followed as he requested. Kuza lead them to a backroom. It was the size of a small office, and it held three monitors and other electronic equipment. Kuza nodded to Tasuki, who stepped forward, sitting at a computer chair in front of the monitors, he brought them back to life.

"Watch the middle screen," supplied Tasuki.

The screens showed different views of the street and alley outside. One covering the back door, another covered the front, and the last one had a view of Kuza's small front lobby rather than the street. The right screen showed April coming in through the lobby. The center screen showed Leo a view of Donatello sneaking forward and kneeling by the backdoor.

Leo's gut dropped.

"C-cameras …" said Donnie weakly next to him.

"It's about to get better," said Karai, and then she smirked as the camera showed Raphael, Leo, and Donnie getting hit by her in the back doorway. "Heh, wow, that almost feels more satisfying from this angle."

"You were seen before Raphael-san decided to destroy my lock and incite unnecessary bickering," said Kuza.

"Cameras," said Donnie, yet again, his voice still deflated and dazed.

Leo swallowed, remembering the now broken expensive piece of security equipment. "R-right, and about that lock, I am so—"

Mr. Nevisu fluttered his hand, dismissing Leo's apology before he could finish. "I'm not concerned about that. After all, though it was a reckless and impulsive move, the lock did not signal the police when it was damaged. So it could still be considered one way to overcome that particular obstacle, depending on the nature of your motivations. I said only to enter the dojo unseen. I never said to leave no trace, though it is usually always ideal to cover one's tracks."

Kuza turned and exited the office, gesturing for them to follow him back out into the training area. Then he turned to look at them all after they lined up before him.

"As I said, before it was a fair attempt, especially since you have not trained for three years, and it was on short notice. However, we will not continue until you succeed. Go home and try again Wednesday. You may include O'Neil-san if you wish."

Leo blinked. He almost forgot himself and spoke without permission. "Mr. Nevi—"

Then he stopped himself. Again, he was forgetting his manners. Though he knew the real reason was that he felt a strong internal resistance to calling Kuza "sensei." Though Yoshi had also been called "father," he was still the only one Leo had ever called "sensei" as well. But Kuza was now his new mentor too, and he was to be given the same respect.

"Nevisu-sensei," Leo started again.

But then he paused yet again, now seeing some wisdom in waiting for your own turn to speak. He had impulsively wanted to question Kuza's commands, like Raphael had. Though he now clearly saw there wasn't much he could say in defense. He was their teacher, and if he demanded they succeed in the _Shinbo-Iri_ task he set before them, before continuing with their real training, then Leo had no choice. This was what their new master had decided.

"Yes?" prompted Kuza.

"I'm still confused," said Leonardo. "You said you don't teach any of the other disciplines to those outside your family. So why are you testing us in _Shinbo-Iri_?"

"Yes, I don't ordinarily, but I may be willing to make an exception, especially because you already have training in ninjutsu."

"I see …" So it was like how Dad had decided to make April an exception. Though, Leo wasn't sure they had really put their best foot forward tonight to really warrant that. "Thank you for your patience. Are we dismissed?"

"Yes, your duties as my students are complete …" Kuza glanced at Karai, and then back to Leonardo.

Leo felt the heat rise instantly with nervousness, not forgetting what Karai had said in front of him. He dropped instantly to his knees, bowing with his forehead practically against the floor. He could still hear Karai chuckling to herself nearby.

"My sincerest apologies, Mr. Nevisu, I had no idea that Karai was your—your …" Leo wasn't really certain, aside from his basic assumptions.

"You could say she is my granddaughter," confirmed Kuza. "But please, Leonardo-san, that is unnecessary. Karai is not my property. She is a kunoichi, fully responsible for upholding her honor as she sees fit. I was simply … surprised. Though, in hindsight, I should have known it was something like this. Karai doesn't normally wish to help me in training my students."

Leo lifted his head, needing to see Mr. Nevisu's eyes to truly believe his words. The older man seemed at peace as he had implied. So he got back to his feet slowly.

"Now, you shouldn't keep Raphael-san waiting too long," Kuza reminded him.

"R-right." Leo bowed quickly and then bee-lined it for the front door, but still bowing before he passed through the dojo archway, then making his way through the front lobby. April followed, pulling Donnie along. Kira and Terrin came after them.

However, suddenly Karai was next to him, opening the lobby door for him, smirking. He glared at her briefly before walking outside.

"That was pretty adorable," said Karai as she continued by his side. "We go on one date—didn't even kiss—and you're acting like you had somehow defiled me. But hey, you didn't call so …I feel a little defiled."

"So, what are you, the psycho's big sister?"

Leo turned toward Raphael's voice. He was leaning against the front of the dojo. He stood up and walked over, his green eyes sizing Karai up.

"Oh, Ren?" said Karai. "Cousin, actually, but we were raised together so you might as well say that I am."

Raphael snorted. "Freerunning girl … Should have known there was a catch."

"You know what I learned today, Raph?" asked Terrin, manifesting himself at Raph's side, leaning an arm on his shoulder. "It's pretty hard to do stealthy tasks with you too."

Terrin beamed radiantly at Raphael, who turned to flatten his brow at him in irritation. "You know what else, Terrin? You're gonna learn another thing real soon too. See, Mikey already knows that when he wants to throw some shade at me, that he best have an escape plan."

He snagged Terrin in a headlock and started giving him a very hard noogie.

The van was now parked at the side of the street in front of the dojo; so it appeared Raphael had gone and fetched it for them while he had been waiting. April was helping Donnie to the van—apparently, he still hadn't recovered from the reveal of the cameras. Kira was now laughing at Raph and Terrin's antics. So Leo approached Karai more quietly.

"So, was your hunch because Mr. Nevisu told you about us?" he asked.

He knew better than to say she could have asked. It wasn't in her nature to pass up an opportunity to have "fun." Besides, he was starting to think she was punishing him for not calling her again. He also supposed if he had bothered to ask her what her surname was from the very start, this could have been avoided as well.

"Sort of." Karai smiled slyly. "He never mentioned you specifically. Just the names 'Hamato' and 'Michelangelo.' Maybe it's just the art history class I'm taking, but it seemed unlikely that you would just happen to have the name of a renaissance artist as well, and Kuza said he had brothers. It still was just a hunch. It could have been a total coincidence."

She was merciless. She would have made a normal guy try to keep up with her on a hunch?

"But I knew I was right when you chased after me," she added, smirking again. "After all, anyone else wouldn't have bothered with something as crazy as that."

Leonardo sighed. That was getting really annoying. How was he so easy to lead around by the nose? Even Mr. Nevisu managed to do this to him. However, a different thought wandered in his head. She said that she had been raised with Ren.

"What's wrong with your 'brother', anyway?" asked Leo, raising a brow at her.

While Karai was certainly unusual, she didn't fly off the handle and beat people around. She played with his head, nothing more than that. Tasuki was perfectly well-behaved as well. How was Ren related to these two?

Karai shrugged. "Honestly, a lot of things probably."

He stared hard at her. It wasn't like he didn't know what it was like to have a temperamental sibling. Tasuki and Ren reminded him of himself and Raphael in some ways. Still, if Raph ever got that out of control, he would be worried sick. Something would have to be terribly wrong. People like Raphael only got angrier and more violent the more an issue was eating them up inside.

But Karai was acting almost indifferent. At least Mr. Nevisu and Tasuki had seemed deeply bothered by it.

"It's none of your business, Hamato." Tasuki was leaning against the door to the lobby.

Leo looked over at him, digesting his words for a moment. "I guess I disagree, since Michelangelo ended up very hurt—it's sort of my problem now too."

Tasuki snorted softly. "You sound like Donatello."

Leonardo smiled gently in return. "Thank you."

Tasuki raised a brow, then looked over at Karai. "The Zen janitor?"

"Good boy, you won a doggie treat." Karai smirked.

Tasuki rolled his eyes. Leo was a little lost at that, though he knew the "Zen janitor" meant him. Karai had mentioned him before?

"Leo—Leo, save me!" A cry from Terrin interrupted them briefly. Raphael was now sitting on Terrin, who was laying flat on his stomach on the ground with his limbs flailing in vain. Kira just stood by grinning. Leo smiled for a short moment, his attention returning to what was really bothering him.

"But still, Karai, Ren is … Aren't you—" began Leo, trying to put his words together.

"You really think Ren needs another person breathing down his neck?" interjected Karai, already reading his mind. "He already has Jiji and the obedient dog for that. Besides, that just makes the little boar dig in his heels deeper. He's a prideful little shit who will never admit he needs help, so acting worried or concerned doesn't really help at all. I look after Ren in my own way."

Leo nodded. "Fair enough …" His gaze returned to Tasuki. He wondered why Karai kept insulting him with the dog remarks. "Thank you, by the way, for swearing on your honor when we needed the reassurance."

Tasuki inclined his head briefly in acknowledgement. "I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea of Jiji … I apologize for the incident at lunch today; I should have been more alert."

Leonardo paused in confusion. "Wait, what? There was an incident at lunch?"

Tasuki's brow furrowed softly as well. "You … haven't heard?"

Leonardo rounded on Raphael, who immediately avoided his gaze.

"Oh, the lunch thing?" said Terrin, still underneath Raph. "It's no big deal, Leo. Things just got a little tense but thankfully it was under control before it got out of hand."

Leo was somewhat fascinated at how much Terrin could say without really saying anything at all. He turned to the van, where Donnie was sitting in the passenger's seat with his hand shielding his eyes on his forehead. The window was rolled down.

"Donnie," he called. He saw Don visibly shrink down in his seat as far as his long legs could manage.

Leonardo opened his mouth, ready to start interrogating both him and Raph, but then stopped. He couldn't do this right now, in front of Karai and Tasuki. It would have to wait for later. He closed his eyes to gather himself for the time being. Then he turned to Karai.

"We need to go, but can we talk real quick before I take off?"

Karai smiled. "Sure."

Leo lead the way, walking far enough they were just out of listening distance. He turned to her, taking in her pleased little smirk. She had messed with him again today. She played mind games. She liked to lead him around by the nose like a fool. So why did he like her so much?

He sighed. "Listen … I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested."

"Of course." Karai's brown eyes only glinted with more mischievousness. "What's wrong? Getting cold feet now that you know I'm related to them? It seemed like you were even before this."

"No, it's just …" Leo decided to go with Kira's advice. "I have too many things going on in my life right now. I need to finish college, and I still need to work as much as I can with all the free time that I can muster. Now, I have this training with Mr. Nevisu. I'm still really worried about this bodyguard thing."

"Right, all those responsibilities you can't live without," said Karai, nodding.

"So I don't think it would be fair to date you right now, when I wouldn't be able to give you the attention you deserve. I am definitely interested in being friends, though." He wouldn't cut her out of his life completely just because right now he wasn't ready. Kira was right. Karai would understand or she wouldn't.

Karai laughed, making him stare. "Oh, Leo, you're so damn formal. It's cute … I'm also perfectly fine with being friends … and maybe with some benefits."

Her lips slid into that sly, suggestive smirk that made his face flush with heat again.

"O-oh, I don't know that I could—It's not that you aren't—It's just that I—" Leonardo knew his face must be as red as a beet. He was rambling. Every time he tried to explain, he couldn't complete any suggestion of casual sex acts in a sentence.

Karai was chuckling again. She took a step closer, which only made his stammering worse. "As tasty as it is to watch this unguarded display from under your Zen-face, don't worry, my pure little monk. We'll take it slowly, for now …"

"R-right, that's—that's good." Leo swallowed.

"Tonight's been so fun," Karai purred, another step closer again. He could almost feel her eyes as they caressed over his face. "I've got to see so many new faces on you. It looks like soldier boy can squirm and gasp if I apply pressure in just the right spot."

Her voice grew softer and yet more sultry, making Leo's heart insistently loud inside him. He had just said he wanted to be friends, but somehow he felt nothing had changed. She still acted exactly the same as before. Still flirting in terribly uncomfortable ways.

 _Come on, get it together._

Leo took a deep breath and finally forced his mind to be still. His heart continued to flutter excitedly, but he at least felt more in control of himself again.

"I have to go," said Leo, tipping his head toward the van.

Karai grinned. "Aaand back on point again. Till next time, my Zen monk."

He nodded with his usual polite smile and finally turned away to walk back to the van. Kira, Raphael, and Terrin had already loaded back in and were waiting for him. He got into the driver's seat and pulled away.

Karai walked back to the dojo.

"I didn't think he would be your type," said Tasuki. "After all, you mock me constantly for my respect and obedience of Otou-sama. Leonardo seems to be cut from the same cloth as me."

Karai snorted, turning her head to regard him. "That's cute, doggie, but he's not like you at all. He's a lot more interesting than that."

Tasuki was almost too accustomed to insults in his family to really be bothered by all her condescending remarks. So all he said in response was, "How so?"

"That's just the surface of him," explained Karai. "While I do think his respect for authority and obedience runs deeper than his polite Zen persona he likes to dress himself with, I believe that under all that is something hard and cold … like me."

Karai smiled to herself for a moment. Then she fixed her golden brown eyes on Tasuki's gaze, her own casually penetrating. "You act cold and hard, but we all know you're soft inside. You're really just a sweet, little doggie wanting his master to pat him on the head."

She knew this comment got to him. Tasuki glared back at her instead of just rolling his eyes. She smirked and opened the door to the dojo, the bell tinkling as she went. Kuza was waiting in the lobby for her.

She smirked. "Yes, Jiji? You look like you have something to say."

"Just a request," said Kuza, keeping his eye on the door in case Tasuki followed her in. However, his dark eyes focused solidly on hers for what he said next. "I think it would be better if you did not complicate matters by entangling yourself with Leonardo-san. Things are difficult enough as it is with Ren."

She sighed. "Don't worry, Jiji. He actually just turned me down."

Kuza quirked a thin brow at her. "He did?"

"Yeah, it seems he's a proper, disciplined warrior."

Which was exactly why she wanted to test that discipline even more. After all, nothing was so satisfying as a challenging conquest.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Heh heh, devious Karai is so much fun.

Also, if you're wondering, Donnie is really just very shocked that he hadn't thought of there being cameras himself. It's a blow to his intellectual pride. You'll see more on that later.


	25. Good Enough

**Author Notes:** Hey all, sorry it took me like ... Jesus, 6 months to post? Sorry. Life got cray cray. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer including more scenes, but I decided thematically, it wouldn't be bad to split some scenes into the next chapter. So now, I can post sooner!

Thanks to _Dreaming When Awake_ , _efarraiz_ , _RaphaelLovve_ , _Skye7Diamond_ , and _CharmGirlLove_ for your reviews and support! It keeps me going. Thanks for everyone who was patiently waiting for this update as well. Thanks for the new follows and favorites too. Always happy to know you want to follow the story.

So, this chapter covers a bit more of the fall out of the events so far. Juicy drama.

* * *

 _Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try_

 _Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Oh, try, try_

~ Try, by Nelly Furtado

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Good Enough**

The van was filled with a quiet tension that Leo soon cut through with, "So … why did no one tell me that something happened at school today?"

"I thought Donnie already did, okay?" came the gruff and curt reply from Raphael.

"Why do I _always_ have to be the one to tell Leo everything?" Don demanded, lifting his head up, finally emerging from his unusual silence ever since the existence of the cameras had been revealed to him at the dojo. "You're the second eldest, not me."

"I dunno, maybe it's because you always just hop to it without giving anyone else a chance. I just figured you liked the responsibility, Don."

"I only take the initiative because no one else wants to do the unpleasant tasks—"

Raphael growled impatiently and interjected with, "If you didn't tell him what happened, what were you talking with him about in the hallway before he got home?"

"He was trying to convince Leo to convince me to not come to the training tonight—Oh, and I would have told you, Leo, but no one told me what happened either," said April with obvious irritation in her voice. "Also, guess who got practically all the compliments from Nevisu-sensei—me, _and_ he invited me back."

"I—I wasn't trying to convince Leo of anything—" protested Donatello with a slight crack in his voice. Well, that was just an outright lie there. Leo knew that. "-I was letting him know what the situation was."

"And you didn't think to tell him about the thing at lunch?" said Raph.

"No—it … slipped my mind, and again, I shouldn't always be expected to tell Leo everything, Raph. You should have asked if he had heard about it too," replied Donnie with a scowl. "We're _both_ responsible for Mikey while we're at school—hell, we're responsible for him at anytime—"

" _I know that, Donnie_ ," Raphael snarled from the backseat, his hackles raising.

"Alright, enough!" Leonardo finally interrupted. "I think I get the picture just fine. No one wanted to tell me because none of you wanted to make me upset, which really, guys, you can't do that. You need to tell me everything, avoiding the problem doesn't help."

Raphael snorted. "I don't see how telling you helps either. It's not like you could do anything about it, except nag us about how we should have done better."

The crease in Leo's brow only deepened at this. He really needed to get to the bottom of Raph's sudden relapse into resisting him at every turn, but he needed to tackle one thing at a time. It would have to wait.

"Well, if you would actually tell me what happened now," retorted Leonardo, "we'll see if that's true."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not gonna now."

There was a silent pause. Donnie finally turned in his seat to give Raphael a pointed stare. Raph glowered back at him. The two remained locked in this staredown, as if mentally trying to force the other one to talk.

"These two guys picked a fight with Ren at lunch. Mikey went to try to stop it, and he got smacked by one of them. The principal came around before it could get ugly. Donnie took Mikey to the nurse's office, and he came back to History class later and he was totally fine," explained Terrin with his usual fast pace.

"Terrin," objected Kira, directing her own look of disapproval at him.

"What? They were just taking too long to spit it out—It was driving _me_ nuts."

"That's not the point," said Kira with an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah, the point is, Psycho sucks at this bodyguard shit," said Raphael. "It was the first day, and he's not holding up his end of the deal to protect Mikey."

"Yeah, it was _the_ _first day_ ," said Donnie. "So it's not exactly fair to expect a perfect performance right away."

Raphael gave the back of the front seat a look of incredulous disgust. It actually rather reminded Terrin of Ren for a moment.

"What? You're _defending_ him now too?"

It was Don's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not a fan of him anymore than you are, but I'm still at least trying to give Mikey's decision a chance to succeed. You weren't exactly being helpful with that today."

"Welllll," began Terrin, "Ren is pretty hurt right now too. So to be fair, I don't think he's really in any condition to be protecting anyone physically at the present time."

Donatello perked suddenly in the front seat. He turned around so he could look at Terrin directly in the back. "Wait—I get that both he and Tasuki are more hurt than they were last Thursday after our fight, but … how do you know it's that bad? It didn't _look_ that bad. Their faces were just a little more messed up."

Kira also fixed Terrin with her own curious stare. She didn't really want to get in the middle of the Hamatos' family affairs more than she had to, but this actually seemed important—instead of just being part of Terrin's impulse control problems. It seemed she had missed part of Rontu and Terrin's discussion about the Orokus at lunch.

"Well, because Rontu said so, and because when we went to P.E. our teacher said that his grandfather specifically gave her instructions to keep him from participating because of his injuries. If it was just his face, that wouldn't have been necessary."

Raphael snorted. "'Because _Rontu_ said so'? I didn't realize the drunk had his doctorate in medicine."

Kira quickly switched her stare onto Raph as it grew harder with disapproval. "Actually, you should give him more credit. Also, I said to stop calling him that."

"Yeah, but _why_ should I give him more credit?" retorted Raph, turning his head to return his own hard glare.

"Because that's how he knew I was lying and that Mikey was hurt last Monday after the locker thing," supplied Terrin. "Rontu just _knows_."

"It's probably from personal experience," said Leo from the front.

Kira caught his steel-blue eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Right?"

"Maybe," she answered with a shrug, still holding Leo's gaze in the mirror.

It wasn't like it was that hard to guess. They were foster kids after all. It was sort of expected that they were abused somehow. Terrin had said it was only because they were abandoned, but Kira had managed to keep him from sharing too much of Rontu's reasons for being in the system. It wasn't their story to tell. Yet, it was a story anyone could read if they paid attention.

It seemed Leo was better at paying attention. She didn't really need to confirm it for him.

She saw Raphael shift uncomfortably, readjusting the arms he had folded across his chest. His green eyes glared out the front window. The silence was awkward itself, as she was sure Donnie and Raph understood exactly what Leo had implied with his comment.

"Anyway, the P.E. teacher seems to confirm it in any case," said Leonardo, shifting the focus to something less unsettling. He stared at the road in silence for a few moments.

"So that's it?" asked Raphael, quirking a brow. "You're just fine with Mikey getting smacked when he was already hurt to begin with?"

Leo's brow wrinkled again in irritation. "I'm thinking, _that's all_. I never said I was fine with it."

"What's there to even think about?"

He sighed deeply. "Just let me _think_ , Raph. That's all I need for just a moment."

"Tch, fine."

His mind was just too full of facts and things. It was full of his conversation with Tasuki, Karai, Kuza, and everything Donnie told him about during their phone and text messages at lunch. Now it was flooded with everything he had just been told. No, he wasn't happy that Mikey had somehow managed to get hurt again the very first day back. He wasn't happy that it had involved Ren, _again_. He still really didn't like this amends deal for so many reasons. The complications with the Oroku family didn't really help either.

But he had to agree with Donatello. It was the first day. If they rejected it now before they really gave it a chance, it wasn't really fair. He also needed to give it a chance for Mikey.

This was for Mikey. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Okay, so … where were the both of you?" asked Leonardo finally. "I do need you both now more than ever to help Mikey with this. We can't all put the blame on Ren, when we need to keep an eye on them to begin with. I know Tasuki said he would also try to keep him in line, but he can't always be there too. We have to do our part, all of us."

Raphael snorted. "I knew it—Here's the part where you blame us for not doing what we're supposed to, right?"

Leo brought his hand up and rubbed his brow. He was just too tired to deal with Raphael when he was like this. When they were younger, it was fine. He could argue back all day long, because he wasn't being pulled in so many directions like work, school, and the Mikey thing. He actually had the energy to be childish and petty right back at him, but now he was running short of the energy he needed to respond in the best and most mature way he knew how.

"No … that's not what I said." Leo's voice was even starting to flatten, becoming listless.

"God, really, Raph," April finally snapped, "what's _with_ you lately?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to do this," Donnie groaned. "Because I knew that it would come down to something like this, wearing you down when you're already worn down by work and everything else …"

Though, Donnie knew there was another reason why. He had been afraid of exactly the question Leonardo had just asked. Where were _they_? That biting sting of failure resurfaced. But he should own it this time, rather than try to avoid it like he always did before.

Donnie swallowed and kept his eyes fixed forward. "Leo, I had gone to get lunch. When I got out of line, Mikey was already on the floor. I'm sorry—I _swear_ , I was only gone for a moment—And I messed everything up tonight too. I can't believe I forgot to think of cameras. _Cameras_ , Leo. This is New York City, there's cameras _everywhere_. They weren't even hidden either! I can't believe I was so _stupid_!"

Leo glanced at Donnie in slight alarm. It seemed like a bit of an overreaction, but the sickened look of self-loathing on his brother's face said that it was really bothering him. No, maybe not really the cameras. Something else was under Don's skin about this. Leo just wasn't sure what.

"Donnie, it wasn't like you were the only one who had to consider cameras. I should have too. We're just out of practice. It's been awhile since we've had to think like this," said Leo. "And really, it's okay that you went to get lunch. I really wasn't trying to blame anyone. I just wanted to know exactly what was going on."

"Yeah, and Tasuki was watching Ren when you left him," added April. "So he should have had it covered."

That explained what Tasuki had been apologizing for earlier.

"Right." Terrin nodded. "And Raph was all distracted after his fight with Casey."

Raphael glared at Terrin, who was oblivious to this. Leo's eyes flickered to his face in the rearview mirror. He had a fight with Casey? Still, didn't they snap at each other often? They were usually just as quick to get over an argument as they were to start one. That didn't seem like a big enough reason for Raph to suddenly be acting resistive toward him. Still, it helped him paint a better picture of how this all happened.

Though it seemed none of their words of reassurance made either Donnie or Raph feel better about everything. Don's shoulders just hunched up closer to his ears as he turned his head to brood out the passenger window.

"Please, you don't have to patronize me, April," he huffed back.

April stiffened in her seat, her brows furrowing. "I _wasn't_ patronizing. I was telling you what I saw—a fact. If you _want_ to blame yourself and sulk, then fine. Be my guest."

There it was again.

It seemed like there was something wrong with Donnie and something wrong with Raphael. Don had been acting weird about April ever since Leo got home. Was there something wrong in their relationship already? There was too much going on. No wonder tonight was a disaster. No one was really focused on the task at hand.

Awkward and tense silence filled the car again after April's final words. Raph's knee started steadily bouncing until he had enough and his heel thudded on the van floor.

"So is that it, then?" he asked, looking at Leo in the front seat.

Leonardo shrugged. "Well, I'm going to talk to Mikey about it too. But you're right … It's not like there's anything for me to do about it now. Still, I need to be kept in the loop. That's really all I'm upset about. You guys need to communicate with me, no matter how bad it is. If I don't know what's going on, then I can't help in … whatever way that I can."

Raphael stared at him for a long moment, but then he looked away. Though his expression seemed just as unsatisfied and sullen as before. It wasn't long before Leo was pulling up to their apartment building and parking. Everyone piled out.

"Hey, Raph," Leo called as he started getting out of the van. "Could you talk with me for a moment?"

Raphael looked up, catching his gaze. His brother's green eyes still had that weighted and guarded flavor as before. That forceful and piercing gaze surveyed him, but eventually he nodded.

"Yeah … _sure_." That tone wasn't very promising.

Leo got out of the driver's seat and met him at the side of the van. He waited until everyone else had gone inside before he started. He sighed heavily, watching his breath turn into mist in front of him. Then he looked up at Raph.

"So … did I do something?" he asked.

Raphael's pierced brow quirked up at him. "Eh?"

"You've been snappy with me all night," explained Leo. "I mean, really, you haven't done that for three years now. I thought we … were good. So I thought maybe I did something …"

Leo watched Raph exhale heavily out his nose. Those green eyes did not soften. They did not budge whatever wall they had erected.

"Of course … Whatever makes you feel better, Leo."

His face wrinkled again with his confusion. He wished Dad were here. Somehow, he always knew how to talk to Raphael. Leo was somewhat ashamed of the fact that he didn't. They had grown up together. He and Raph were the closest in age. Yet, what went on inside his younger brother's mind was often a mystery to him. He couldn't understand what he was even saying now.

"What … does that mean?" he asked plainly.

"It means, I'm sick of you always taking the high ground by taking the humble, low ground. Because in the end, I still get to feel like the asshat while you get to pat yourself on the back. So you win, okay? There's nothing wrong with you—It's just all _me_. As usual."

Raphael stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He glanced away, his face still heavy and tense with the scowl that seemed permanently placed on his brow. When his gaze returned, he asked, "So we done here?"

Leo stared. What …? He still didn't understand half of what he said and where this was all coming from. He started feeling his head throb as the tension seemed to be building in his temples. But he willed himself to remain calm, relax, try to work this out.

"No …" he began again, his voice soft and level. "I'm not trying to say there's something wrong with you. It's just when you and I get like this, it means there's something wrong _somewhere_. I really just want to get to the bottom of it, so we can fix this—together. It has nothing to do with winning or blaming anyone."

"Right—Of course, it doesn't."

Leo's brow furrowed again in confusion. "Why does it sound like you don't believe anything I say?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "Because, I don't, and I think we're done here."

He started back toward their apartment building's entrance, leaving Leo standing in the cold night air, speechless. He could keep trying, keep asking why, except that he didn't think it really mattered what questions he asked or how he asked them. Raphael obviously didn't want to talk about it.

And that drove Leonardo crazy.

He never understood that inclination of his. How Raph somehow didn't _want_ to solve things. Almost like he was happier in conflict than he was in peace. Why was he doing this _now_? Of all times, the time when he really needed Raphael to be supporting him and not fighting him. He needed his help. Leo needed all their help to make it through this, because …

He was scared it was too much for him to handle on his own.

It was times like this he was reminded of his actual age. He was only nineteen. He had been playing pretend at being an adult since he was sixteen and Dad died, more suddenly than he or any of them had been ready for. Yeah, they knew he had cancer for a while. It had been hard to ignore with all the treatments, the medications, hospital visits, his weakening body—but they always had thought they would have had more time with him. It happened sooner than expected. Dad had been preparing Leo for it, but still …

Leonardo slumped against the party wagon and tilted his head back to stare up into the inky night sky. No stars to see here in the city. Too much light pollution.

He exhaled heavily. Then inhaled through his stomach, trying to center himself like Dad taught him.

 _I can do this._

He heard the apartment doors opening, and he saw April emerge from them. He smiled at her, deciding maybe even if he couldn't figure out what was bothering Raphael, he could at least solve what was going on with Donnie and April.

"Hey, Leo, I'm heading back home," said April as she paused upon approaching him. "Keep me in the loop … You know, if anyone keeps you in it too."

"Right … So, is there something wrong with you and Donnie?" he asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

April seemed to hesitate, her arms folding over her chest. It was one of her tells that he knew.

"Come on," he pressed. "It's just me."

April always put her brave, confident, even sometimes angry and obstinate face forward before anything more … delicate. Though as they grew up together, she would sometimes confide in him. Probably because they both felt a sort of shared responsibility when it came to the others. April was good at keeping everyone out of too much trouble when he wasn't around. Usually. He knew he could rely on her, and he liked to think she felt the same way about him. He had always thought of her like the sister he never had.

April's shoulders relaxed a little. She stepped forward and leaned against the van with him and stared ahead, looking rather tired herself. She was quiet for a long moment.

"Donnie and I have barely even been dating for a week, and already it feels like …" Her blue eyes went downcast, and her voice got softer. "Like I'm already messing it up. Then I'm mad at him for not … believing in me." Then her voice hardened and quickened with that frustration. "Why doesn't he just _believe_ me? When have I ever given him a reason not to?"

Leonardo smiled softly. "Well, you know, Donnie. You've kind of been up on this pedestal for so long … And you know how low his self-esteem can get sometimes. He's insecure. While part of him jumps at his dream of being with you, finally, another part of him can't believe it because … He doesn't really think he's good enough."

"I know that, but …" April's face tensed with her own insecurity—uncertainty. "I don't know how to fix that. He's seeing something that's not even there. I _know_ that my feelings are not fake. It's the only thing I know, so why isn't that _good enough_ …?"

Her voice cracked slightly, thickening with emotion, her heading turning away from him so that he couldn't see her face. He didn't really need to, to know that there were tears in her eyes.

"Leo, I'm so scared I'm going to mess this up. I can't do that with—I can't do that _to_ Donnie."

Leonardo looked up at the sky again.

"Okay, so … just tell him that."

April jerked her head around to almost glare at him with glistening eyes. "What?"

Leo smiled. "To Donnie, you're perfect. You can do no wrong. I don't think … a real relationship can work like that. That's also why he's so insecure. So show him that you're just as human as him, that you're scared too. Share your worries. Share your vulnerability, and you can validate and sooth his too."

She looked down and swallowed the lump that had been growing in her throat. She stayed quiet for a while, tasting the advice Leo had given her. It made her uneasy, but that was also part of why it felt right. She and Donnie would have to change, if they really wanted their relationship to change from what it had been to … what it was becoming. Still, she always felt like she needed to be strong and stable for Donatello, because he was so uncertain of himself. Sharing her own insecurities felt like she was only going to make it worse.

April looked back up at Leo. "I saw Raphael on my way out … I'm guessing your little talk with him didn't work out."

Leo sighed, seeming to deflate upon mention of it. "Yeah, you'd be right about that … He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say, and I have no idea why."

April snorted a little laugh, covering her mouth.

He looked over at her, blinking in utter bemusement. "What?"

She smirked at him. "Really? You have no idea why?"

He just raised his brows at her in response. Why did he always feel like he was missing something lately?

"Wow, so you can give me all that advice about sharing my vulnerabilities … and not consider the same thing for yourself?"

Leonardo's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

April turned to lean her side against the cold metal van, so she was facing him more directly.

"You always conduct yourself as the leader," she began. "It works for the most part; it was the way Master Yoshi trained you guys. But … you're not just the leader. You're Raph's brother."

"Yeah, I know." That was obvious. He really didn't get what she was trying to get at.

"You've got two roles to balance," April continued, holding up and wiggling two fingers. "So far, you've just been the leader. Don't neglect the brother part too. Rely on him. Share your concerns and vulnerabilities?"

It was like that stupid cartoon light bulb went on in his head.

"Oh."

Suddenly, the thing Karai first said to him came to mind. _You're so calm, it makes people want to mess with you … get a rise out of that placid façade._ April had her brave face. Leo supposed he had his own too.

"But, I thought I was," said Leonardo. "That's why I asked to talk to him."

April shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes, you do _and_ you don't. You're doing it in a way that doesn't require you to be vulnerable too. Raph isn't going to show you his soft underbelly until you show him yours."

That did make some of what Raphael said make more sense.

But.

But Leo needed to be everyone's rock. They didn't have Dad anymore. If he didn't keep up his "Zen" face, then wouldn't they just feel more unsure? Everyone already felt uneasy about this whole situation with the Orokus. He was included in that, but if he showed that … he would be letting them down.

"Yeah, it's not so easy, is it?"

* * *

Kira was waiting against the door to Raph's apartment when he finally got there. He paused and raised a brow at her. She supplied a wane smile in return.

"So … you okay?" she asked, raising her own brow at him.

Raphael felt his face only scrunch distastefully at the question. Her concern only irritating him more. "What? You think my feelings are all hurt over Nevisu giving me the boot or something?"

She shook her head. "Not that … I mean, you and Leo … You've been jumping down his throat all night."

"Yeah, well, we're brothers," said Raph quickly with a shrug. "It's just what we do."

Kira stared at him without saying anything. Her blue eyes calm and also not convinced. The silence coupled with that weird look of hers made Raph feel all twitchy.

"What's with that look?" he finally grumbled.

"Nothing …" But she kept giving him that unrelenting stare. "Leo just looks really tired."

Raph blinked. What the fuck she was going on about.

"Yeah, I guess … So what?" And yet, that twitchy uncomfortable feeling waved through him again.

Kira sighed softly, her eyes finally turning down for a thoughtful moment before returning to his face.

"I was just thinking about how you guys would do anything for each other."

Raph felt his molars start to grind against each other. She was getting at something, and he really didn't have the patience to play this game with her right now. It had been a long and rather disappointing day. If she had something to say, she should just say it.

His feelings must have been apparent, because her eyes narrowed in that shrewd way he was getting accustomed to.

"But maybe I was wrong." She walked past him, toward her door.

Those words froze him for just a moment, but soon he was whipping around, planting a hand with an audible _thud_ against her door, just over her shoulder as her hand grasped the doorknob.

"Passive-aggressive much?" he growled lowly next to her ear. "Just say whatever the fuck you're dancing around."

She turned slightly to look at him, her brow lifting again in a somewhat disbelieving manner. "... Yeah, like you really want to hear it."

"Then why are you bothering to say anything at all?" He glared back, piercing into her blue-eyed gaze.

"Because I thought maybe it would help you think of it on your own." Her expression remained rather flat. "I had hoped it would be more tactful that way."

Raphael snorted, taking his hand away and a step back.

"You should just mind your own damn business for once."

Kira turned toward him, leaning against her doorframe as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know me, it's that 'when I see people struggling thing'—and you guys look like you're on the struggle bus today so … Besides, aren't we both kind of past the 'mind your own business, neighbor' thing?"

She sighed then. "Look, I'm not going to ask what's up between you and Leo. I'm just worried because it doesn't feel … like it's just what siblings do. I just thought … I thought I'd remind you that doing anything for each other requires more work sometimes than it seems."

That stung. It stung more than he really thought it had a right to. He felt the heat rush toward his head, the burning place where he didn't think.

"It's not that simple," he snapped, his fists tightening at his sides. The words tumbling out heatedly, before he could really think about what he was saying. "I could do anything— _would_ do anything—and it wouldn't be _good enough_ , okay? Not for him."

Kira's eyes widened somewhat, stunned he was actually saying more. "It's … not?"

"It won't mean _shit_ ," he hissed, "because _he_ doesn't trust me."

Raphael breathed heavily in the resulting silence. Kira's eyes softened as she took a step closer, her arms falling away from her chest as she searched his eyes. That look and the silence suddenly made him feel self-conscious. What did he just say? He quickly examined the dirty floorboards.

He hadn't even known he was going to say any of that. Raphael thought he had been annoyed with Leo for the typical reasons he always believed he was annoyed about. Perfect Leo, never coming down from his pristine pedestal. Never admitting to when he thought it was Raphael's fault. Not confessing to any ugly feelings of blame, shame, or resentment. Leo would always just make him say it himself somehow.

But it was like a tiny splinter under his skin, irritating and yet so difficult to grasp the source.

He felt it though, even when Leo looked at him with that tranquil gaze and all too rational and reasonable words. He felt the judgment in his eyes. Like still water just reflecting his own thoughts back at him.

Why wasn't he there? Why _hadn't_ he protected Mikey? After all, he had failed at it before, why would Leo ever trust him to do anything right?

"Why wouldn't he trust you?" Kira asked, her voice soft like a whisper.

No.

He took a step back quickly, then turned around.

He couldn't talk about it with her. He wouldn't. Not this.

That's when he heard a board creak, but not from behind him where Kira was. Raphael's head snapped up and turned. He felt his stomach drop down and smack against the floor, making him feel sick.

Leo stood there, at the end of the hall, near the corner you turned after climbing the stairs. From the wide-eyed and shocked stare he was giving him, Raph could tell.

He had heard it.

Raphael couldn't look at him for long. He reached for their apartment door and ran away inside, where Leo couldn't question him about anything.


	26. Rage

**Author Notes:** Special thanks to _Chandrakantya_ for the very flattering review. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much.

 _Blogger9999_ , thanks for the song suggestion. I love it. I think it even might be a good theme song for the story as a whole.

I'm sorry it's been taking so long to post these chapters. Life just hasn't been going easy on me for a while, but hopefully it will get better soon.

So here's a chapter.

 _Ani_ \- descriptive noun when referring to one's own family for "older brother"

* * *

 _Regrets collect like old friends_  
 _Here to relive your darkest moments_  
 _I can see no way, I can see no way_  
 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
 _But I like to keep some things to myself_  
 _I like to keep my issues drawn_  
 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

~ Shake It Out, by Florence + the Machine, cover by Glee

* * *

 ** **Chapter Twenty-Six:  
Rage****

Leonardo stared at his apartment door though Raphael had already disappeared behind it. His eyes grazed downward toward the floor.

It was Spike again.

It was _always_ him.

Haunting them. Twisting and distorting everything.

No.

His hand raised to his face, thumb and index rubbing his temples and then pressing inward to pinch the bridge of his nose. Leo couldn't blame everything on Spike, despite it being easier.

He sighed, heavy and deep, like how he felt, his hand falling away. There was nothing he could do about it tonight though. Raphael would avoid him at every turn now. It wouldn't be easy. He needed to figure out how to corner him and then …

He also needed to figure out how to be brave enough to tell him.

He looked up to find Kira staring at him with a familiar pinch of worry in her brow too. A weak and faltering smile rippled on her face when he met her gaze.

"... You okay?" she asked.

He nodded, returning the smile in a way that felt familiar to his face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just …"

"Tired." She finished for him. The smile on her face now wasn't happy or weak, just a shared understanding.

Leo nodded again before saying, "Thanks … for being Raphael's friend, even if it's … difficult sometimes."

Kira's smile grew strong and pleasant now. "It's my pleasure, sorta. I mean, I must enjoy it since I seem to have this habit of sticking my nose in."

Leo smiled, but his face felt tired.

"If there's anything I can do to help … I'm just across the hall," said Kira before opening her apartment door and disappearing inside.

Candid but tactful as usual. His experiences with Kira were short and limited, but she seemed to know when to poke and when to leave well enough alone. There wasn't much he could tell her or explain about Raphael's … claim. The reasons he thought those things were too entangled in the dreary past. A past that wasn't his alone to share or confide in another. Even April didn't know.

That made him wish there was someone he could confide in about it, but that someone was dead. He was alone in this.

He walked inside the apartment to find, of course, Raphael was nowhere to be seen. Terrin was sitting with Mikey on the sofa. Donnie was brooding at the kitchen table while Leatherhead was pulling on a coat. Mikey must have been forewarned by Terrin, because the moment Leo walked through the door, his little strawberry-blond head disappeared behind the sofa.

Leo greeted Leatherhead first and said, "Hey, LH, thanks again for watching after Mikey while we were out."

Leatherhead bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Of course—any time. If you need anything, just ask."

"About that, I want to ask you something …" Leo paused to walk over to the sofa, leaning his forearms on it to spy his youngest brother slouched and hiding on the cushions. His baby blue eyes darted away from his. "Mikey … we'll talk about what happened at lunch today … tomorrow. Go to sleep. Terrin, you should probably head home too."

"Righty." Terrin bounced up from the sofa, bid farewell to Mikey and was out the door.

Mikey complied and slunk off to bed, grateful to put off the inevitable conversation for later. Don went to bed without a word, though Leo wished he could have a moment to talk with him as well. However, it was getting late. He was running low on energy and time.

Leo turned to Leatherhead. "So … you know our neighbors pretty well?"

"Kira and Rontu," Leatherhead said, nodding. "Decently well. I knew them while they were in foster care. They got into a shop program for high risk kids, and I participated in it, teaching kids about cars. They knew enough for me to give them part-time jobs at my auto shop."

"Right." Leo turned, propping his elbows on the back of the sofa. "I'm not really worried about Kira or Terrin, but … there have been misgivings involving Rontu."

Leo hadn't really interacted with Rontu well enough to make much of a judgment himself. He just seemed aloof though willing to get his hands dirty in the fight with Ren at school. He presented as cold, but Kira's passionate defense of him made Leo give some benefit of the doubt. However, if Raphael felt like there was something off about him, Leo wanted to take his instincts seriously. Getting more information couldn't be a bad thing.

Leatherhead arched a brow at the mention of Rontu. It was a small tell of his older friend's. Maybe there was something there after all.

"Rontu … He's been handed a lot of bad deals, a lot from a young age. He's no saint, but he's not a bad kid. He's not anyone you should be worried about."

Maybe so, but something in that twitch of Leatherhead's brow made Leo think that maybe Leatherhead wasn't saying as much as he could. Lie, no, but omitting truths … maybe. Still, Leatherhead wouldn't let anyone who was a threat hang around them, especially not if Leo asked about it. Maybe Rontu wasn't squeaky clean, but that didn't mean he was a trouble for them.

Leo nodded. "Right. Thanks, again."

* * *

Rontu's hands trembled. His fingers fumbled with the gold bandana in his hands. He sucked in a shaky breath, trying to fight the wave of nausea that twisted through his insides like a snake. He bent over to use Slate's side mirror to wipe the speckles of blood droplets from his face. The gunshot was still ringing in his ears.

He swallowed thickly.

This was wrong. He was acting like this was his first time killing someone. He wasn't even sure how many this was now. Worse was that he was certain Angel noticed him hesitate before pulling the trigger on the gangbanger known as Wing Nut. Shawn had green lighted him as a rat. So he called in his and Angel's group. They were the "cleaners," the "pest" control, for those who went "rat" or otherwise went against the Purple Dragon's interests.

Even Rontu's first kill had felt easier than this one. It had even been gratifying in its own way … But this one—it was his first kill since the Fang initiation. Maybe it was because Wing Nut was fairly young, perhaps sixteen—maybe seventeen at best. Yet Rontu was only eighteen himself, so it wasn't really like the kid was that much younger than him. It shouldn't bother him so much. It shouldn't bother him at all. It hadn't for a long time, at least not before the initiation. He had gotten used to it. He would go to his cold place, where he felt nothing inside.

But that place was getting harder and harder for him to find lately.

It was bad, though, if Angel noticed. Everyone was already having their doubts about him. Rontu couldn't have that. It was dangerous in more ways than one.

He threw the gold bandana, the spare gun, and the spare coat he was wearing into the front seat of Slate's car.

The others were "cleaning" up. Or rather, setting the stage so it would look like the Sons of Chaos—SOCs—did the deed. Hence, the reason they were sporting SOC colors, red and gold. Purple Dragons were purple and black. They were a rival gang, and this was SOC territory, so the police would likely believe it. If anyone had seen Wing Nut being chased, they would have seen the pursuers wearing SOC colors. Rontu had had Angel, Dito, Hyde, and Slate chase him down this alley, where Rontu had waited for him—like wolves cornering their prey.

He turned from the car and found himself faced with Angel, who was glaring at him in a way that told him she most definitely _did_ notice.

"You got this covered?" he asked, ignoring the look she was giving him, pulling on his usual dark denim, fleece-lined coat. "I'm just gonna walk back, then head to Tilly's."

"Oh, yeah, sure just walk when you've got a perfectly fine ride with Sla—" Angel started.

"It's gonna take a while to finish cleaning everything up. I told Tilly I would see her tonight, walking will be faster at this point."

She glared at him for a moment, calculating and weighing her own options. Rontu knew he was not getting out of a lecture. That was inevitable.

"Fine. Go fuck your girlfriend." She turned away from him and walked back down the alley.

It seemed he was lying to everyone lately. Kira, Angel, Tilly … himself maybe. His first stop and priority was not Tilly's. It was the nearest bar he could find. While he preferred the familiar Lair, these were desperate times. He got a few burning shots of whiskey in him, his fake license coming into use, and kept moving.

He was stopped by sounds coming from down a nearby alley. Rontu approached it with care and peered down. He found two SOCs fighting one guy … in a dirty white hockey mask, complete with hockey stick. The guy wasn't doing too bad either.

Hockey guy smacked them both back and down.

"You assholes had enough yet?"

Wait, that voice ...

The guy swung back his stick as if he were going to hit them again. They both flinched, but he stopped just inches short, probably only blowing a small gush of air in their faces.

"Yeah, dats what I thought." Hockey-mask guy snorted and drew back his stick. "You asswipes come lurkin' around _my_ side of town again, and they're gonna hafta wipe you off da sidewalk."

He turned his back on them, hooking a thumb in his belt loop and resting his hockey stick on his shoulder.

Rontu saw the glint of something metallic in the shadows of the alley. A knife. He stalked forward, coming up to the side of the SOC, who must have seen him, because he snapped toward him. Rontu's right hand blocked him at the wrist, at the same time his left palm slammed into his elbow. He hinged his hand around, smacking down on the inside of the elbow, bending the SOC's arm up as he grasped his wrist with the other hand. He turned his hand back so that the SOC was staring down the point of his own knife.

"Whoa! Chill, dude!"

Hockey guy's hand closed on Rontu's, pulling it back so that the tip of the knife wasn't quite so close to the SOC's eyeball. Rontu looked up into the blue eyes he could see through the holes of his mask. He twisted the knife out of his victim's hand and then shoved him away.

"You're both fucking dead men walking!" one shouted as they left hastily.

"Yeah, yeah, _you_ just keep walkin'."

Rontu turned his gaze back to him as drew his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "... Are you really trying to be a superhero, Casey?"

"Shuddup, dis is justa make Raph stop bitchin' at me," said Casey Jones from under his hockey mask. "If they don know who I am they can't target me, and, obviously, ta protect my good looks—And, I prefer 'vigilante' if you gotta call me sommin' for it. It sounds less dorky … How'd you know it was me anyway?"

"You have a very distinct voice and accent," supplied Rontu, his voice muffled by the cig between his lips as he flicked his lighter to life, cupping his hand around his face to shield the flame from the wind.

"Shit … well, I ain't doin' da Batman voice neitha." Casey paused, resting his hockey stick along his shoulders, his wrists resting on each end of the stick. "Dat was a neat move dar' with da knife … You kinda had me worried you was gonna stab him in the face though."

Rontu exhaled cigarette smoke. "I wasn't."

Casey shrugged. "Has anyone ever told ya dat your face is hard ta read?"

"They don't usually mention it out loud."

Though, Rontu did note the improvement in his once shaking hands. He had been in complete control when he was handling that SOC. Not a single tremor as he had the point close to the tender flesh of his eye. He went into his cold place. Maybe it was the shots. Or maybe it was just easier when he perceived the situation as defense instead of an execution.

This reluctance would pass.

It had to.

Casey chuckled. "Well, thanks anyway. I owe you one."

He turned away to pick up what looked like a golfer's bag, but instead of just clubs it was carrying bats and other sports related sticks. Rontu turned as well, to head back down the alley from where he had come. He paused though, drawing on his cig as he considered the SOCs Casey had just smacked around and humiliated.

They were still on SOC turf, and it looked like Casey was on foot too. They might come back with more guys and packing heat instead of twisters. Though it seemed Casey had been harassing gangsters for a while now without getting killed. Maybe he could handle himself. Maybe nothing would happen. Besides, he had more than enough problems of his own to worry about...

Rontu turned back to him, flicking his cigarette. "Is that something I can cash in on now?"

"Eh?" Casey paused and looked over his shoulder at him.

"The one you owe me."

Jones hesitated, his head cocking just so as he stared back, a little put off it seemed like. It was hard to tell with the hockey mask on. People weren't that serious when they said things like that. Rontu wondered if he would go back on it.

"Uh, yeah … sure. Whadda ya need?"

Rontu walked a few steps closer to him. "That depends... how far away is your car?"

He knew Casey had an Impala even if he wasn't using it right now. Hopefully, they weren't too far from where he had left it.

Casey turned toward him. "Why? Ya need a ride or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I got stranded by some friends." Not the truth, but it would do.

Jones snorted through his mask. "They don sound like very good friends."

"Most of them aren't," Rontu admitted flatly.

"... Why have 'em as friends den?" Casey asked, genuine confusion coloring his tone.

Rontu shrugged. "Some friends are had out of necessity … So, how about it?"

He wanted to get Casey to a vehicle and off the streets as soon as possible. The SOCs might come back. Sitting here chatting wasn't wise. But again, it was harder to gauge Jones' expressions with that mask on. He turned his face from Rontu and was silent for a moment, like he was thinking about it. Casey rubbed the back of his neck with what seemed like frustration. He shifted on his feet, and his hockey mask lifted back to him, showing him those blue eyes through slots.

Rontu arched a single brow, cigarette still smoking between his lips. He didn't need to see Casey's face to know he was conflicted about the request for some reason.

"Alright … come on." He decided with a grunt, turning from Rontu.

He followed Jones down the alley and onto the other side. They walked in silence down the street. Casey put his stick away along with his mask. Rontu inhaled and exhaled smoke.

Jones quirked a brow at him and his cigarette. "So, are you tryin' ta die young? Booze on top of the cigs ain't doin' ya any favors."

"Who said I had any booze?" continued Rontu, nonplussed.

"No one, but I can smell whiskey on ya."

Good nose. Rontu hadn't thought he was close enough to smell it and over the cigarette smoke.

He shrugged. "We all die someday."

"Yeah, but it almost seems like you're makin' it a race."

"Beats getting old, doesn't it? Everyone dies, so why not before I turn into my parents?"

Casey snorted a chuckle. "Dayum, anyone ever tell ya you're a bright fuckin' ray of sunshine?"

"Not out loud," Rontu repeated again before pausing. "Though, really, I could say the same thing about you."

"What? I'mma cheerful guy," said Casey with a grin.

Rontu shrugged after exhaling some more smoke. "That doesn't mean you can't also be filled with a lot of rage too, but that's not what I meant. I was referring to your rather risky pastime of smacking around gangsters. Raphael's right, you know. It's a fast track to a morgue, even if you keep your face hidden."

He flicked his cigarette. "Though I thought you mostly had it out for Purple Dragons. Those were SOCs."

Jones shrugged. "A gangbanger is a gangbanger. I don really care what colors they're wearin' when I'm smackin' 'em around, but, yeah, heh, you could say the Purple Dragons got a special place in my heart."

"... Right." Rontu brought his cig back up to his lips.

Casey Jones, a cheerful and cheeky guy on the surface, but there had to be a whole lot of anger there for him to be doing what he was doing. Rontu could understand that. Rage was a large influence on his life for as impassive as he appeared to others. Rage at gangsters. To be honest, Rontu didn't like gangsters anymore than Casey seemed to. They were just friends he had out of necessity, because he didn't have anything else. Like Casey had a special place of loathing for the Purple Dragons, Rontu never quite stopped hating the SOCs either, though he had no illusions about his own gang. It was the reason he never had any qualms about "cleaning" out the "rats" anymore than he had with putting down a SOC. He had no illusions about himself either, at least not anymore. There was just nothing he could do about it now. He submitted to it, to Shawn.

Jones didn't deny or confirm what Rontu said about being on the fast track to the grave. He didn't seem the death-wish type to him, so perhaps it was just utter recklessness and anger that drove Casey.

They arrived at a sketchy part of town at the border of SOC and Purple Dragons territory. It was an area that saw a lot of violence between the gangs because they were always fighting for more territory. The buildings and shops were rundown and lot of them were boarded up. They approached one of the lingering apartment buildings. Along the street of which Rontu recognized Casey's Impala. However, Jones crept up to the car like he was walking on eggshells. He kept glancing up at one of the nearby windows of the dingy complex next to it.

He motioned for Rontu to get in the passenger's side. Rontu adapted to Casey's now quiet demeanor, the sensation of being young and sneaking out of his father's place without waking him tickled his mind. Casey placed his golf back of sports sticks in the backseat, and he waited for Rontu to shut the car door before starting the engine.

The silence was smashed apart when a beer bottle shattered and cracked the back windshield of the car. Rontu's hand jumped to his gun under his jacket as Casey cursed loudly next to him.

"CASEY!" roared a man's voice.

Rontu spied a middle-aged man with a beer-gut, stained clothes, and a receding hairline in his side mirror of the car.

Still swearing, Casey's face pinched in an uncharacteristic bitter, loathing scowl with a breath hissing between bared teeth. He ignored the man approaching in a wobbling path toward them from the sidewalk.

"YOU BETTER GET DA _FUCK_ BACK HERE, BOY!" the man continued to bellow as Casey turned onto the street and peeled away.

The yelling continued even over the roar of the engine and the distance Casey put between them and the raging man behind them.

"YOU MOTHA FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!"

Casey's face remained hardened though without the snarl to his lips. His knuckles were white on his steering wheel.

It stayed quiet in the car as they continued to roll away and finally the yelling faded in the background. Rontu stared forward at the road, his hand had long ago released its grip on his gun. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and rolled down his window after he lit one up. The only words exchanged between them during the ride were Rontu's instructions to find the Lair where he had left his bike. Casey didn't even bother to ask if he was sober enough to drive. No doubt, he was thinking about something else.

Casey pulled up to the curb.

"Thanks for the ride," said Rontu, though it seemed almost like an understatement to him now. He opened the door to get out when Casey finally spoke.

"Rontu."

He turned to look at him.

Casey grinned, but there was nothing cheery about it. "I figure you're smart enough dat I don have ta tell you, but still… I'll fuckin' beat you if ya say anythin' about dis ta anyone, got me?"

Rontu nodded. "I got you."

"Good, now don ask me for no more favors."

He got out of the car and watched the Impala pull away.

Casey Jones.

Rontu was confident in his ability to get a sense for people. Read them. As he had for Terrin during lunch the other day and as he had read Raphael's need to blame someone else besides Mikey for the Ren incident. Rontu was confident he could spot a foster kid or even just a kid living in or from an abusive home from a mile away. It was a scent he knew well. It was part of him. He had lived it.

And yet Casey Jones had flown under his radar somehow. It stunned him more because now he knew just how much he had in common with him. Son of a drunk, abusive mechanic, mother dead at a young age. Though, Casey had never mentioned his mother, so he couldn't be certain of her status yet. It should have been like discovering a long lost brother to him. It should have been easy.

Was it his jovial disposition? Was it that he had such a believable excuse for having so many bruises on his body constantly? No one questions a boy who is known for getting into fights all the time. Rontu remembered what Ren's response had been when Raphael had asked about the new bruising to his face.

 _"I got into a fight. Imagine that. Oh, wait—you don't have to."_

But Rontu had still managed to catch the scent on Ren, even though it was a believable excuse for him as well. Rontu had also known other cheerful and yet terribly abused children who wore a smile or a smug ego as a mask. He had smelled it on them all the same.

So how had Casey Jones played him?

* * *

Raphael slept perhaps a few hours at most. It was impossible to rest peacefully, even after a shower. Leo's expression, when he had turned and found him standing there, was imprinted on the backs of his eyelids. Every time he closed them, that was all he could see. He didn't want to look at Leo and that face he made. He didn't want to think about what he had blurted out to Kira in blind frustration.

And for fuck's sake, he didn't want to think about Spike.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

It was the thought he fell asleep to and the thought he woke up with as he rolled out of bed and realized his alarm hadn't gone off, like it hadn't been set or something. That was impossible though, because Raph distinctly remembered setting his alarm last night. Even so, Mikey would have eventually come humming into their room and threaten him with a water balloon to the face if he hadn't woken up to eat breakfast.

When he scrambled out of bed, he looked up to find Mikey's top bunk was empty. It was well past the time they usually headed out the door and drove off to school. It didn't make sense; they wouldn't have just forgotten him.

Raphael barreled out of the bedroom and came to a stop in the living area, finding Leonardo sitting at the kitchen table. He had a cup of coffee steaming in his hands. Across from him sat a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon accompanied with another coffee cup. Leo was dressed in his casual weekend clothes, and a zen smile formed on his face as he looked up to see him.

Raphael stared, still in his sweat pants and loose muscle shirt he slept in.

What the fuck?

Then it dawned on him. This was a fucking ambush. Leo knew he was going to avoid him. Raphael had thought it was going to be easy, since Leo had to work, and he had to go to school. Avoiding Leo was built into his schedule. Or so he thought.

"Good morning," said Leo after the silence had stretched on for long enough. "Sit. Have some breakfast."

"Wha-what about school? Don't you have work?" blurted Raphael, grasping for an escape out of this.

"I called your school, and I excused you for the day. I called into work as well. To be honest, I kind of needed a day off anyway," explained Leonardo before taking a drink from his coffee.

Silence yawned on again as Raphael stood there, unable to form a response. It didn't take long for anger to shiver through his body, balling his fists up at his sides. Leo looked up and seemed to recognize the emotion that must have been coloring his face. His smile washed away as a more stoic and solemn expression took its place.

"This is fucking stupid," Raphael managed to grunt out thickly through his teeth. "You didn't need to make such a fucking fuss over—"

"No," said Leo interrupting with a firm tone, not even raising his voice an inch. His eyes locked onto his. "I did. I had to. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," growled Raphael, feeling the tension building in his head.

Leo directed a flat stare and an eyebrow raise at him. "Yes, there is. Come on, what point is there in denying it now?"

" _Because_ ," began Raphael again, tone slow and dangerous, his knuckles creeking under the pressure of his grip, "I said, there's nothing to talk about."

"You're not the only one who gets to decide that."

Plunging straight into his burning place without warning, Raph charged forward. He couldn't even see what he was doing, merely felt the impulse ride him through it. He batted the plate of food and the coffee cup off the table sending it colliding and smashing to the floor in a mess. His fists slammed down on the table in front of him making it shuddered under his force, baring his teeth at his older brother, unable to even see his face through all the rage that clouded his vision.

" _There's nothing to fucking talk about_!" erupted Raphael, feeling his rough growling tone rub his throat raw and his body shake.

"I don't think less of you, you know—because of what happened. I never did," he continued on, as if nothing had happened. "I don't blame you—"

"Shut u—" Raph started to growl again.

"—I blame myself," finished Leo.

Startled, Raphael lost his grip on his rage for an instance. Some of the tension drained from him but not completely gone. The heat had cleared some from his senses, and he could see Leo.

Leonardo stared up at him and for once he didn't look like the perfect zen pupil, calm and unaffected by the world around him. He looked drained, pained, and so terribly heavy in his eyes. Not frightened, not angered, not defensive, not even startled by Raphael's out bursting temper.

Just tired.

Somehow, he looked older and smaller just sitting there in front of him.

It was jarring, but that didn't stop Raphael from spitting, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Is it supposed to?" Leo shrugged, almost as if in defeat. "It makes sense to me, even if it doesn't for you."

"How—how do you even—" Raph started but stopped, the words getting stuck in his mouth, because it was just so ridiculous. "This is why I don't believe your bullshit!"

"Do you _need_ me to blame you?" asked Leonardo, frowning. "Is that why you don't believe me?"

"B-Because it's what makes sense!" shouted Raphael, still hunched over the table glaring at him.

"Why?"

He drew back, his knuckles white fists at his sides, but he glared at his feet instead of Leo. He was quiet for have a spell before muttering, "I shouldn't even have to explain it."

"I can imagine your reasons," said Leo, "but I would still like to hear it in your own words."

"You first," hissed Raphael, raising his head to burn a poisonous stare at him. "At least my reasons make sense, but yours don't."

Leonardo nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm your older brother. I should have been looking after you and Mikey better. You were all my responsibility."

Raphael stared, silent for a long moment. Then he blinked, his expression slowly becoming aghast as he realized Leonardo had finished explaining. There was nothing more to add. Leo just stared up at him, a soft unconscious frown weighing his face.

"That's—that's fucking _stupid_!" snapped Raphael. "He was _my_ friend. _I_ was the one who went and got mixed up in shit I didn't understand! All because I thought I was so damn, fucking cool—because I thought I knew a better way than you and Dad! How can you take all the blame just because of some stupid misplaced sense of responsibility that Dad forced on you! We're not Japanese, Leo!"

"He didn't force it on me," said Leonardo with a sigh.

"I don't care!" shouted Raphael. " _I'm_ the fucking piece of shit in all of this—not you. It was all my fault! You're only a year and some shit older than me. We—we were both fucking kids back then, how can you think any of that shit was your responsibility to prevent?"

It didn't matter that he was yelling the words. They still shook, cracked, and trembled, wavering in his throat, refusing to be beaten down by anger. He felt his face even start to quiver and betray him. His eyes blinking, trying to chase the burning away.

There was a scraping sound as Leo stood up. The frown on his face had hardened into something akin to anger.

"Because I am your _ani_ ," answered Leonardo, his voice hard and unyielding as his steel blue eyes met Raph's. "Your ani protects you, and I don't care how old you get, how tough you are, or what terrible things you might do, you will always be _mine_ to protect!"

Raphael stared, stunned into silence. He remembered then what Kira had said to him about Tasuki.

" _But Ren is his little brother. Even if he was the one to cast the first stone in this situation, he still loves and cares about him. He still won't want harm to come to him, so he'll still be protective of him."_

"That's …" started Raphael, his voice a mumble, his hands finally going slack at his sides, his face burning red despite himself. He glared at his feet again. "That's still so fucking dumb."

"I know, and I don't care. Somedays, I still want to kill Spike."

Raphael snapped up to blink at him in surprise again. Leo's face was flat and cold, just staring back at him. Leonardo sighed, shaking his head.

"But it wouldn't change anything. It can't reverse anything that's happened to us. So I just have to live with this and learn from it ... Please believe me. I trust you. I trust you more than ever because I know you'll never forget, even as much as I wish you and Mikey could forget. You both could stand to forget just a little, and that would be fine by me."


End file.
